Ojos Grises Black
by Crazyfantasia
Summary: SLASH SBOW Sirius no creía que el amor a primera vista existiera, pero en cuanto vio a Oliver Wood se enamoró de él perdidamente. ¿Logrará conquistar al único hombre al que le ha entregado el corazón?
1. La puerta falsa

Ojos Grises (Black) (1/16)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Esta historia se desarrolla en el mismo universo alterno de Ojos Grises (Harry/Lucius) y Ojos Grises Dragón (Draco/Severus) así que las relaciones familiares y amorosas que he manejado en esas dos historias siguen igual.

Esta historia es un pequeño gusto que quise darme y también porque le debo una disculpa a esa preciosidad de hombre que es Sirius Black… lo hice quedar muy mal en Volcán (pobrecito, snif, snif)

Ya sin más preámbulo les dejo la tercera parte de Ojos Grises¡¡¡Que la disfruten!

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo I. La puerta falsa**

Abrió la ventanilla del auto para que el aire frío de la noche le diera en el rostro y lo ayudara a permanecer despierto… al menos hasta que llegara a su casa. Parpadeó varias veces esperando con eso despejar el sueño que invadía sus ojos cada vez más seguido. Se detuvo un segundo en un cruce para mirar el nombre de la calle por la que iba, pero éste le resultó totalmente desconocido. Suspiró con irritación al comprender que había dado una vuelta equivocada en algún lugar y que estaba extraviado. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que ése no era el mejor sitio para estar solo a las cuatro de la madrugada. La calle estaba mal iluminada, pero le dejaba ver que estaba en uno de los barrios pobres de la ciudad y que sería presa fácil de algún malhechor que acertara a pasar por ahí.

Estuvo tentado en volver a cerrar la ventanilla, pero un gran bostezo lo hizo desistir… necesitaba estar lo más despierto posible para poder salir de ahí y si subía el cristal el sueño lo vencería. Pisó el acelerador decidiendo seguir por esa calle para ver si tenía suerte y ésta lo conducía hacia algún lugar conocido. Había avanzado escasamente dos cuadras cuando algo llamó su atención y se detuvo impactado. Vio como un joven se arrojaba del segundo piso de un edificio y cerró los ojos momentáneamente cuando escuchó como el cuerpo chocaba contra el pavimento. Hasta sus oídos llegó el inconfundible sonido de huesos quebrándose y se apeó con rapidez para ofrecer su ayuda al muchacho que estaba tendido sobre la acera.

Con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente se inclinó sobre él y dio gracias al cielo porque aún estaba con vida al localizar su apresurado pulso en el cuello. Paseó la vista por el inmóvil cuerpo buscando el lugar donde se había quebrado el hueso y pronto lo localizó. Tocó con sumo cuidado el brazo izquierdo del muchacho, que no debía tener más de 27 años, y éste se quejó audiblemente. Sirius desgarró con destreza la delgada camisa y se dio cuenta de que tenía doble fractura expuesta. ¡Necesitaba trasladarlo a un hospital lo más pronto posible!

Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque sorpresivamente fue derribado por el joven con tan inusitada fuerza que cayó de rodillas a un metro de distancia. Sirius se recuperó de inmediato y se arrojó sobre él para evitar que se levantara y empeorara su herida. El muchacho aún luchó un poco más antes de rendirse y dejarse caer sobre el piso.

-No vuelvas a tratar de moverte –lo regañó Sirius con delicadeza–. Lo único que vas a lograr es lastimarte aún más.

-D-déjame, d-déjame –su voz era baja y titubeante, pero se le entendió cada palabra.

-Voy a ayudarte, chico –le acarició el abundante cabello castaño y se estremeció al sentir su extrema suavidad, pero también porque sintió como un escalofrío corría por su espina dorsal ante esa sedosidad–. Te rompiste un brazo y necesito llevarte a un hospital –extrajo su teléfono celular de su saco sin querer ahondar en esa extraña sensación que aún corría por su espalda.

-D-déjame –volvió a repetir en un murmullo el muchacho.

-No pienso dejarte aquí –marcó con rapidez un número–. Una ambulancia estará aquí en pocos minutos y tú estarás… –dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven se había desmayado.

Sirius obtuvo la unidad más rápido de lo que había pensado y en menos de 10 minutos, ya el muchacho era trasladado al hospital donde trabajaba. Algunos vecinos habían asomado sus cabezas cuando escucharon la sirena de la ambulancia, pero nadie salió del edificio que estaba a sus espaldas. Sirius se subió a su auto y se fue detrás ella.

'_James va a matarme, lo sé_' –se decía mientras llamaba a la casa de su amigo–. '_Pero ese brazo está completamente deshecho y necesito la ayuda de Lily_'

Sirius ya estaba en el quirófano trabajando sobre el brazo destrozado cuando Lily entró vestida correctamente para ayudarlo en la operación. La mujer había acudido a la llamada de su amigo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿En qué vas? –le preguntó la pelirroja mientras examinaba las radiografías que estaban expuestas en una pared del quirófano.

-En el húmero, pero ya casi termino –le contestó Sirius sin mirarla.

-¿Sabes con qué lo golpearon? –la pregunta sorprendió al hombre.

-No lo golpearon –la miró brevemente antes de volver a su labor–. Saltó de un segundo piso.

-¿En serio? –había duda en su voz.

-En serio –soltó una risita muy triste–. Yo ví cuando lo hizo.

-Pues esto de aquí parece un golpe hecho con algo filoso y no por haberse golpeado contra el pavimento –seguía mirando las radiografías con sumo interés.

-¿Dónde? –Sirius se separó de la mesa de operaciones y una de las enfermeras que lo estaban auxiliando aprovechó para limpiar la sangre que salía de la herida.

-Aquí –señaló la radiografía que exponía el cúbito y el radio–. ¿Lo ves? Esta fractura es diferente a la que está aquí. El hueso está partido de diferente manera.

-Cayó de muy alto –comenzaba a dudar–. Tal vez se golpeó con algo que estaba en la acera. En realidad no miré alrededor.

-Tal vez –Lily se encogió de hombros después de un momento–. Aunque en realidad eso ya no importa. La reconstrucción no va a ser fácil de todas maneras –ambos caminaron a la mesa de operaciones y Lily miró un segundo el rostro del sedado joven antes de centrar su atención en el brazo herido–. Necesitaremos algunos tornillos para poder sostener todos los huesos en su lugar hasta que solden.

Y ya sin hablar demasiado, se enfrascaron en la labor de reconstruir el brazo del desconocido muchacho. A Sirius se le olvidó por completo que llevaba dos días sin dormir y trabajó con mucho cuidado para no cometer ningún error.

-¡No puede ser cierto! –dijo Ludo Bagman impactado y se dejó caer en una silla.

El hombre era el dueño de un prestigioso equipo de fútbol soccer y en ese momento estaba hablando en su despacho con su esposa Rolanda, cuyo apellido de soltera era Hooch.

-Pues es cierto –lo contradijo Rolanda y se sentó en una silla cercana a su esposo–. Oliver trató de suicidarse.

-¡Pero por qué¿¡Por qué? –la miró angustiado.

-¡No lo sé, Ludo! –alzó las manos llena de impotencia–. Pero necesitamos conseguirle ayuda psicológica lo más pronto posible. No quiero ni siquiera pensar que quiera intentarlo de nuevo.

-Sí, sí… por supuesto –aceptó de inmediato–. Le conseguiré al mejor psicólogo de la ciudad, pero… ¿por qué hizo eso? –volvió a interrogar y la mujer sólo pudo encogerse de hombros–. Acaba de firmar por 5 temporadas con el equipo y va a ganar una millonada con eso. Es joven, guapo y talentoso. ¡Caray¡Tiene todo lo que un joven de su edad pudiera desear!

-Pues parece que eso no fue suficiente para él –declaró con tristeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Es el mejor muchacho que hemos tenido nunca y no sólo me refiero a sus aptitudes físicas. Es dulce y tierno… se lleva de maravilla con todo el mundo –se secó con rapidez una rebelde lágrima que había logrado escapar–. Nunca pensé que se sintiera… infeliz.

-Ni yo tampoco –aceptó también triste.

-Hablé con uno de los médicos que lo operó y está muy optimista –Ludo dio un suspiro de alivio–. Me dijo que aunque casi se había deshecho el brazo izquierdo, esperaba que su recuperación fuera completa.

-¡Cuánto me alegro! –exclamó con sinceridad–. ¡Quiero que le den la mejor atención posible, Rolanda¡Sólo lo mejor de lo mejor!

-Pues de hecho ya la obtuvo –le contestó ella con una sonrisa–. El hospital donde está internado es de excelencia y además la Dra. Lily Potter fue uno de los médicos que lo operó. Realmente no se puede pedir nada mejor.

-¿Se supone que la conozca? –preguntó con algo de angustia pues le gustaba presumir que conocía a todas las personas importantes de Londres.

-No necesariamente –rió divertida ante su actitud–. Pero para tu fortuna yo sí la conozco y puedo asegurarte que es la mejor cirujana del país.

-¡Pues qué bien! –exclamó muy alegre.

-Espero que sigas igual de contento cuando nos llegue la factura –se levantó para marcharse–. Ese hospital es carísimo y la doctora cobra una millonada por sus servicios.

-Lo pagaremos con el seguro de Oliver –le contestó sonriente.

-¡Ay, Ludo! –hizo un gesto de desagrado–. Nunca dejarás de ser un avaro.

-Ya sabes como soy –sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su mujer, la cual salió enfadada de la habitación, pero una vez que estuvo solo volvió a ponerse serio–. '_Ahora debo conseguir al psicólogo_' –y tomó el teléfono–. '¡_Ay, Oliver¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué_?' –se siguió preguntando mientras realizaba algunas llamadas.

Sirius estaba en el cuarto privado de Oliver y se dijo que nunca se cansaría de contemplarlo y admirarlo. Suspiró profundamente cuando enterró una de sus manos en el suave cabello castaño para acariciarlo con devoción y cerrando los ojos se perdió en la ya tan conocida sensación que le producía su contacto. Sonrió con melancolía al recordar lo mucho que se había reído de Lucius, Severus y Víktor cuando le contaron que se habían enamorado perdidamente de sus respectivas parejas desde el mismo instante en que los vieron. Él no creía en el amor a primera vista y trató de convencerlos de que la convivencia diaria había sido la causa de que se enamoraran de sus chicos, pero sus amigos lo negaron con fervor. Lucius aceptaba que lo primero que sintió por Harry fue deseo pues era el muchacho más hermoso que jamás había visto, pero le aseguró que perdió el corazón en el siguiente segundo cuando su mirada quedó capturada en sus profundidades verdes. Severus, por su parte, le dijo que jamás olvidaría como los rayos del sol habían quedado atrapados en la rubia cabellera de Draco… como la respiración se le había ido cuando contempló su rostro angelical y que aunque durante meses negó que lo amaba con locura, al final tuvo que aceptar que se había enamorado del joven rubio desde que su mirada se posó sobre él. Víktor le confesó que se le habían ido los ojos por Cedric y su forma de caminar, pero que definitivamente le entregó el corazón al verse reflejado en sus traviesos e inteligentes ojos cafés cuando se atrevió a acercársele.

Sirius no creía en el amor a primera vista porque jamás lo había experimentado, pero ahora, en ese preciso momento en que sentía como su corazón latía desbocado por el simple hecho de acariciar ese suave cabello, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que ese tipo de amor **sí** existía y le había llegado el turno de sentirlo pues estaba perdidamente enamorado de Oliver Wood. No podía explicar, ni siquiera a si mismo, cómo había sucedido. El joven que en ese momento acariciaba no le había robado el aliento con su rostro como había hecho Draco con Severus, porque aunque era muy atractivo, su belleza no era impactante como la del rubio. Tampoco lo había cautivado con una mirada como lo había hecho Harry con Lucius con sus increíbles ojos verdes porque hasta ese momento el joven no había abierto los ojos. Y mucho menos de la manera en que Cedric conquistó a Víktor… no vería su forma de caminar en por lo menos una semana. Realmente no sabía porque lo amaba, pero así era… lo amaba con todas las fibras de su ser.

Suspiró nuevamente, pero ahora con dolor, al saber que su amor estaba condenado. Desde el momento en que supo el nombre de su amado, se puso a investigar sobre su vida y cada dato que encontraba lo hundía más en la desdicha. No sólo era muchos años más grande que él, sino que sus mundos eran totalmente diferentes. Oliver era el deportista mejor pagado del momento y tenía un futuro lleno de triunfos, chicas y dinero por montones. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él? Ninguna en verdad, se contestó sumamente triste y más al recordar que el muchacho era completamente heterosexual. Ahogó un sollozo al imaginarse el horror y asco que le daría a Oliver si se atreviera a confesarle su amor. Con el corazón sangrante por estar conciente de que jamás podría besar sus labios y mucho menos aspirar a compartir su intimidad, retiró la mano de su cabello. Supo que no podría seguir viéndolo como su paciente y decidió alejarse definitivamente de su lado. Le pasaría su expediente a Lily para que siguiera atendiéndolo mientras que él trataba de olvidarlo. Fue hasta la puerta y miró por última vez al joven que no sólo le había robado el corazón, sino también el alma.

-Adiós, amor mío –dijo Sirius con la voz quebrada por el llanto contenido y abandonó la habitación.

A partir de ese momento, Sirius ya no vivió… simplemente se dedicó a sobrevivir y se consagró con tal desenfreno a su trabajo que llamó la atención de Lily. Aunque ella sabía lo dedicado que era Sirius, no lograba comprender el por qué su amigo se enclaustró en el hospital y trabajaba sin parar apenas dándose tiempo de descansar. Llegó a tal extremo su preocupación por él que habló con su esposo para que le preguntara a Sirius qué era lo que le pasaba, pero James no logró averiguar nada. Sirius simplemente le había sonreído y le dijo que no se preocupara… no se atrevió a confesarle su amor imposible y siguió con su frenético ritmo de trabajo durmiendo escasamente cuatro horas al día hasta que una tarde, tres semanas después de que Oliver abandonara el hospital, una llamada de Hermione hizo que la sangre corriera de nuevo por sus venas.

Oliver miraba el techo con desasosiego mientras trataba de hacer oídos sordos a la reprimenda del hombre y al llanto de la mujer.

-Ludo… –llamó al hombre cuando no pudo soportar más sus regaños–. Ludo… ¡LUDO! –le gritó ya sin pizca de paciencia–. ¡Escucha mi versión, por Dios!

-¡Cómo puede haber dos versiones, por todos los cielos? –el hombre manoteó en el aire–. ¡Todo el mundo te vio con las tijeras en la mano!

-¡Sí¡Las tenía en la mano, pero no era para cortarme las venas! –se dejó caer sobre las suaves almohadas–. ¡Te prometí que no volvería a intentar quitarme la vida y pienso cumplirlo¿¡Por qué diablos no me crees?

-Porque hay algunas cosas que no pueden controlarse, Oliver –la que le contestó fue Rolanda toda llorosa–. Y el deseo de m-mo… m-morir… es…. es…–no pudo seguir hablando.

-Está bien, está bien… lo acepto –Oliver suspiró derrotado–. Pensaba cortarme las venas y… –sus ojos se iluminaron repentinamente–. … y la verdad no creo que aquí puedan evitar que me suicide –vio con satisfacción como la alarma se dibujaba en el rostro de la pareja–. Eso de dejar olvidadas las tijeras en mi habitación fue un error muy grave¿no lo creen? –se sentó en la cama donde estaba recostado–. ¿Por qué no buscan otro lugar donde realmente me vigilen como es debido? –los miró esperanzado.

-De hecho ya lo tengo –le contestó Ludo de inmediato–. Era mi primera opción, pero…

-¿Pero? –Oliver lo animó a seguir hablando.

-No… nada –se puso un poco rojo ante la mirada indignada de su esposa–. Arreglaré tu traslado para allá lo más…

-Para mañana –dijo Oliver interrumpiéndolo–. Si mañana en la mañana no estoy en ese sitio, te juro que me encontrarás colgado de una viga por la tarde.

-¡Oliver! –la mujer lo miró asustada.

-Necesito una ayuda real, Rolanda –la miró suplicante–. No la pantomima que ofrece esta clínica. Te ruego que me creas cuando te digo que he tenido una y mil oportunidades para matarme. Me crees¿verdad?

-Te creo, hijo –lo abrazó antes de mirar con puñales en los ojos a Ludo que miró al piso avergonzado–. Mañana estarás en otro lugar, te lo prometo.

-Gracias –le dijo con sinceridad.

Se despidió de ellos bastante alegre, pero una vez que estuvo solo se hundió en las sábanas hasta la barbilla y miró hacia la pequeña ventana que tenía su cuarto y no despegó la vista de ahí hasta que amaneció.

-Voy a matarte y lo sabes¿verdad, Ludo? –le dijo Rolanda a su esposo en escalofriante voz baja una vez que estuvieron fuera de la clínica de rehabilitación.

-Fue una mala decisión, lo sé –aceptó el hombre bajando la cabeza–. Pero la otra clínica cobraba demasiado y…

-¡Y qué diablos te importa eso a ti? –se aguantó las ganas de golpearlo–. ¡Todo esto lo está pagando el seguro, no la institución!

-Es que me dijeron que esta clínica era muy buena y…

-¡Tan buena que dejaron olvidadas unas enormes tijeras en la habitación de un suicida! –pateó el suelo con un pie llena de frustración–. ¡Oliver ha estado aquí por espacio de tres semanas y aún sigue pensando en matarse¡No lo ayudaron en lo absoluto!

-¿Pero es que no viste lo que costó el hospital? –trataba por todos los medios de justificarse–. ¡Cobraron un dineral!

-Te dije que ese hospital y Lily Potter es lo mejor que hay en Londres. ¡Por supuesto que iba a salir caro! –respiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse–. Dame el nombre de la otra clínica –estiró la mano–. Yo me encargaré personalmente del traslado de Oliver.

Con actitud derrotada, Ludo sacó una pequeña tarjeta de su cartera y se la pasó a su mujer. Rolanda se la arrebató y ya sin dirigirle la palabra se subió al auto en el que habían llegado. Mientras conducía, Ludo la escuchó hablar por teléfono con Hermione Weasley y suspiró con congoja al recordar que ese nombre fue el primero que le mencionaron cuando preguntó por el mejor psicólogo de la ciudad.

-La Dra. Weasley nos espera en dos horas en su consultorio para que la pongamos en antecedentes y dijo que no había ningún inconveniente en que Oliver ingrese mañana mismo a su clínica –Rolanda vio todavía más enfadada a su esposo–. ¡Acaso era tan difícil hacer esto?

La señora le retiró la palabra a su esposo el resto del día y fue sólo hasta en la noche que sucumbió ante sus ruegos de perdón e hicieron las paces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Patty, Ailuj, Narcissa… espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia… nos seguimos viendo por acá… un beso enorme para las tres… MUAKKKKK


	2. Por fin a salvo

Ojos Grises (Black) (2/16)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Se me había pasado comentarles que habrá referencias de las parejas que antes he manejado, pero ahondaré un poco con Ron/Hermione… ojalá y les guste.

Hola Patty! Ya volví con más : ) … y sí le atinaste a Sirius, Jajajaja… un beso

Tienes razón Narcissa… el primer capítulo estuvo cortito : ( … y yo también adoro a Sirius, ahhhhhhh…. Siento haberme tardado en actualizar : ( … Seguimos en contacto guapa

Ailuj! Ya estamos aquí dando otra vez lata y pues que mejor que sea con el galán de Sirius, no? … yo también lo amo, jejeje… al contrario, gracias por soportarme tú a mí y a mis locas historias, Jajajaja… te agradezco tus lindas palabras… ya dejo el siguiente capítulo… un gran besoooooo!

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo II. Por fin a salvo**

Hermione iba conduciendo a gran velocidad por la ciudad y sorteaba a los demás autos lo mejor que podía mientras maldecía en voz baja a su despertador por haber decidido descomponerse precisamente ese día. El sol entrando por su ventana la hizo despertarse sobresaltada y se metió al baño para tomar una rápida ducha antes de vestirse y correr a la habitación donde su niña dormía plácidamente. Colocó algunas prendas en la pañalera antes de tomar a la bebé en sus brazos y salir de su casa sin siquiera tomar un jugo para refrescar su reseca garganta. Llegó a la guardería donde tenía inscrita a su hija un minuto antes de que ésta cerrara sus puertas y dejó a la bebé a cargo de una maestra que la regañó al ver que no había mudado de ropa a la niña. Hermione le explicó a grandes rasgos sus problemas matutinos antes de volver corriendo a su auto y salir disparada hacia su trabajo.

Una luz roja le dio la oportunidad de tomar su teléfono celular y marcó rápidamente el número de su esposo mientras esperaba impaciente que los autos frente a ella avanzaran.

-¿_Qué pasa, Hermione_? –la voz de Ron sonó impaciente cuando le contestó.

-Necesito que recojas a Lisa en la tarde –le dijo mientras hacía sonar su bocina para apresurar a los demás conductores.

-_No puedo y lo sabes_ –le contestó el pelirrojo cortante.

-¡Pero es que yo tampoco puedo! –comenzaba a enfadarse seriamente con su esposo–. Lisa también es tu responsabilidad.

-¡_Ya lo sé_! –parecía que él también estaba enfadado–. _Pero todo el día tengo cirugías y no me da tiempo de salir del hospital_.

-¡Últimamente no tienes tiempo para nada, Ronald! –y cortó la comunicación para luego seguir maldiciendo, pero ahora a su esposo.

Cinco cuadras más adelante la pilló otro alto y le dio tiempo de volver a marcar otro número telefónico. Esperó a que le contestaran con la impaciencia brillando en sus ojos marrones. Después del cuarto timbrazo una voz adormilada le contestó.

-¿_Diga_?

-Hazme un favor¿quieres? –soltó sin preámbulos la chica–. No puedo salir de la clínica en la tarde para recoger a Lisa y Ron tampoco puede. ¿Podrías ir tú a recogerla?

-_Está bien_ –concedió la voz masculina–. ¿_A qué hora quieres que pase por ella_?

-Sobre las dos estaría bien –su ansiedad disminuyó considerablemente.

-¿_Y qué hago con ella después_?

-No sé –se mordió los labios pensativa–. Hábleme para que nos pongamos de acuerdo.

-_Okay_ –un largo bostezo se oyó–. _Oye, Hermione… ¿todo está bien entre Ron y tú?_

-No, Harry –una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla–. Ron ha cambiado mucho de un tiempo para acá y no sé que pensar.

-¿_Quieres que hable con él_? –ya su voz se oía alerta.

-No, no –negó de inmediato–. Son problemas entre él y yo. Ya lo arreglaré.

-¿_Estás segura_?

-Segurísima –trató de poner un toque de optimismo, pero falló rotundamente–. No se te olvide pasar por mi hija.

-_Claro que no y Hermione…_

-Dime.

-_No te preocupes. Todos los matrimonios tienen sus etapas difíciles_.

-Lo sé –ahora sí pudo soltar una genuina carcajada–. No te olvides que soy psicóloga.

-_O tal vez ya volviste loco a Ron_ –la bromeó.

-Podría ser –volvió a ponerse seria–. Ya tengo que colgar.

-_Te hablo en la tarde_ –dijo Harry antes de cortar la llamada.

'_O tal vez ya volviste loco a Ron_'

Esas palabras estuvieron resonando en la cabeza de Hermione hasta que llegó a la afamada clínica donde trabajaba. Entró al estacionamiento techado y se quedó un momento sentada dentro del auto pensando en las palabras de su hermano y se le estrujó el corazón al comprender que tenía razón. Ella era una mandona insoportable y lo sabía. Estaba más que conciente que a Ron le molestaba que le ordenara hacer cosas en lugar de pedírselas con corrección y había tratado por todos los medios de moderar su carácter, pero le era muy difícil. Muchas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos al recordar las pocas noches que su esposo ya compartía con ella argumentando miles de compromisos que no dudaba eran ciertos, pero que consideraba sólo como un medio para permanecer lejos de ella y de su aplastante personalidad.

'_Ron, te extraño mucho_' –pensó con dolor y se permitió dos minutos más de soledad antes de secar sus lágrimas y salir del automóvil.

Una vez que atravesó las puertas del vestíbulo volvió a convertirse en la Dra. Hermione Weasley, una de las psicólogas más prestigiosas de la ciudad. Vio como el guardia de seguridad miraba con asombro su rostro totalmente desmaquillado, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse y arreglarse un poco. Esperaba que su nuevo paciente no se fijara en ese insignificante detalle y la rechazara por su desastrosa imagen. Se metió al elevador y apretó un botón que la llevó directamente hasta su consultorio. Antes de entrar en él, le dio algunas instrucciones a su secretaria que la chica se apresuró a cumplir. Se arregló un poco su traje sastre antes de atravesar la puerta y deshacerse en disculpas por su retraso con las tres personas que ya se encontraban dentro esperándola.

-No se preocupe, Dra. Weasley –Ludo se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado y le tendió la mano sonriente–. Sabemos que Londres es intransitable a esta hora.

-Realmente lo es –le correspondió la sonrisa antes de mirar a Oliver.

Su experta mirada recorrió con rapidez el pálido rostro del joven que a partir de ese momento sería su paciente y le pareció que era un muchacho bastante sano y normal. Claro, eso sin tomar en cuenta que tenía el brazo izquierdo completamente enyesado y esa palidez anormal que proclamaba a los cuatro vientos la falta de sueño.

-Él es Oliver Wood –lo presentó Ludo y el joven estrechó la mano extendida de Hermione.

-Mucho gusto, Oliver.

-El gusto es mío, doctora –le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Ya Hermione tenía una idea general de la personalidad de Oliver por la plática que había sostenido la tarde anterior con el matrimonio Bagman, pero hizo algunas correcciones mentales en un segundo. Habló con la pareja algunos minutos sobre el reglamento de la clínica antes de reclamar la atención del muchacho que miraba a su alrededor con sumo interés.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en permanecer aquí, Oliver? –Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¡Sí! –le contestó rápidamente y a ella no le pasó inadvertido el entusiasmo que vibró en su voz–. Ludo y Rolanda creen que aquí mejoraré y estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

-Entonces todo está arreglado –caminó a su escritorio y tomó una carpeta que estaba sobre ella–. Sólo necesitamos un par de firmas aquí y podrás ir a tu habitación –se arrodilló sorpresivamente frente al joven que la miró extrañado–. Oliver, quiero que sepas que lo único que quiero es ayudarte –apretó afectuosamente su mano sana–. Te ruego que me tengas confianza.

-¿Por qué dice eso? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No quiero que te asustes al ver tu habitación, es todo –sonrió conciliatoriamente–. Tal vez a tus ojos sea deprimente porque prácticamente está desnuda y no tiene ventanas, pero es así por…

-Porque he querido suicidarme dos veces¿no? –la interrumpió y sonrió con ironía–. Y eso me pone en el papel de un loco peligroso.

-Por supuesto que no –lo contradijo riendo–. Si estás aquí es porque quieres que alguien te ayude y te proteja¿no es cierto?

-Sí, tiene razón –abrió mucho los ojos–. Necesito… protección –aceptó avergonzado.

-Y yo lo haré, te lo prometo –le dijo con sinceridad.

Oliver le sostuvo la mirada largos segundos antes de pedirle los papeles y estampar con seguridad su firma en ellos.

-Me gusta mucho su rostro sin maquillaje, doctora –comentó Oliver cuando le devolvió los papeles.

-¿De verdad? –Hermione se sonrojó un poco–. ¿Por qué?

-Usted es muy guapa y no necesita ponerse nada para incrementar su belleza.

-Pues muchas gracias –se levantó todavía más roja por tan inesperado cumplido y les indicó que la siguieran.

Los cuatro subieron al elevador que los llevó unos pisos más arriba.

-¿Era tu hermana, cielo? –preguntó Lucius al tiempo que jalaba el cálido cuerpo de su pareja hacia él… apenas iba despertando.

-Sí –Harry recargó la espalda en el amplio pecho del rubio–. Quiere que en la tarde pase por Lisa.

-Hmmm… que interesante –mordió con sensualidad el hombro que tenía a su alcance.

-¿Por qué es interesante? –preguntó riendo el moreno–. No es la primera vez que voy a recoger a mi sobrina a la guardería.

-No me refería a eso –Lucius ya deslizaba sus labios por la espalda del chico.

-¿Entonces a qué te referías? –se estremeció de placer al sentir sus ardientes labios.

-A que apenas me di cuenta que anoche se me olvidó besar aquí… aquí… y aquí –iba repartiendo pequeños mordiscos por toda su espalda.

-Hmmm… Lucius –ronroneó Harry antes de acostarse boca abajo para ofrecerle a su amante más piel que morder–. Creo que también se te olvidó besar más abajo –alzó su cadera y comenzó a moverla con sensualidad.

-Tienes razón.

Lucius se hundió entre los glúteos de Harry y lo hizo jadear de placer al hurgar con su lengua en su abertura largos momentos antes de colocarse sobre de él y penetrarlo con fuerza. Palabras de amor e innumerables gemidos se oyeron en la habitación hasta que ambos se dejaron caer exhaustos, pero tremendamente dichosos, uno al lado del otro.

-Es maravilloso despertarme teniéndote a mi lado, Harry –Lucius lo miró con verdadera adoración–. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, cielo –lo besó con pasión–. ¿Por qué no todos pueden ser tan felices como nosotros? –preguntó de pronto el moreno.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –se puso sobre un codo para verlo mejor.

-Hermione y Ron tienen problemas –se puso triste–. Y parece que son graves.

-Es que tu hermana es demasiado prepotente con su esposo –le acomodó un rebelde mechón que había caído sobre su frente y no lo dejaba admirar su cicatriz en forma de rayo–. Me extraña que siendo psicóloga no se dé cuenta de eso y no trate de cambiar.

-¿Tú crees? –lo miró interesado.

Generalmente Lucius no comentaba nada sobre nadie… su filosofía era vivir y dejar vivir.

-Por supuesto –su expresión era de completa seriedad–. La última vez que los vimos pude observar la creciente incomodidad de Ron ante la forma de ser de tu hermana. Hermione le habla como si su palabra fuera ley esperando que agache la cabeza y le diga a todo que sí.

-¡Hermione no es así! –la defendió de inmediato.

-Sí lo es, cariño –lo contradijo con dulzura–. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que hace un momento no te preguntó si afectaba tus planes ir por tu sobrina –Harry abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada porque no pudo negar lo que su pareja le estaba diciendo–. ¿Lo ves? No toma en cuenta los sentimientos o necesidades de los demás y es peor con Ron. Pienso que él ya se está cansando de esta situación y si Hermione no cambia, va a perderlo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlos? –preguntó acongojado.

-No puedes hacer nada, cariño –lo abrazó amoroso–. Ése es un problema que tienen que resolver como pareja y no puedes intervenir.

-Tienes razón –aceptó suspirando.

-Ya debo levantarme para ir a trabajar –lo besó profundamente antes de abandonar la cama–. ¿A qué hora tienes que ir por Lisa?

-A las dos –le contestó mientras volvía a acomodarse entre las suaves sábanas blancas… podía darse el lujo de volver a dormir media hora más.

-Entonces ya no nos va a dar tiempo de comer juntos porque entro en sesión a las 3 en punto –lo miró con tristeza y Harry comprendió lo que antes le había dicho su pareja sobre que Hermione no tomaba en cuenta a los demás–. Pero te espero en el Parlamento a las 8 y nos iremos a un nuevo restaurante japonés que descubrió mi secretaria ayer.

-Ahí estaré –le prometió antes de que Lucius desapareciera dentro del baño.

Aunque Harry quiso volver a dormirse, no pudo hacerlo… su corazón estaba angustiado por su hermana. Sabía que Hermione amaba con locura a Ron y si lo perdía… su vida se desmoronaría.

Oliver se acomodó en su nueva cama y suspiró de alivio.

-¿Y qué te parece la habitación, hijo? –le preguntó Rolanda a Oliver con aire maternal.

-No está mal –sus ojos castaños se posaron en una cámara de seguridad que estaba colocada en una esquina cerca del alto techo–. ¿Van a vigilarme todo el tiempo? –le preguntó a Hermione.

-Es por tu propio bien, Oliver –le contestó ella sonriendo–. Te podremos ver, pero no escuchar y para que te sientas aún más a gusto, la apagaré cada vez que tú y yo platiquemos –y desvió su atención de la cámara al explicarle para que servían los dos botones que estaban encima de la cabecera de su cama.

Oliver se enteró de que uno de ellos apagaba por completo la luz dejando sólo una pequeña lámpara brillando encima de la cama para no dejar totalmente en penumbras la cerrada habitación, pero que le permitiría dormir y el otro estaba conectado al cuarto de enfermeras por si se sentía mal o necesitaba ayuda de cualquier tipo. El joven pronto cayó en la cuenta de que algo muy importante faltaba ahí.

-¡Y donde está el baño? –preguntó Oliver casi con terror–. ¿No esperaran que alguna enfermera me ayude a…?

-Tranquilízate –Hermione palmeó cariñosamente su mano–. El baño está ahí –señaló la pared que estaba directamente enfrente de la cama–. Puedes utilizarlo las veces que quieras, pero tendrás que llamar a la enfermería para que lo abran y el que lo haga no se irá de aquí hasta que hayas salido.

-¡Eso es una exageración! –rió de buena gana–. ¿Acaso creen que pienso meter la cabeza en la taza de baño para ahogarme?

Ninguno de los tres le contestó y Oliver se quedó con la boca abierta al comprender que pensaban que tal vez lo haría.

-¡Están locos de remate si creen que me quitaría la vida de esa manera! –se indignó de verdad.

-No creemos ni suponemos nada, Oliver –Hermione lo hizo mirarla a los ojos–. Te lo vuelvo a repetir… estamos aquí para ayudarte y protegerte. Aunque esta habitación y nuestros procedimientos te parezcan horribles o exagerados son totalmente necesarios. ¿Me crees?

-Le creo, doctora –le respondió con total seriedad.

-Gracias –se alejó de la cama–. Voy a dejarte un momento a solas, pero volveré en unos minutos para que conversemos un rato¿está bien?

-Está bien –aceptó Oliver y entonces miró al matrimonio–. Les agradezco todas las molestias que se han tomado por mi –les dijo con innegable sinceridad.

-No es nada, muchacho –Ludo palmeó levemente su hombro–. Estaremos al pendiente de ti.

-Pórtate bien, Oliver –Rolanda lo besó en una mejilla.

Cuando ya los tres estaban a punto de salir, Oliver detuvo a Hermione.

-¿Doctora?

-Dime –se giró para verlo.

-Yo… yo… no quisiera ver a nadie que no sean… ustedes tres y a los médicos que atienden mi brazo –bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Así será –le guiñó un ojo–. Nadie podrá molestarte aquí y mucho menos la prensa –le prometió.

-Muchas gracias –y dejó que los tres se marcharan.

Oliver se contuvo en hacer demasiada algarabía al quedarse solo pues sabía que ya alguien lo estaba observando, pero si dejo aflorar una enorme sonrisa en su atractivo rostro y un gran suspiro de alivio escapó de su pecho.

'¡_Aquí estaré a salvo aunque sea por algún tiempo y podré dormir sin ningún temor_!' –pensó lleno de felicidad.

Estiró su mano derecha para apagar la luz y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la cama. Cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos, ya dormía profundamente. Cuando Hermione regresó al área de internamiento y observó la habitación de Oliver por la cámara de seguridad, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido y decidió dejarlo descansar. Bajó a su consultorio sonriendo al ver que su suposición había sido correcta… ese joven llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir.


	3. Volveré a verte

Ojos Grises (Black) (3/16)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

¡Oh, Narcissa! Creo que al que ahora vas a extrañar es a Oliver, lo siento : ( … pero pronto te compensaré ; ) …. Te mando un gran beso.

Ailuj, nada más que la verdad con Hermione… parece increíble que esté sufriendo a lo tonto… y te vuelvo a prometer que habrá un hermanito al rescate ; ) … un beshote

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo III. Volveré a verte**

Sirius tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas y eso lo hacía sentirse ridículo. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre de su edad todavía fuera capaz de ponerse nervioso? Movió el espejo retrovisor para verse en él y se acomodó una vez más su impecable cabello. Se mojó los labios con la lengua para quitarles algo de resequedad… sentía la boca seca debido a los nervios. Una bocina sonando con insistencia detrás de él le hizo ver que ya la luz del semáforo marcaba verde y debía avanzar. Pisó el acelerador y giró a la derecha en la siguiente esquina que encontró. Su estómago se encogió al ver la clínica donde trabajaba Hermione y en donde estaba internado el amor de su vida… Oliver Wood.

'_Tranquilo, Sirius_' –se regañó interiormente mientras le mostraba al guardia de la puerta su permiso para pasar al área de estacionamiento–. '¡_No vas a una cita amorosa, por todos los cielos!_' –dejó su auto en el primer lugar vacío que encontró y entró al edificio segundos después.

Para él fue una verdadera sorpresa que Hermione le hablara por teléfono el día anterior y le pidiera que fuera a ver a aquella persona que le había robado el sueño y por la que suspiraba cada dos segundos. La chica le dijo que sabía que Oliver era paciente de su mamá, pero que como Lily le había comentado que tenía su agenda saturada durante toda la semana, no quiso molestarla con esa revisión. A Sirius ni siquiera se le ocurrió negarse y estuvo contando los minutos para volver a ver a Oliver. Descartó el elevador y subió al despacho de Hermione utilizando las escaleras. La secretaria lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y lo hizo pasar al privado de la chica. Sirius entró, pero se quedó indeciso en la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba sentada frente a su escritorio mirando el techo mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Ella no se percató de que ya no estaba sola y Sirius vio un gran dolor reflejado en su rostro.

-¿Hermione? –la llamó en voz baja tratando de no sobresaltarla, pero fue en vano.

Hermione saltó en su asiento y se secó las lágrimas con rapidez.

-¡Oh, Sirius! No te oí entrar –trató de sonreírle.

-¿Qué sucede? –cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y le puso seguro para que nadie los interrumpiera–. ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, no… por supuesto que no –mintió desastrosamente.

-Sí, si te sientes mal –fue hasta ella y tomándola de las manos la hizo levantarse de la silla–. ¿Por qué lloras, pequeña?

Hermione dejó de fingir fortaleza y se deshizo en llanto en los brazos del padrino de Harry. Sirius la llevó hasta el sofá y se sentó con ella sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Mi matrimonio se está yendo a la basura, Sirius –le confesó hipando–. Y sé que es totalmente mi culpa.

-¿Te peleaste con Ron? –ella asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Esta mañana?

-Sí. Hace rato… por teléfono –sonrió con tristeza–. No veo a Ron desde hace dos días –Sirius la miró con asombro–. Él dice que tiene muchas cosas que hacer en el hospital y sólo ha ido a la casa a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa… y lo hace cuando no estoy.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas?

-Sí.

-Mira, nena… –la tomó de las manos–. … creo que lo único que los dos necesitan es una cena romántica para que después puedan hablar de sus problemas totalmente relajados. ¿Por qué no la haces hoy en la noche?

-¿Tú crees? –lo miró esperanzada.

-¡Claro que sí! –le dijo con total confianza–. Tú lo amas y él te ama, tienen una hermosa hija y un hogar ya establecido. Lo único que tienes que hacer es volver a alimentar esa hoguera que es el amor y comunicarte con tu esposo. Es todo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Eso haré –la esperanza iluminó sus apagados ojos marrones–. ¡Pero no tengo con quién dejar a Lisa! –dijo acongojada.

-Yo me la quedaré –le pellizcó una mejilla con suavidad.

-¡Me harías ese grandísimo favor?

-Por supuesto que sí –la abrazó nuevamente antes levantarla del sofá–. Ya que estás más tranquila, pasemos a nuestro asunto para que te vayas temprano y puedas organizar esa cena romántica con tu esposo.

-Gracias, Sirius –lo besó en la mejilla ya sonriente.

-De nada.

Los dos fueron hasta el escritorio y Sirius no pudo menos que admirar a la joven cuando comenzaron a hablar de Oliver Wood y su tratamiento físico y psicológico… ya estaba totalmente tranquila al cabo de unos segundos.

-Lo que necesito que me digas es cuando se le podrá quitar el yeso del brazo –comenzó a decir Hermione–. No quiero que él trate de quitárselo solo.

-¿Y por qué haría eso? –Sirius se sorprendió mucho.

-Porque presiento que aún tiene en la mente la idea de hacerse daño y no tienes ni idea de lo que puede hacer alguien desesperado con cosas aún más insignificantes e inofensivas que un pedazo de yeso –dijo en tono lúgubre–. Las enfermeras tienen la instrucción de ayudarlo en su baño diario y supervisarlo cuando necesite utilizar el mingitorio, pero quisiera que pudiera valerse por si sólo lo más pronto posible. En su caso, esa discapacidad física puede ser un detonante.

-¿Entonces crees que Oliver intente nuevamente quitarse la vida? –en su garganta se había formado un gran nudo.

-No. Oliver no quiere morir –Sirius se mostró confundido–. Las estadísticas nos dicen que cuando alguien '_realmente_' quiere matarse tiene éxito en un 100

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-Dije que no quiero que se haga daño –lo interrumpió–. Oliver no es un suicida genuino –sonrió ante la expresión de azoro del hombre–. Los señores Bagman me comentaron que en la otra clínica de rehabilitación unas enfermeras encontraron al chico con unas tijeras en la mano y que corrieron para detenerlo cuando éste quiso cortarse las venas.

-¡Eso hizo? –se puso mortalmente pálido.

-Eso fue lo que dijeron que sucedió, pero puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que Oliver tuvo esas tijeras en su poder el tiempo suficiente como para clavárselas en el pecho y cortarse las venas una veintena de veces si así lo hubiera querido, pero es obvio que esperó a que alguien lo encontrara '_in fraganti_'. Y analizando su primer intento de suicidio, creo que te darás cuenta de que realmente es muy difícil que se matara saltando de un segundo piso… a lo mejor de un tercero, pero nunca de un segundo. Todo esto es lo que me demuestra que Oliver sólo quiere llamar la atención. Lo que ahora tengo que hacer es averiguar lo que lo molesta y ayudarlo a evitar que vuelva a lastimarse a propósito.

-Espera, espera –se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos–. Aún no entiendo eso de llamar la atención. Lo de las tijeras y las enfermeras lo comprendo, pero no lo del edificio. Yo lo ví saltar y puedo asegurarte que no había nadie en esa calle que pudiera verlo. ¡Eran las cuatro de la madrugada!

-Jajaja –rió de buena gana–. No, Sirius. A eso de llamar la atención no me refería a que quería convertirse en un espectáculo para los traunsentes, sino que quería decirle un '¡_Hey¡Aquí estoy_!' a las personas que están a su alrededor y que conforman su vida cotidiana.

-Pero hasta donde sé es un chico exitoso –aún no creía del todo en sus palabras–. Tiene un jugoso contrato con un equipo millonario… es considerado uno de los mejores porteros en la historia de Inglaterra… es rico y guapo… tiene una hermosa casa en…

-En donde vive completamente solo –volvió a interrumpirlo–. La soledad es muy mala consejera en la mayoría de los casos. Además¿no te parece curioso que haya escogido un edificio para saltar cuando pudo haberse puesto un bloque de cemento en los pies y ahogarse en su propia piscina¿O por qué no se pegó un tiro con la pistola que compró hace poco tiempo?

-¡Compró una pistola? –la miró asombrado–. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-El dueño del equipo donde juega me lo dijo… él se la consiguió –se encogió de hombros ante su boca abierta–. Según el Sr. Bagman, Oliver le dijo que se sentiría más seguro con ella en casa, pero estoy segura de que ya por su cabeza rondaba la idea de hacerse daño, pero al final decidió desechar la pistola porque eso equivaldría a una muerte segura y eso no era lo que él quería. Te lo repito una vez más, Oliver sólo está tratando de llamar la atención y lastimará su cuerpo sin cesar hasta que pueda superar aquello que lo está molestando.

-Pero vas a lograr que lo supere¿¡verdad? –la ansiedad en la voz del hombre llamó la atención de Hermione, pero se abstuvo de interrogarlo.

-Ése es mi trabajo, Sirius –le sonrió con plena confianza–. Y ahora necesito que tú hagas el tuyo. Revísalo y dime cuando podrás quitarle el yeso.

-Tuvo doble fractura expuesta –la miró dudoso–. Esas lesiones toman mucho tiempo en sanar.

-Esperaba que me dijeras que en una semana a lo sumo podrías quitarle el yeso, pero si no se puede, ni hablar –suspiró con resignación–. Ya nos arreglaremos con su discapacidad temporal.

-Voy a mandarte una ambulancia mañana en la mañana y le haré un examen exhaustivo en el hospital¿te parece bien?

-Está bien –miró su reloj y se sobresaltó al ver que ya casi iban a dar las tres de la tarde y Harry aún no se comunicaba con ella… rogaba porque no se le hubiera olvidado pasar por su hija.

-¿Podría pasar a ver a Oliver ahora? –pidió Sirius escondiendo a la perfección su ansiedad.

-Ha estado durmiendo toda la mañana, pero a lo mejor ya despertó –salieron juntos del despacho–. Jenny, lleva al Dr. Black al cuarto de Oliver Wood.

-Con gusto, doctora –la chica se levantó deprisa del escritorio.

-Enseguida te alcanzo –le dijo Hermione a Sirius–. Sólo quiero confirmar que Harry pasó por Lisa a la guardería.

-¿Y le confiaste tan delicada misión al despistado de mi ahijado? –alzó las cejas con burla–. ¡Eso es tener valor!

-No digas más porque vas a ponerme más nerviosa de lo que estoy –lo empujó con suavidad hacia el elevador–. Adelántate, no tardo.

Hermione entró de nueva cuenta al despacho y marcó con algo de temor el número celular de Harry. Tras hablar brevemente con él confirmó que no se le había olvidado pasar por su sobrina y le pidió que la llevara a la clínica para entregársela a Sirius. Colgó y se sentó detrás de su escritorio para escribir una lista de las cosas que compraría para la cena romántica que había sugerido Sirius.

'¿_Por qué siempre que te veo estás dormido, amor mío_?' –pensó Sirius con tristeza mientras observaba el relajado rostro de Oliver–. '¿_Cuándo podré contemplar tu ojos¿Cuándo podré observar como lucen tus hermosos labios cuando sonríen¿Cuándo_?'

Se había estado aguantando las ganas de volver a tocar su suave cabellera castaña, pero al final ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose y con algo de ansiedad hundió los dedos en su cabello estremeciéndose sin remedio como siempre lo hacía. Estuvo largos minutos acariciándolo sin cesar, perdiéndose nuevamente en la contemplación de su bello rostro hasta que la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas lo hizo retirar la mano a regañadientes. Hermione se puso a su lado y juntos observaron la paz que reflejaban las facciones de Oliver. La chica le hizo señas para salieran y dejaran descansar lo más posible al muchacho. Sirius todavía se entretuvo un segundo más en su contemplación antes de seguir a Hermione hasta su despacho para esperar a Harry y a Lisa.

Hermione consultó su reloj y vio que ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche. El asistente de su esposo le había informado que su última cirugía iba a terminar cerca de las 8 y ella había llegado puntual al hospital, pero se quedó una hora más dentro de su auto para darle tiempo de terminar su última ronda de supervisión a sus pacientes. Ese joven no le había comentado que Ron tuviera algún compromiso para más tarde y esperaba poder convencer a su esposo para que se fueran a casa temprano y disfrutar de una romántica velada. Se bajó del coche que estaba aparcado en la acera de enfrente del hospital y entró por la puerta de emergencia que era la que estaba más cercana. Caminó con confianza por algunos pasillos para llegar a la oficina de Ron, pero al dar la vuelta a una esquina se quedó paralizada de la impresión y no pudo reaccionar durante algunos segundos. Como una autómata dio dos pasos hacia atrás quedando oculta tras la esquina, pero desde ahí podía escuchar lo que hablaba Ron con una mujer que estaba a sus espaldas muy cerca de él.

Ron se masajeó el cuello porque lo sentía totalmente rígido por las largas horas que había pasado en el quirófano. Una mujer de penetrantes ojos negros lo miraba con atención desde lejos y supo que era el momento para volver al ataque. Sabía que el pelirrojo era muy vulnerable cuando estaba tan fatigado. Se acercó con sigilo hasta él y se puso a sus espaldas para luego masajear sus hombros con suavidad. Ron ni siquiera volteó a ver quién lo estaba tocando de esa manera tan íntima.

-¿Tenso de nuevo, Ron? –dijo la mujer ronroneante–. Déjame a mí –hizo a un lado el suave cabello rojo y comenzó a masajear con maestría los tensos músculos del cuello que se relajaron al instante.

-Gracias, Pansy –Ron gimió bajito al sentir un rápido alivio a su tensión–. No sé que haría sin ti.

-Estarías todo el tiempo tenso, querido –le dijo con sedosidad–. Necesitas hacer algo más que trabajar. Te invito a mi casa a cenar y luego, si quieres, podemos ver una buena película por televisión.

-No puedo, Pansy –Ron suspiró profundamente disfrutando en verdad ese pequeño masaje–. Tengo que volver a mi casa. No he visto a mi familia en dos días.

-¿Pero para que vuelves ahí? –se acercó aún más al pelirrojo–. Sólo tienes problemas con tu esposa. Yo te ofrezco una velada sin sobresaltos y totalmente relajante.

-En verdad te agradezco mucho la invitación, pero no puedo aceptarla –se dio la vuelta y la tomó de las manos para luego besárselas con cariño.

-Entonces al menos acéptame una invitación a cenar –insistió con dulzura–. Te ayudaré a relajarte y así podrás llegar a tu casa con los suficientes ánimos para pelear con tu esposa.

-¿Por qué insistes en que sólo peleo con Hermione? –rió bajito–. Acepto que tiene un carácter difícil, pero es…

-Es alguien que te está haciendo sufrir –lo cortó no queriendo escuchar nuevamente sobre todas las virtudes habidas y por haber de Hermione Weasley–. ¡Anda, no seas malo! Acompáñame a cenar.

-De acuerdo –aceptó sin muchos ánimos pues lo único que quería era irse a dormir.

-¡Muchas gracias! –se alegró en verdad porque parecía que ya estaba avanzando en su conquista del pelirrojo.

Pansy llevaba trabajando en el hospital escasamente un mes, pero desde que vio a Ron le gustó muchísimo y estaba decidida a meterlo en su cama. Para ella no representaba ningún problema que estuviera casado y mucho menos cuando se enteró de que el matrimonio estaba pasando por una etapa difícil. Sabía que los hombres que tenían ese tipo de problemas eran más fáciles de seducir y su táctica era recordarle, cada vez que podía, que su esposa era una arpía. Pensó que era un buen comienzo una cena romántica… ya se las arreglaría después para no dejarlo ir a su casa y con algo de suerte lograría convertirse en su amante esa misma noche. Tomó del brazo a Ron y se alejaron en dirección contraria de donde estaba Hermione aún sin poder moverse.

Hermione no podía creer todo lo que había visto y escuchado y salió corriendo del hospital. Casi la atropellan cuando pasó la calle sin ninguna precaución y se metió a su auto sintiendo que no podía respirar. Jamás habría creído que Pansy Parkinson fuera tan vil como para querer quitarle a su marido. Ella había reconocido perfectamente las bajas intenciones de esa mujer a través de sus dulces palabras y sintió como hervía de rabia. Encendió y apagó el motor del auto varias veces sin saber que hacer ni adónde ir. Quería entrar de nuevo al hospital y golpear hasta el cansancio a esa mujer por haber siquiera pensado conquistar a su marido, pero el recuerdo de las muchas noches vacías que había soportado le hicieron ver que esa situación no se hubiera dado si ella no fuera tan arrogante con Ron. Sintió como una estaca ardiente atravesaba su corazón al comprender que estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida y sólo por su culpa.

Gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas ante este conocimiento y gritó el nombre de Ron con tan fuerza que se desgarró la garganta. Golpeó el volante con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo la impotencia correr por sus venas hasta que las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo y se dejó caer exhausta sobre el asiento del copiloto. Se quedó ahí mucho tiempo preguntándose qué iba a hacer y cómo podría recuperar a su esposo, pero la pregunta más importante de todas era… ¿Ron seguiría amándola?


	4. Lucha por él

Ojos Grises (Black) (4/16)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Ailuj! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo y te pido sólo un poquito más de paciencia para el gran encuentro entre Oliver y Sirius ; ) … y no te preocupes por Hermione, ya pronto encontrará una solución…. Gracias por tu apoyo… un beshote

¡Hola, Barel! me alegra mucho que hayas dejado un mensajito, jijiji… yo tampoco he leído nada sobre Oliver y Sirius y espero que la historia te siga gustando… te mando un gran abrazo.

A mí tampoco me gustan esas situaciones Narcissa, prefiero las escenas de celos hechas y derechas, pero decidí cambiar un poquito, jejeje… no vayas a matarme por hacerte esperar un capítulo más para ese esperado encuentro… prometo que en el siguiente esos dos bombones se encontrarán ; ) … seguimos por aquí… un beso

--------------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo IV. Lucha por él**

Ron se removió inquieto en la silla mientras trataba por todos los medios de ser una compañía amena, pero apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y se arrepintió una vez más de haber aceptado esa invitación. No quería ser grosero con su colega, pero ya se estaba hartando de sus infructuosos avances amorosos. Él no era vanidoso ni mucho menos, pero sabía que le gustaba mucho a Pansy y su coquetería era tan evidente que hasta un ciego podría verla y eso lo estaba poniendo bastante nervioso. Sabía que en el hospital ya se estaba corriendo todo tipo de chismes sobre ellos dos y no quería tener problemas con Hermione si llegaba a sus oídos que pasaba mucho tiempo con Pansy y máxime cuando la mujer ya no disimulaba su atracción hacia él. Cada vez que se cruzaban por algún pasillo, le mandaba besos al aire sin ningún pudor y se le colgaba del brazo frente a todos. Y esa cena no lo ayudaría en nada para detener los rumores que ya se habían desatado. El lugar destilaba romanticismo en todos los sentidos, pero no se dejó envolver por él y la cena terminó sin que Pansy lograra tomar su mano, pero eso no desalentó a la mujer. Ella estaba decidida a hacer que el pelirrojo pasara la noche en su casa y se siguió comportando con dulzura y coquetería extrema. En un momento dado miró a su compañero sobre el borde de su copa y le regaló una enorme sonrisa de amor.

-Por nosotros –brindó con voz sedosa esperando que captara el mensaje–. El mejor equipo que jamás haya existido.

-Salud –fue lo único que le contestó el pelirrojo.

Terminaron de cenar y Ron llevó a Pansy a su casa. Aunque ella le rogó muchísimo para que pasara a tomar una taza de café, no se dejó convencer y se marchó dejando a su colega totalmente furiosa porque no pudo lograr que se quedara con ella. A Ron no le tomó más de 15 minutos llegar a su hogar y entró a la casa con extremo sigilo. Subió casi de puntitas las escaleras, pero ya estando a punto de entrar a la recámara que compartía con Hermione se dio cuenta de que llevaba impregnado el caro perfume de Pansy y decidió irse a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes para evitar problemas. Se detuvo indeciso frente al cuarto de su hija, pero al no escuchar ningún ruido, decidió no molestarla y dejarla dormir. Se desvistió con calma, se metió en la cama y durmió profundamente hasta que unos discretos toques en la puerta lograron despertarlo.

-¡Adelante! –gritó con voz ronca.

-Buenos días, señor –lo saludó una señora mayor que llegaba todas las mañanas para hacer la limpieza–. ¿Tiene ropa para lavar?

-Sí, ahí está –señaló la silla donde la había depositado–. Sólo revise que no tenga nada en los bolsillos, por favor –volvió a cerrar los ojos–. ¿Ya se fue mi esposa?

-Me supongo que sí –le contestó la señora antes de salir del cuarto con la ropa entre los brazos–. No la he visto.

-Gracias.

Ron estuvo un poco más en la cama antes de decidir que ya era hora de levantarse. Se metió al baño para ducharse y a los pocos minutos salió con una toalla alrededor de la cintura y su cabello rojo aún escurriendo agua. Salió de la habitación de huéspedes y se fue a la recámara principal. Alzó una ceja al ver que la cama ya estaba ordenada y miró la hora que marcaba un bonito reloj que colgaba de una pared… no era demasiado tarde.

'_Se ha de haber ido muy temprano_' –pensó sin darle mayor importancia y buscó en el armario un cambio de ropa.

Bajó a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de jugo y algo de ensalada fría que encontró en el refrigerador antes de salir de la casa rumbo al hospital.

Hermione entró a su casa como sonámbula y se fue directamente al comedor. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver la mesa puesta con cubiertos para dos y el vino enfriándose en una coctelera. Guardó todo con cuidado antes de ir a la cocina y tirar toda la comida que había preparado para esa cena, al cubo de la basura. Acto seguido subió hasta la recámara y sacó una maleta en donde guardó las prendas necesarias para dos días. Aún no sabía que iba a hacer ni cómo reaccionar ante lo que había descubierto, pero de lo que sí estaba segura es que no soportaría pasar una noche más sola… no quería quedarse ahí pensando que tal vez esa mujer había logrado que Ron durmiera en su cama y no en la de ella. Pasó a la recámara de Lisa e hizo algo similar. Ya con las dos maletas en la mano salió de la casa, subió a su auto y se perdió en la oscuridad 5 minutos antes de que Ron llegara.

Sirius se dejó caer en el sofá de su sala y estiró sus cansados músculos. Jamás habría creído que una criatura de un año de edad tuviera tanta energía y lo había agotado más que tres cirugías seguidas. Ya la niña estaba durmiendo en su recámara rodeada de cojines para que no cayera de la cama y él al fin tenía un minuto de respiro para poder pensar en Oliver con calma. Aún cuando estuvo jugando toda la tarde con la niña, su mente no dejaba de evocar la imagen del amado durmiendo plácidamente y cada vez que eso sucedía, su corazón se aceleraba hasta el máximo. Se emocionó al recordar que al día siguiente volvería a verlo y podría contemplar su bello rostro en todo su esplendor. Cerró los ojos y una gran sonrisa de amor se dibujó en sus labios mientras murmuraba el nombre de Oliver sin parar. Sin embargo no pudo estar mucho tiempo así porque el timbre de la casa sonó. Miró su reloj de pulsera y se preguntó quién podría visitarlo a tan altas horas de la noche.

-¡Hermione! –exclamó sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la joven parada en el umbral de su casa con dos maletas a su lado–. ¡Qué pasó?

La chica no le contestó simplemente porque no podía… sentía la garganta totalmente cerrada por el dolor y lo único que hizo fue arrojarse a los brazos de Sirius.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –exclamó Sirius al sentir el temblor incontrolable de su cuerpo–. Ven, entra –la hizo sentarse en el sofá antes de meter las maletas y cerrar la puerta.

Se apresuró a servirle una copa de vino para devolverle algo de color al rostro… Hermione estaba mortalmente pálida. La obligó a beber un par de tragos antes de envolverla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasó, mi niña? –le preguntó preocupado–. ¿Volviste a pelear con Ron? –Hermione negó con la cabeza–. ¿Entonces que ocurrió?

-No… puedo… hablar –dijo tartamudeante–. Estoy muy confundida y… ¿puedo… pasar… la… noche… aquí? –pidió con voz patética.

-Claro que sí –le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-Gracias –le contestó antes de quedar inmóvil y con la mirada perdida… sólo uno que otro suspiro de inmensa desdicha evidenciaban que seguía con vida.

Sirius la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó cargando a una habitación donde la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama. Ya se incorporaba para dejarla sola cuando Hermione se aferró a su camisa y entonces Sirius se tendió junto a ella comprendiendo lo que le pedía. La acunó entre sus brazos hasta que la chica se quedó dormida. No sabía que era lo que había pasado entre ella y Ron, pero pensó que lo que hubiera ocurrido, fue muy grave.

Oliver no sabía que hora era, pero casi estaba seguro de que el amanecer se acercaba y sonrió feliz al comprender que había dormido muchas horas seguidas. Desde hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan seguro y pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo. Sabía que esa seguridad no iba a durar para siempre, pero no quería preocuparse por lo que haría cuando lo dieran de alta de ese lugar. Se estiró para presionar un botón y la habitación se iluminó con tanta brillantez que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, pero pronto se acostumbró. Retiró la delgada manta que lo cubría y se quedó observando su brazo enyesado con aire pensativo.

'_Es curioso. Si me lo hubiera roto hace tres meses mi mundo se habría acabado, pero ahora ya no tiene la menor importancia si no puedo volver a jugar nunca más. Hay cosas mucho peores que pueden sucederme_' –se estremeció involuntariamente–. '_Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora_' –se dijo con firmeza–. '_No voy a salir de aquí en por lo menos un mes y eso me dará tiempo para pensar en lo que voy a hacer después_' –volvió a estirarse, pero ahora para tocar el timbre y pedir que le permitieran usar el sanitario.

Un enfermero apareció de inmediato y le abrió la puerta del baño. Una vez dentro, la ducha lo invitó a que hiciera un buen uso de ella y sin pensárselo dos veces tomó un largo baño caliente que lo ayudó a relajarse del todo. El enfermero fue de mucha ayuda y Oliver le agradeció en verdad que evitara que el yeso se mojara y luego cuando lo ayudó a salir del baño con toda seguridad. Una vez que estuvo de nuevo en su cama, limpio y seco, se preguntó que haría para pasar el tiempo. Miró el aburrido cuarto con melancolía. Al menos en la otra clínica podía entretenerse viendo a los demás pacientes, pero realmente no se quejaba… prefería todo el aburrimiento del mundo al terror en el que vivía desde hacía dos meses.

Sirius miró sobre su hombro y verificó que Hermione aún no salía con Lisa de la recámara, pero aún así siguió hablando en voz baja

-No lo sé. Te digo que no me dijo nada y dudo que lo haga en algún tiempo –hablaba con Harry por teléfono–. Pero me preocupó en serio.

-¡_Qué hacemos, Sirius_? –preguntó el chico de ojos verdes muerto de preocupación–. ¿_Hablo con Ron_? –Harry le dio la espalda a propósito a Lucius cuando éste puso los ojos en blanco.

-No. Y menos cuando Hermione ya te dijo que no lo hagas –replicó de inmediato–. Tal vez lo único que logres es enredar más las cosas entre ellos.

-¡_Pero yo no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras mi hermana sufre_!

-Hermione te agradecería que vuelvas a ir por Lisa a la guardería –ahora Sirius ya hablaba en voz alta y Harry comprendió que su hermana estaba junto a su padrino–. Dice que puedes llevarla a la clínica a la misma hora que ayer.

-¿_Es en serio lo de ir por Lisa o sólo lo dices para…_?

-Es en serio –replicó de inmediato–. Hermione y yo vamos a estar en el hospital toda la mañana y no sé a qué hora iremos a desocuparnos.

-_De acuerdo_ –Harry suspiró derrotado–. _Seguiremos hablando después¿vale?_

-Está bien. Luego nos… espera –hubo un momento en el cual Harry sólo escuchó el murmullo de voces–. Hermione manda saludos a Lucius.

-¡_Y eso_? –se sorprendió de verdad… a su hermana le gustaba fingir que el rubio no vivía en ese planeta.

-Eso dijo –Sirius parecía tan sorprendido como su ahijado.

-_Se lo diré_ –aún estaba pasmado–. _Nos vemos luego_.

-Adiós –y los dos colgaron.

Harry colgó el teléfono pensativo y miró a su pareja que sólo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No sigas sufriendo por tu hermana, mi amor –le dijo el rubio mientras terminaba de arreglarse la camisa–. Generalmente obtenemos lo que merecemos y Hermione se ha ganado a pulso todos los problemas que tiene con Ron.

-Lo sé, pero aún me sigue doliendo que sufra –se acercó a su pareja y lo abrazó por la espalda–. Por cierto… Hermione te manda saludos –una elegante ceja rubia se levantó con incredulidad y Lucius volteó a ver a Harry extrañado–. Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú –rió bajito–. Tal vez todos estos problemas la hicieron recapacitar en todo en lo que ha actuado mal y pues… –se puso muy rojo–. … ella se ha portado muy mal contigo.

-Realmente no –rió y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a su amante–. Si ignorarme es portarse mal, entonces sí lo ha hecho, pero sabes que eso no me afecta en lo absoluto –lo besó apasionadamente antes de salir de la casa tomados de la mano.

-Voy a pasar de nuevo por mi sobrina en la tarde –le informó antes de que el rubio desapareciera dentro de la limousine.

-De acuerdo –aceptó de buen humor Lucius–. Recuerda que hoy llegaré tarde a casa.

-¡Pero que no sea demasiado! –pidió haciendo pucheros… esos pucheros que el rubio encontraba irresistibles.

-Trataré de apurarme –le regaló otro apasionado beso antes de subir a su auto y partir.

Harry lo despidió con la mano antes de subir a su propio automóvil y salir de la propiedad manejando tan rápido como acostumbraba. Lucius vio como el deportivo rojo los rebasaba a toda velocidad y sólo sonrió… había dejado de preocuparse por la forma de conducir de su chico de ojos verdes desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Oliver miró con atención el rostro de Hermione y arrugó el ceño… no le gustaba lo que veía. Al contrario de cómo había sucedido el día anterior, ahora la faz de su doctora estaba impecablemente maquillada, pero eso no lograba disimular del todo sus grandes ojeras y por supuesto no lograban ocultar sus ojos sin brillo.

-Va a ser una salida rápida, Oliver –decía en ese momento Hermione con seriedad y mucho profesionalismo–. Le pedí al Dr. Black que te hiciera un chequeo de rutina para ver que tan pronto podemos quitarte el yeso y puedas sentirte más libre.

-¿Por qué hace esto? –preguntó Oliver sin poder contenerse.

-¿Por qué hago qué? –lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué se comparta así? Tan… tan fría… tan lejana. Además no me gusta que se haya puesto maquillaje –la miró con desagrado–. Usted no es la misma persona que me recibió ayer y… realmente no estoy seguro de que me agrade esta nueva mujer.

-Sólo me puse un poco de maquillaje para darle color a mi rostro, Oliver –se sintió un poco enfadada por su comentario–. Pero soy la misma de ayer.

-Eso no es cierto –negó con firmeza–. Ayer yo ví a una mujer que llegó agitada y apenada por su retraso, pero que lucía bellísima con su cabello despeinado y sus hermosos ojos marrones brillantes por haber derramado lágrimas. Luego esa misma cálida mujer me hizo sentir bienvenido cuando me miró con simpatía, para luego quedarse en algunos momentos callada mientras sus ojos se vestían de tristeza, de enfado y muchas emociones más. Ayer me recibió un ser humano y ahora… no sé realmente quién es usted.

-Soy la misma de ayer, Oliver –insistió al tiempo que trataba de tomarle la mano derecha, pero el joven se apartó de su contacto de inmediato.

Hermione hizo un gesto de exasperación y tocó el timbre para llamar a una enfermera antes de mirar hacia la cámara de seguridad. Movió la mano sobre su cuello para indicarle al guardia de seguridad que cortara la transmisión. Vio como un foquito rojo se apagaba y que indicaba que ya nadie los veía. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una enfermera. Hermione le pidió que le abriera el baño y también que le llevara una silla. Oliver vio con curiosidad como la joven se metía en el baño y salía un minuto después con el rostro totalmente libre de maquillaje.

Hermione se sentó junto a la cama de Oliver y lo miró con seriedad.

-¿Ves? Soy la misma persona que conociste ayer.

-Se empieza a parecer, pero esta mujer ya no sonríe… ni con los labios ni con los ojos. ¿Por qué¿Qué sucedió en estas horas para que cambiara tanto?

-No he cambiado, sigo siendo la misma.

-No me gustan las personas mentirosas y mucho menos cuando he confiado en ellas –miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué un poco de maquillaje te molesta tanto? –se levantó de la silla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos tomándolo de la barbilla–. ¿Te trae algún mal recuerdo?

-No trate de salirse por la tangente, doctora –se deshizo de su mano con presteza–. Estaré loco, pero no soy idiota. En este momento el del problema no soy yo y lo sabe perfectamente. Usted no es la misma de antes y eso cambia totalmente mi opinión sobre permanecer aquí. No necesito a una profesional que me mire como bicho raro mientras trata de investigar en mi pasado, presente y futuro cuáles fueron los motivos por lo que salté de un segundo piso a mitad de la noche. Ese fue el trato que me dieron en la otra clínica y estoy total y completamente hastiado de eso. Yo necesito a alguien que realmente quiera ayudarme y no porque le estoy llenando de libras el bolsillo. Ayer me miró con simpatía y me dijo que me ayudaría y me protegería y… yo creí en usted porque sentí sinceridad en sus palabras y calidez en sus ojos. Ahora se presenta con una actitud arrogante, prepotente y asquerosamente profesional. Dígame¿usted cree que podré contarle al Ser Supremo de toda la Corte Celestial mis angustias¿A la perfecta mujer de hielo¡No, doctora! Usted me destrozaría en un momento con toda su perfección y yo lo único que quiero es alguien que me comprenda.

Oliver terminó de hablar algo agitado y bastante asombrado y apenado consigo mismo por haberle hablado de esa manera a su doctora. Y se sintió aún más mal cuando vio temblar el labio inferior de la chica. Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque en ese momento Hermione rompió a llorar. No sabía como comportarse y lo único que acertó a hacer fue atraer a la joven hacia su pecho. Hermione se aferró a su cuello y siguió llorando. Oliver sintió como era mojado por las lágrimas de su doctora y apretó aún más el abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Tienes razón, Oliver –murmuró Hermione cuando su llanto se apaciguó–. Cambié porque estoy destrozada.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Ayer descubrí que una… zorra anda detrás de mi esposo y posiblemente logre… arrebatármelo –no sabía porqué le había dicho eso.

Ese muchacho era un verdadero extraño, pero se sentía tan mal que necesita desahogarse con alguien si no quería explotar.

-Y no es nada más que mi culpa –confesó destrozada

-Usted no puede echarse la culpa de eso –seguía acariciándole el cabello.

-Es que tú no entiendes –se separó sólo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos–. Hace un momento me describiste a la perfección. Me siento '_el Ser Supremo de toda la Corte Celestial_' que siempre tiene la razón y Ron tiene que ajustarse a lo que pienso y a lo quiero… él no tiene ni voz ni voto en nuestro matrimonio –volvió a esconder la cara en su cuello–. Es por eso que esa mujer puede quitármelo. Nuestra relación como pareja está en su peor momento y no dejó de pensar que tal vez Ron me pida el divorcio para irse con esa mujer.

-¿Usted cree que él haga eso?

-No lo sé –aceptó derrotada–. Creo que Ron aún me ama, obviamente ya no como antes porque me he encargado personalmente de matar su amor, pero…

-¡Entonces luche por él! –la aconsejó con fervor–. No dejé perder su matrimonio por algo tan insignificante como su mal carácter. Si ya sabe cuáles son sus fallas, sólo corríjalas y reconquiste a su esposo.

-Es que no sé como hacerlo –aceptó con tristeza.

-¡Oh, vamos doctora¡No puedo creer que usted diga eso! –rió bajito–. Usted es la mejor psicóloga de la ciudad y sé que va a encontrar la forma de salvar su matrimonio. Estoy totalmente seguro de que sabe como conquistó a su esposo la primera vez y no creo que sea tan difícil volver a hacerlo –le acarició la mejilla con bondad–. Usted es increíblemente hermosa además de inteligente. Luche y demuéstrele a esa mujer que estaba loca si creyó que podía competir contra usted. Usted no quiere perder a su esposo¿verdad?

-No, no quiero hacerlo –confesó con voz estrangulada–. Me moriría sin él.

-Entonces empiece a cambiar de actitud –recomenzó sus caricias en el cabello de la joven–. Estoy seguro de que lo que su esposo quiere es tener a su lado a una mujer cariñosa que lo escuche cuando quiera hablar de mil tonterías sin que lo callen o lo corrijan.

-Gracias por escucharme y también por todos tus buenos consejos, Oliver –se incorporó muy avergonzada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas–. Se supone que yo soy la que debe escucharte y ayudarte. No es justo que te haya molestado con mis problemas personales.

-Luego le paso mis honorarios –la bromeó para hacerla reír y no se sintió defraudado pues Hermione rió por su comentario–. Ya en serio, doctora –le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla–. Me alegra mucho ver que el hermoso ser humano que conocí ayer regresó, pero más me alegra saber que ya somos amigos¿verdad? –la miró dudoso.

-Por supuesto que sí –se retiró por completo de él y le tomó una mano–. Desde ayer somos amigos, Oliver.

-¿Me perdonará por haberle dicho todo eso hace un momento? –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa–. Estaba algo enfadado y…

-Uno no se molesta con los amigos cuando le hablan con la verdad –fue su turno de besarlo en la mejilla–. ¿Te enojarías mucho si vuelvo a ponerme maquillaje? –preguntó bromeando–. No quiero que todo el mundo vea mis horribles ojeras.

-Ya se lo dije. Usted no necesita nada para aumentar su belleza, pero está bien –alzó la vista hacia el techo en forma exagerada logrando que Hermione volviera a reír–. Creo que lo soportaré.

-Volveré por ti en media hora para irnos al hospital¿está bien? –Hermione terminó de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Le prometo que no me iré a ningún lado –le guiñó un ojo antes de que la chica saliera del cuarto dejándolo solo–. '_Pobrecita. En verdad estaba sufriendo y yo haciéndome el digno porque no me saludó con una sonrisa_' –se plantó una sonora bofetada en la mejilla derecha–. '_Esto es para que aprendas a tener la boca cerrada, Oliver Wood_'

Y se recostó en la cama esperando a que Hermione regresara por él y lo llevara a su consulta.


	5. ¿Qué me pasa

Ojos Grises (Black) (5/16)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Todo bien por acá Barel, gracias por preguntar ; ) … fíjate que a mí también me gustó mucha esa conversación… ya tienes el tan esperado encuentro entre Sirius y Oliver, espero no decepcionarte… un beso

Narcissa! Espero que no vayas a patearme porque el capítulo me quedó muy, muy corto, pero las compensaré actualizando más rápido ; ) … kisses

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo V. ¿Qué me pasa?**

Lily veía con extrema diversión la masa de nervios en que se había convertido su amigo y se quedó a su lado para averiguar quién era él ó la dueña del esquivo corazón de Sirius Black. Él aún no le comentaba porque se había comportado tan extraño esas últimas tres semanas y mucho menos a quién esperaba con tanta ansiedad, pero en ese momento era más que obvio que el hombre estaba aguardando a su primer gran amor y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Ella llevaba muchos años rogándole que formara un hogar, pero Sirius siempre le decía que él no estaba hecho para eso. No quería oír la palabra matrimonio ni con mujeres ni con hombres y Lily sólo esperaba que no se volviera un viejo amargado y solitario. Sonrió de nuevo al ver que su amigo estaba completamente fuera de este mundo y trató de llamar su atención, pero al final tuvo que gritar para que Sirius volteara verla.

-Perdón¿qué me decías? –preguntó Sirius sin mirarla realmente.

-Te decía que la lobotomía que vamos a hacerle al paciente de la cama 412 irá acompañada de la liposucción. No tiene caso que gastemos demasiada anestesia en él, al fin de cuenta ya está agonizando.

-Sí, sí, claro… como digas –dijo deprisa provocando una carcajada en Lily.

-¡Entonces estás de acuerdo? –no podía dejar de reír.

-Por supuesto –levantó el teléfono para preguntar una vez más al área de ambulancias si ya había llegado la que esperaba con tanta ansiedad–. Tú eres la experta.

-Entonces supongo que también me das tu autorización para hacerle la vasectomía a la Sra. Jones para evitar que vuelva a tener problemas respiratorios en su rodilla.

-Sí, Lily, sí –la miró con impaciencia mientras esperaba a que le contestaran–. Puedes sacarle todas las respiraciones que creas conveniente a su rodilla.

Ya para este punto Lily tuvo que dejarse caer en una silla para no acabar tirada en el suelo por el ataque de risa que le dio. Sirius ni volteó a verla porque en ese momento recibió la confirmación que esperaba y salió corriendo de su oficina dejando a la pelirroja ahogada en risa.

Oliver bajó de la ambulancia sintiéndose bastante relajado. Ese transporte le había proporcionado privacidad y estaba seguro de que nadie se había dado cuenta de que había abandonado la clínica de rehabilitación. Le tendió su mano sana a Hermione para ayudarla a bajar y la muchacha no la desprecio.

-Gracias –le agradeció Hermione cuando se puso a su lado.

-De nada –Oliver le sonrió con naturalidad haciendo que Sirius se estremeciera ante su hermosa sonrisa.

El médico había llegado corriendo al área de ambulancias, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Oliver. Aunque la vida le fuese en ello, no podía dar un solo paso más al frente y se quedó viendo desde lejos al joven que le había robado el corazón. Fue tan grande el impacto que recibió al ver esos labios rojos sonriendo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener el llanto… un llanto que no tenía razón de ser, lo sabía, pero que ahí estaba. Después de un par de segundos volvió a abrirlos para comprobar que el único ser sobre la tierra del que se había enamorado estaba a sólo unos pasos de él. Se llenó los ojos de tan bella imagen lo más que pudo pues sabía que tal vez no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de gritarle, aunque fuera sólo con la mirada, que lo amaba con desesperación. Lo vio sonreír nuevamente cuando le dio las gracias al chofer que lo había traslado y deseó con todo sus fuerzas que esas sonrisas fueran sólo suyas. Suspiró lleno de dolor al comprender que todos sus anhelos eran sólo quimeras y su corazón volvió a llenarse de amargura y desventura al recordar que su amado era heterosexual y que jamás podría aspirar a ser su compañero. Ese irrevocable conocimiento hizo que volviera a sentirse muerto por dentro, pero se obligó a sonreír cuando Hermione lo vio y caminó hacia él con Oliver a su lado.

-Mira, Oliver. Te presento a un excelente médico y amigo, el Dr. Sirius Black –Hermione hizo la presentación bastante animada sorprendiendo a Sirius que esperaba verla tan deprimida como cuando abandonaron su casa esa mañana–. Él muy amablemente accedió a revisarte.

-Mucho gusto, Dr. Black –saludó Oliver sonriente al tiempo que extendía su mano a Sirius que había vuelto a paralizarse ante su maravillosa sonrisa–. Recuerdo su nombre aunque me temo que nunca tuve el placer de conocerlo.

-¿En serio me recuerdas? –Sirius por fin pudo encontrar la voz y capturó la mano extendida que enseguida le mandó latigazos de electricidad a todas sus terminales nerviosas.

-Su nombre estaba en los papeles de alta del hospital –no podía apartar la mirada de los brillantes zafiros que tenía delante suyo… ¡jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules y tan hermosos!

-Tienes buena memoria –Sirius se regocijó ante el hecho de que el joven recordara su nombre e hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguieran y salieron de esa área.

Cayó un pequeño silencio entre ellos mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hospital.

-La doctora me venía comentando que su mamá fue la que me operó y me sorprendí bastante por eso –comentó Oliver con el exclusivo propósito de que Sirius volteara a verlo–. Que pequeño es el mundo¿no lo cree, doctor?

El joven no sabía explicar porque sentía esa terrible necesidad de volver a ahogarse en esas lagunas azules, pero era tan real que casi era dolorosa y eso lo tenía desconcertado pues jamás había experimentado algo semejante. Cuando Sirius lo miró, la respiración se le fue por un segundo y su corazón latió apresuradamente desconcertándolo aún más.

-Lo es, Oliver –Sirius le sonrió y al joven se le aflojaron las rodillas al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma tan suave y sensual y también porque le fascinó su blanca sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días! –fue el saludo que los tres recibieron de Lily que por fin había podido controlar su risa y corrió para alcanzar a Sirius.

La pelirroja había especulado sobre la identidad del gran amor de Sirius, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera Oliver Wood. Aunque estaba bastante sorprendida disimuló muy bien su estupor. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar con fijeza al joven y decidir, en menos de 3 segundos, que le agradaba como pareja de su amigo.

-¡Hola, mamá! –Hermione besó a la pelirroja en la mejilla–. Pensé que no te vería hoy.

-Ya casi entro a consulta, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con nuestro paciente¿verdad, Sirius? –se volvió hacia Oliver para estrecharle la mano–. ¿Cómo te has sentido, jovencito?

-Muy bien, doctora. Muchas gracias –le contestó él también sonriente y se preguntó a que se debería la penetrante mirada de la mujer.

-Si no les importa, me robaré a Hermione unos minutos¿está bien? –Lily enlazó su brazo con el de la chica para dejar solos a los dos hombres.

Sirius apenas podía creer en su suerte… ¡ahora tendría a Oliver para él solo!

-No te preocupes –Sirius le guiñó un ojo a Lily y ese gesto le pareció encantador a Oliver–. Estaremos en Rayos X –y se llevó al joven con él mientras que las dos mujeres iban al despacho de la pelirroja.

La sesión de Rayos X fue tediosa para Oliver, pero se animó bastante cuando él y Sirius pasaron a un cuarto oscuro para ver las radiografías que le había tomado. Oliver en verdad no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero tal parecía que sus hormonas decidieron comportarse extrañamente en presencia de Sirius y eso lo tenía totalmente desconcertado. Durante toda su vida sólo había mantenido relaciones sentimentales y sexuales con mujeres y jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre. Volteó a ver de reojo el perfil de Sirius que miraba con atención las radiografías y pensó que era muy guapo. El médico se mojó los labios y Oliver lo imitó preguntándose como sería el sabor de sus besos. Se atrevió entonces a deslizar la mirada por el esbelto cuerpo a su lado y un hermoso calor se extendió por todo su interior invadiendo su estómago para luego bajar hasta su entrepierna que reaccionó como si tuviera 15 años y estuviera viendo una película pornográfica. Se obligó a dejar de verlo y concentrarse en las placas antes de que su erección fuera imposible de ocultar. Se regañó interiormente y se dijo que lo que estaba sintiendo era totalmente insano y erróneo.

Haber sufrido a manos de un desquiciado la más terrible experiencia de su vida, lo había llevado a pensar que las relaciones entre hombres eran asquerosas y pensó que se había convertido en homofóbico, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de eso… no después de sentir como su cuerpo se inflamaba de deseo por Sirius Black. Volvió a regañarse y cerró los ojos tratando de expulsar de su mente y de su cuerpo esas sucias y equivocadas sensaciones hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, pero era muy difícil hacerlo y más cuando todo parecía confabularse en su contra poniendo en su mente imágenes por demás eróticas. Estaba en un cuarto semi oscuro acompañado de un hombre muy atractivo que olía delicioso… con un amplio escritorio a sus espaldas en donde muy bien podría ser recostado sin ningún problema… el calor que aún se encontraba en su entrepierna se intensificó al saber que ningún sonido escaparía al exterior y que podría dejar salir todos sus gemidos de placer al sentir como su piel era recorrida por esas manos grandes y suaves… que podría gritar todo lo quisiera cuando fuera poseído…

Paró nuevamente sus pensamientos y se concentró entonces en recordar aquello que trataba de olvidar por todos los medios esperando que con eso dejara de desear que Sirius volteara en ese momento y lo tomara entre sus brazos para luego besarlo hasta que ya no pudiera respirar. Se estremeció de repulsión al recordar esas manos morenas y rudas recorriendo su cuerpo con lujuria… el cómo su boca había sido invadida por una gruesa lengua y un horrible aliento caliente y nauseabundo… escuchó nuevamente la aterradora promesa susurrada en su oído de que sería suyo por toda la eternidad… el cómo su virilidad había sido tomada con suma rudeza…

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió como Sirius lo tomaba de los hombros y lo sacudía con delicadeza para volverlo a la realidad. Oliver entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sudoroso y jadeante.

-¿Estás bien, Oliver? –preguntó Sirius claramente preocupado.

-Estoy bien –aseguró el joven con voz ronca, pero esta vez no era de miedo… era de total asombro.

Siempre le tomaba horas tranquilizarse después de recordar ese aterrador episodio de su vida que lo perseguía a donde quiera que se encontrara y ahora, con sólo mirar esos brillantes ojos azules, todo lo vivido le parecía que había sido sólo una horrible pesadilla.

-¿Estás seguro? –Sirius todavía buscó en las profundidades castañas algún signo de malestar–. Comenzaste a temblar y a quejarte de tal forma que…

-Estoy bien, doctor –volvió a asegurarle y sin siquiera pensarlo se recargó en el pecho que tenía delante.

Sirius se tensó al sentir el cuerpo de Oliver tan cerca de él, pero lo abrazó esperando que no se diera cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar. En realidad se había asustado mucho cuando escuchó que se quejaba bajito y más cuando lo vio temblar como cual hoja azotada por el viento. No sabía que era lo que le había pasado a su amado, pero estaba seguro de que había sido algo tan terrible que lo orilló a atentar contra su vida y en ese momento decidió que no iba a permitir que volviera a hacerlo. Hermione era una psicóloga muy capaz, pero él también lucharía para evitar que Oliver volviera a hacerse daño en su afán de escapar de aquello que lo estaba lastimando tan profundamente.

Miró nuevamente las radiografías que había estado estudiando y se preguntó si ellas habrían sido la causa de que se pusiera en ese estado. Lo había visto tan relajado y alegre desde que llegó que olvidó que era un suicida, pero no volvería a hacerlo. Tal vez nunca podría tenerlo como deseaba, pero al menos haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarlo.

-Ya podemos quitarte el yeso, Oliver –dijo Sirius en voz alta tratando de distraer a su cuerpo de ese cálido contacto que lo estaba excitando con rapidez–. Tu brazo ya sanó.

-Eso es bueno –acertó a decir Oliver pensando que jamás le gustaría salir de esos brazos que le brindaban más seguridad que su cuarto cerrado y estrechamente vigilado.

-Tengo que ir a avisarle a la enfermera para que prepare todo –contra su voluntad cerró aún más el abrazo.

-Sí –escondió la cara en el cuello blanco y aspiró el delicioso aroma con avidez.

-Entonces vamos –un suspiro de puro deleite escapó de su garganta al sentir el cálido aliento en su cuello.

-Vamos –aceptó Oliver, pero no fue sino hasta después de 10 minutos que pudieron salir de la habitación… ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro.

-¿Querías hablar de algo en especial conmigo, mamá? –preguntó Hermione cuando ya las dos estaban sentadas con una taza de té en la mano.

-Realmente no –mintió después de un pequeño titubeo.

Lily había tenido la intención de hablar con Hermione sobre el extraño comportamiento de Sirius y su amor por Oliver Wood, pero decidió callar. No estaba segura de lo último y no quería que su hija interrogara después a su amigo haciéndolo sentir incómodo, así que decidió hablar de trivialidades. Hablaron de cómo iban las cosas en sus respectivos trabajos y cosas así. De hecho Hermione tampoco quiso comentarle lo que había descubierto la noche anterior. Oliver la había convencido en que debía luchar por Ron y no quería que su mamá se preocupara por algo que podía solucionar, así que pasaron un buen rato riendo y comentando viejos y nuevos chismes.

Lily dejó ir a la joven en busca de Oliver y Sirius después de casi una hora y se sumergió tanto en su trabajo que fue hasta bien entrada la tarde que recordó a su amigo. Fue a buscarlo a su oficina para interrogarlo y hacerle confesar que estaba enamorado de Oliver Wood, pero no tuvo suerte. Su asistente le informó que Sirius se había marchado con el muchacho hacía no mucho tiempo y que dejó dicho que no volvería ese día.

'¡_Pero el lunes no se escapa de mí_!' –pensó con picardía la pelirroja antes de marcharse a su hogar–. '_Tendrá que decirme exactamente cómo se enamoró de ese joven_'

Arribó a su casa en tiempo récord pues no veía la hora de contarle a James lo que había descubierto. Sonrió al imaginarse la sorpresa de su esposo ante la noticia y no se sintió defraudada pues James se quedó media hora con la boca abierta de la impresión.


	6. Unas horas más

Ojos Grises (Black) (6/16)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Desgraciadamente el problema de Oliver es precisamente de ese lado Narcissa : ( …. Jajajaja… espero que no me cobres demasiado por lo de la actualización porque vivo quebrada todo el tiempo, jajajaja… te mando un gran beso.

A mí también me agrada que Oliver se haya convertido en buen amigo de Hermione, Ailuj : ) … espero que te encuentres bien de salud… porque lo del arrastre lo dijiste porque te acababas de levantar, no?.. jeje, espero que sí ; ) … te mando un beso enormeeeeee!

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo VI. Unas horas más**

Oliver miraba por la ventanilla como si fuera la primera vez que recorría Londres y señalaba con infantil entusiasmo todo lo que veía haciéndole pasar a Sirius un momento delicioso al escuchar su risa cristalina. Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos en Rayos X, y para lo cual el hombre no tenía explicación, sintió que Oliver se sentía muy a gusto con su presencia y por eso convenció a Hermione para que regresara a la clínica a encontrarse con Harry que ya la estaba esperando para entregarle a Lisa. La muchacha se marchó sintiéndose algo culpable con Oliver por abandonarlo, pero él la tranquilizó al decirle que nada malo iba a pasarle en el hospital y le prometió que no se separaría del médico ni un segundo y… pensaba cumplir su promesa. En verdad no deseaba apartarse de Sirius y esperaba que al menos pudiera permanecer a su lado el resto del día antes de que volvieran a encerrarlo en su aburrida habitación.

Se había resignado a pasar ahí por lo menos un mes, pero ahora ese lapso se le antojaba interminable pues sabía que tal vez pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a ese hombre que hacía que la sangre corriera con fuerza por sus venas con una sola mirada azul. El saber que estaría completamente aislado y confinado en la clínica de rehabilitación ya no lucía tan atractivo como antes, pero no tenía otro remedio que permanecer ahí hasta que Hermione lo diera de alta. Además, aún cuando él deseara estar con Sirius seguramente el médico estaría demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención. El tiempo que permaneció en el hospital y en el que Sirius le retiró el yeso junto con los tornillos que ya habían cumplido su misión, fue consultado muchas veces por su asistente dejándole ver que el médico tenía muchos pacientes por atender y se sintió puerilmente importante porque estaba dejando de lado a todos los demás por estar con él.

Oliver se las ingenió para sonsacar una invitación a comer y logró sacar a Sirius del hospital antes de que se lo arrebatara alguien más. Sirius lo llevó a un restaurante por demás elegante y el joven disfrutó muchísimo con su placentera plática. Aún cuando Sirius pensó que no tendría nada en común con Oliver pues vivían en mundos muy diferentes, se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que su acompañante era en extremo inteligente y culto y el tiempo se les pasó volando a los dos. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya el anochecer caía sobre Londres y Sirius declaró con pena que era tiempo de volver a la clínica. Oliver en verdad se entristeció cuando llegaron ahí y se entretuvo lo más que pudo en el auto del médico, pero al final tuvieron que bajar y se fueron directamente al consultorio de Hermione.

Lo primero que vio Oliver al abrirse las puertas del elevador fue un pequeño, pero precioso ángel pelirrojo. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al contemplar el ensortijado cabello rojo de una pequeña niña que jugaba en el piso con algunos juguetes mientras un joven estaba sentado detrás de ella en un sillón leyendo una revista. La pequeña levantó la vista cuando escuchó el elevador, clavó su mirada en Sirius y lanzó un gorjeo de felicidad al tiempo que estiraba hacia el hombre sus pequeñas manos.

-¡Oh, cielos¡Estoy enamorado! –dijo Oliver con embeleso provocando en Sirius una gran sorpresa hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a Lisa.

El médico se adelantó y después de decirle un rápido '_hola_' a Harry, levantó a Lisa del piso alfombrado y la acercó a Oliver que no dejaba de murmurar que estaba enamorado.

-Hola, cielo –Oliver tomó una pequeña mano y se la llevó a los labios–. ¿Cómo se llama el amor de mi vida?

-Lisa –el que contestó fue Harry al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –Oliver se puso algo rojo… la niña había captado toda su atención y no había visto al joven que calificó como padre de la criatura–. No quería ofender a tu hija ni nada por el estilo –se disculpó, pero luego pensó que estaba equivocado.

La niña no se parecía en nada al atractivo joven que rió con facilidad por su comentario. Él tenía unos enormes y preciosos ojos verdes y el cabello tan negro como la noche.

-Lisa no es mi hija –negó Harry riendo–. Es mi sobrina.

-El amor de tu vida es hija de Hermione –aclaró Sirius a Oliver también riendo.

-En verdad no creerás que una niña tan hermosa como Lisa podría ser hija del esperpento de Harry¿o sí? –terció una bella voz arrastrada y Oliver volteó a su derecha y localizó a un guapérrimo rubio que estaba sentado en otro sillón.

Oliver lo recorrió con la mirada en un parpadeo y se dio cuenta de que ese joven destilaba clase y elegancia, además de tener unos ojos grises grandiosos y una espectacular cabellera rubia que sería la envidia de cualquier modelo profesional.

-Esperpento lo serás tú, Draco –Harry contraatacó de inmediato–. Y más ahora porque tienes tu horrible cabello lleno de estática.

-¡Ah, no! –el rubio rió fuerte–. No volveré a caer en esa tonta broma tuya –pasó una mano entre las sedosas hebras doradas haciéndolas brillar con las luces del lugar–. Sé que darías lo que fuera por peinar tu cabello y ya no digamos mantenerlo en su lugar como yo por lo menos 30 segundos.

Oliver escuchó con atención ese intercambio de palabras y decidió que esos dos muchachos le caían bien.

-No les hagas caso –le murmuró Sirius en el oído a Oliver regresándolo a la realidad de una forma por demás agradable–. Siempre andan peleando, pero son grandes amigos.

Oliver sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza pues la garganta se le había cerrado al sentir la cercanía de Sirius y le hizo algunas caras graciosas a Lisa que lo recompensó con su linda risa, pero también se mantuvo al pendiente de las bromas que se gastaban Harry y Draco entre sí. Pensó con tristeza que aún cuando se llevaba bien con todo el mundo no tenía un amigo real como lo eran esos dos chicos. Le faltaba ese amigo en el cual confiar ciegamente y que lo hubiera ayudado a salir de la pesadilla en la que vivía desde hacía ya dos meses y de la cual no encontraba escapatoria. Miró con terrible añoranza como Harry le arrojaba al rubio la revista que aún tenía en la mano y que Draco tomó con agilidad en el aire para luego devolvérsela al moreno demostrando una excelente puntería al alcanzarle el rostro.

Sirius no había despegado la vista de Oliver ni un segundo y se dio cuenta de su terrible soledad. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que Hermione tenía razón cuando le dijo que el joven se sentía solo. Estaba a punto de abrazarlo para consolarlo y tal vez borrar a besos esa expresión desencajada cuando un grito lo hizo saltar como a todos los demás.

-¡OLIVER WOOD¡¡¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! –gritó Cedric súper emocionado y literalmente corrió hasta Oliver que se contuvo de dar dos pasos hacia atrás cuando el joven prácticamente se le fue encima–. ¡Dame tu autógrafo, Oliver¡¡¡Por favor¡¡¡Por favor¡¡¡Por favor! –le rogaba mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su cara chamarra de piel algo que Oliver pudiera firmar.

-Busca las cosas con tranquilidad, Cedric –dijo Hermione riendo.

La joven tenía a su lado a Víktor que también reía de la actitud de su pareja… los tres acababan de salir del consultorio de la chica.

-Oliver no va a ir a ningún lado en los próximos 180 segundos –Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando vio que Harry y Draco ponían los ojos en blanco por la actitud de su amigo–. Eso es bastante tiempo¿no lo crees?

-Sí, sí, sí –aceptó Cedric, pero siguió buscando entre sus ropas con el mismo desenfreno.

-Toma mi pluma, Cedric –Draco le aventó una pluma fuente ya no soportando su ansiedad.

-Gracias –él la tomó ágilmente en el aire.

-Y este papel –Harry le pasó una hoja arrancada con premura de su agenda.

-¿Si me das tu autógrafo? –volvió a pedirle Cedric a Oliver con cara de borrego degollado ya con la pluma y el papel en la mano.

-Claro, claro –aceptó Oliver apenas reponiéndose del susto que le había pegado ese muchacho con sus gritos–. ¿Para quién? –tomó lo que se le ofrecía.

-Para Cedric y Víktor –Cedric lo miraba con verdadera adoración–. Víktor con '_K_' –lo corrigió cuando llegó al nombre del búlgaro

-Listo –Oliver le devolvió el papel con una sonrisa.

-Espero que tu lesión no te deje mucho más tiempo fuera del juego –comentó con pena Cedric mirando su brazo lesionado ya libre del yeso, pero que aún llevaba protegido con gasas–. Thomas es bueno, pero tú eres mejor. Te hemos extrañado mucho.

-¿Entonces le vas al Manchester? –no pudo evitar la innecesaria pregunta.

-Desde que tenía esta edad –puso la mano a la altura de su cadera–. Para mí no existe un equipo mejor en todo el mundo.

-El Newclaste es mejor –intervino Víktor nada más para molestar a su pareja… a él nunca le había interesado ese deporte y no sabía nada de eso.

-¡Estás loco? –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Oliver y Cedric provocando que todos rieran.

-¡Ese equipo es un completo desastre! –opinó Oliver con disgusto–. Su defensa es fatal y su delantera es pésima. Lo único rescatable que tiene es su media.

-Y su portero –dijo Cedric con picardía–. Creo que es casi tan bueno como tú.

-Si piensas que Marcus Flint merece que lo llamen portero tal vez debería rescatar mi autógrafo –Oliver trató de tomar el pedazo de papel, pero Cedric lo escondió de inmediato en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón–. No sólo es un engreído y un pedante sino que tiene reflejos muy lentos. Mándale un disparo raso y llegará dos horas después a tratar de atajarlo.

-Pero arriba es invencible –siguió diciendo Cedric.

-¡Sería una total vergüenza que midiendo casi dos metros no pudiera alcanzarlos! –ya estaba bastante enfurruñado.

Sirius se le quedó viendo fascinado a Oliver… a sus ojos lucía encantador con ese pequeño sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas.

-Ya, ya… no te molesto más –dijo Cedric riendo y abrazó a Oliver que se sorprendió mucho ante esto–. Ese Marcus no te llega ni a los tobillos –el abrazo fue muy breve–. Tú eres el mejor portero que jamás haya tenido Inglaterra. Tienes tu pase asegurado como seleccionado nacional.

-Eso si me repongo a tiempo –dijo Oliver con tristeza.

-Estoy seguro que sí –declaró con total confianza antes de correr hacia los brazos de Víktor que lo recibió amoroso–. ¡Tengo un autógrafo de Oliver Wood! –le gritó en la cara mientras daba saltitos de felicidad.

-Creo que ya todos nos dimos cuenta de eso, cariño –y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

Oliver se quedó alelado ante esta acción y miró a los demás por si estaban tan sorprendidos como él, pero absolutamente nadie hizo un gesto de desagrado ante ese beso ni ante la actitud amorosa de la pareja.

-Tardaron mucho en llegar, Sirius –le dijo Hermione al hombre algo seria–. Los esperaba más temprano. Ya me tenían preocupada.

-¡Fue mi culpa! –dijo Oliver rápidamente no queriendo que el médico fuera regañado.

-Entonces vas a estar castigado en tu habitación a pan y agua durante una semana –le dijo en broma la chica provocando una risa general.

-¿Y luego preguntas porque se te mueren los pacientes, hermana? –Harry abrazó a Hermione que lo miró ceñuda por su broma–. Al menos mándale agua de sabor.

-¿Paciente? –preguntó preocupado Cedric.

-Oliver se deprimió mucho con lo de su lesión y por eso está aquí –aclaró la joven haciendo que Oliver la mirara agradecido.

Hermione sabía que Ludo Bagman había dado una conferencia de prensa informando sobre la lesión de Oliver, pero sin entrar en detalles. El hombre le había explicado que no quería que la prensa estuviera rondándolo para saber porque había tratado de quitarse la vida y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

-¡Entonces vamos a llevarlo con nosotros a bailar! –dijo Cedric con alegría y se separó de Víktor para volver a acercarse a Oliver–. Eso va a animarte mucho. ¡Anda¡Dí que sí!

-Pero… es que… yo… –Oliver no sabía que decir.

-Oliver no puede salir de la clínica, Cedric –intervino Hermione presurosa.

-¡Pero si acaba de llegar de la calle con Sirius! –protestó Draco levantándose del sillón… él ya se moría de ganas por ir a bailar–. Eso quiere decir que no lo tienes encarcelado¿o sí?

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Hermione miró al rubio muy ofendida–. Pero Oliver necesita estar bajo vigilancia constante y…

-¡Yo lo acompañaré! –dijo Sirius emocionado ante la maravillosa perspectiva de estar algunas horas más cerca de su amado.

-Ya que todo está solucionado… ¡vámonos! –Draco tomó de la mano a Harry y a Oliver y casi se los llevó a rastras hasta el elevador.

-¡Draco¡No puedes hacer esto! –Hermione protestó con energía.

Dio un paso al frente, pero no pudo ir más lejos porque Sirius puso en sus brazos a Lisa antes de meterse deprisa al elevador que cerró sus puertas alejándolos de los casi seguros gritos desaforados de la joven.

-Nosotros también nos vamos –dijo Víktor riendo y se adelantó para besar en la mejilla a Hermione y a Lisa–. Gracias por todo.

-De nada –le contestó Hermione ya resignada ante lo inevitable–. Los espero el martes.

-Aquí estaremos –Cedric también besó a las dos–. Hasta el martes.

Hermione esperó a que la pareja desapareciera por las escaleras antes de volver a su despacho para tomar su bolso e irse a casa de sus padres.

-Iremos a ver a los abuelos, Lisa –pellizcó suavemente la mejilla sonrosada de su hija que pataleó feliz por su caricia–. ¿Te parece bien?

Cerró la puerta del despacho con llave antes de apretar el botón del elevador. Aún cuando lo que más quería era volver a su casa para ver a Ron, el no saber si él iba a llegar temprano a casa, la hizo decidir ir a casa de sus padres para matar el tiempo… no quería estar demasiado tiempo sola.

Ron esperó con impaciencia a que Hermione le contestara e hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando fue transferido al buzón de voz. Ya había dejado tres mensajes y su esposa no le había regresado la llamada. No quería preocuparse, pero no dejaba de hacerlo porque Hermione siempre lo llamaba, aunque fuera sólo para pelear, y ese día no lo había hecho. Se estiró cuan alto era para dejar que sus músculos se relajaran con esa acción. Ese día había sido muy pesado y no sólo porque tuvo un sinfín de consultas y dos entradas al quirófano de urgencias, sino también porque estuvo huyendo de Pansy todo el tiempo. La mujer demostró que podía ser una verdadera plaga y no fue si no hasta que le dijo con algo de brusquedad que necesitaba estar solo, que Pansy lo dejó en paz. Salió del hospital ya con la noche en pleno sobre Londres y se marchó a su casa.

Se sorprendió al encontrar toda la planta baja sumida en la más completa oscuridad ya que Hermione al menos dejaba encendida la luz de la cocina. Pensando que su esposa se encontraba arriba, subió las escaleras para entrar a su recámara, pero la encontró vacía y su preocupación se acrecentó. Salió y casi corrió al cuarto de Lisa sólo para comprobar que también estaba vacío. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si no les habría ocurrido algo malo. No era buena señal que su esposa no se hubiera comunicado con él en todo el día y mucho menos que no estuviera en casa cuando el reloj marcaba casi las 10 de la noche… Hermione siempre llegaba antes de las 7. Sacó de nueva cuenta su teléfono y estuvo a punto de aventarlo contra la pared cuando fue nuevamente transferido al buzón. Respiró profundamente varias veces para tranquilizarse y decirle una y otra vez a su angustiada mente que nada malo le había pasado a Hermione. Cuando ya respiraba con normalidad, marcó el número celular de Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uppppssss y recontra upppppsssss…. de nuevo me salió un capítulo demasiado corto… sorry : ( …. nos vemos pronto!


	7. Una pequeña pelea

Ojos Grises (Black) (7/16)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

¿Verdad que Víktor y Cedric son una pareja muy tierna, Ailuj? ; ) … te comento que un poco más adelante ellos dos van tener más participación : ) … ¿Y si prendiste la vela? Jajaja… espero que te guste el capítulo… un beshote

¡Hola, Narcissa! … ya pronto se solucionarán los problemas entre Hermione y Ron ; ) … ya este capítulo me salió un poquito más grande, jijiji… te mando un gran beso

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo VII. Una pequeña pelea**

Víktor y Cedric salieron de la clínica y vieron que sólo los estaban esperando Draco y Sirius.

-¿Y Harry y Oliver? –preguntó Víktor al tiempo que pedía su automóvil a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-Como pensamos que a Oliver le faltaban experiencias extremas para salir de su depresión pues… lo mandamos con Harry a la discoteca –explicó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Pero que malos son! –dijo Cedric muriéndose la risa–. ¡Lo que quieren es matarlo!

-¡A mí ni me veas! –dijo Sirius de mala manera–. ¡Fue idea de él! –señaló acusadoramente al rubio que sólo soltó una gran carcajada.

-Y de Harry –confesó Draco todavía riendo–. Va a llevar a Oliver a conocer Londres antes de ir a la discoteca –miró su caro reloj de pulsera–. Será mejor irnos. ¡Quiero ver como baja del auto de Harry!

-Eres un sádico –le dijo Sirius con los dientes apretados y se dio la media vuelta sintiéndose muy indignado con el rubio.

-¿Vienes con nosotros? –le preguntó Víktor a Draco cuando su limousine llegó.

-No, voy a hacer enojar un poco más a Sirius –les guiñó un ojo antes de correr para alcanzar a Sirius que ya estaba abriendo su auto.

Harry estaba disfrutando el terror que Oliver tenía pintado en el rostro mientras trataba de conducir lo más rápido que podía. Sabía que el joven sentado a su lado le pediría que bajara la velocidad si pudiera hablar, pero estaba totalmente paralizado de la impresión. Lo escuchaba gemir bajito cuando pasaba peligrosamente cerca de los demás autos en su loca carrera. El moreno hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando lo detuvo un alto y se preparó para salir hecho un bólido cuando la luz verde se pusiera. Vio como Oliver lanzaba un suspiro de alivio ante este alto y se dijo que no iba a dejar que se relajara en por lo menos otros 5 minutos. Tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante esperando la luz verde cuando miró por el espejo retrovisor y algo llamó su atención. Un auto negro se estacionó en su misma fila, pero detrás de otro automóvil y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo… lo había visto arrancar detrás de él cuando abandonó la clínica de rehabilitación. Arrugó el ceño pensando si sería su guardia de seguridad, pero descartó esa idea de inmediato.

Cuando Draco le comentó que a ambos los seguían por órdenes del gobierno, se enfrentó a Lucius bastante indignado por este hecho y después de muchos ruegos logró que el rubio la retirara mientras se trasladaba de un lugar a otro, pero con la promesa de que llamaría a los guardias para informales donde se encontraba y que así pudieran seguir con su labor de vigilancia. A Harry no le gustó mucho el arreglo, pero sabiendo que Lucius no iba a ceder más, lo aceptó. Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-'_The Brain_'… 5 minutos –dijo escuetamente.

-Ahí estaremos –contestó una voz masculina antes de cortar la llamada.

La luz cambió a verde y Harry arrancó despacio mientras pensaba quién podría ser el que los seguía… ya estaba seguro que no era su guardia personal. Dio una vuelta a la derecha y se percató que el auto negro también lo hacía. Apretó el acelerador al máximo y viró hacia la izquierda rechinando llantas. Miró el espejo retrovisor y comprobó que aún eran seguidos.

'_No importa quién seas… no será difícil despistarte_' –pensó con plena confianza–. Agárrate fuerte, Oliver –le dijo al joven que ya había vuelto a paralizarse en el asiento–. Ahora sí voy a correr.

Oliver le envió una mirada de terror antes de sujetarse con fuerza del asiento. Harry no mintió y tomó una calle que lo llevó directamente a una vía rápida y ahí prácticamente hizo volar a su deportivo. Oliver vio de reojo el velocímetro y se le encogió el estómago al ver que marcaba casi los 200 km. por hora. Cerró los ojos un segundo cuando Harry cambió de carril bruscamente y tomó una salida lateral que los llevó a un retorno elevado. Le pareció que fue un milagro el que no se volcaran al tomar esa cerrada curva pues Harry no pisó el freno ni un milímetro. Cruzaron la vía rápida como un suspiro y volvieron a tomar otra curva que los llevó al mismo camino recorrido, pero en sentido contrario. El moreno se incorporó a la circulación con temeridad y se puso en el carril de alta velocidad en un parpadeo.

Oliver vio como Harry volteaba hacia el contra flujo descuidando a los autos que tenía delante y apenas se contuvo de gritarle que no despegara la vista del frente. Lo observó sonreír con satisfacción antes de que volviera a cambiar de carril para salir. Tomaron una nueva curva, pero esta vez pasaron por debajo de la vía rápida y siguieron por esa calle hasta que una barda les indicó el fin del camino. Harry entonces torció a la derecha y serpenteó por esas calles cerradas a toda velocidad hasta que salieron a un boulevard que se le hizo conocido a Oliver. Recorrieron sólo dos cuadras sobre esa calle antes de doblar por última vez a la izquierda y detenerse frente a un lugar que estaba muy iluminado.

-¡Ya llegamos! –declaró Harry con jovialidad–. Puedes bajar –y no tuvo que repetírselo dos veces.

Oliver se deshizo con presteza del cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la portezuela del auto, prácticamente se arrojó a la acera donde quedó tendido boca arriba respirando agitadamente. Mientras que Draco, Cedric, Víktor y Harry reían a pierna suelta, Sirius los miraba acusadoramente.

-¡Eso mismo hice cuando me subí por primera vez contigo, Harry! –dijo Draco casi ahogado en risa mientras se sostenía de Víktor que también reía con ganas.

-¿Estás bien, Oliver? –Sirius se había apresurado a acercarse al joven tendido y se sobresaltó al ver su extrema palidez.

-¿C-como… e-es… p-posible… q-que… e-ese… l-loco… t-tenga… p-permiso… p-para… c-conducir? –dijo Oliver tartamudeante.

-¡Porque hasta el momento ningún agente ha logrado alcanzarlo para quitárselo! –le contestó Cedric riendo y entre él y Sirius lo pusieron de pie.

-C-casi… m-me… m-mata… d-del… s-susto –Oliver trató de mirar indignado a Harry, pero era muy difícil hacerlo mientras sentía todo el cuerpo como gelatina.

- Lo conseguiré en el viaje de regreso a la clínica –el moreno le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pero ni loco vuelvo a subirme contigo! –enseguida se aferró a Sirius–. ¡No deje que se me vuelva a acercar! –suplicó provocando una nueva oleada de carcajadas.

-No te preocupes, Oliver –Víktor le palmeó la espalda–. Harry es más inofensivo que un bebé. Sólo enloquece cuando se pone detrás de un volante –y entró a la discoteca con Cedric.

Oliver miró a Sirius para confirmar lo que había dicho Víktor y el hombre no pudo menos que sentir ternura ante su genuino miedo.

-No dejaré que Harry te lleve a la clínica –le prometió antes de abrazarlo con delicadeza.

-Gracias –le contestó el joven antes de caminar detrás de Harry y de Draco que ya entraban a la discoteca.

-Te tardaste dos minutos más de lo convenido –le reclamaba Draco a Harry en ese momento.

-Es que tuve que tomar un camino más largo –le respondió el moreno pensativo.

-¿Y eso? –lo miró con curiosidad.

-Luego te cuento –miró sobre su hombro a Sirius–. No quiero que nadie se entere.

Draco sólo levantó una ceja y pensó que Harry se estaba portando muy misterioso. Los ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar en penumbras para luego posarse sobre dos figuras que estaban paradas junto al bar. Les hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y los dos hombres le correspondieron el saludo de la misma forma… eran sus guardaespaldas.

Los seis se sentaron en una mesa junto a la pista de baile en la cual sólo había dos parejas bailando al ritmo de rock muy suave. '_The Brain_' era un lugar de moda, pero en ese momento se encontraba semivacío debido a que aún era muy temprano para la mayoría de los jóvenes, pero los pocos que ya se encontraban ahí no perdían el tiempo y se prodigaban muchos besos y caricias. Dos serviciales meseros tomaron sus órdenes y casi enseguida las bebidas fueron colocadas frente a ellos. Fue hasta que Oliver controló por completo el temblor de su cuerpo que se dio cuenta en donde estaban. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver a las parejas bailando y miró a su alrededor casi con temor para confirmar que estaban en un bar gay.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –le preguntó Oliver a Sirius sin ocultar su turbación al ver como dos muchachos se acariciaba atrevidamente a dos mesas de distancia.

-A Draco le encanta bailar y este lugar ha sido su preferido desde siempre –a Sirius el rostro se le llenó de color al ver su expresión y se dijo mil veces tonto por no haber pensado antes que su amado no iba a sentirse a gusto en ese lugar.

Estaba tan emocionado por pasar más tiempo junto a Oliver que olvidó su condición heterosexual. Pensó que su casi segura antipatía hacia las relaciones entre hombres no iba a permitirle permanecer en ese lugar más de 2 minutos y comenzó a rogar con todas sus fuerzas que no le pidiera regresar a la clínica en ese mismo momento… ¡quería estar un poco más de tiempo cerca de él!

-¡Entonces Draco es…? –Oliver miró al rubio con estupor pues a sus ojos no mostraba ninguna señal homosexual.

-Sí –Sirius giró la cabeza para no ver su expresión de asco–. Todos lo… son –casi dijo '_somos_', pero no se atrevió para que el joven siguiera tomando su mano bajo la mesa.

Oliver entonces comprendió porque nadie se había sorprendido por el pequeño beso compartido entre Cedric y Víktor en el consultorio de Hermione. ¡Todos eran homosexuales! Miró con atención a los cuatro muchachos y se dijo que jamás habría imaginado que eran gays pues lucían muy varoniles. Desvió la mirada con rapidez cuando Víktor tomó posesión de la boca de Cedric haciendo que éste se derritiera en sus brazos en un segundo. Se fijó entonces en la forma en que Draco pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Harry y lo atraía hacia él para hablarle en el oído de una forma que le pareció demasiado íntima para que fueran sólo amigos. Se puso tenso y volteó a ver a Sirius enojado. El hombre se preparó para escuchar todo un torrente de recriminaciones y palabras de asco sobre la actitud de los chicos y no se sorprendió cuando el joven se zafó de su mano de un tirón.

-¡Usted me dijo que Harry y Draco sólo eran amigos! –le reclamó Oliver a Sirius en voz baja, pero eso no ocultaba el enfado que sentía.

-Sólo son amigos –confirmó Sirius algo confundido… esa reclamación no era la que esperaba.

-¡No me gusta que me mientan, doctor! –los ojos castaños echaban chispas–. ¡Ellos son pareja!

-¡No te he mentido! –le aseguró sin entender su actitud–. Harry y Draco se llevan muy bien y se quieren mucho, pero no son pareja. Cada uno sostiene relaciones con otro hombre –vio el escepticismo de Oliver y éste se acentuó aún más cuando los dos muchachos se fueron a la pista de baile tomados de la mano.

Los dos vieron como Draco le rodeaba la cintura a Harry para acercarlo a su cuerpo mientras que el moreno le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y se pegaba al rubio como estampilla. Los dos comenzaron a bailar de forma por demás sugerente, cadera con cadera, haciendo que el enfado de Oliver creciera aún más.

-¡Y va a decirme que así bailan los amigos? –señaló a los chicos que habían acercado tanto sus rostros que sus labios apenas estaban separados por unos milímetros.

-¡Draco siempre baila así con su pareja en turno! –se defendió Sirius–. El papá de Draco es la pareja de Harry y Draco vive inmensamente feliz con Severus desde hace…

-¿Por qué sigue mintiendo? –lo miró con desagrado–. Porque no admite de una vez por todas que ellos se aman como Víktor y Cedric –ahora señaló a la pareja que seguía perdida en su apasionado beso–. ¡No soy un niño! Sé perfectamente que estas cosas suceden y yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos, pero no entiendo porque niega su relación.

-¡Porqué no existe, Oliver! –capturó una mano que luchó por zafarse de nuevo, pero que Sirius no dejó escapar esta vez–. No tengo por qué mentirte.

-No le creo –dijo ya sin convicción porque de pronto su tonto disgusto se desvaneció al verse reflejado en los ojos azules.

-Está bien. Te lo voy a demostrar –dijo Sirius con extrema seriedad y sorprendió a Oliver al levantarse de la silla.

El muchacho se llenó de pánico al pensar que lo había disgustado tanto que iba a abandonarlo y quiso gritarle que no se fuera, pero de su garganta sólo salió un sonido ahogado. Se llamó idiota por no haber mantenido la boca cerrada y haberle reclamado una tontería. Sólo esperaba no haberlo ofendido a tal punto de que ya no quisiera estar cerca de él.

Sirius estaba decidido a demostrarle a Oliver que esa forma tan íntima que tenía el rubio de comportarse era natural en él y llegó hasta donde bailaban Harry y Draco. A él no le agradaba bailar, pero debía hacerlo para recuperar la confianza de su joven amado y llamó la atención de su ahijado para pedirle permiso de bailar con Draco. Oliver vio como el moreno se mostraba sorprendido ante su petición, pero le cedió su lugar al hombre que tomó la cintura del rubio con plena confianza. La melodía cambió en ese momento haciendo que Víktor interrumpiera su apasionado beso y se llevara casi a rastras a Cedric a la pista de baile.

-¡Esto es algo digno de verse y disfrutarse! –le comentó alegre Harry a Oliver cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el joven sin mirarlo pues estaba muy atento a Sirius.

-Eso –señaló con la cabeza la pista de baile–. Es la primera vez que mi padrino va a bailar con Draco y a ese rubio le fascina esta canción. ¡Te aseguro que va a hacer sufrir a Sirius! –soltó una carcajada–. ¡Me muero por ver su cara!

-¿Sirius es tu padrino? –su mente apenas comprendió ese comentario.

-Así es –aceptó y ya ninguno de los dos habló.

Se dedicaron a ver lo que sucedía en la pista de baile y al cabo de unos segundos ya todos en la discoteca disfrutaban del sensual y espectacular baile de Draco y Sirius.

Draco se sorprendió tanto como Harry cuando Sirius le pidió que lo dejara bailar con él porque sabía que al médico no le gustaba bailar, pero le pasó los brazos por el cuello sin ninguna inhibición aunque sin acercarse tanto como al moreno. Ya estaba a punto de comenzar una plática cuando los primeros acordes de su canción favorita, _In the Shadows_, se escucharon y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se convirtió en uno con Sirius provocando un terrible acceso de celos en Oliver. Draco puso a sus espaldas a Sirius y lo tomó de las caderas poniendo su trasero en la posición exacta para que el miembro del hombre se acomodara a la perfección en su oculta hendidura haciendo sobresaltar a Sirius.

El médico no sentía ninguna atracción física hacia el rubio, pero no por eso dejaba de notar que Draco tenía un cuerpo que quitaba el aliento y lo estaba poniendo bastante nervioso tenerlo tan cerca. El muchacho entonces lo tomó de las manos e hizo que las pusiera sobre su estómago y le mostró, sin palabras, cuánta presión debía ejercer para mantenerse juntos mientras que él se recargaba por completo sobre el fuerte pecho y, haciendo a un lado su espectacular melena rubia con un sensual movimiento, acomodó el rostro en el cuello de Sirius. Las blancas manos entonces se enredaron en la cintura de su compañero de baile y comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo sin perder en ningún momento el contacto en la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. Sirius realmente estaba muy nervioso y seguía el paso del rubio lo mejor que podía esperando poder demostrarle a Oliver que Draco literalmente se fundía con quien fuera su pareja de baile.

Algo que Oliver no podía negar era que Draco podía convertir cualquier movimiento en algo muy erótico. El vaivén de su cadera no se veía obsceno, al contrario, esa forma tan cadenciosa que tenía de mecerla hacía imposible desviar la vista e invitaba a todos a perderse en la maravillosa danza de esa pelvis. Lo único que no le gustaba al joven de cabellera castaña es que lo estuviera haciendo con Sirius a sus espaldas y mucho menos cuando el médico parecía estar disfrutando muchísimo con esa cercanía. Sirius, que aunque no tenía en sus movimientos la mística magia del rubio, demostró que no era mal bailarín y la oscilación de sus caderas era bastante atrayente y tal parecía que muy placentera pues Draco puso sobre su rostro la más pura expresión de deleite. Oliver apretó los labios cuando vio como Sirius resbalaba sus manos hacia las caderas del rubio y ejercía presión sobre éstas para acercarlo aún más hacia él. Así de juntos, la pareja se deslizó bailando casi hasta el piso en forma lenta y sensual y luego se incorporaron de la misma forma sin perder el ritmo de la canción. En cuanto se pusieron de pie, Draco se separó de Sirius y se dio la vuelta con rapidez haciendo volar su cabello a su alrededor que quedó parcialmente sobre su rostro y le ofreció una sonrisa muy sensual. Sirius rió antes de atraerlo casi con violencia hacia él y tomarlo de la cintura de la misma forma en que el rubio había sujetado a Harry. Draco permitió que el hombre lo sostuviera de esa manera y, mientras continuaba moviendo sugestivamente su cadera contra la de Sirius, se inclinó hacia atrás dejando que su larga cabellera rubia casi rozara el piso al mismo tiempo que movía sus hombros con innegable sensualidad.

Ya en ese momento no había nadie en el lugar que no los estuviera viendo bailar. Hasta Cedric y Víktor decidieron regresar a la mesa para disfrutar del baile. Sirius dejó que Draco permaneciera en esa erótica posición sólo unos momentos antes de jalarlo con brusquedad hacia su cuerpo y el rubio entonces le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sus alientos se confundieron al quedar muy cerca uno del otro. Siguieron bailando así, mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Sirius deslizó una mano entre las suaves hebras doradas y obligó a Draco a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para enseguida hundir el rostro en el suave cuello blanco. Oliver cerró los ojos con fuerza al ya no aguantar más los celos… no quería ver como Sirius delineaba con sus labios esa tersa piel.

Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que Draco había cambiado de posiciones y ahora era él quién estaba a las espaldas de Sirius y deslizaba las manos por el amplio pecho del médico sin ningún pudor. Sirius tenía los ojos cerrados y se dejaba hacer, pero no estaba inactivo del todo. Ahora era su turno de contonear las caderas y moverse sugestivamente contra el rubio que se amoldó a su ritmo con facilidad. El tiempo que tardó la canción en terminar fue una verdadera tortura para Oliver que seguía consumiéndose de celos. Estaba tan absorto en la contemplación de la pareja que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre se les había unido en la mesa.

-Hola, Severus –saludó distraídamente Harry a la pareja de Draco cuando éste se sentó a su lado.

Se sentía tan impactado como Oliver, pero él por diferente razón… jamás habría creído que Sirius pudiera bailar de esa forma y estaba gratamente impresionado.

-¡Hola, Harry! –Severus le devolvió el saludo bastante alegre, pero de pronto se quedó inmóvil.

Los ojos negros quedaron fijos en la pista de baile y Severus levantó una ceja con incredulidad. La canción estaba por finalizar y lo sabía muy bien porque la había escuchado infinidad de veces mientras Draco la bailaba y sacó su teléfono celular con rapidez. Harry volteó a ver con curiosidad a Severus cuando éste accionó la cámara del teléfono y se apresuraba a sacar un pequeño video.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –preguntó Harry riendo.

-Para tener pruebas documentales y poder fastidiar a Sirius por un buen rato –le contestó también riendo–. '_Yo no bailo y jamás bailaré_' –imitó la voz del médico–. A mi Dragón nadie puede resistírsele –declaró con innegable orgullo.

-¡Pues Sirius no lo hizo! –aceptó riendo aún más y se recargó en el hombro Severus para ver la imagen del teléfono.

La canción terminó y aunque la música siguió sonando, Sirius y Draco volvieron a la mesa tomados de la mano en medio de los entusiastas aplausos de los demás clientes. La sonrisa del rubio era enorme. Le había encantado bailar con Sirius y así se lo hizo saber provocando un ligero rubor en el médico. Antes de llegar a la mesa la mirada gris se encontró con la castaña de Oliver y se preguntó por qué el joven lo miraría con tanta indignación, pero no pudo dedicarle más que un segundo a ese pensamiento porque vio a Severus sentado junto a Harry y corrió a los brazos extendidos de su amante.

-¡Mi amor¡Sí pudiste venir! –exclamó Draco antes de tomar posesión de los labios de Severus.

Oliver se le había quedado viendo de mala manera a Draco por haber bailado tan atrevidamente con Sirius, pero luego se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta al ver como el rubio se arrojaba sobre un desconocido hombre y se sentaba sobre él a horcajadas. Si había pensado que Draco se había comportado con sensualidad con Harry y con Sirius, tuvo que aceptar que se había equivocado de cabo a rabo. La forma en que el rubio estaba besando, acariciando y moviéndose sobre su pareja en ese momento, **sí** **que era sensual** y logró que el color subiera a su rostro.

-Él es Severus… la pareja de Draco y como podrás ver, se aman como locos –le dijo Sirius a Oliver al oído logrando sobresaltarlo–. Te dije que no había nada entre Harry y él –lo tomó de los hombros y lo obligó a levantarse de la silla para luego mirarlo largamente a los ojos–. ¿Ahora me crees?

-Le creo –murmuró Oliver antes de abrazar a Sirius quien lo apresó entre sus brazos enseguida–. Discúlpeme por haberle hablado de esa forma y por comportarme tan infantilmente.

-No hay problema –deslizó una mano por el sedoso cabello castaño y se estremeció como siempre le sucedía cuando lo tocaba.

Oliver no dejó de notar ese temblor y se emocionó. Se separó sólo lo suficiente para mirar a Sirius a los ojos y se preguntó si eso que hacía brillar tan intensamente esos hermosos zafiros sería deseo. No estaba seguro, pero decidió averiguarlo. Trató de que su rostro reflejara la gran atracción que sentía hacia el médico y se mojó los labios sugestivamente esperando una reacción favorable y… la logró por completo. Vio como Sirius abría mucho los ojos ante su acción y de sus labios entreabiertos escapó un jadeo casi imperceptible. Ya estando más seguro de lo que provocaba en Sirius, Oliver se atrevió a dar un paso más. Se pegó todavía más a él y disfrutó sobremanera sentir la calidez de ese cuerpo esbelto, pero fuerte. El médico apretó el abrazo alrededor de la cintura del joven y su entrepierna despertó a ese contacto de inmediato. Se ruborizó intensamente al sentir como su miembro crecía con rapidez y sabía que eso era algo que el joven no podía dejar de notar, pero fue incapaz de separarse de él. Oliver si sintió algo, pero ese '_algo_' fue el de su propia virilidad hinchándose de deseo.

Sirius y Oliver se perdieron en su mutua contemplación… disfrutando de las hermosas sensaciones que despertaban el uno en el otro y se olvidaron de todo lo que los rodeaba. La distancia que separaba a sus labios fue disminuyendo lentamente y dos corazones latieron desenfrenadamente al sentir cerca el momento de conocerse y disfrutarse como habían estado deseando durante todo el día. Ya sólo estaban a escasos milímetros de darse el tan ansiado beso cuando Harry pasó a su lado con tanta prisa que los hizo tambalearse y rompió la magia del momento.

-Yo… eh… –Sirius no sabía que decir ni como comportarse–. ¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Sentía una enorme frustración porque no pudo besar a Oliver, pero por otra parte se alegró pues no sabía que era lo que habría hecho si era rechazado.

-Claro –aceptó Oliver tratando de controlar la ira que sentía contra el chico de ojos verdes que ya se había perdido de vista–. '_Ya no pude besarlo, pero al menos estaré muy cerca de él_'

Y se fueron a la pista de baile tomados de la mano bajo la mirada complacida de Cedric y Víktor que se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Ya cayó el solterón más esquivo de la ciudad –comentó Cedric feliz.

-Así parece ser –estuvo de acuerdo Víktor antes responder a una pregunta que le hizo Severus.

El rubio por fin había dejado respirar a su pareja, pero aún estaba sentado sobre él.


	8. Perdóname

Ojos Grises (Black) (8/18)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Nunca serías una pesadilla Ailuj ; ) … ya le di tu mensaje a Harry y dijo que cuando salieron juntos a pasear, se moderaría para no asustarte : ) …. Jajajaja... y no, no va a decirle nada a Lucius porque si el rubio se entera, le mandaría de tiempo completo la vigilancia ; ) … en este capítulo extrañarás a Sirius y a Oliver, pero te compensaré con el siguiente… cuídate mucho… te mando muchos muchos besos

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo VIII. Perdóname**

Harry tomó su teléfono cuando éste vibró anunciándole una llamada y vio que era Ron el que la hacía. Se levantó apresuradamente para buscar un lugar donde poder hablar sin tener que gritar y no se detuvo para disculparse con Sirius y con Oliver cuando tropezó accidentalmente con ellos. De reojo observó como sus dos guardaespaldas lo seguían fuera del ruidoso salón y se mantuvieron a una prudente distancia cuando él se detuvo en el pequeño vestíbulo para contestar la llamada.

-Hola, Ron –fue el saludo de Harry.

-_Hola, cuñado. ¿Sabes donde está Hermione?_ –le preguntó el pelirrojo sin preámbulos… su ansiedad era mucha.

-Me parece que iba a pasar a casa de mis papás, pero no estoy seguro –miró la hora en su reloj–. ¿Todavía no llega?

-_No, y ya me estoy preocupando_ –Harry se dio cuenta de que no mentía… su voz se oía muy tensa–. _No me habló en todo el día y…_

-Tranquilízate –le recomendó riendo–. Hermione estuvo toda la mañana en el hospital porque Sirius revisó a un paciente suyo y luego volvió a la clínica para su cita con Cedric y Víktor.

-¿_Estuviste con ella¿Viste a Lisa_? –aún su voz se oía angustiada.

-Sí, y te aseguro que las dos están perfectamente bien –siguió riendo.

-¡_Qué bueno_! –ya Ron pudo respirar de nuevo–. _Voy a hablar a casa de tus papás_.

-Está bien –estuvo tentado en preguntarle sobre los problemas que tenía con Hermione, pero se contuvo al recordar que Lucius le dijo que no debía intervenir–. Pero si no las encuentras, me llamas para que te ayude a localizarlas.

-_De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego_ –se despidió deprisa.

-Adiós –Harry cortó la llamada y volvió con sus amigos.

A Ron ya se le había pasado el susto y la preocupación, pero aún con un poco de ansiedad marcó a la casa de sus suegros y Bella le informó que Hermione había salido hacía menos de 10 minutos. Ya sintiéndose más tranquilo dejó calurosos saludos a los papás de Harry y cortó la comunicación. Se mudó de ropa y bajó a la sala para esperar a su esposa. Era cierto que últimamente reñían por cualquier tontería y eso lo lastimaba sobremanera, pero aún así nada lograría disminuir el amor y deseo que sentía por ella. Hacía más de dos semanas que no dormían juntos y extrañaba muchísimo su cuerpo esbelto y suave. Suspirando profundamente se dejó caer en el sofá rogando porque Hermione estuviera de humor para hacer el amor. Su último intento de tener intimidad fue rechazado con tal indiferencia que se obligó a estar alejado de ella para no suplicar por su compañía y así conservar su dignidad.

Encendió el televisor para distraerse y no alimentar sus tal vez vanas esperanzas de estar con Hermione como tanto deseaba. Le pareció eterno el tiempo que tardó su esposa en llegar y cuando ella abrió la puerta, se quedó sentado donde estaba aún cuando lo que más quería era correr para abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones de la joven y se quedaron un largo momento sólo mirándose. Ron concluyó que su esposa no se veía malhumorada ni cansada y una pequeña ilusión nació en su interior.

-¿Tienes mucho de haber llegado? –pudo al fin preguntar Hermione con nerviosismo.

Durante todo el trayecto estuvo rogando encontrar a su esposo en casa y su corazón se llenó de júbilo al ver que las luces de la sala estaban encendidas. ¡Ron sí estaba! Apenas controlando el temblor de su cuerpo traspasó la puerta y se llenó los ojos con la imagen del pelirrojo. Para ella siempre sería el hombre más guapo que existía sobre la tierra. Adoraba todas y cada una de las pecas de su rostro… le fascinaba su encendido cabello rojo y su cremosa y suave piel blanca la enloquecía. El sólo contemplarlo hizo que toda la desventura se desvaneciera de su corazón. Ron estaba en casa, con ella, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

-Media hora –le contestó Ron levantándose–. Dame a Lisa. Yo la llevó a su cama –le quitó a la pequeña de los brazos que ya dormía profundamente.

-Gracias –fue todo lo que pudo contestarle la chica antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciera por las escaleras.

Hermione llenó de aire sus pulmones y levantó la barbilla con desafío al recordar las palabras de Oliver. No iba a permitir que Pansy Parkinson le arrebatara al amor de su vida. ¡Por supuesto que no! Estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes por Ron y no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos. Se puso a pensar que debía hacer a continuación.

'_La cena romántica_' –se dijo decidiendo seguir el consejo de Sirius y corrió al bar.

Sacó una botella de vino que puso a enfriar en una coctelera a la velocidad del rayo y luego se fue a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y miró su contenido con ojo analítico. Le sobraron algunos de los ingredientes con lo que había preparado la cena del día anterior, pero enseguida desechó la idea… iba a tardar mucho tiempo en preparar los platillos. Decidió hacer una crema de verduras que no iba a tardar más de 10 minutos en cocinar y también un poco de pollo asado. Se mordió una uña mientras pensaba con qué acompañarlo. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando Ron bajó. El pelirrojo se quedó en la puerta de la cocina mirando a su esposa correr de un lado a otro y se sorprendió un poco. A Hermione le gustaba la cocina, pero generalmente no tenía tiempo para meterse en ella

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó el chico haciendo que Hermione saltara.

-Yo… pues… –ella titubeó un poco–. … ¿podrías poner la mesa, por favor?

-Claro –salió sorprendido y preguntándose qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Hermione le había hablado en tono muy dulce y no le había ordenado, como era su costumbre, que pusiera la mesa… ¡se lo había pedido por favor! Ron volvió a sorprenderse cuando vio la botella de vino enfriándose.

-¡Celebramos algo? –le gritó mientras sacaba la vajilla y la acomodaba en la mesa.

-¡Algo así! –Hermione le contestó de igual manera mientras ponía en funcionamiento la estufa.

El pelirrojo se esforzó en recordar la fecha y suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que no era su aniversario… Hermione lo mataría si llegaba a olvidarlo.

En tiempo récord Hermione tuvo lista una cena ligera, pero riquísima que hizo que el estómago de Ron rugiera. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y ya cuando estaban por comenzar a comer, la joven se levantó y prendió un par de velas. Luego apagó la luz del comedor dejando sólo una tenue iluminación que era muy romántica.

-Para estar más a gusto –dijo ella en tono bajo y sensual.

-Sí, tienes razón… así es más agradable –le contestó Ron con voz ronca… la garganta se le había secado de la emoción.

¡Hermione estaba de excelente humor! Comió con entusiasmo al comprender que ahora sus posibilidades de hacer el amor con su esposa estaban muy por encima del nivel normal y se encomendó a la tarea de mantener la copa de Hermione siempre llena… un poco de ayuda no le vendría nada mal. No fue sino hasta que terminaron de cenar y con la botella de vino casi vacía que se dio cuenta de que él había sido el que había llevado el peso de la conversación. Hermione le había preguntado sobre su trabajo y lo escuchó atentamente y sin interrumpir. Sólo hubo algunas exclamaciones por parte de la chica y eso lo tenía completamente confundido. Siempre que platicaba con su esposa de su trabajo, salía regañado y obviamente sin ganas de volver a decirle nada, pero esta vez fue completamente diferente… Hermione realmente se veía interesada en lo que decía.

Dieron cuenta de las últimas gotas de vino y Ron insistió en levantar la mesa mientras que Hermione subía a ver a la niña antes de irse a dormir. El pelirrojo se apresuró a lavar la vajilla para alcanzar a su esposa… no quería que se quedara dormida antes de que él llegara. Se dijo que tal vez no fue buena idea emborracharla pues la chica subió las escaleras tambaleante y riendo tontamente. Se secó las manos con prisas y corrió hasta su recámara. Se sintió desalentado al ver la cama vacía y se sentó en ella, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo con ese ánimo. Escuchó como Hermione tarareaba una canción dentro del baño y se apresuró a apagar la luz dejando sólo una pequeña lámpara prendida al lado de la cama. Se quitó la ropa a tirones cuando escuchó que la chica estaba a punto de salir del baño y se aventó a la cama.

Ron se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Hermione. Ella llevaba una breve… más bien brevísima bata transparente sobre también una minúscula ropa interior. Al pelirrojo se le fue la respiración cuando su esposa se quedó parada unos segundos dejándose admirar para luego caminar sensualmente hasta la cama con una expresión en el rostro que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Hermione se subió a la cama con movimientos felinos y se puso sobre su esposo. Las manos de Ron inmediatamente rodearon la cintura de la chica y la puso sobre su cadera en la posición exacta para que se diera cuenta del estado de excitación en que estaba. Hermione levantó una mano y se quitó el broche que sostenía su cabello. Ella estaba conciente de que su alborotado cabello era lo menos atractivo que tenía, pero a Ron le encantaba enredar sus dedos en él mientras hacían el amor.

Hermione ensayó algunos movimientos sensuales sobre la cadera de Ron y fue recompensada cuando fue jalada hacia los labios entreabiertos de su esposo. Se hundió de inmediato en esa cálida cavidad que no había probado desde hacía mucho tiempo y se sintió de nuevo completa… lo había extrañado demasiado. Ron la abrazó con fuerza disfrutando enormemente sentir esa suave piel contra la suya. Sus manos vagaron por la espalda de su esposa antes de bajar hasta los redondos glúteos y los acarició con avaricia. Hermione se tendió por completo sobre Ron y no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando él se giró para quedar sobre de ella. Los besos y caricias continuaron sin cesar y muy pronto la minúscula ropa interior de la chica fue un estorbo. El pelirrojo se deshizo de ella con los dientes para luego llenarse los ojos con la figura perfecta de Hermione. Delineó con la lengua la pequeña herida que la joven tenía en el abdomen y que no lo había dejado ver por mucho tiempo alegando que era horrible, pero a Ron le encantaba. Esa cicatriz era lo que le había permitido seguir teniendo a su pareja a su lado y también ser padre.

En un nuevo cambio de opinión, Ron se felicitó por haberle dado de beber ya que Hermione se estaba entregando como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo estaba acariciando con fuego en las manos… murmuraba su nombre en forma fascinante y lo estaba llenando de un sinfín de '_Te amo_' Cuando por fin se unieron en uno, Hermione lo llevó directamente al paraíso con un salvaje ritmo que lo dejó exhausto, pero con el corazón lleno de gozo y amor.

-¡Cielos! –exclamó Ron cuando pudo hablar–. Eso… fue… estupendo.

-No, fue más que eso –Hermione capturó sus labios y lo besó apasionadamente–. Fue total y completamente maravilloso –hizo que la mirara a los ojos–. Te amo, Ron –le dijo con innegable sinceridad–. Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y no quiero perderte –los ojos marrones derramaron muchas lágrimas–. Me moriría si te fueras de mi lado.

-Yo también te amo, Hermione –bebió las gotas saladas con devoción–. Y también me moriría si te perdiera.

-¡Perdóname! –escondió el rostro en el húmedo pecho–. ¡Perdóname, por favor!

-¿Perdonarte por qué? –ahora fue su turno de hacer que lo mirara.

-Por hacerte sentir tan mal –su rostro enrojeció–. Me he portado terrible contigo. Siempre te estoy gritando y exigiéndote que hagas las cosas a mi manera. ¡Lo lamento tanto! –se colgó de su cuello–. Pero te prometo que voy a cambiar –dijo deprisa–. Ya no te gritaré ni…

-Pero yo no quiero que cambies, mi amor –la hizo callar con un tierno beso–. Me enamoré de ti por lo que eres y como eres. No niego que a veces eres… desesperante… –rió para restarle importancia a la palabra–. … pero así es como me gustas –deslizó una mano por las sonrojadas mejillas para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas–. Eres tan inteligente, tan madura y tan… hermosa –le besó la punta de la nariz–. Te amo y siempre te amaré, Hermione.

-¡Oh, Ron! –lo abrazó con fuerza–. Gracias por darme tu amor a pesar de hacerte tan infeliz.

-No vuelvas a decir eso –la miró ceñudo haciendo que a Hermione se le encogiera el corazón al pensar que lo había hecho enojar–. He sido más feliz a tu lado de lo que jamás imaginé –hundió el rostro en el estómago de la joven y ella se estremeció de placer al sentir una juguetona lengua iniciar un nuevo juego erótico–. Y sé que será así por el resto de nuestras vidas.

-Te amo, Ron… te amo –decía Hermione sin parar y no dejó de decirlo hasta que terminaron una nueva unión.

Cuando ya descansaban uno en los brazos del otro, Hermione besó la húmeda cabellera roja y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para entregarse al sueño. Estuvo tentada en preguntarle por Pansy, pero al final no lo hizo porque no quiso echar a perder esa maravillosa noche de reconciliación. Ron la tocó con infinita devoción y la había amado apasionadamente. Decidió que sí iba a cambiar a pesar de que el pelirrojo le había dicho que no lo hiciera pues sabía que si continuaba con su horrible actitud lo perdería y eso en verdad no lo soportaría… lo amaba tanto que se volvería loca si Ron llegaba a abandonarla. Por fin se quedó dormida con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad que era idéntica a la que tenía dibujada su esposo en los labios.

-¿Y tú donde andabas? –le preguntó Draco a Harry cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado… ya se había quitado de encima de Severus, pero lo tenía tomado de la mano.

-Salí al vestíbulo para hablar con Ron –le contestó antes de tomar un trago de su bebida–. Está preocupado porque Hermione aún no llega a su casa

-¿Y eso? –se sorprendió pues sabía que la despeinada chica siempre llegaba temprano a su hogar.

-Creo que iba a pasar a casa de mis papás para saludarlos –sus ojos verdes miraron sorprendidos como Sirius bailaba muy pegado a Oliver–. ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa esta noche a mi padrino?

-Sí que está raro –el rubio rió con ganas–. Primero baila conmigo como nunca imaginé y ahora lo está haciendo con Oliver.

-¿Estará ebrio? –preguntó también riendo, pero luego se puso serio–. Acompáñame al baño –y se levantó sin esperar contestación.

Draco se disculpó con Severus y siguió al chico moreno a los servicios. Vio con extrema diversión como Harry revisaba los compartimientos para asegurarse que estaban solos.

-Pues Sirius no es el único que está raro esta noche¿eh? –dijo el rubio riendo mientras se recargaba en una pared–. ¿Qué te traes¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Draco… –hizo una pausa mientras se ponía junto a él–. … ¿te siguen vigilando?

-¿Vigilando? –se mostró confundido, pero pronto comprendió–. ¡Ah¿Te refieres a la guardia que nos pusieron esos pesados del gobierno? –el moreno asintió con la cabeza–. Sí –aceptó con fastidio–. No puedo negar que son muy discretos, pero lo hacen las 24 horas del día. ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que convencí a Lucius para que me la quitara mientras me trasladaba de un lugar a otro.

-Pues te felicito. Severus ni siquiera quiere oír mencionar algo al respecto. Creo que aún teme que Blaise Zabini se me acerque e intente extorsionarme de nuevo –luego bajó su tono de voz–. No estoy seguro, pero pienso que pide informes de mí cada media hora –rió divertido–. ¡Es un exagerado!

-No, no lo es –se sonrió–. Es que tienes todo loquito a ese hombre. Se muere de amor por ti.

**-**Es lo mínimo que merezco –alzó la barbilla con arrogancia–. Pues él me tiene en el mismo estado –suspiró profundamente–. ¡Ay, Harry! No te imaginas cuánto amo a Severus.

-Me doy una idea –su sonrisa se amplió ante su expresión amorosa.

Realmente estaba muy feliz por el rubio. Hacía casi dos años que vivía con Severus y juntos habían sorteado con éxito las dificultades que sus tan diferentes personalidades les habían planteado. Por ejemplo, a Draco siempre le había fascinado bailar y su forma de hacerlo le trajo muchas discusiones con Severus que no soportaba que alguien más lo tocara, pero al comprender que el joven no lo hacía con ocultas intensiones logró enterrar sus celos y ahora disfrutaba viéndolo bailar con otros. El rubio también tuvo que ceder en muchas cosas y una de ellas fue dejar que su pareja trabajara a su gusto y a su ritmo. Cuando Severus se sumergía en una lectura o se encerraba en su despacho para escribir podían pasar días sin que le prestara la menor atención. Esos distanciamientos lo habían lastimado sobremanera y sufrió durante mucho tiempo hasta que comprendió que Severus realmente amaba lo que hacía y que no tenía ningún derecho a tratar de distraerlo para que le dedicara más atención. Lo dejó realizar su trabajo en un ambiente tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, pero luego aprovechaba al máximo los escasos descansos que tenía el hombre.

-¿Pero a qué viene la pregunta de la vigilancia? –cuestionó Draco regresando al primer cuestionamiento de Harry.

-Es que hace rato me siguieron –el rubio levantó las cejas sorprendido–. Al principio pensé que esos hombres habían desobedecido las órdenes de Lucius y que aún me estaban persiguiendo por toda la ciudad, pero les hablé por teléfono y les dije que nos veríamos aquí. El que me contestó me dijo que estaba bien y eso me confirmó que era alguien más quién me seguía.

-¿Estás seguro de que te estaban siguiendo? –el moreno asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Y no podrías haberte equivocado? –levantó las manos para acallar las protestas de su amigo–. No te estoy diciendo que no te crea¿vale?

-Está bien –por un breve instante se sintió molesto con su amigo.

-¿Y cuántos eran?

-Era sólo uno –informó después de meditar un instante–. Giré en una calle a la derecha y él también lo hizo. Luego di una vuelta rápida a la izquierda y como todavía andaba tras de mí, decidí despistarlo. Me metí en la autopista y ahí pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo –se echó a reír repentinamente–. ¡Te juro que comprendo porque Oliver casi besa el suelo en cuanto se bajó y también porque nunca volverá a subirse a mi auto! Hacía mucho tiempo no conducía tan rápido. Tomé un retorno a casi 200 km. y aún me estoy preguntando como fue que no volcamos.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer una cosa así nunca más, Harry! –lo regañó Draco muy asustado–. ¡Pudiste lastimarte! –abrazó con fuerza al moreno que no despreció la muestra de cariño del rubio.

-No te preocupes –limpió con ternura una lágrima que escapó de los ojos grises–. No me pasó nada y lo mejor de todo es que perdí a ese tipo.

-¡Cómo diablos quieres que no me preocupe? –dio una pequeña patada en el suelo–. Sé que manejas extraordinariamente bien, pero…

-Pero nada –lo cortó y enmarcó el blanco rostro con sus manos–. Te estoy contando esto porque te tengo confianza y necesitaba que alguien más lo supiera, no para que te preocuparas¿está bien? –el rubio asintió sabiendo que no valía la pena decir nada más… Harry podía ser muy obstinado cuando se lo proponía–. No voy a comentarle nada de esto a Lucius porque sé que me mandaría la guardia de tiempo completo y tampoco quiero que ni Sirius ni Severus se enteren porque de inmediato se lo dirían a mi papá y al tuyo y entonces si que ya no me libraría de esos tipos el resto de mi vida. ¿Me prometes que guardarás el secreto? –suplicó y lo miró de esa manera que sabía Draco no podía resistir.

-¿Pero sí ese tipo es peligroso? –los ojos grises se llenaron de angustia–. ¿Y si lo que busca es lastimarte?

-No sé quién sea ni tampoco si es peligroso o no, pero no podrá tocarme un solo cabello, te lo prometo –volvió a poner cara de cordero degollado–. No le dirás nada a Severus¿verdad?

-A Severus no, pero a mí sí –terció una voz asustando a los chicos que se separaron con rapidez.

Si Cedric no supiera lo que los corazones de esos dos jóvenes guardaban habría caído en el mismo error que Oliver y se habría imaginado que estaban sosteniendo un furtivo encuentro amoroso. Harry y Draco tenían una manera de comportarse tan íntima y tierna que a veces lo confundía. Esa forma de tocarse y mirarse a los ojos lo habían llevado a preguntarse si sus amigos no estarían enamorados secretamente, pero luego descartaba la idea como ridícula cuando los veía con sus respectivas parejas… simplemente el inmenso amor que reflejaban sus ojos no podía ser un engaño.

-A ver, confiesen par de canallas –Cedric se puso frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura y disfrutó con sus todavía asustadas facciones–. ¿Qué es lo que no debe saber el bueno de Severus?

-N-nada, n-nada –tartamudeó Harry y huyó descaradamente dejando a Draco a merced de un implacable Cedric que logró sonsacarle parte del secreto.

Draco salió del baño maldiciendo en voz baja la actitud de Harry y miró al moreno de mala manera cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¡Pero qué maldito eres! –le dijo Draco a Harry en el oído–. ¡Me dejaste solito con el chismoso de Cedric!

-Es que si me quedaba me hubiera hecho confesarle hasta lo que desayuné esta mañana –Draco rió en contra de su voluntad–. Yo no sé cómo le hace, pero siempre que me interroga acabo diciéndole todo aún cuando no quiero –se levantó deprisa cuando se dio cuenta de que Cedric ya regresaba y se dirigía a él–. ¡Ya me voy! –dijo en voz alta y se despidió de todos con rapidez.

Harry salió corriendo de la discoteca y no fue sino hasta que ya estaba rumbo a su casa que se dio cuenta de que no se había despedido ni de Sirius ni de Oliver.

'_Después me disculparé con ellos_' –pensó sintiéndose aliviado de haber podido huir del interrogatorio de Cedric.

Cedric observó pensativo la apresurada salida de Harry. No había sido su intención espiar a sus amigos, pero como se detuvo un momento fuera del baño para amarrarse una agujeta, logró captar la seriedad en la voz del moreno y, aunque no entendió una sola palabra, no le dio buena espina. Generalmente Harry era muy alegre y era muy raro que hablara de esa forma. Luego la renuencia de Draco de decirle lo que estaba pasando le confirmó aún más que algo andaba mal. Le parecía muy tonto que Harry no quisiera que Severus se enterara que había corrido como desquiciado por la autopista cuando todo el tiempo conducía de esa manera. Víktor reclamó sus labios y de su mente desapareció todo pensamiento coherente.


	9. Te amo

Ojos Grises (Black) (6/16)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola Narcissa! Sabía que ibas a extrañar a Sirius y Oliver, pero en este capítulo te dejó muchísisisisimo de ellos ; ) …. te mando un beshote.

¡Ay, Ailuj¡In Eternum! Jajajaja, buenísimo, Jajaja… pues mira, seguro que Draco y Cedric lograrían averiguar que es lo que está pasando, pero como ya te había dicho, no creo que les dé tiempo : ( … seguimos por aquí In Infinitud… ah, no perdón… In Eternum, jajajajaja… un besotote.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo IX. Te amo**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban bailando? No lo sabía, pero es que en el paraíso no existía el tiempo¿no es verdad? Se preguntaba Oliver mientras se movía entre nubes de algodón. Se apretó un poco más contra el cuerpo de Sirius apenas conciente de que la música que se oía en ese momento no era la adecuada para bailar de esa manera, pero en realidad no le importaba. Estaba muy, muy cerca del médico y eso era todo lo que le interesaba. Una amorosa mano no había dejado de acariciar su cabello desde que comenzaron a bailar y estaba asombrado de que esa simple caricia lo transportara a un mundo pleno de felicidad. Cuando Sirius lo alejó de su pecho protestó airadamente y miró enojado al hombre que sólo le sonrió.

-Nos llaman –le murmuró al oído haciendo estremecer a su pareja de baile.

Como Oliver en verdad no quería perder la cercanía de Sirius, lo acompañó hasta la mesa aferrado a su cintura y ni siquiera se puso a pensar que los demás considerarían su actitud muy extraña.

-Ya nos vamos, Sirius –le informó Severus antes de mirar con lujuria mal disimulada a Draco que le correspondió el gesto a plenitud–. Tenemos cosas muy importantes que hacer en casa.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos –secundó Víktor levantándose de la mesa junto con Cedric–. ¿Ustedes van a quedarse?

-No, también nos vamos –dijo Sirius y a Oliver se le derrumbó el mundo.

¡No era justo! Llevaban en ese lugar apenas una hora y no quería volver a la clínica tan pronto. Estaba a punto de rogarle a Sirius que se quedaran aunque fuera sólo unos minutos más, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el médico lo dejó para ir con Severus que le hacía señas para que se acercara a él. No teniendo otro remedio que dejar sus súplicas para más tarde, Oliver tomó su trago y se lo bebió sin perder de vista a Sirius. Vio con suma curiosidad como el color inundaba el rostro del médico por algo que le mostraba su amigo en un teléfono celular y se sorprendió muchísimo cuando trató de quitarle el aparato, pero Severus fue más rápido y lo ocultó tras su espalda. Hubo muchos forcejeos y maldiciones dichas en voz alta por parte de Sirius, pero no consiguió hacerse del teléfono. Víktor, Cedric y Draco se estaban muriendo de risa, pero él seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Sirius miró de mala manera a Severus antes de regresar con Oliver. Tomó al muchacho de la mano y sin darle oportunidad de hablar, lo hizo caminar delante de las otras dos parejas.

Una vez afuera de la discoteca Sirius se giró y se paró frente a Severus de forma por demás amenazadora.

-Te juro que si no borras eso, te arrepentirás –dijo Sirius muy serio y apretó los labios cuando Severus sólo una sonora carcajada.

-Mañana mismo te lo enviaré en un correo electrónico y no dudes que también se lo haré llegar a algunas '_amistades_' que disfrutarán mucho con él –fue la burlona contestación.

-¡Pero todo esto es tu culpa, Draco! –Sirius miró al rubio que puso cara de inocencia.

-¡Mi culpa? –abrió mucho sus ojos grises.

-¡Sí¡Tu culpa! –siguió acusándolo–. ¡Si no bailaras de esa forma yo no me vería como si estuviera…!

-¡Hey¡Hey! –lo cortó con seriedad, pero en realidad no estaba molesto–. ¡Yo no te pedí que bailaras conmigo! Tú solito caíste en mis garras –le obsequió una sonrisa muy sensual–. Y ahora no vas a negar que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo¿verdad, Sirius? –dio dos pasos hacia el médico que sólo atinó a abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos azules cuando el rubio le pasó los brazos por el cuello–. Porque sé que lo hiciste –le murmuró al oído, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan.

Oliver estaba que se moría de celos y apenas se estaba conteniendo para no arrancar a Sirius de los brazos del rubio. Y para colmo, la ira que hervía en su pecho se intensificó cuando los otros sólo se dedicaron a reír ante la expresión aturdida de Sirius.

-Ya deja en paz a Sirius, amor –Severus separó a su pareja del médico aún ahogado en risa–. Si sigues asustándolo no volverá a bailar contigo y en verdad necesito más videos.

-¡Son un par de… de…! –Sirius no podía articular palabra.

Estaba muy nervioso porque sabía que Draco era capaz de hacer todo lo imaginable e inimaginable para bromearlo y era todavía más peligroso con Severus alentándolo. No quería que Oliver llegara a conclusiones erróneas y volviera a enojarse con él.

-Soy un degenerado, Sirius –ronroneó el rubio lamiéndose los labios con lujuria–. Y si quieres comprobar hasta qué grado, ya sabes donde encontrarme –alcanzó a guiñarle un ojo antes de que Severus lo arrastrara hasta su auto.

De hecho Severus salvó a su pareja de Oliver porque un segundo más y éste lo habría molido a golpes. El joven estaba temblando de rabia, pero sobre todo de celos y sólo dejó de apretar los puños cuando el auto de la pareja desapareció por la calle. Jamás imaginó que ese sentimiento fuera tan fuerte como para querer destrozar con sus propias manos a aquel que se había atrevido a acercarse de manera tan provocativa a Sirius no sólo una, sino dos veces esa noche. Era totalmente desquiciante ver ese esbelto cuerpo tan cerca del médico y no pudo tranquilizarse sino hasta 10 minutos después cuando ya iba sentado junto a Sirius en su auto.

Víktor y Cedric no hicieron la menor mención del comportamiento de Draco cuando se despidieron de ellos y Sirius se los agradeció en el alma. Aún sentía la cara ardiendo de vergüenza y el enfado que evidenciaba Oliver no lo hacía sentir mejor. Una vez en el auto trató de explicarle lo que había sucedido, pero el chico se sumió en un terco silencio que lo hizo sentirse terriblemente desdichado. No quería que la maravillosa noche en que por fin había sostenido a su amado tan cerca de su cuerpo terminara así y decidió ir a su casa para poder platicar con calma. No sabía cuando Hermione iba a permitirle volver a verlo y él necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Oliver. No le dijo al joven su destino y esperó que no se enojara aún más cuando se diera cuenta de que no iban a la clínica.

Oliver iba tan enfrascado tratando de tranquilizarse que ni siquiera miraba por la ventanilla del auto y no fue sino hasta que Sirius atravesó la reja que circundaba su casa que salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Dónde estamos? –cuestionó Oliver mirando a su alrededor.

-En mi casa –le contestó mientras estacionaba el auto–. Pensé que no nos vendría mal una copa antes de llevarte a la clínica –le sonrió con indecisión–. ¿Te gustaría entrar? –y esperó con ansiedad una respuesta afirmativa que nunca llegó–. Sé que debí preguntarte antes, pero…

-Me encantaría –se bajó del auto deprisa… no quería que Sirius se arrepintiera de su invitación.

Sirius abrió la puerta de su hogar y Oliver vagó por el vestíbulo con curiosidad. No le extrañó ver que la decoración era exquisita y que todos los artículos que se encontraban ahí eran muy finos. Él no era un experto en arte, pero pudo reconocer dos pinturas de colección.

-Es muy hermosa su casa, doctor –dijo Oliver admirando una hermosa miniatura.

-Llámame Sirius, por favor –le pidió el médico y el joven se giró sonriendo.

Las palabras que ya tenía listas se le atoraron en la garganta cuando se miró en esos tristes ojos azules y casi corrió hasta donde estaba el médico para borrar, de la forma que fuera, esa expresión que le partía el alma. Sirius lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo abrazó con fuerza durante largos instantes antes de comenzar a hablar.

-No te enfades por lo que hizo Draco… –apenas se contuvo para no decir '_mi amor_'–. Durante todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo me ha acusado de ser un mojigato sin remedio y siempre busca la forma de avergonzarme –lanzó un largo suspiro lleno de frustración–. Le he pedido muchas veces que no juegue conmigo de esa manera, pero su única contestación son guiños y besos lanzados al aire. Al principio me sentía muy nervioso de que Severus quisiera romperme la cara debido a esto, pero cuando me di cuenta de que eso no iba a suceder y que la pareja de Draco comprendía el juego, decidí ignorar a ese niño –enmarcó con sus manos el rostro de Oliver–. Todo lo que acabas de ver y escuchar es sólo un tonto juego. ¿Me crees? –le preguntó en tono de súplica.

-Te creo, Sirius –le contestó Oliver con voz ronca.

El tono de su voz… la forma tan exquisita en que su nombre se deslizó por esos apetecibles labios rojos… la increíble expresión que tenían esos hermosos ojos cafés… el terrible miedo que sintió al pensar que tal vez el joven se hubiera enojado de nuevo con él… todo… todo se conjuró para que el corazón de Sirius latiera como nunca y que el amor que sentía se desbordara sin ninguna posibilidad de detenerlo. Cuando acortó la distancia entre sus labios y los entreabiertos que tenía frente a él, ya el médico era incapaz de pensar. Lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era conocer el sabor de los labios de Oliver. Tal vez si se le hubiera ocurrido que su caricia sería rechazada se habría detenido, pero como no fue así, su rostro siguió su camino hasta que tomó posesión de la boca de Oliver. El muchacho vio entre sueños cómo Sirius se acercaba con las claras intenciones de besarlo y contuvo la respiración. Desde el mismo instante en que lo conoció estuvo deseando sólo esto y se adelantó para ir a su encuentro… no iba permitirle que se arrepintiera de besarlo.

Algo explotó en el interior de los dos cuando sus labios por fin se encontraron. Oliver tuvo que sujetarse de los anchos hombros de Sirius porque sintió como sus piernas se doblaban de emoción y el médico tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener ese beso en una suave caricia. Un deseo feroz lo envolvió como una llamarada ardiente y logró controlarse sólo hasta que Oliver le brindó el acceso a su húmeda boca. La cordura definitivamente huyó de Sirius cuando su lengua se encontró con su contraparte y sin poder esperar más para conocer el deseable cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, deslizó las manos hacia las estrechas caderas para acercarlo aún más a él. Oliver abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió la dura virilidad de Sirius y con su lengua lo invitó a que lo besara de verdad. Él tampoco podía pensar en nada más que en el hombre que lo estaba llevando con rapidez a ese punto de no retorno, pero un fugaz recuerdo lo hizo comparar este extraordinario momento con otro vivido hacía algunos meses con otro hombre y se dijo que definitivamente no había punto de comparación.

El aliento que invadía su interior en ese momento era fresco, muy diferente al caliente y nauseabundo que había profanado su boca… las manos que ahora se deslizaban por su trasero eran firmes en sus caricias, pero no rudas como las otras. Los ojos azules tenían dilatadas las pupilas de deseo, pero no de malsana lujuria como aquellos duros y desagradables ojos negros que lo habían ofendido con una sola mirada. Cuando los labios abandonaron su boca y se dirigieron a su cuello, se arqueó de placer y ofreció más piel para acariciar. Los malos recuerdos definitivamente huyeron de él cuando una hermosa proposición fue susurrada en su oído y la piel se le erizó de emoción.

Sirius esperó con el alma en un hilo la contestación del joven y se preguntó si no estaría actuando precipitadamente. Era cierto que lo conocía desde hacía tres semanas y lo amaba con locura, pero Oliver apenas lo había visto por primera vez esa mañana. El corazón se le llenó de dicha cuando el joven aceptó su propuesta totalmente ruborizado. Todavía lo besó y acarició un poco más antes de tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo a la planta alta hasta su recámara. Entraron en ella y Oliver se afanó en ahuyentar los nervios que de pronto se había apoderado de él. El médico le gustaba y mucho, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de querer tener sexo con él.

Sirius se dio cuenta de inmediato de sus nervios y sonrió con tristeza, pero entendía su reacción. El chico había sido heterosexual toda su vida y sabía que era un gran impacto para él desear compartir intimidad con otro hombre. Se sentía tan feliz de haber podido besarlo y tocarlo como siempre había anhelado que estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de querer estar con él. Así que aunque lo que más quería era besarlo desde la punta de los cabellos hasta los pies, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo con brevedad mientras depositaba un ligero beso en la tersa mejilla.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo –dijo Sirius y tomó una temblorosa mano que lo hizo enternecer.

Abrió el ventanal que tenía la habitación y llevó a Oliver a un balcón. Desde ahí tenían una magnífica vista de un jardín perfectamente cuidado.

-Acabo de mandar hacer esa fuente –señaló la construcción hecha con mármol blanco y que tenía a un elfo como principal adorno.

-Es muy bonita –aceptó Oliver agradeciéndole en silencio que no tratara de meterlo en su cama a toda prisa.

-La adoro –dijo Sirius suspirando y se quedó callado un momento–. Iré por el trago que te prometí. No tardo nada –y en verdad no lo hizo.

Ya con dos copas en la mano, los dos comenzaron a platicar como lo habían hecho durante la comida de ese día y Oliver se relajó lo suficiente para saber que sí quería tener relaciones sexuales con Sirius en ese preciso instante. Una vez que los nervios se esfumaron, el deseo apareció con nuevo ímpetu haciendo que su virilidad creciera al imaginarse lo maravilloso que sería sentir esas grandes y suaves manos recorrer toda su piel sin ropa que les estorbase. Cerró los ojos al evocar las eróticas imágenes que habían llenado su mente cuando estaban examinando las radiografías en ese cuarto semi oscuro y supo que todas esas locuras podrían cumplirse en ese mismo instante. Sabía que él debería dar el primer paso y antes de que un nuevo ataque de nervios lo asaltara, tomó de la mano a Sirius y lo hizo volver a la habitación. Vio cómo se sorprendía ante su acción, pero lo siguió sin oponer resistencia.

Oliver lo llevó cerca de la enorme cama que pedía a gritos que se le diera un buen uso y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Se acercó al médico con el deseo brillando en sus ojos cafés y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos antes de comenzar a besarlo con verdadera necesidad. A Sirius sólo le tomó un segundo comprender las intenciones de su amado y le correspondió con ferocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de empujarlo sobre la cama, un momento de lucidez lo hizo separarse y mirar con fijeza al joven.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Oliver? –le preguntó con la voz ronca por el intenso deseo que ya corría por sus venas como lava ardiente.

-Sí¿y tú? –le preguntó con coquetería.

-Como no tienes una idea –le contestó antes de hacer que se recostara sobre el suave colchón.

La tarea de desnudar a Oliver fue algo que Sirius en verdad disfrutó. Pensó que estaba en uno de sus inagotables sueños en los que por fin tenía acceso a su cremosa piel blanca y rogó no despertar jamás. Cuando al fin pudo acariciar a plenitud todo el cuerpo de su joven amando los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y Oliver vio con curiosidad como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por la tersa mejilla. No preguntó nada y se dio a la tarea de beber las siguientes gotas saladas que emergieron de los ojos azules. Hizo que Sirius se subiera a la cama, lo recostó y fue su turno de desnudarlo. Contuvo la respiración al ver el magnífico cuerpo del médico. Él estaba acostumbrado a ver cuerpos fuertes y en perfecta forma porque compartía los vestidores con sus compañeros de equipo, pero ninguno de ellos podía compararse con el de Sirius. Aún cuando no era atlético en extremo, tenía perfectamente marcado el abdomen y la forma en que sus fuertes piernas se desprendían de la hermosa cadera, lo hizo perder el aliento. Le fascinó la fortaleza de su pecho y de sus hombros, la suave aspereza de su incipiente barba cuando se inclinó a lamer su cuello, pero lo que definitivamente terminó por enloquecerlo fue la visión de su enorme miembro erguirse con orgullo.

Nunca se habría imaginado estar en una situación como ésa, pero cuando se sumergió en la húmeda entrepierna de Sirius supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Jamás había sentido tal plenitud al estar con una mujer y casi como si alguien se lo dijera al oído, supo que no podría volver a estar con ninguna nunca más. De hecho sabía que no podría estar con alguien que no fuera Sirius Black Sonrió interiormente al sentir como el hombre enredaba los dedos en su cabellera castaña para marcarle el ritmo y se emocionó muchísimo cuando escuchó sus exclamaciones de placer. Se dedicó a arrancarle más jadeos y suspiros al recorrer la larga extensión de su virilidad una y otra vez. Estaba disfrutando tanto con eso que se preguntó que sentiría cuando la verdadera unión llegara.

Sirius apartó a Oliver cuando sintió que no podría aguantar más y reclamó sus labios. El joven le correspondió con frenesí y entonces fue su turno de recostarlo en la cama. Recorrió su cuerpo con besos húmedos hasta llegar a la despierta virilidad. Oliver abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió como era devorado y movió las caderas con desesperación buscando más y más placer. Sirius dudó en complacerlo, pero al final se decidió… ya llegaría su turno para descargar su doloroso deseo. Fue un momento sublime para los dos cuando Oliver explotó en la boca de Sirius. El hombre bebió la salada semilla con verdadera devoción y aún se entretuvo un largo instante torturando al chico al seguir besando con amor su sensible músculo.

Oliver lo jaló para que lo abrazara y comprobar que había sido un hombre el que lo había hecho sentirse tan amado. No sabía porque pensaba eso, pero estaba seguro de que era cierto. La forma en que Sirius lo había tocado y besado expresaba un inmenso amor, pero no comprendía el por qué de su existencia. Él estaba conciente del gran deseo que lo envolvió al sólo mirarlo, pero no eran tan vanidoso como para creer que le había robado el corazón al médico en tan pocas horas de convivencia. Se hundió en el húmedo pecho y depositó pequeños besos en toda su extensión. Esas sutiles caricias hicieron que Sirius se estremeciera y apenas se contuvo para no voltearlo y enterrarse en su cuerpo como tanto deseaba. Para él era un sueño convertido en realidad haber podido besar y tocar a Oliver como siempre deseó, pero como no quería presionarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera, se dedicó a acariciar con delicadeza ese lozano cuerpo mientras depositaba infinidad de besos en ese cabello castaño que adoraba.

No esperaba encontrar una respuesta inmediata a sus caricias, pero para su sorpresa sí la obtuvo. Su mirada azul se encontró con la castaña de Oliver y él le dijo en silencio que estaba listo para continuar y no pudo menos que amarlo aún más ante su mudo permiso. Al tiempo que se colocaba sobre él, comenzó a besarlo mientras murmuraba su nombre contra sus labios. Luego se tomó largos segundos para admirar el magnífico cuerpo que estaba dispuesto a entregarse a él. Oliver se sintió cohibido ante esa penetrante mirada, pero pronto se llenó de confianza al ver la intensa llama de deseo que brillaba en esos enormes ojos azules. Sintiendo todavía una extrema timidez ensayó algunos atrevidos movimientos de cadera buscando incitarlo aún más. Sabía que ni en mil años podría equiparar la tremenda sensualidad que Draco podía transmitir en sólo un gesto, pero se dijo que valía la pena intentar aumentar el halagador deseo de su nueva pareja.

A Sirius se le fue la respiración al verlo moverse de esa manera y ya sin poder controlarse siguió besándolo apasionadamente. Estaba conciente de que sería su primera vez y que debía tratarlo con suma delicadeza, pero era muy difícil pensar con coherencia cuando ya tenía entre sus brazos a un Oliver totalmente desinhibido y que correspondía a sus besos con innegable pasión. Recorrió ese juvenil cuerpo sin dejar un solo centímetro de piel sin saborear haciendo que su amante gimiera sin control cada vez que tocaba un punto demasiado sensible. Ya el joven estaba flotando en un mar de placer y no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Sirius lo hizo girarse y levantar la cadera. Gimió de nuevo con gozo cuando sintió como un delicado dedo se deslizaba en su virginal entrada y se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer cuando a ese gentil intruso se le unió uno más.

-Sirius –dijo su nombre con la voz plagada de deseo y giró la cabeza para ver a su amante.

A Sirius se le aceleró el corazón al ver ese atractivo rostro transfigurado por el placer que sentía y se atrevió a colocar un tercer dedo en la estrecha cavidad. Movió los dedos buscando dilatar la zona y fue recompensado con un fuerte empujón de caderas. Removió un poco más el cálido interior antes de retirar los dedos y atreverse a jalar las estrechas caderas para ponerlas a la altura exacta para la penetración. Puso su húmedo miembro en la abertura de Oliver y respiró profundamente antes de embestirlo con fuerza. Oliver entonces no disimuló su placer y gritó el nombre de Sirius con todas sus fuerzas. Era cierto, el dolor que sintió al ser penetrado fue intenso, pero tan efímero que bien pudo haberlo imaginado.

-¡C-cielos¡O-Oliver! –tartamudeó Sirius sintiendo que iba a desvanecerse de emoción… en verdad pensaba que estaba en el paraíso.

Le estaba haciendo el amor al chico más guapo del mundo y que además era el dueño absoluto de su ser. Comenzó a moverse en el estrecho interior con algo de dificultad en un principio, pero muy pronto pudo entrar y salir de ese cuerpo a voluntad. Oliver esta más que sorprendido. Jamás imaginó que fuera tan grandioso sentirse poseído de esa manera y no se preocupó en ocultar el gran placer que sentía. La habitación se llenó de sus gemidos y jadeos haciendo que Sirius se sintiera orgulloso de la forma en que le estaba haciendo el amor. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron amándose, pero a cada momento que pasaba estaban más seguros de que no podrían volver a separarse jamás. Sus cuerpos estaban sudorosos y temblorosos cuando por fin alcanzaron juntos la cima del placer, pero ni aún así dejaron de acariciarse y besarse mientras se murmuraban tiernas palabras de amor.

-¿No te hice daño, cariño? –preguntó Sirius con dulzura.

-Ni un solo instante –los ojos castaños brillaban como nunca–. ¡Oh, Sirius! Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo entero –lo besó apasionadamente antes de continuar–. ¿Fue tan maravilloso para ti cómo lo fue para mí? –su voz dejaba entrever un poco de miedo.

No necesitaba preguntar cuántas parejas sexuales había tenido su nueva pareja para saber que habían sido las suficientes para proporcionarle esa maestría en el arte de amar. Su corazón se encogió de celos al imaginar lo mucho que quizás había gozado con otros hombres y sólo rogaba que ninguno de ellos lo hubiera complacido tanto como él.

-Oliver –Sirius hizo que lo mirara a los ojos y le habló con extrema seriedad–. Quiero que me creas cuando te digo que te hice el amor con el corazón en la mano –tomó aire profundamente antes de decidir revelarle lo que guardaba su corazón–. Te amo, Oliver Wood… te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

-¡Me amas? –los ojos castaños se abrieron al máximo.

-Con toda mi alma –no abandonó su actitud seria–. Sé que para ti es difícil crees esto, pero no es nada más que la verdad –acarició con devoción el suave cabello ahora ligeramente húmedo–. Perdí el corazón por ti… por tu cabello… por tu delicada piel desde el mismo instante en que te contemplé por primera vez.

-¿Pero cómo puede ser posible? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin ninguna razón–. ¿Te enamoraste de mí esta mañana¿Así como así?

-No, mi amor –rió contra su voluntad–. Te amo desde la **primera** vez que mis ojos se posaron en ti –enfatizó la palabra–. Yo ví cuando saltaste por esa ventana, te llevé al hospital y Lily me ayudó a reconstruir tu brazo –Oliver se sorprendió ante este nuevo conocimiento–. Por cierto¿no te lastimé? –miró la extremidad con aprehensión.

-No, no lo hiciste –él ni se acordó que tenía el brazo lastimado–. Sígueme contando.

-Pero supe que no podía seguir viéndote sin declararte mi amor, así que decidí no volver a verte –el joven hizo un gesto de desaliento–. ¡Entiéndeme, por favor! –le rogó–. Todo lo que sabía de ti me indicaba que jamás tendría ninguna oportunidad de poder estar contigo como quería. Eres un joven con un prometedor futuro y siempre has estado rodeado de chicas.

-¡Ninguna ha significado nada para mí! –le aseguró deprisa, pero Sirius lo hizo callar con un tierno beso.

-Sé que te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero estoy conciente de que tal vez nunca conquiste tu corazón y no quiero que te sientas obligado a permanecer a mi lado por compasión o algún sentimiento similar –se sentó en la cama y Oliver lo imitó–. Cumpliste mi más caro anhelo al consentir que te amara, pero no me atrevo a pedirte que permanezcas a mi lado. Soy muy viejo para ti y tú tienes la vida por delante –ya las lágrimas eran muy difíciles de ocultar.

-¡Sirius! –protestó airadamente, pero el médico no lo dejó continuar.

-Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz y sólo quiero suplicarte que me permitas ayudarte para que no vuelvas a lastimarte –Oliver se quedó con la boca abierta–. No sé que fue lo que te pasó, pero te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para evitar que… que… intentes quitarte nuevamente la vida y si en ese proceso me permites volver a amarte, aunque sea sólo una vez más, seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra –un torrente de lágrimas se desató entonces.

-¡Oh, Sirius! –Oliver se le fue encima y lloró con él.

Siempre había querido encontrar el amor verdadero. Ése que estaba despojado de todo egoísmo y que se entrega sin condiciones sólo buscando la felicidad del otro. Una vez creyó encontrarlo y muy pronto se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, pero no había perdido la fe y ahora esa desilusión era recompensada con creces. Frente a él estaba un hombre que lo amaba con tal intensidad que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir con tal de que fuera feliz… un hombre que haría lo que fuera para evitar que se lastimara de nuevo… un hombre al que ya amaba de igual forma.

-Tengo algo que confesarte, mi amor –Sirius abrió mucho los ojos ante sus palabras cariñosas–. No sé cuando ni cómo te entregué mi corazón, pero es tuyo –depositó un suave beso en los labios entreabiertos del médico–. Te amo, Sirius… en verdad te amo.

Sirius estaba en estado de shock y sólo hasta que sintió como Oliver demandaba una respuesta a sus besos fue que regresó a la realidad, pero aterrizó en una suave nube que lo elevó hasta la más colosal felicidad que hubiera conocido jamás. ¡Oliver lo amaba! Repetía con deleite su corazón una y otra vez. Y sólo para confirmar que no había alucinado esa bella confesión de amor, lo cuestionó.

-¿Estás seguro, Oliver? –preguntó cuando logró apartarlo de sus labios.

-Segurísimo, mi amor –hizo que el corazón de Sirius se acelerara al máximo cuando vio un genuino amor brillando en sus ojos castaños–. Porque si no fuera así¿entonces como explicarías que por primera vez en mi vida haya pensando en asesinar a alguien por haberse atrevido a tocarte? –ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de celos–. ¡Te juro que si ese rubio desabrido vuelve a ponerte una mano encima, transformaré sus ojos grises en morados¡Y te aseguro que no necesito mi brazo izquierdo para hacerlo!

-¡Oh, cariño¡Te encelaste! –lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo–. No debes temer nada de Draco. Es sólo un niño que…

-¡Por supuesto que no es niño! –lo contradijo haciendo pucheros de enfado–. ¡Así que más vale que le informes que si estima su integridad física, no puede volver a tocarte y mucho menos invitarte a comprobar lo '_degenerado_' que puede llegar a ser!

-Se lo diré, no te preocupes –rió sintiéndose muy importante por el gran amor que le demostraba.

Intentó recostar al joven en la cama para volver a amarlo y lo miró extrañado cuando Oliver lo separó con suavidad, pero a la vez con firmeza.

-Sólo una hay cosa más sobre la que debemos hablar, Sirius –la expresión de Oliver se tornó muy seria y eso hizo que el médico se pusiera nervioso.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sobre… mis intentos de suicidio –agachó la cabeza.

-Si quieres tomarte más tiempo para decirme lo que te molesta puedes hacerlo, mi amor –le dijo deprisa.

-No –levantó la vista y Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba muy rojo–. Voy a hacerlo ahora y necesito que creas todo lo que voy a contarte.

-Lo haré, te lo juro –le prometió al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos.

Oliver tomó aire profundamente y Sirius esperó con el alma en un hilo a que comenzara hablar.

-Nunca he intentado quitarme la vida, Sirius –el médico se quedó sorprendido–. Salté de ese segundo piso por una sola razón y ahora vas a conocerla.


	10. La razón

Ojos Grises (Black) (10/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Adivinaste Narcissa! Harryestá fuera de peligro, pero no así Oliver : ( pobrecito! …. Jajajaja… que loca al poner a Draco así¿verdad, jejeje… es que no lo pude resistir ; ) … había pensando demorar un poco ese encuentro amoroso, pero al final me decidí apresurar las cosas ; ) … espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo… hasta pronto!

Ailuj! Hola mi querida In Eternum! Jajaja… a ver que te parece La razón de que Oliver saltara por la ventana : ) … ¿verdad que estuvo bonita la forma en que se amaron esos dos? Jejeje… es que a mi me gustó mucho : ) … kisses guapa

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo X. La razón**

Lucius caminaba por los pasillos del Parlamento y levantó una elegante ceja con incredulidad cuando una puerta se abrió a su izquierda. De ella salieron varios hombres y el rubio reconoció a Albus Dumbledore. El anciano levantó una mano para llamar su atención y él se quedó esperando con cortesía hasta que el hombre llegó a su lado. Pensó que algo muy importante había ocurrido para que el pleno de justicia se hubiera reunido hasta tan altas horas de la noche. Él había tenido una junta muy larga y cansada con el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra para hablar sobre algunos cambios que el gobierno quería implementar en cuestiones de economía y pensó que ya el resto del personal se había retirado a descansar, pero ahora veía que se había equivocado.

-Hola, Lucius –Albus estrechó la mano extendida del rubio–. No pensé encontrarte aquí tan tarde.

-Lo mismo digo, Albus –caminaron alejándose del resto de los hombres que se despidieron de ellos con un ademán de manos–. ¿Surgió algún problema?

-Pues sí –hizo girar su cuello varias veces para relajar los tensos músculos.

-Espero que no sea grave –ya habían llegado al despacho del anciano y se quedaron parados fuera de él.

-Yo también lo espero, pero nunca se sabe –y se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

Lucius esperó en silencio por si su amigo decidía decirle algo más. Albus era la discreción en persona y si lo que había discutido con sus colegas era confidencial, sabía que no había poder humano que lo hiciera decir una palabra.

-¿Podríamos charlar? –preguntó Albus abriendo la puerta de su oficina–. No te demoraré más que unos minutos –le aseguró con rapidez cuando vio que el rubio consultaba su reloj.

Lucius estaba muy cansado y lo único que deseaba hacer era irse a su casa a descansar, pero sobretodo ansiaba poder abrazar y besar a su pareja. Cada día que pasaba se enamoraba más y más de Harry y era una verdadera tortura estar separado de él tanto tiempo.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Lucius no queriendo desairar a su amigo y lo acompañó dentro del despacho.

Vio como Albus se dejaba caer sobre una silla después de invitarlo a sentarse y luego como su mirada quedaba perdida en la nada. Lucius ahogó un suspiro de resignación. Sabía que a su amigo le gustaba darle muchas vueltas a los asuntos y decidió que si demoraba demasiado con él, le hablaría a su pareja para que no se preocupara por su tardanza… ya pasaba de medianoche.

-Supongo que conoces a Igor Karkarov –cuestionó Albus cuando se decidió a hablar y el rubio asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Y a su hijo?

-No –aceptó de inmediato–. ¿Tú sí?

-Tampoco, pero tengo algunas referencias no muy buenas de él –lo miró a los ojos–. Me las dio la policía secreta.

-¡La policía secreta? –levantó las cejas sorprendido–. Entonces es un pez gordo.

-Muy gordo y peligroso –se mostró enfadado–. Mihail Karkarov tiene apenas 20 años y ya está enredado en cuanto negocio sucio puedas imaginarte, pero no se le ha podido arrestar porque su padre, que tiene grandes influencias en todo el mundo, le cubre las espaldas con maestría.

-¿Y por qué te preocupas tanto por él? –comprendió en el acto que ese joven era el causante de que el anciano permaneciera en el Parlamento tan tarde.

Lucius recordó claramente al magnate Igor Karkarov y arrugó el ceño malhumorado. Él conocía los intereses de todos los millonarios del mundo, como era el caso de Víktor Krum, e Igor no era la excepción. Recordó que ese hombre era asquerosamente rico y que su repugnante personalidad era tan vasta como su fortuna. Era prepotente y colérico, una verdadera ave de rapiña en cuanto a los negocios se refería y tenía férreas convicciones enlazadas con implacables prejuicios. Definitivamente no era una persona con la que le gustaría tener contacto.

-Ese angelito ha permanecido en Inglaterra las últimas 5 semanas –Albus se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasearse por la oficina como león enjaulado–. ¡Y no hemos encontrado la forma de hacerlo abandonar el país antes de que comience a crear problemas!

-¿Ha hecho algo malo?

-¡No! –su faz se tornó aún más enfadada–. ¡No ha hecho absolutamente nada! Desde que llegó no ha abandonado la habitación de su hotel más que una noche y no ha vuelto a salir ni para comer. Tiene a tres sirvientes con él y ellos son los que salen y entran a voluntad, pero tampoco hacen nada fuera de lo común. Visitan museos, entran a los cines, cenan en restaurantes caros y se pasan horas en los parques sólo viendo a la gente pasar, pero estoy seguro de que ese mocoso no vino a Inglaterra a estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Según mis fuentes, Mihail nunca había permanecido tanto tiempo en un solo lugar.

-¿Y qué hizo la noche que salió?

-No lo sé –aceptó con gesto derrotado y volvió a dejarse caer en la silla–. Los hombres que lo están vigilando lo perdieron de vista por dos horas y no supieron adonde fue ni que hizo –el rubio lanzó una exclamación de enojo ante esto–. Yo también me enfadé mucho por esa incompetencia y los relevé de su cargo.

-¿Y si se está recuperando de algo? –sugirió Lucius y logró que Albus lo mirara sorprendido–. Es una idea muy estúpida, lo sé –rió ante la expresión de su amigo–. Pero no se me ocurre ninguna otra explicación.

-Que no es tan descabellada después de todo –dijo después de meditar un poco–. Ahora recuerdo que al día siguiente de esa salida nocturna, Mihail recibió la visita de un hombre que parecía ser un médico –se levantó deprisa–. ¡Voy a hacer que investiguen a ese tipo de inmediato! –llegó a su escritorio, pero repentinamente volvió sobre sus pasos y estrechó la mano del rubio–. Muchas gracias, Lucius. Me gusta platicar contigo porque siempre tienes un punto de vista diferente de las cosas.

-Me alegra haberte ayudado –él también se levantó al ver que era su oportunidad de irse a descansar–. Te deseo mucha suerte.

-Gracias de nuevo –le sonrió con sinceridad–. Dale mis saludos a Harry.

-Lo haré –aceptó antes de abandonar la elegante oficina.

Una vez afuera, Lucius casi corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar adonde lo esperaba su limousine y se desplomó en el mullido asiento. Ya no veía la hora para estar con su chico de ojos verdes.

Una sonora bofetada cruzó el rostro del hombre arrodillado y un hilillo de sangre brotó de su labio inferior. Aún cuando sintió como todo su interior hervía de ira, no abandonó su actitud sumisa ni tampoco hizo el menor intento de detener el siguiente golpe que logró que más sangre aflorara de la herida.

-¡Pero cómo se puede ser tan imbécil? –gritó Mihail fuera de sí antes de propinar otro golpe a su sirviente–. ¡Era una oportunidad única para que te apoderaras de Oliver y lo dejaste escapar!

-Lo siento mucho, señor –se disculpó el hombre con humildad–. Pero el joven con el que se fue conducía demasiado rápido. Le juro que me esforcé en no perderlos, pero fue inútil.

Recordó que había sido una verdadera sorpresa ver salir a Oliver de la clínica. Al darse cuenta de que se marchaba en compañía de un solo muchacho se dijo que sería muy fácil capturarlo, pero no contaba con su forma de conducir. El chico realmente volaba en su convertible y nunca pudo encontrar la forma de acorralarlo y poder secuestrar a Oliver. Cuando el coche rojo tomó una vía rápida, los perdió de vista sin remedio y comprendió que iba a recibir la mayor reprimenda de su vida.

Mihail ya estaba preparando una nueva bofetada cuando su brazo fue detenido en el aire por un muchacho más o menos de su misma edad.

-Ya deja de golpear a Matei, primo –dijo el joven y demostró tener excelentes reflejos al hacerse a un lado para evitar el golpe que ahora era dirigido a él.

-¡Tú no te metas, Alekko! –le gritó Mihail casi echando espuma por la boca–. ¡Que por tu culpa aún no puedo apoderarme de Oliver!

-¡Ya te he pedido mil veces perdón por eso! –su tono era de total desesperación–. ¡Qué diablos quieres que haga ahora¿¡Qué me arrodille y me arrastre a tus pies para que me disculpes?

-¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era llevarlo a mi avión particular, idiota! –lo tomó de la camisa con extrema rudeza–. ¡Pero no¡El ocurrente de Alekko decidió llevarlo a un edificio de donde escapó saltando por la maldita ventana!

-¡Lo hice para complacerte! –con mucho esfuerzo se deshizo de las manos que lo sujetaban–. Estabas tan desesperado por tenerlo que pensé...

-¡Pues ya no pienses! –dio un fuerte manotazo en la mesa que estaba a su lado–. ¡No estaría encerrado en este maldito cuarto si no fuera por tu estúpida idea¿¡Pero qué crees? –hubo un nuevo golpe sobre la lisa superficie–. ¡Ya se terminó mi paciencia¡¡¡Quiero a Oliver Wood a mi lado en menos de 48 horas¿¡¡¡Me entendiste? –los ojos negros brillaron peligrosamente.

-Está bien –aceptó Alekko deprisa para evitar que su primo pasara de las amenazas a los golpes–. ¿Tomaste fotografías? –se dirigió al hombre que aún seguía arrodillado.

-Sí –Matei se levantó del piso alfombrado y sacó una cámara digital de entre sus ropas que luego le entregó.

Había tres hombres más acompañando a los primos Karkarov en esa lujosa suite y uno de ellos le entregó a Alekko una computadora portátil que el joven puso sobre la mesa. Movió una silla y se sentó para iniciar el procedimiento de extraer la información de la cámara. El joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando la primera fotografía quedó ante sus ojos.

-¡G-u-a-u! –exclamó Alekko lentamente llamando la atención de Mihail que seguía maldiciendo en voz alta–. ¡Pero sí es un dios! –e hizo un acercamiento.

Mihail se aproximó a su primo con curiosidad y se sentó a su lado. Él también abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio al rubio en la pantalla. Alekko hizo un lento recorrido por la imagen de Draco y se lamió los labios con lujuria.

-¡Lo quiero para mí! –dijo Alekko completamente extasiado por lo que estaba viendo.

Todos los sirvientes se apresuraron a colocarse a las espaldas de los primos para mirar la imagen, pero sólo uno de ellos se alejó, visiblemente furioso, después de una efímera hojeada. Draco estaba riendo y una de sus manos descansaba sobre su cadera sin ocultar la redonda línea de su trasero, mientras que su hermoso cabello flotaba a su alrededor agitado por una suave brisa.

-No está nada mal –comentó Mihail con fingida indiferencia… los prefería morenos, pero no podía dejar de admitir que ese rubio era simple y llanamente impactante–. Aleja la imagen, quiero ver a Oliver –ordenó a su primo que lo obedeció de inmediato.

Los ojos negros se perdieron en el risueño rostro de Oliver Wood y su corazón latió más deprisa. No sabía explicar el por qué, pero ese fornido muchacho le había arrebatado la razón desde que lo vio. Cerró los ojos y se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos.

Ese día había sido terriblemente aburrido para él. Acaba de regresar de la India donde había permanecido toda una semana para arreglar algunos asuntos y de paso gozó de la ardiente y placentera compañía de varios jóvenes muy complacientes. Esos días fueron magníficos para él y no se quejaba en lo absoluto de la fastuosa hospitalidad con que lo había obsequiado su anfitrión. Todo lo que deseaba le era entregado en bandeja de plata, incluyendo esos atractivos jóvenes, y al volver a su casa extrañó esos cuerpos morenos y fogosos que lo habían complacido hasta la saciedad.

Miró a las personas a su alrededor con aburrida expresión y decidió quedarse ahí una hora más antes de retirarse. Ese tiempo era más que suficiente para evitar que su padre lo acusara de no querer socializar con sus amistades. Como pensó que era una reunión de negocios común y corriente le pidió a su primo Alekko que lo acompañara para no aburrirse demasiado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que su padre había invitado a la mansión a los miembros de un equipo inglés de fútbol soccer. Su sorpresa no era precisamente el origen de sus invitados, pues sabía que su padre gozaba con ese deporte, sino más bien que decidiera incluirlos en esa reunión en particular. Los otros invitados eran sus socios comerciales y ellos eran tan elitistas como Igor, pero al parecer el nombre del equipo pesaba lo suficiente para que esos poderosos hombres saludaran con cordialidad a los jugadores.

Durante algunos minutos observó con brutal indiferencia esos pálidos rostros y rubios cabellos… no le causaban ningún tipo de admiración. Hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando escuchó a su primo reír a sus espaldas. Conocía a la perfección ese sonido… era cuando Alekko coqueteaba sin pudor buscando tener pareja sexual al finalizar la noche. No necesitaba mirar para saber que el elegido de su primo era un rubio con tersa piel blanca y con enormes glúteos… ése era su tipo de hombre. Aceptó la copa de champagne que le ofreció un mesero y fue entonces que lo vio. La copa quedó suspendida en el aire mientras observaba como dos hombres arribaban a la reunión. Sus ojos recorrieron en un segundo el cuerpo del más joven y lo deseó con ferocidad desde ese mismo instante. Ni siquiera ahora sabía qué fue lo que vio en Oliver Wood porque no se acercaba ni remotamente a sus gustos. El corto cabello que coronaba una sonriente y simpática faz era castaño y muy brillante… su piel era aterciopeladamente blanca, muy diferente a la morena con la gozaba grandemente. La respiración se le fue cuando unos risueños ojos cafés se encontraron un segundo con los suyos. Podría jurar que no pasó más que eso… un segundo, pero bastó para que decidiera que ese muchacho, fuera quién fuera, sería suyo. Se las arregló para quedar sentado junto a él en la cena y disfrutó mucho escuchando su risa fresca y cristalina.

Oliver aceptó su compañía con naturalidad y no objetó cuando fue invitado a los jardines de la mansión. Le gustó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que el joven era virgen. Unas cuantas discretas preguntas sobre su vida amorosa le hicieron ver que jamás había sostenido una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo y eso hizo que su deseo creciera desmesuradamente. Como la paciencia no era su mejor virtud, no esperó más y atacó la persona del joven sin ocultar su ansiedad. Oliver se mostró sorprendido cuando fue abrazado con brutalidad mientras que unos desesperados labios trataban de alcanzar los suyos. El inglés luchó con salvajismo tratando de escapar de esas manos que lo acariciaban sin la menor delicadeza, pero aunque luchó con denuedo no pudo evitar ser derribado sobre el húmedo pasto. Mihail no entendía por qué se estaba comportando con tan poca cordura, generalmente era más ecuánime, pero había perdido la facultad de razonar y lo único que ambicionaba en ese momento era poseer ese virginal cuerpo una y otra vez. Atacó los delicados labios con brutalidad mientras que apretaba sin misericordia la entrepierna del muchacho que gritó de dolor, pero que no dejó de ofrecer resistencia ante sus rudas caricias. Sentir ese jadeante y reacio cuerpo bajo él, hizo que se inflamara aún más de deseo y lamió el blanco cuello mientras le prometía que sería suyo por toda la eternidad. Nunca esperó que Oliver lograra golpearlo en sus partes nobles y a través de las lágrimas de dolor, lo vio huir hacia la casa. Cuando se recuperó, buscó al muchacho con furia ciega para hacerlo pagar la osadía de rechazarlo y golpearlo, pero no pudo encontrarlo… ya su presa se había marchado de la mansión. Los siguientes dos días lo acosó sin compasión, pero no pudo conseguir absolutamente nada. Oliver fue lo bastante astuto para nunca estar solo y él sintió crecer en su interior una frustración jamás sentida cuando el muchacho volvió a Inglaterra con su equipo sin siquiera haber podido volver a probar el sabor de su piel, pero como era una de esas personas que siempre obtienen lo que quieren, lo persiguió hasta su país y siguió hostigándolo sin descanso.

Era conciente de que su poco respetable comportamiento era mundialmente conocido así que hizo los arreglos necesarios para no ser molestado en su estadía en Inglaterra. El dinero que tenía a su disposición le servía no sólo para divertirse como se le antojara sino también para comprar la protección de algunos policías corruptos en todos los rincones del mundo. Alekko era su mano derecha en sus turbios negocios y él fue el que consiguió que aquellos que tenían la consigna de vigilarlo fueran los que tenía comprados. Cuando arribó a ese país pensó que iba a ser muy fácil apoderarse de Oliver, pero no contó con que el muchacho se protegió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Fue hasta después de algunos días, y con verdaderas dificultades, que Alekko y dos de sus sirvientes pudieron penetrar en su casa y secuestrarlo. Uno de sus hombres salió herido de bala en una pierna pues el joven inglés se defendió con uñas y dientes. Alekko le rompió el brazo izquierdo con el atizador de la chimenea en su afán de desamarlo y fue sólo a consecuencia de que Oliver se desvaneció unos instantes debido al intenso dolor que sintió, que pudieron capturarlo. Alekko tenía órdenes precisas de llevarlo directamente al aeropuerto para sacarlo del país, pero decidió que a Mihail no le vendría mal una buena noche de pasión y trasladó a Oliver al departamento de uno de los policías que los ayudaban sin siquiera pensar en llevarlo a un hospital a curar su lastimado brazo. Lo encerró en una habitación mientras aguardaba la llegada de su primo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta de que su prisionero había logrado escapar. Cuando Mihail llegó y encontró el dormitorio vacío, se desató un pandemónium… poco faltó para que asesinara a su primo con sus propias manos por su fatal error. Su inmensa ira no se apaciguó hasta que no rastrearon el paradero de Oliver, pero ya para ese entonces las cosas se habían complicado.

Al parecer alguien más se dio cuenta de su salida nocturna y los agentes que los custodiaban fueron removidos. Sabía que ahora debía actuar con más precaución y mantuvo una constante vigilancia en la clínica donde había sido internado Oliver esperando la oportunidad de poder secuestrarlo. Casi desde su ingreso, Alekko se dejó ver por el joven inglés para darle a entender que aún seguían tras de él y gozaba al aterrarlo con su presencia. Trataron una y otra vez de comprar la cooperación del personal, pero parecía que eran incorruptibles y no tuvieron más remedio que esperar a que lo dieran de alta. Todos se alegraron cuando Oliver fue trasladado a una nueva clínica y Alekko de inmediato se dio a la tarea de buscar un aliado dentro de ésta. Ya casi convencía a un guardia de seguridad para que los ayudara y Mihail sabía que al fin se acercaba el momento de tener a ese joven tan esquivo en sus brazos.

-Pues los otros dos tampoco están nada mal –comentó un hombre llamado Petar arrancando de sus recuerdos a Mihail–. Ese hombre es muy atractivo –y señaló a Sirius mientras lo devoraba con la mirada.

-Sí, lo es –aceptó Mihail, pero no se interesó demasiado… le gustaban más jóvenes.

Sus ojos entonces se posaron sobre Harry y pidió un acercamiento de él.

-¡Pero sí es una verdadera preciosidad! –exclamó Mihail entusiasmado… le fascinó como su despeinado cabello le daba un aire de total informalidad.

-Él era el que estaba conduciendo –se atrevió a decir Matei.

-¡Pues también lo quiero! –lo reclamó en tono de niño caprichoso.

-Yo me quedo con el rubio –dijo Alekko deprisa y entonces se desató una enconada discusión entre dos de los sirvientes por Sirius.

-Ya dejen de pelear –Mihail se interpuso entre ellos riendo–. Pueden compartirlo –les guiñó un ojo con malicia–. Estoy seguro de que ese cuerpo es capaz de satisfacer a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Tiene razón, señor! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Matei y Petar mientras sus ojos brillaban de malsano deseo.

Siguieron examinando por mucho tiempo las fotografías que había tomado Matei. Eran 6 en total y cada una de ellas hizo que se entusiasmaran más y más con sus elegidos. Alekko dedicó el resto de la noche a buscar información sobre ellos en Internet.

'_Estoy seguro de que son modelos_' –pensaba sin cesar mientras revisaba página tras página web–. '_No puede ser de otra manera pues son muy guapos_' –pero cuando el sol de la mañana iluminó la estancia se encontró con que no había podido averiguar absolutamente nada y debía abandonar la búsqueda.

Se moría de ganas por conocer el nombre del rubio que lo había cautivado, pero debía olvidarse de él pues su prioridad era otra. Mihail sería capaz de matarlo si no tenía a Oliver Wood en su poder en menos de dos días. Suspiró con pesadez antes de volver a enfrascarse en una nueva búsqueda por la red, pero ahora sobre el joven inglés que tenía obsesionado a su primo.


	11. Fue sólo un sueño

Ojos Grises (Black) (11/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Así es Narcissa, ahora todos están peligro y trataré por todos los medios de no traumatizarte ; ) jejejeje… un beshote.

Hola mi querida In Eternum, jajaja… te prometo mucha, pero mucha acción ; ) … no quiero anticiparte las reacciones de Lucius, Severus y Víktor, pero creo que te agradarán… cuídate mucho y ojalá y te guste el siguiente capítulo… un beso grandototote.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito… muy breve en realidad : )

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo XI. Sólo fue un sueño**

Sirius apretó a Oliver contra su pecho para transmitirle serenidad. El joven había comenzado su relato con bastante seguridad, pero conforme avanzaba se fue poniendo más y más nervioso.

-Tranquilo, mi amor… ya pasó –Sirius lo meció entre sus brazos.

-Es que no fue en sí lo que me hizo, sino la '_forma_' en que lo hizo –el joven seguía temblando–. Mihail estaba totalmente enloquecido. Cuando logró tirarme sobre el pasto, recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus toscas manos y luego tomó mi… –se puso muy rojo–. … virilidad y la apretó tanto que me hizo gritar. Aprovechó eso para meterme su lengua casi hasta la garganta. ¡Fue asqueroso sentir su aliento nauseabundo en mi boca! Su mirada era la de un loco e hizo que me asustara aún más cuando me dijo al oído que jamás podría huir de él y que gozaría de mi cuerpo por toda la eternidad –golpeó la cama con los puños cerrados antes de pararse de un salto–. ¡Santo cielo, Sirius¡Mírame! –extendió los brazos para que su amante viera su perfecto cuerpo desnudo–. Mido 1.80, peso 80 kilos, me meto al gimnasio 6 horas diarias y corro todos los días medio maratón. He hecho ejercicio toda mi vida y… ¡no podía quitarme de encima a un mocoso de 20 años! –lágrimas de impotencia rodaron por sus mejillas–. ¡Eso fue realmente lo que me horrorizó! No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo besándome y tocándome, pero te juro que se me hizo una eternidad. Al fin pude darle un rodillazo y lo aventé a un lado para luego salir corriendo de ahí –volvió a subirse a la cama y Sirius le limpió las lágrimas–. Pensé que después de eso Mihail iba a dejarme en paz, pero no fue así. Me acosó sin descanso todo el tiempo que estuve en su país y luego me siguió hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué no lo denunciaste, vida mía? –le preguntó con ternura.

-Por… por… vergüenza –aceptó todo rojo.

-¡Vergüenza? –lo miró asombrado.

-Así es. No quiero que nadie sepa que un hombre está obsesionado conmigo.

-¡Oliver! –lo miró con el ceño fruncido–. ¿Pero qué tontería es ésa? Ese muchacho quiso violarte y debiste informarle a la policía.

-¡Y que todo el mundo se enteré¡Por supuesto que no! –lo miró angustiado–. No quiero pasar por la misma humillación dos veces.

-¡Dos veces? –se sobresaltó–. ¡Es que ya te había pasado antes? –el chico asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Qué te sucedió la otra ocasión?

-No fue tan grave como esto, pero a mí me avergonzó mucho. En aquel entonces yo era un desconocido para la prensa y lo que ocurrió no pasó de ser un chisme dominguero. Era mi debut en primera división y aunque estaba algo nervioso me sentía confiado en hacer un buen papel. Ya todo el equipo estaba en el túnel para salir al campo y los contrarios se encontraban a nuestro lado. Era un juego importante y todos se miraban de mala manera y se lanzaban uno que otro insulto… nada fuera de lo común –medio sonrió–. Cuando ya nos disponíamos a salir, el idiota de Marcus Flint me tomó del brazo y me estampó contra la pared –su rostro se encendió aún más–. Al imbécil se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de pegarse a mí como estampilla y me susurró idiotez y media al oído. En ese momento todos voltearon y comenzaron a chiflar y a reírse de nosotros. ¡Fue humillante! Durante todo el camino de regreso mis compañeros me bromearon sin parar sobre '_mi novio Marcus_' –se levantó nuevamente de la cama y comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación–. ¡Te imaginas lo que sucedería si alguien se enterara de que un hombre me persiguió hasta aquí desde Bulgaria¡Sería el hazmerreír de todos y la verdad es que no resistiría pasar por esas burlas nuevamente!

Sirius bajó la cabeza y luchó porque las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. Oliver había dejado entrever algo muy importante en esa conversación que los afectaba a los dos y era que no estaba preparado, y tal vez nunca lo estaría, para sostener una relación homosexual a la vista de todos. Era más que claro que el chico no soportaría todos los ataques que se desatarían al dar a conocer su condición gay. Si Oliver se lo pedía estaba dispuesto a mantener su amor en secreto, pero conocía los desastrosos resultados que eso acarreaba a las relaciones que se mantenían así. Recordaba a la perfección como Harry se sentía sucio y bajo al vivir al margen de la vida pública de Lucius. Él no se sentiría sucio, pero sabía que no sería completamente feliz y su amado tampoco lo sería. En ese momento comprendió que todos sus sueños de poder estar al lado de Oliver por siempre, sólo habían sido eso… sueños.

-¿Y qué pasó después con Mihail? –preguntó Sirius cuando encontró la voz.

-El muy maldito ha seguido acosándome –Oliver seguía caminando como fiera enjaulada–. Me hablaba por teléfono sin parar, intentó un sinfín de veces entrevistarse conmigo y yo no sabía cómo quitármelo de encima. Llegué hasta el extremo de comprar una pistola y le dije muy claramente que lo mataría si no me dejaba en paz, pero no desistió. Convertí mi casa en una fortaleza, pero una noche tres de sus hombres lograron escabullirse –cerró los ojos con fuerza–. Me encerré en una de las habitaciones y disparé un par de veces. Creo que herí a uno de ellos, pero luego otro me golpeó el brazo y me lo rompió –Sirius recordó que Lily había comentado que una de las fracturas de Oliver era diferente y no pudo menos que sentir admiración por su amiga–. Me desmayé unos instantes y lo aprovecharon para amordazarme y sacarme de la casa. Me llevaron a un edificio y me encerraron en una habitación no sin antes decirme todas las linduras que Mihail iba a hacer conmigo y que después me sacarían del país. El dolor de mi brazo era insoportable, pero yo lo único que quería era escapar. Creo que nunca pensaron que me atrevería a saltar por la ventana porque de lo contrario la abrían asegurado. La abrí y salté –se sentó en la cama y Sirius se apresuró a abrazarlo–. Pensé que iba a matarme, pero eso era mejor a que ese loco me violara. No sé que fue lo que pasó después. Mi siguiente recuerdo coherente es cuando ya estaba en el hospital con el brazo enyesado y con Ludo a mi lado preguntándome porque había tratado de suicidarme –sonrió con tristeza–. Me habría reído con ganas de su absurda suposición, pero me di cuenta que era mi gran oportunidad de evadir a Mihail. Logré que me llevara a una clínica de rehabilitación y pensé que por fin me había librado de ese loco, pero me equivoqué. El mal nacido que me rompió el brazo se aparecía todos los días y se paseaba frente a ella dándome a entender que me secuestrarían en la primera oportunidad. Al tercer día de estar ahí, me hice de unas enormes tijeras y las oculté en mi cama para al menos tener algo con qué defenderme si alguno de ellos lograba penetrar en la clínica. Casi no dormía por estar al pendiente y fue en un descuido que las enfermeras dieron con ellas. Ludo y Rolanda se pusieron como locos al pensar que había intentado volver a matarme y los convencí para que me trasladaran a otra clínica –una sonrisa verdadera asomó a sus labios–. La Dra. Weasley me sorprendió en verdad cuando me dijo que lo único que necesitaba era protección y le entregué mi confianza. Es una gran mujer.

-Sí, lo es –aceptó Sirius apretando el abrazo.

Estaba más que feliz al saber que Oliver no era un suicida y ahora tenía que buscar la forma de protegerlo de ese loco que lo perseguía.

-Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es denunciar a ese muchacho a la policía, Oliver –insistió Sirius por última vez.

-No, no quiero –negó Oliver con firmeza al tiempo que se hundía en el pecho de su amante.

-De acuerdo –besó con cariño la suave cabellera castaña–. Entonces déjame pensar que haremos.

-Gracias por creerme, cielo –los ojos castaños buscaron los azules.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –lo besó tiernamente en los labios–. Vamos a descansar –hizo a un lado las suaves sábanas y los dos se acomodaron dentro de ellas.

-¿No tenías que llevarme de regreso a la clínica? –lo miró risueño… haber podido hablar de todo lo que le había ocurrido le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Hermione va a matarme mañana, pero no quiero separarme aún de ti –lo abrazó con fuerza–. '_Porque sé que ésta será nuestra primera y última noche juntos, mi amor_' –una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, pero Oliver no la vio porque ya había cerrado los ojos–. Duerme, mi amor. Yo velaré tu sueño.

Y Oliver se durmió aferrado a la cintura de Sirius que lloró sin consuelo toda la noche.

Cedric se desperezó y miró con inmenso amor al hombre que dormía a su lado. Quitó con mucha delicadeza un mechón que caía sobre el rostro del durmiente y susurró un '_Te amo_' antes de levantarse de la cama. Cubrió su blanca desnudez con una larga bata y se fue directamente a la cocina. Saludó con su usual alegría al personal que ya se encontraba ahí preparando el desayuno y pidió un café bien cargado para despertar del todo. Con la humeante taza en la mano fue a sentarse a una elegante sala y dejó que sus ojos se perdieran en la nada. Una triste sonrisa asomó a sus labios y se dijo que si Víktor se enteraba de su pequeño engaño iba a enojarse, pero no le importaba. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que su pareja se estaba comportando indiferente con él.

Víktor se tomó muy en serio su papel de dejarlo hacer su vida y ya no era raro que se ausentara de casa por varios días, pero lo que a Cedric no le gustaba era su forma de comportarse después de esas largas ausencias. Seguía siendo el mismo apasionado amante de siempre, pero había algo que echaba de menos y era el entusiasmo que antes demostraba el búlgaro al verlo después de esas separaciones… al parecer no lo extrañaba con la misma intensidad que él. Otra cosa que tampoco le agradaba era que el millonario se encerrara para contestar sus llamadas telefónicas. En el pasado Víktor hablaba frente a él con total confianza y después le explicaba sus conversaciones, pero ahora se confinaba en su despacho y cuando se desocupaba, algunas veces después de varias horas, se negaba a comentarle nada. Eso le parecía muy extraño, pero lo que le hizo saber que algo no andaba bien fue cuando una tarde sonó el teléfono y, debido a que nadie lo atendía, tuvo que contestar él.

La voz al otro lado de la línea era juvenil y tenía un acento innegablemente extranjero, pero lo que lo disgustó fue la insolente confianza con que pidió hablar con su pareja. Todo el mundo pedía hablar con el Sr. Krum, pero él lo llamó por su nombre de pila y Cedric exigió conocer su nombre con hosquedad… ese desfachatado jovencito se había ganado su antipatía en un segundo. Gánies Nikolakakos fue la respuesta que recibió. Le pasó el teléfono a Víktor y vio casi con terror como el rostro de su pareja enrojecía peligrosamente antes de arrebatarle el aparato y correr a su despacho para encerrarse. No le importó saber que recibiría un tremendo regaño después, pero no podía quedarse con la duda de lo Víktor hablaba con ese joven y levantó una extensión. Suspiró con frustración al oír que platicaban en otro idioma. Se quedó escuchando sólo el tiempo necesario para saber que conversaba en griego y luego azotó el auricular con fuerza. Al cabo de dos horas Víktor salió del despacho y no le comentó absolutamente nada de la llamada y tampoco le reclamó por haberse atrevido a espiarlo. Él no preguntó nada, pero se quedó con una gran espina clavada en el corazón. No creía que Víktor lo estuviera engañando con ese griego, pero no le daría a ese hombre la oportunidad ni el tiempo para arrebatarle al amor de su vida, si eso era lo que estaba buscando, y fue cuando se le ocurrió fingir una desmedida ansiedad para que su pareja lo acompañara a sus sesiones y así permaneciera más tiempo en Londres. Sabía que el teatrito no iba a funcionarle demasiado tiempo pues Hermione era una psicóloga muy capaz y ya la había visto mirarlo un par de veces con suspicacia como si sospechara que estaba fingiendo.

El repiquetear del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y estuvo a punto de levantarse a contestar, pero luego decidió dejar que algún sirviente lo hiciera. Al cabo de unos minutos un hombre que tenía todo el porte de un bien entrenado mayordomo se le plantó enfrente.

-Disculpe, señor –Cedric levantó la mirada–. Es una llamada para el Sr. Krum, pero sigue dormido.

-Yo la tomaré –extendió la mano y tomó el teléfono–. ¿Sabe quién llama?

-Gánies Nikolakakos –le informó antes de marcharse para darle intimidad.

A Cedric se le aceleró el corazón ante el nombre y decidió en un segundo decirle a ese chico que dejara de molestar a su pareja, pero cuando se puso el auricular en el oído se dio cuenta de que ya Víktor había tomado la llamada. Una gran llamarada de celos lo envolvió cuando escuchó a su pareja reír por algo que había dicho Gánies y aventó el teléfono contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas y éste cayó al suelo hecho pedazos. Se obligó a quedarse donde estaba porque si subía a su recámara y Víktor continuaba hablando y riendo con ese joven, no respondería de sus actos.

Víktor llegó a la sala en poco tiempo y se sentó muy sonriente junto a su pareja.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste tan temprano, mi amor? –Víktor lo tomó de la barbilla para que girara la cabeza y así tener acceso a sus labios.

Cedric estuvo a punto de aventarlo a un lado y ametrallarlo con preguntas sobre Gánies, pero se dijo que esa era la actitud equivocada. No iba a facilitarle el camino a ese chico enojándose con su pareja, por lo que se prendió de los labios que buscaban los suyos y lo besó apasionadamente sin dar una respuesta a su pregunta. Sonrió interiormente cuando Víktor gimió dentro de su boca y entonces lo jaló de la bata para recostarlo sobre él. El búlgaro permitió que su pareja descubriera su pecho y cerró los ojos para disfrutar al máximo las hermosas sensaciones que siempre le producían esas suaves manos. Ladeó el cuello cuando Cedric pidió permiso para lamer esa sensitiva área y buscó a su vez la forma de llegar a la piel de su amante. Muy pronto las batas fueron un estorbo y se deshicieron de ellas sin miramientos. Sólo por un momento Cedric dudó en continuar con ese encuentro amoroso. A él le gustaba tener intimidad con su pareja en su habitación y no fuera de ella porque la casa siempre estaba llena de gente y le avergonzaba que los sorprendieran en su acto de amor, pero se dijo que ante las presentes circunstancias no podía dejar que su pudor interviniera. Debía demostrarle a Víktor que él era mejor que ese griego, así que se giró para dejar que su amante lo preparara para la penetración.

Víktor estaba más que sorprendido ante la disposición de Cedric de hacer el amor en la sala y se dijo que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de poseerlo ahí como tantas veces había anhelado. Sabía que a su pareja le avergonzaba tener sexo fuera de su habitación y no se quejaba en lo absoluto de lo desinhibido que podía ser Cedric en su cama, pero llegaba a ser rutinario. Sólo un par de ocasiones lo había convencido de tener sexo en otro lugar de la casa y eso sólo fue porque era muy tarde y ya todos dormían. La mesa de la cocina resultó ser tremendamente fría y dio como consecuencias que Cedric estuviera resfriado durante dos semanas. La otra ocasión fue mejor, pero los dos comprobaron que las escaleras del vestíbulo eran muy incómodas.

Víktor decidió que tomar a su amante en el sofá no le apetecía y sorprendió a Cedric cuando lo hizo arrodillarse frente a la mesa de centro y lo hizo recostarse sobre ella después de deshacerse de un arreglo floral con poca delicadeza. Cedric se sujetó a la mesa cuando sintió como un dedo se introducía en su interior y se mordió los labios para acallar su gemido de placer. El búlgaro sabía que se estaba conteniendo y decidió que no iba a permitir que su pareja se inhibiera. A él le importaba un bledo si los gritos de Cedric se escuchaban hasta el jardín y conociendo perfectamente la forma de hacerlo perder todo control, colocó otros dos dedos dentro del suave cuerpo y se dedicó a estimular ese punto oculto que lo hacía enloquecer. Víktor después recordaría, con una sonrisa en los labios, que su pareja posiblemente había logrado ruborizar a sus vecinos con sus gemidos y jadeos. Cedric movía su cadera con desesperación pidiendo que Víktor lo poseyera y no fue hasta después de un poco más de tortura que fue complacido. El búlgaro tampoco recató sus expresiones de placer y se unió a su pareja en un ritmo desenfrenado. Los dos alcanzaron la cima del placer y Cedric de inmediato escondió la cara en el pecho de Víktor cuando éste salió de su cuerpo.

-Eres un malvado –Cedric estaba muy ruborizado–. Estoy seguro de que me escucharon hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Fue maravilloso –le contestó Víktor todavía jadeante–. Debemos repetirlo más seguido, pero la siguiente vez quiero hacerlo en el comedor.

-¡No habrá siguiente vez, Víktor Krum! –le contestó riendo mientras buscaba su bata.

-Por supuesto que sí la habrá, cariño –lo amenazó sonriente.

Cedric entonces se dijo que sí la habría pues le había encantado hacer el amor fuera de su habitación, pero no se lo iba a decir… le agradaría que tratara de convencerlo después. Los dos se cubrieron y se dirigieron tomados de la mano hasta su recámara para asearse. Cedric entró primero al baño y le lanzó una radiante sonrisa a su pareja cuando salió. Víktor lo besó apasionadamente antes de ir a ducharse, pero antes de atravesar la puerta se volvió ligeramente y habló con rapidez.

-Tengo un asunto que atender esta tarde, cariño. No me esperes a comer –y casi entró corriendo al baño.

Cedric no necesitaba preguntar adonde iba a estar ni con quién. Todo en la actitud de su amante indicaba que iba a verse con Gánies y decidió salir de la casa antes de decir o hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría. Para cuando Víktor salió del baño ya Cedric había salido de la habitación sin siquiera decirle adiós y eso lo hizo sentirse muy desdichado.

'_Sé que te estoy haciendo sufrir con mi silencio y mi actitud, mi cielo_' –sus ojos se cubrieron de congoja–. '_Pero espero que me perdones cuando veas lo que hice sólo para ti porque te quiero con el alma_' –se acercó a la ventana y vio a su amante subirse a su auto–. '_Eres mi vida entera, Cedric_' –su pareja arrancó y un auto con dos hombres se fue tras él–. '_Y me moriría si te llegara a perder o algo malo te sucediera_'

Suspirando se alejó de la ventana y se vistió pensando que ya sólo faltaban unos cuantos detalles antes de darle a conocer a Cedric lo que lo había ocupado durante tanto tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo que el teléfono sonaba en la casa de Víktor, otro hacía lo mismo pero en la de Sirius. El hombre no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y sus profundas ojeras así lo evidenciaban. Se movió lo más suavemente que pudo para no despertar al joven que seguía aferrado a su cintura. Una vez fuera de la cama tomó el teléfono y salió al balcón para hablar.

-Hola –contestó Sirius en voz baja.

-¡_Dónde esta Oliver_? –exigió saber la angustiada voz de Hermione–. ¡_Me dijiste que lo llevarías de nuevo a la clínica y acaban de informarme que no pasó la noche ahí¿¡Dónde está_?

-Cálmate, Hermione. Oliver está aquí conmigo –la tranquilizó.

-¡_Cómo que está ahí contigo_? –su angustia se transformó en enojo en un segundo–. ¡_Pero cómo se te ocurrió hacer una cosa así¡Oliver está en una etapa difícil y sin la debida vigilancia pudo…_! –se cortó bruscamente–. ¡_Por qué lo tienes ahí¿¡Intentó hacerse daño nuevamente_?

-No, linda. Está perfectamente bien y… espera un segundo –se interrumpió cuando un todavía adormilado Oliver apareció ante él–. Buenos días, cariño –Sirius lo acercó a su cuerpo y depositó un pequeño beso en los cálidos labios–. Estoy a punto de ser asesinado por Hermione por no haberte llevado de vuelta a la clínica –le informó con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Cuánto lamento haberte causado problemas con la doctora –Oliver se entristeció de verdad–. Déjame hablar con ella.

-No. Tengo una mejor idea –le guiñó un ojo para seguir hablando con la chica, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Oliver–. Para que compruebes que tu paciente está bien, iremos a tu casa en este mismo momento¿de acuerdo?

-_Mejor llévalo a la clínica y…_

-Llegaremos a tu casa en menos de media hora –la interrumpió sin miramientos–. Hasta luego –y colgó antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar–. Necesitas decirle a Hermione todo lo que te ha sucedido, amor –al chico se le llenó el rostro de color–. Ella no dirá una palabra de lo que te pasó y puede ayudarte a superar esa gran frustración que llevas clavada en el corazón.

-Tienes razón –aceptó el joven después de un momento–. Se lo debo –recordó como la ella le había abierto el corazón.

-Entonces métete a bañar –lo empujó suavemente apenas conteniendo las ganas de volver a besarlo porque sabía que si lo hacía, lo arrastraría a la cama y no lo dejaría salir por varias horas.

Al cabo de media hora Sirius dejaba a Oliver en casa de Hermione con la promesa de que regresaría por él justo a tiempo para ir a comer. El joven lo despidió con un ademán de manos antes de voltear a su doctora que ya le había abierto la puerta.

Harry estaba con Lucius en el gimnasio que habían colocado en una de las habitaciones de su casa y mientras hacían ejercicio platicaban animadamente. El rubio le había comprado todos los aparatos necesarios para que realizara ahí sus ejercicios matutinos y cada vez que tenía oportunidad se le unía. No por eso Harry había dejado de asistir al club, pero ahora lo hacía en las tardes cuando su trabajo no se lo impedía. No era tan buen economista como su pareja y lo sabía, pero su trabajo como asesor en varias empresas le brindaba una gran satisfacción y tenía un pequeño ingreso que lo hacía sentirse útil. Lucius y su padre le habían pedido muchas veces que accediera a que le pusieran una oficina propia, pero él se había negado… quería realizar algo por él mismo. Además se le hacía un gasto inútil ya que el papeleo que generaba esas asesorías no era demasiado y lo tenía archivado en el despacho de su casa. Además logró que su pareja y su papá no se sintieran mal por su rechazo al pedirles consejos de vez en cuando sobre la rama financiera que cada uno de ellos dominaba.

El insistente repiqueteo del timbre de la casa hizo que Harry colocara las pesas en su lugar al recordar que se encontraban solos… el sábado era el día libre de su personal doméstico.

-Enseguida regreso –le dijo a Lucius que le dijo que sí mientras ajustaba la velocidad de su bicicleta fija.

Salió del gimnasio tras ponerse una pequeña toalla en los hombros para secar el sudor de su cabello y de su nuca. Gritó que ya acudía al llamado para que su visitante dejara el timbre en paz.

-¡Hola, Cedric! –saludó Harry bastante sorprendido–. ¿Es mi imaginación o es muy temprano para que estés aquí?

-Buenos días, Harry –le contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros–. No podía estar en mi casa y decidí venir a molestarte. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro –se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar–. No me digas que te enojaste con Víktor –se preocupó.

-No, pero si no salía de inmediato te juro que le hubiera armado un escándalo de miedo.

-¿Pero por qué? –se secó por completo el sudor–. ¿Qué te hizo?

-Pues… –comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

Harry fue a la puerta y se sorprendió nuevamente cuando vio a Draco de pie frente a ésta.

-¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí? –si recibir la visita de Cedric fue sorprendente, la del rubio era inaudita.

Generalmente Draco y Severus no salían de su departamento los fines de semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido durante toda la semana.

-Buenos días también para ti, mal educado –le contestó Draco riendo y sin esperar invitación se introdujo en la casa–. ¡Cedric! –exclamó sorprendido cuando vio al joven–. ¡Qué haces aquí?

-Me supongo que lo mismo que tú –le contestó Cedric con una sonrisa torcida–. Venir a molestar al amigo porque no se tiene nada mejor que hacer.

-¡Ándale¡Tú sí sabes! –el rubio rió de buena gana antes de mirar a Harry de arriba abajo–. Vete a bañar para que podamos salir.

-¡Hey¡Hey! –Harry los miró molesto–. Qué ustedes no tengan nada que hacer no significa que yo también esté desocupado. Todavía me falta una hora en el gimnasio y luego tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –Draco se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Como estar con Lucius –Harry se puso las manos en la cadera–. Ya tenemos planeado nuestro día.

-Los planes se vinieron abajo, cariño –la voz de Lucius hizo que los tres voltearan a verlo–. Hola, hijo –Draco se levantó para recibir el amoroso beso que su padre depositó en su mejilla–. Hola, Cedric.

-Hola, señor –le contestó Cedric educadamente.

-¿Cómo que se vinieron abajo? –Harry miró consternado a su pareja–. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Acabo de recibir un mensaje en mi localizador y debo ir al Parlamento enseguida –lo miró con verdadera pena–. Y ya sabes como son estos llamados urgentes. No sé a que hora me desocuparé –se acercó a Harry y lo besó tiernamente en los labios–. Pero prometo recompensarte.

-Está bien –aceptó el moreno y dejó caer los hombros derrotado cuando su amante se fue a su recámara.

-Bueno… ya no hay impedimento para que nos acompañes a dar una vuelta por ahí, Harry –declaró Draco con satisfacción.

-No, ya no la hay –aún seguía mirando en la dirección en que se había ido el dueño de su corazón–. Pero tendrán que esperar a que termine mis ejercicios –les regaló una sonrisa llena de malicia.

-¡Ay, no! –Draco fingió molestia–. ¿No podemos irnos ya¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

-Mira, rubio –lo señaló con un dedo–. Si quieres que los acompañe entonces tendrán que esperar a que termine mi rutina.

-De acuerdo –el rubio se dirigió a la cocina–. Me prepararé algo para distraer mi hambre.

Cedric y Harry se fueron al gimnasio y Draco se les unió minutos después… ya llevaba un enorme emparedado entre las manos. Harry siguió con sus ejercicios mientras que Draco les contaba porque estaba ahí. Severus había acudido al llamado de uno de sus editores sobre un problema grave que se había suscitado con una de sus obras y no sabía a que hora iba a desocuparse. Cedric decidió platicarles lo que lo estaba molestando hasta que Lucius se marchara y no fue sino hasta después de casi media hora que pudo contarles sus sospechas. Los dos se interesaron tanto en lo que les decía que Harry dejó a un lado sus ejercicios y pasaron mucho tiempo ahí maldiciendo a ese griego y reconfortando a Cedric.


	12. Se tiende la red

Ojos Grises (Black) (12/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo XII. Se tiende la red**

Deshacerse de la vigilancia de la policía fue más fácil de lo que Mihail había previsto y se trasladaron en dos autos hacia donde Alekko afirmaba vivía el único pariente vivo de Oliver. Según sus investigaciones se trataba de una señora muy anciana que no les causaría ningún problema, pero que sería el instrumento para poder apoderarse del inglés. La casa era muy antigua y bella, pero lo que hizo que Mihail sonriera con satisfacción fue ver que estaba bastante alejada de sus vecinos y que si la mujer armaba algún escándalo, nadie la escucharía. Dejaron los autos en la posición exacta para poder emprender una rápida huída y se introdujeron en la casa sin ningún problema. Se dieron a la tarea de localizar a la tía abuela de Oliver y a cualquiera que se encontrara con ella en esa enorme casa y pronto localizaron a la mujer bordando tranquilamente en su recámara junto a una jovencita que le servía de dama de compañía.

Las dos mujeres gritaron y lucharon por escapar al verlos, pero no pudieron evitar ser capturadas. Con suma facilidad fueron inmovilizadas y amordazadas antes de ser arrojadas sobre la cama y la anciana rogó interiormente porque no las lastimaran. Su temor creció desmesuradamente cuando esos hombres comenzaron a hablar en un idioma que no entendía, pero un nombre era repetido sin parar y no tardó en advertir que hablaban de su Oliver. Tembló al advertir que ella era el señuelo para que su adorado sobrino se presentara y que ellos pudieran quizá lastimarlo. El que parecía ser el jefe repartió incomprensibles órdenes a todos sus cómplices y fueron dejadas sólo con uno de ellos que aseguró la ventana antes de sentarse en una silla para vigilarlas. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, se escucharon voces en la planta baja y la anciana reconoció la voz de su sobrino. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando éste fue puesto frente a ella. Vio como Oliver luchaba contra el jefe para poder llegar a ella, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando el hombre que las cuidaba se acercó a la cama y puso una filosa daga sobre su garganta. Oliver permitió entonces que el jefe lo besara en la boca al amenazarlo de que le cortaría el cuello a ella si seguía luchando. Una misericordiosa inconciencia la envolvió cuando ese hombre se llevó a Oliver a otra recámara para hacerle cosas que en realidad no quería saber.

James miró con pena a su amigo que no había dejado de llorar desde que empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido con Oliver y le tomó una mano para reconfortarlo. Estaban solos ya que Lily tuvo que marcharse no sin antes maldecir su mala suerte por no poder quedarse y apoyar a Sirius que lucía realmente mal.

-Lucha por él, Sirius –fue el primer consejo que James le dio–. Si Oliver respondió a tus caricias es porque siente algo muy fuerte por ti.

-Le creí cuando me dijo que me amaba –una sonrisa muy triste afloró a sus labios–. Pero lo que no entiendes es que él no sería capaz de pararse frente a todo el mundo y decir '_Soy gay y ¿qué?_' Oliver siente un genuino temor por lo que opinará la gente de él y nunca será feliz conmigo a la vista de todos ni escondiendo nuestro amor. La incertidumbre de ser descubierto lo irá destruyendo poco a poco.

-Pero tú serás desdichado –apretó un poco más su mano.

-Yo no intereso, aquí el único que importa es Oliver –suspiró profundamente–. Ya sufrió muchísimo en manos de ese tal Mihail para que ahora yo también le haga lo mismo y eso es algo que nunca voy a hacer. Prefiero dejarlo en libertad para que encuentre a alguien con quien pueda ser realmente feliz.

-Creo que estás tomando la decisión equivocada, pero sé que no cambiarás de opinión –lo miró con pesar.

-No, no lo haré –aceptó secándose las lágrimas con rudeza–. Ahora lo que urge es protegerlo a toda costa. Oliver se niega a denunciar a ese tipo ante las autoridades y sigue en gran riesgo. Ese idiota ha demostrado ser muy peligroso y no ha desistido en sus intentos de apoderarse de él. El desgraciado que le rompió el brazo se estuvo paseando frente a la otra clínica donde estaba internado y estoy seguro de que seguirá haciendo lo mismo en la de Hermione –se levantó de improviso de la silla donde estaba sentado–. ¡Ayúdame a encontrar una solución, James!

-¿Y si tú pones la denuncia? –sugirió después de unos segundos.

-¡No! –negó algo alarmado–. Oliver jamás me perdonaría que todo el mundo se enterara de que Mihail está obsesionado con él.

-Entonces lo único que se me ocurre es un ponerle una vigilancia privada… al menos por el momento.

-Creo que será la única solución que tendremos hasta que Oliver no se decida en denunciar a ese tipo –aceptó con tristeza–. ¡Y te juro que cuando lo tenga frente a mí lo estrangularé con mis propias manos! –sus ojos azules se llenaron de resentimiento.

-Esos deseos de venganza no te llevaran a ningún lado, Sirius –se levantó y abrazó a su amigo para tranquilizarlo–. Es mejor poner todo nuestro empeño en capturarlo y entregarlo a las autoridades lo más pronto posible.

-Tienes razón –le devolvió el abrazo–. Gracias por escucharme y entenderme, James.

-No digas eso, Sirius –se separó de su amigo–. Hemos sido amigos toda la vida y lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. En verdad creo que estás equivocado al pensar en alejarte de ese muchacho, pero respeto tu decisión –terminó deprisa para evitar la inminente protesta de Sirius–. Ahora vamos a mi despacho para hablarle al grupo de seguridad que me da servicio y contratarlos para Oliver.

-Está bien –y pasaron el resto de la mañana poniéndose de acuerdo con la seguridad.

Sirius quedó en entrevistarse con el gerente del grupo de seguridad en la noche de ese mismo día para que conociera a Oliver y así pudiera comenzar con su vigilancia lo más pronto posible. Ya sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, Sirius salió de la casa de James hacia la de Hermione para cumplir con su promesa de llevar a comer a su joven amado.

Lucius regresó a su casa escasamente una hora después de que se había marchado y maldijo en voz alta al idiota que se había equivocado al mandar ese mensaje urgente pues había echado a perder todos los planes que tenía con su chico de ojos verdes. Ese llamado era para los altos funcionarios de justicia y él nada tenía que ver con eso. Le había pedido a su chofer que se diera prisa en volver a su hogar para ver si alcanzaba a los jóvenes antes de que se marcharan, pero no tuvo suerte. Estuvo tentando en hablarle a Harry para preguntarle donde se encontraba y alcanzarlo, pero decidió dejarlo pasar una mañana divertida con Draco y Cedric. Tomó un libro al azar de la estantería y se acomodó en la sala para leer un rato. A él le agradaba la lectura, pero últimamente no tenía tiempo para hacerlo y se desconectó del mundo hasta que su teléfono celular sonó después de varias horas.

Severus estaba bastante molesto con su editor y se lo dijo con palabras poco amables. Le parecía una completa incompetencia que hubiera extraviado su original cuando ya estaba a punto de entrar a impresión. Él no se vanagloriaba de ser un Premio Nóbel de literatura ni tampoco podía jactarse de publicar best sellers, pero lo desquiciaba la posibilidad de que su libro hubiera sido robado. Había invertido muchísimas horas en él y se había privado de la deliciosa compañía de su pareja para terminarlo en el tiempo que le había exigido el editor y ahora éste venía y le decía, con la mano en la cintura, que no lo encontraba por ningún lado y que se lo entregara nuevamente. Él tenía en su poder una copia, pero no le facilitaría las cosas. Exigió que lo buscaran hasta por debajo de las muelas de todos los empleados y declaró que no se movería de ese lugar hasta que lo encontraran. Ya casi era media tarde cuando por fin fue localizado y Severus salió ya más tranquilo de la editorial. Subió a su automóvil, pero antes de encender el motor su teléfono sonó y rogó porque fuera Draco pidiéndole que lo alcanzara en algún lado, pero no era así. Era uno de los guardias de su pareja y lo que le dijo hizo que la sangre se le helara en las venas.

Víktor examinaba con Gánies unos enormes planos de construcción y señalaba con terquedad los puntos con lo que no estaba conforme. El joven griego se estaba desesperando por la testaruda conducta del millonario. Había estado toda la mañana tratando de hacerle ver a su cliente que las modificaciones que solicitaba no podían hacerse sin alterar todo el conjunto que ya estaba casi finalizado y soltó algunas maldiciones en griego que Víktor entendió a la perfección, pero no le importó. Él sabía lo que quería y si eso significaba que el arquitecto debía derrumbar medio edificio para que quedara cabalmente a su gusto, pues que lo hiciera. Ése era un proyecto en el que había trabajado durante tanto tiempo y que le había acarreado tantos disgustos con Cedric así que un poco más de espera no lo afectaría.

-De acuerdo, Víktor… de acuerdo –ya Gánies no encontró palabras para hacer entrar en razón al búlgaro–. Lo haremos como quieres, pero te advierto que estas modificaciones te costarán una fortuna y el vestíbulo quedará…

-Exactamente como a mi Cedric le gusta –lo cortó sin miramientos–. ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando para que lo termines?

-Mínimo dos semanas más –se masajeo las sienes… ya un tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

-¡Perfecto! –dio una pequeña palmada de deleite sobre los planos–. Entonces comenzaré con los trámites para que las piezas se trasladen a Grecia en ese tiempo.

-Ese joven es muy afortunado al tenerte, Víktor –le sonrió con veracidad–. Ya quisiera yo que alguien me regalara un edificio tan hermoso como ése –señaló los planos.

-Al contrario, Gánies. Yo soy el afortunado por tener a Cedric a mi lado… es simplemente sensacional –su expresión de completo amor enterneció al griego–. Y no sabes cuánto me molesta ocultarle las cosas, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa. Así que si trata de averiguar sobre nuestra relación…

-¡Ya sé¡Ya sé! –rió de buena gana antes de guardar los planos–. No te preocupes. No le diré absolutamente nada, pero si me golpea te aseguro que tus costos subirán al triple.

-Es un trato –rió con él antes de mirar su reloj–. Voy a ir a mi casa a ver si tengo suerte y lo encuentro ahí.

-¿Cedric iba a salir?

-Salió por la mañana bastante molesto cuando le dije que no iba a comer con él –suspiró con tristeza–. Obviamente sospechó que me vería contigo y se marchó sin siquiera decirme adiós. Sólo espero que no esté tan molesto cómo para negarse a hacer el amor en la noche –se animó de pronto–. ¡Lo hubieras visto esta mañana! Se portó…

-¡No quiero saber más! –exclamó Gánies tapándose los oídos y tomó su saco apresuradamente–. Sabes que respeto tus gustos y los de todo el mundo, pero en verdad no deseo saber nada sobre sus demostraciones de amor –fingió un escalofrío–. Seguimos en contacto… adiós –y salió presuroso de la habitación.

Víktor rió con ganas ante la actitud de su amigo y también tomó su saco para irse a su casa. Un segundo antes de que abandonara su oficina, su teléfono sonó y el color se le fue del rostro cuando su guardia le informó que habían perdido de vista a Cedric y no tenían la menor idea de dónde se encontraba.

Ron miraba la puerta del despacho de su casa cada vez con más insistencia. Hermione llevaba horas encerrada con ese atractivo muchacho y apenas se aguantaba las ganas de entrar y ver lo que estaban haciendo. Le había causado mucha gracia ver a su esposa gritarle a Sirius echa una furia cuando le reclamó no haber llevado a su paciente a la clínica, pero cuando conoció a Oliver se preguntó si su preocupación no sería porque ese chico le gustaba… nadie podía negar que era muy atractivo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando su pareja se colgó del cuello del joven en cuanto éste puso un pie dentro de su casa y le preguntó con sedosidad si se encontraba bien, pero lo que definitivamente despertó sus celos fue cuando él depositó un suave beso en la blanca mejilla de su esposa y le contestaba que sí. Le parecieron eternos esos segundos que permanecieron abrazados y no le obsequió a Oliver una sonrisa cuando le fue presentado. Su antipatía creció aún más cuando el joven se deshizo en palabras cariñosas hacia Lisa que estaba en su andadera. Sabía que si alguien quería conquistar a una mujer con hijos, el primer paso era alabar a sus niños.

Hermione no notó la molestia de su esposo y los tres desayunaron sin intercambiar muchas palabras, pero Ron se dio cuenta de que su chica se sentía estupendamente bien con Oliver y cuando los dos desaparecieron en el despacho fue cuando sus celos se encendieron en sumo grado. Ya estaba a punto de interrumpirlos cuando la llegada de Sirius le dio el pretexto perfecto para alejar a ese guapo muchacho de su esposa. Después de una ligera llamada a la puerta entró sin esperar invitación. Como su mente había estado pensando tontería y media durante toda la mañana esperaba encontrar a Hermione en los brazos de Oliver, pero no era así. Hermione estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio con una actitud plenamente profesional mientras que Oliver miraba por una ventana hacia el jardín dándole la espalda. De pronto se sintió muy estúpido por haber pensando mal y más al recordar la hermosa noche de pasión que había compartido con su esposa.

-Eh… disculpen que los interrumpa, pero… pero –su rostro estaba del mismo color que su cabello–. Sirius ya llegó y… y… busca a Oliver.

-Ya casi terminamos, mi amor –Hermione le regaló una dulce sonrisa que hizo que se pusiera aún más rojo–. Dile que nos espere un par de minutos más, por favor.

-Lo haré. Perdón de nuevo –y cerró la puerta mientras se pateaba mentalmente.

-Me alegro que ya las cosas estén bien entre usted y su esposo, doctora –Oliver abandonó la ventana y se sentó frente a Hermione.

-Sí. Anoche tuvimos una reconciliación perfecta –sonrió con felicidad–. Gracias por ayudarme.

-No fue nada –también sonrió.

-Y volviendo con lo tuyo… –volvió a ponerse seria–. … pienso que estás actuando en forma equivocada. El hecho de que sea un hombre el que te está persiguiendo no es lo importante, Oliver. Aquí lo que está claro es que ese muchacho es un desquiciado y no lo digo por sus gustos homosexuales –le aclaró con rapidez–. Tengo a mi alrededor suficientes hombres gay para decirte, sin temor a equivocarme, que sus relaciones amorosas son tan normales como los de cualquier pareja heterosexual. Su relación se basa en la confianza, en el respeto mutuo, en la tolerancia y en el gran amor que se profesan.

-¿Entonces usted no piensa que ese tipo de relaciones son… pervertidas y asquerosas? –preguntó casi con temor… no se había atrevido a confesarle como había pasado la noche con Sirius.

-Oliver, Oliver –casi rió de su expresión–. Mi hermano se enamoró de un chico cuando tenía 18 años y luego perdió totalmente la razón por Lucius en cuanto lo conoció. Te juro que no hay muchacho más noble y decente que Harry en todo el mundo entero y el hecho de que ame a otro hombre con toda su alma, no lo convierte en un maniático pervertido y asqueroso.

-Yo… yo… –casi le confiesa lo que había pasado con Sirius, pero cambió de opinión… aún no estaba preparado para decírselo–. … le agradezco mucho que me haya escuchado y también que me permita seguir en la clínica hasta que encuentre una solución para mi problema con Mihail –se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Puedes permanecer ahí todo el tiempo que quieras, pero también debes estar conciente de que no puedes ocultarte toda la vida, Oliver –lo tomó de los hombros–. Esconderte de Mihail no es la solución y lo sabes perfectamente. Lo que debes hacer es denunciarlo a las autoridades. Lo que piense la gente de esa situación es lo de menos… tu tranquilidad es lo único que importa. Tú más que nadie debes saber que hagas lo que hagas, siempre existirá gente que te critique y si lo que quieres es darle gusto a todos, simplemente nunca serás feliz.

-Pensaré en lo de la denuncia –abrió la puerta… las palabras de Hermione habían hecho temblar su interior.

-Hazlo –y salieron juntos del despacho.

Sirius avanzó sonriente y con los brazos extendidos hacia Oliver en cuanto lo vio, pero se detuvo al instante al ver cómo el joven se detenía para luego dar dos pasos hacia atrás rechazando su gesto amoroso. Su corazón sangró al darse cuenta de que el joven ya había levantado entre ellos la tan temida barrera y dejó caer los brazos. Mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios con mucho esfuerzo y apenas contuvo las lágrimas. Un par de minutos después salieron de la casa de Hermione y de Ron y Sirius se concentró en no voltear a ver a su joven amado… se soltaría a llorar inconteniblemente sí lo hacía. Oliver por su parte se estaba preguntando lo que iba a suceder entre Sirius y él. Se le antojaba muy lejana la noche anterior cuando bailó muy pegado a él en la discoteca y su total desinhibición cuando hicieron el amor. Estaba seguro de que fue la sensual actitud de Draco la que le dio la suficiente confianza para comportarse de esa manera, pero ahora que había regresado al mundo real, en la que estaba rodeado de personas que lo crucificarían cuando se enteraran de que sostenía una relación homosexual, el valor le falló. Se preguntó si sería capaz de soportar el repudio y la burla que se desatarían al dar a conocer su condición gay y no tardó mucho en saber la respuesta. No. No soportaría ver que la gente se reía a sus espaldas y lo llamaran mariquita o de alguna otra forma más humillante.

Miró de reojo a Sirius y se estremeció al contemplar su belleza. El gran amor que sentía por él llenó todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel, pero ni aún así pudo adelantar la mano y tocar la que se aferraba con fuerza a la palanca de velocidades por el temor de que alguien se diera cuenta de que le tomaba la mano a un hombre. Cerró los ojos al preguntarse con desesperación qué iba a hacer. No podría vivir con el desprecio de la gente, pero tampoco sin Sirius. '¿_Y si lo ocultaban¿Y si mantenían su amor en secreto_?', preguntó una vocecita en una cabeza. Oliver abrió los ojos y sonrió al imaginarse la situación. Nadie se enteraría de que estaba enamorado de un hombre porque jamás vería a Sirius en lugares públicos y si en algún momento se veía en la necesidad de sofocar algún chisme, sostendría uno que otro efímero romance con alguna chica. ¡Era una magnífica solución! Se volvió hacia Sirius para preguntarle si consentiría en que se vieran a escondidas, pero el hombre se bajó del auto antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Suspiró con pesar y se dijo que ya habría tiempo para platicar con él. Se bajó del auto y siguió a Sirius que ya había entrado a un restaurante.

Sirius suspiró con alivio cuando se bajó del auto y puso más espacio entre Oliver y él… era una verdadera tortura tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tocarlo. Un atento mesero los recibió y se mantuvo a su lado hasta que Sirius escogió una amplia mesa para que no existiera la menor posibilidad de contacto entre ellos. Decidió dejar de observar a Oliver porque todas y cada una de las expresiones de alivio que hacía era un cuchillo que se le clavaba en el corazón. Sintió la tranquilidad del muchacho cuando no intentó entablar una plática y mucho menos tocarlo en el interior del auto. Ahora esa faz serena se debía al hecho de que había puesto tres metros de distancia entre ellos cuando entraron al restaurante. Ya sin voltear a verlo, Sirius ordenó un aperitivo para los dos. El mesero ya se alejaba con la orden cuando tres ruidosos muchachos se acercaron a su mesa.

-¡Se los dije! –dijo Draco triunfalmente y se sentó al lado de Sirius–. Eran ellos lo que estaban entrando –miró con adoración al médico–. Tus anchos hombros son inconfundibles, cariño.

-Y también mis enormes y preciosos ojos azules, lo sé –Sirius rió a duras penas–. Me lo has dicho miles de veces, Draco.

Sirius se sorprendió, al igual que Oliver, de ver a los tres muchachos acomodarse con total confianza en su mesa, pero pronto se recuperó y decidió seguirle el juego al rubio para tratar de distraer el dolor que sentía y no romper en llanto.

-Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que al fin pueda meterte en mi cama, guapo –se recargó sobre su hombro con descaro.

-Pero antes necesitas deshacerte de Severus, dulzura –tocó con suavidad su barbilla– No creo que a él le entusiasme la idea de compartirte conmigo y francamente no quiero desatar su furia.

-Buen punto –rió con elegancia y entonces se acercó para hablarle al oído–. ¿Estuviste llorando, Sirius? –le preguntó preocupado.

-Sólo un poco, pero no te preocupes –le contestó de la misma forma.

-¿Por qué?

-Se me metió una basura en los ojos –trató de alejarse, pero Draco lo sujetó de la nuca para impedirlo.

-No me mientas. Seguro te enojaste con Oliver¿verdad?

-Draco… no quiero hablar de eso –dijo con voz quebrada y el rubio lo dejó ir sorprendido al saber que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Hizo volar sus dorados cabellos con el único propósito de golpear con ellos a Sirius en la cara y recomenzar un nuevo juego para darle la oportunidad de recuperarse. Miró con discreción a Oliver y supo que estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Eso le confirmó lo que había estado platicando con Severus la noche anterior sobre lo enamorados que se veían Sirius y Oliver y se preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Luego se dirigió al mesero que sólo esperaba su orden para marcharse y pidió un coñac antes de seguir con su labor de levantarle el ánimo al padrino de Harry.

Oliver de nuevo sintió correr por sus venas esas terribles ganas de estrangular al rubio, pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca porque sabía que si le decía a Draco que se alejara de Sirius, éste lo involucraría en sus estúpidas bromas y no quería que nadie lo identificara como homosexual. Estaba conciente de que la desinhibida actitud del rubio llamaba la atención de los demás comensales y se preguntó cómo era posible que soportara esas oscuras miradas ante su condición gay… él definitivamente no las aguantaría. Así que ahogó sus terribles celos y desvió la mirada hacia Cedric que se había sentado junto a él.

Sirius se llenó de regocijo al ver la mirada llena de celos de Oliver ante la actitud cariñosa de Draco, pero volvió a sentirse desdichado cuando los dos fueron ignorados olímpicamente después de dos segundos. Pronto se inició una amena plática sobre lo que habían hecho los tres jóvenes durante la mañana.

-¿Y cómo es posible que estén desocupados? –les preguntó Sirius a sus inesperados acompañantes cuando ya comían–. Me parece increíble que sus ogros los hayan dejado salir en sábado.

-Tenían cosas más importantes que hacer –declaró Cedric enojado y haciendo pucheros.

-Lucius tuvo que ir al Parlamento y Severus a la editorial –explicó Harry divertido y abrazó a Cedric para que se tranquilizara–. Víktor tenía una junta con unos extranjeros.

-Con un estúpido griego para ser exactos –se tomó de un solo trago su bebida.

-Ya no pienses más en eso, Cedric –le recomendó Draco–. De nada te sirve enojarte y pasar un mal rato. No por romperte el hígado vas a hacer que Víktor aparezca a tu lado y deje a ese Nikolakakos.

-¿Nikolakakos? –preguntó Sirius interesado.

-Gánies Nikolakakos –él que le contestó fue Cedric–. ¿Lo conoces? –preguntó con expectación, pero no recibió contestación pues el teléfono celular de Sirius sonó en ese momento.

-¿Diga? –contestó el hombre enseguida–. Sí, soy yo –le escucharon decir–. Enseguida se lo comunico –le tendió el teléfono a Oliver que lo miró asombrado–. Es para ti.

-¡Para mí? –Sirius asintió con la cabeza–. ¿Hola? –contestó el joven y luego todos vieron como el color huía de su rostro–. ¡Qué haces ahí, Mihail¡Te juro que si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello…! –Sirius se sobresaltó al saber quién llamaba y apenas se contuvo para no arrebatarle el teléfono a Oliver y gritarle a ese imbécil que dejara a su amado en paz de una buena vez–. ¡Eres una miserable rata! –ya temblaba visiblemente en la silla–. Haré todo lo que me digas, pero no le hagas daño –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Salgo para allá enseguida, pero no le hagas nada a mi tía abuela –suplicó antes de colgar el teléfono y levantarse para luego correr hacia la salida.

Sirius se levantó y se fue detrás de él dejando atrás a tres desconcertados muchachos que no entendían lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Qué sucede? –preguntó Harry impactado.

-Pues me parece que ese tal Mihail secuestró a la tía abuela de Oliver y le exigió que fuera a verlo seguramente para arreglar lo del rescate –Cedric explicó lo que entendió.

-¡Eso es muy grave! –Draco se levantó y dejó varios billetes sobre la mesa–. ¡Vamos! –y los tres salieron corriendo del restaurante y llegaron donde Sirius discutía con Oliver.

El único pensamiento que llevaba Oliver en la mente era ir a casa de su pariente y evitar que ese desequilibrado muchacho le hiciera daño a la anciana mujer. Sabía que era prácticamente entregarse a los lobos, pero no tenía otra opción. Ese loco le había dicho que la mataría sin miramientos sino se presentaba en media hora en su casa y debía hacerlo solo.

-¡No, Sirius¡No! –Oliver se revolvía con fiereza entre los brazos del médico–. ¡Tengo que ir solo¡Mihail va a matarla si lo desobedezco!

-No puedo dejarte ir sólo. ¡Entiéndelo! –lo zarandeó con fuerza para hacerse escuchar–. Te hará daño.

-¡No me importa! –logró zafarse de sus manos y se recargó sobre un auto jalando aire con desesperación–. ¡Necesito ir a ayudarla!

-Nosotros los acompañaremos –dijo Harry llegando a su lado.

-¡Pero estás demente? –Oliver lo miró como si en verdad lo creyera–. Me dijo que la descuartizaría si me atrevía a avisarle a la policía.

-¡Pues no le avisaremos a la policía! –intervino Draco–. Sólo iremos nosotros cinco. Te presentarás solo, pero te cubriremos las espaldas y te ayudaremos a rescatar a tu tía abuela de ese secuestrador.

-¡No! –volvió a repetir con fuerza–. ¡Debo ir solo!

-Iremos contigo quieras o no, Oliver –dijo Cedric–. No acostumbramos abandonar a nuestros amigos a su suerte.

-Yo no soy su amigo –gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto que lo eres, Oliver –Harry se adelantó y lo abrazó–. Te ganaste nuestra amistad el día de ayer, te lo aseguro –miró a Sirius que le agradeció sus palabras con una pequeña sonrisa–. Así que más vale ya no perder el tiempo y planeemos las cosas para sorprender a esa sabandija.

Oliver se aferró a Harry mientras lloraban sin parar. Un pequeño movimiento a sus espaldas llamó la atención de Sirius y jaló a Draco a su lado para luego hablarle en voz baja.

-Ese idiota de Mihail es muy peligroso y no dudo ni un segundo que llegué a asesinar. Es más, esa mujer ya hasta podría estar muerta –al rubio se le fue el color del rostro–. Si ese imbécil no quiere a la policía cerca no creo que le agrade la idea de verse rodeado de agentes –señaló con la cabeza a los guardaespaldas–. Esos hombres no se despegarán de ustedes ni un segundo y no quiero exponer a esa señora más de lo necesario. Tendrán que quedarse.

-Ni lo sueñes, Sirius –negó Draco con fervor–. ¿Acaso crees que alguno de nosotros nos quedaríamos tranquilos al saber que van a enfrentarse a un criminal? Ya encontraremos la forma de deshacernos de ellos.

-¡Entiéndeme, Draco! –lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró con fijeza–. Es que no es sólo eso. Lucius y James jamás me perdonarían si pusiera a Harry, a Cedric o a ti en peligro y ya ni que decir de Severus o Víktor. Me despellejarían vivo si alguno de ustedes saliera lastimado.

-Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, pero al menos yo no voy a abandonarlos –declaró el rubio con firmeza y miró a Cedric que no les quitaba la vista de encima–. Sirius no quiere exponerte al peligro Cedric, así que…

-Voy con ustedes –declaró con firmeza y se cruzó de brazos dando a entender que era el fin de la discusión.

-¿Dónde te citó ese hombre, Oliver? –le preguntó Harry al chico cuando se tranquilizó.

-En la casa de mi tía abuela –y les dijo tartamudeante la dirección–. Y debo estar ahí en menos de media hora.

-De acuerdo –se separó de Oliver–. Nos veremos en 10 minutos en Chelsea frente al Banco Internacional. Ese tiempo es más que suficiente para perder a nuestras guardias.

-¡Pero tú estás loco o qué? –protestó Cedric de inmediato–. ¡Todo el mundo me conoce ahí!

-Entonces nos veremos frente al Museo Británico –dijo Draco y Cedric rodó los ojos–. ¡Oh, Cedric¡No seas tonto! Ese lugar está lleno de gente en este momento y nadie va a fijarse en nosotros. Es más, ni siquiera tendremos que bajarnos del auto. Nos reunimos y nos vamos de inmediato a nuestro destino. Nosotros nos estacionamos una cuadra antes y luego nos acercamos en cuanto Oliver haya entrado a reunirse con ese desgraciado.

-De acuerdo –accedió Cedric de mala gana.

-¡Pues ya vámonos! –dio Oliver y se subió deprisa en el auto de Sirius que salió del estacionamiento segundos después.

Cedric se acercó a sus guardaespaldas.

-Vamos al departamento de Draco –les informó con una sonrisa–. Alcáncenme ahí.

-Los seguiremos, señor –le contestó uno de los hombres con seriedad… sabía que si lo perdía de vista, su patrón lo descuartizaría.

-Como quieras –se encogió de hombros antes de regresar con sus amigos y se subió al auto de Harry suspirando pesadamente–. Bueno, tenía que hacer el intento.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas los perderemos –Harry le guiñó un ojo por el espejo retrovisor–. ¿Ya localizaste a tu guardia? –le preguntó a Draco.

-Sí. Son estos tipos que están en la acera de enfrente –vieron a tres fornidos hombres que no les quitaban la vista de encima–. ¿Y qué harás con la tuya, Harry?

-Simple –el moreno sacó su teléfono y marcó un número–. El departamento de Draco… 10 minutos –fue todo lo que dijo y colgó.

Vieron como el auto que estaba estacionado detrás de la guardia de Draco arrancaba y se incorporaba a la circulación.

-Bien, señores… ahí va mi guardia –Harry sonrió con picardía–. Apaguen sus teléfonos y pónganse los cinturones de seguridad… comienza la carrera.

Hizo rugir el motor de su convertible varias veces antes de salir hecho un bólido a las calles londinenses. Vio como los hombres de los dos autos se apresuraban a seguirlo y sonrió aún más ampliamente… eso iba a ser muy divertido.


	13. Angustia

Ojos Grises (Black) (13/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

No quería traumatizarte Narcisa : ( … gracias por seguir leyendo… un beshote

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo XIII. Angustia**

James se quedó preocupado por el estado de ánimo de Sirius y sólo para saber si se encontraba bien, lo llamó por teléfono. Su amigo no contestó de inmediato y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta enseguida de que estaba tenso.

-¿Qué tienes, Sirius? –le preguntó preocupado.

-_Ahora no puedo hablar, James_ –le dijo Sirius mientras se estacionaba frente al museo y miraba hacia todos lados esperando que Harry apareciera en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero qué pasa¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-_No_ –suspiró de alivio cuando el convertible de Harry se estacionó detrás de él–. _Mira, tengo que colgar_.

-¡No antes de que me digas que te sucede! –exigió.

-_Es sobre el problema de Oliver que te comenté en la mañana_ –le dijo en voz baja para que el joven sentado a su lado no lo escuchara–. _Luego hablamos. Adiós_ –y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Sirius se dijo una vez más que estaba actuando incorrectamente al dejar que su ahijado y sus amigos los acompañaran y que James lo mataría si supiera lo que estaba haciendo con ellos en ese momento, pero también sabía que no habría poder humano que los apartara de su lado. Tal y como había dicho Draco, el Museo Británico estaba a reventar de visitantes y nadie se fijó en ellos cuando emprendieron nuevamente la marcha sin abandonar los vehículos. Apenas habían avanzado una cuadra cuando el teléfono de Sirius volvió a sonar y estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, pero cuando vio que era Harry se apresuró a contestar.

-¡_Pero estás loco, Sirius_? –le dijo el moreno en cuanto contestó–. ¡_Apaga tu teléfono¿¡Te imaginas lo que sucedería si suena cuando estemos tratando de entrar a esa casa_?

-Lo siento –Sirius se sonrojó antes de cortar la llamada y apagar el teléfono.

Luego se concentró en manejar lo más rápido que podía, pero también tratando de no cometer alguna infracción y llegaron a la calle donde vivía la tía abuela de Oliver apenas en el tiempo que Mihail había dado como plazo.

-Mi tía vive en el número 77 –le dijo Oliver a Sirius antes de bajarse del auto con rapidez y luego correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la casa de su tía.

James colgó el teléfono todavía más preocupado de lo estaba antes y se sentó junto a Hermione que había llegado minutos antes con Ron y Lisa para visitarlos.

-¿Qué sucede, papá? –Hermione enlazó los dedos con los de James.

-Sirius me preocupó –le contestó con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… –se detuvo indeciso.

Sirius le había comentado todos sus problemas con la confianza que dan años de amistad y no le parecía correcto divulgar sus secretos, pero decidió contarle a su hija sólo una parte de su conversación.

-Sirius me comentó que a ese jovencito que estás atendiendo lo anda persiguiendo un loco.

-Ajá –fue lo único que dijo la chica animándolo a seguir.

-Y ahorita que hablé con él me pareció que estaba muy tenso y me dijo que no podía hablar porque estaba atendiendo ese problema.

-¡Qué? –Hermione se levantó de un salto–. ¡Ese desquiciado volvió a atacar a Oliver?

-No lo sé –se asustó por su reacción–. ¿Ese tipo es realmente peligroso?

-Mucho –sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Sirius–. ¡Demonios! –pateó el suelo–. ¡Apagó el teléfono! –miró a su padre–. ¿No te dijo más¿Dónde estaba o algo así?

-No –también se levantó–. ¿Qué hacemos, Hermione?

-No lo sé. Déjame pensar –y comenzó a pasearse por la sala con la mirada de Ron y James clavada en ella.

Lucius se levantó de un salto del sofá y dejó caer el libro hasta el suelo. Sus ojos grises se abrieron al máximo.

-Explícame eso de que no sabes donde está Harry –exigió saber con escalofriante voz baja–. ¡Se supone que deberías saberlo!

-_Es que no lo sé, señor_ –le dijo la voz de un hombre–. _El joven me dijo que lo alcanzáramos en el departamento del joven Draco y fuimos a esperarlo ahí, pero nunca llegó. Nos comunicamos con la guardia de su hijo y ellos nos dijeron que perdieron a los muchachos casi enseguida de que salieron de ese restaurante. También la guardia del joven Cedric los perdió_.

-¿Harry seguía con Draco y Cedric? –comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación.

-_Así es. Ellos comieron en un restaurante en compañía del Sr. Sirius y de Oliver Wood._

-¿Estuvieron con Sirius?

-_Sí. Comieron y luego los cinco salieron apresuradamente del lugar. Algo le pasaba al joven Oliver porque estaba llorando y todos parecían discutir. Luego él y el Sr. Sirius se fueron dejando ahí a los tres muchachos_ –hizo una pequeña pausa–. _Parece que el joven Harry los perdió a propósito_.

-¡Pero cómo es posible? –preguntó más asustado que enojado.

Harry ya se había ganado una buena regañada de su parte por jugar a las escondidas con su guardia, pero no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué lo hizo. Por su mente pasaron en un segundo miles de conjeturas, pero cada una de ellas las desechaba por ridículas.

-_Hemos tratado de comunicarnos a sus celulares, pero los tienen apagados y… y eso no es lo peor de todo, jefe_ –siguió diciendo el hombre.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Lucius con sarcasmo.

-_No. Hace unas horas emitieron una alerta general en código cero_.

Lucius sabía que ese tipo de alerta sólo se daba cuando algún criminal peligroso estaba suelto por la ciudad y fue entonces que realmente se asustó. No le gustaba nada que su chico estuviera sin vigilancia cuando un delincuente era perseguido por la policía secreta.

-Encuéntrenlo –fue la orden que dio con voz de hielo–. No me importa qué es lo que hagan para hacerlo, pero quiero que localicen a mi pareja lo más pronto posible¿me han entendido?

-_Lo haremos, señor_ –le contestó el hombre con voz temblorosa y cortó la comunicación.

Lucius marcó el teléfono de Sirius para preguntarle si sabía donde podrían estar los chicos. Maldijo en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba apagado y también se le hizo raro… el médico siempre estaba comunicado por si surgía alguna emergencia en el hospital. Se puso a pensar frenéticamente adonde podría haberse ido Harry y sólo para ir descartando lugares, llamó a Severus.

-¡Pero cómo diablos pudo suceder eso? –Severus le gritó al hombre con el que hablaba.

-_Le juro que hicimos todo lo posible por no perderlos de vista, pero el joven Harry conduce muy rápido y nos dejó atrás con facilidad_ –le explicaba atropelladamente–. _En este momento estamos recorriendo la ciudad buscándolos, pero no los vemos por ninguna parte. Estamos en contacto permanente con la guardia del joven Harry y la del joven Cedric, pero tampoco los han encontrado_.

-¿Y dices que los tres tienen apagados sus teléfonos?

-_Así es, señor_.

-¡Explícame otra vez lo que estaba haciendo Draco antes de que lo perdieran! –exigió y escuchó con atención la narración que le exponía de nuevo el hombre–. ¿Entonces Sirius no se fue con ellos?

-_No, señor. El Sr. Sirius salió primero con Oliver Wood que le digo estaba llorando_.

-¿Y no tienen la más remota idea del lugar al que pudieron haberse ido?

-_El joven Harry y el joven Cedric dijeron que iban para su casa, señor, pero no lo hicieron_.

-Sigue buscándolo y más te vale que lo encuentres sano y salvo¿me entendiste?

-_Sí, señor_ –y colgó.

Severus no sabía que hacer y saltó en el asiento del auto cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar y lo contestó con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

-¿_Ya lo sabes, Severus_? –preguntó Lucius sin preámbulos.

-Sí, Lucius –le contestó suspirando con frustración–. ¡Cómo es posible que los hayan perdido de vista!

-_Tú sabes como conduce Harry_ –le dijo enfadado–. ¡_Pero te juro que ese niño va a escucharme cuando lo encuentren y le pondré un dispositivo de rastreo en el auto sin que se entere_!

-Estoy rogando porque sólo sea una tonta apuesta entre ellos para ver si podían perder a todas sus guardias.

-_Espero que sólo sea eso_ –hizo una pausa antes de continuar–. ¿_Te explicaron lo de la alerta cero_?

-No¿qué es eso? –preguntó extrañado.

-¡_Diablos_! –maldijo en voz alta poniendo muy nervioso a Severus–. _Lanzaron una alerta general en código cero esta mañana_.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-_Que la policía secreta anda detrás de un delincuente muy peligroso_.

-¿Tú crees que los chicos corren peligro? –ya no tenía color en el rostro.

-_Yo espero que no, pero hacía años que no se lanzaba una alerta de este tipo y sea quién sea ese criminal es muy, muy peligroso_.

-¡Debemos encontrarlos lo más pronto posible! –dijo Severus y encendió su auto–. Voy a dar unas vueltas por ahí a ver si los veo. Avísame de inmediato si sabes algo.

-_De acuerdo. Adiós_ –y los dos colgaron.

Lucius estuvo a punto de marcarle a Víktor, pero se dijo que no estaba de humor para lidiar con su terrible genio que estaría peor que nunca ya que no dudaba que sus guardaespaldas ya le habrían informado que Cedric había desaparecido junto con Draco y Harry. Sólo le tomó unos segundos decidir a quién más llamar y suspiró aliviado cuando James le contestó.

-Buenas tardes, James. Disculpa que te moleste¿pero Harry no se encontrará por ahí? –preguntó Lucius con ligereza… no quería asustar al papá de su pareja.

-_No, no ha venido para nada_ –le contestó James extrañado–. ¿_Acaso tú no sabes dónde está mi hijo_?

-No, no es eso –se obligó a reír–. Lo que pasa es que…

-¡_No me mientas, Lucius_! –dijo James con dureza haciendo que Ron y Hermione lo miraran extrañados… él era por lo general una persona muy serena–. ¡_Algo le pasó a Harry y exijo que me lo digas en este momento_! –los esposos se miraron alarmados.

-Está bien –aceptó el rubio con desaliento–. Parece que el angelito de tu hijo quiso jugar a las escondidas y desapareció junto con Draco y Cedric. Nadie sabe donde están.

-¡_Qué_? –casi gritó–. ¡_Pero por qué haría una tontería como ésa_?

-No lo sé. Acabo de hablar con Severus y él supone que tal vez hicieron una tonta apuesta para ver si lograban despistar a sus guardias, pero la verdad es que no estoy de acuerdo. Los tres comieron en compañía de Sirius y de Oliver antes de que…

-¡_Sirius estaba con ellos_?

-Sí¿por qué? –le preguntó extrañado.

-_Acabo de hablar con Sirius hace un minuto y no me dijo nada_.

-¡Hablaste con él? –se puso alerta de inmediato.

-_Sí_.

-¡Y no te dijo donde estaba¿¡No mencionó a los muchachos? –lanzó las preguntas como ametralladora.

-_No, Lucius, no_ –ya toda esa situación lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso–. _Sólo me dijo que estaba atendiendo un problema que tenía Oliver_.

-Los guardias me dijeron que Oliver estaba llorando cuando salieron del restaurante –dijo pensativamente–. ¿Tú sabes que problema tiene ese muchacho?

-_Yo… pues… eh…_ –balbuceó–. _No puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto que Sirius me confió_.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos James¡No es el momento para guardar secretos! –se desesperó ante la actitud del hombre–. Estoy seguro de que tu hijo, mi hijo y Cedric se fueron con ellos para ayudarlos. Si decidieron perder a la guardia es porque consideraron que nosotros no lo aprobaríamos y eso quiere decir que tal vez estén en peligro –se pasó la mano por su rubio cabello despeinándoselo–. ¡Así que no perdamos más el tiempo y dime que problema tiene Oliver! –exigió ya sin paciencia.

-_Está bien_ –aceptó derrotado–. _Un chico ha estado hostigándolo sexualmente desde hace más de dos meses y no quiere denunciarlo a las autoridades_.

-¿Y sabes cómo se llama ese tipo?

-_Mihail_.

-¡Mihail? –se sorprendió mucho–. ¡Mihail Karkarov?

-_No lo sé. Sirius no me dijo su apellido sólo que se llamaba Mihail y que era un muchacho como de 20 años_.

-¡Maldita sea! –ya estaba más que asustado.

-¿_Lo conoces_?

-Sí, y puedo asegurarte que es muy peligroso –esas palabras hicieron que James perdiera completamente el color y se dejara caer sobre el sillón.

Ron corrió con James mientras que Hermione lanzaba una exclamación como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo muy importante y se hizo del teléfono.

-_Soy Hermione, Lucius_ –le dijo al rubio_–. Tengo algo que decirte_.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, Hermione –le contestó Lucius con rudeza–. Necesito hablar con…

-¡_Es importante_! –lo cortó sin miramientos.

-De acuerdo, habla –decidió escuchar lo que la chica le decía aún cuando sabía que era muy importante comunicarse con Albus Dumbledore.

-_Esta mañana recibí la llamada de un guardia de seguridad de la clínica donde trabajo preguntándome por Oliver. Algo en esa llamada me llamó la atención y no fue sino hasta este momento que me di cuenta de que me llamó a mi celular. La clínica sólo tiene el número de mi casa. ¿Cómo diablos consiguió mi número privado_?

-¿Y eso que tiene de…?

-_Déjame terminar_ –volvió a interrumpirlo–. _Le hablé a Sirius y me dijo que habían pasado la noche juntos. Llevó a Oliver a mi casa y luego regresó por él para irse a comer. Ron y yo veníamos para acá cuando el mismo guardia volvió a llamarme para preguntarme que había pasado con Oliver y le dije que no se preocupara, que él se encontraba con el Dr. Sirius Black y que lo llevaría por la tarde a la clínica. ¿Te das cuenta¡Ese tipo era el único que sabía donde estaba Oliver_!

-¡Me estás diciendo que ese guardia es cómplice de Mihail?

-_Todo parece indicar que así es. Averiguó de alguna forma mi número celular y pudo haber hecho lo mismo con el de Sirius_ –cerró los ojos con fuerza–. _En mi oficina tengo una copia de mi agenda. Casi estoy segura de que se introdujo en ella y así los consiguió_.

-¡Dame el nombre de ese infeliz! Haré que lo arresten enseguida para que nos diga donde se está escondiendo Mihail –ahora estaba seguro de que la alerta cero que se había despachado por la mañana se debía al joven búlgaro.

-¿_Qué hacemos Lucius_? –le preguntó después de darle el nombre del guardia.

-Quédense donde están. Prometo informarles de inmediato lo que averigüe.

-_Pero…_ –quiso protestar, pero ya Lucius había cortado la llamada.

Lucius salió corriendo de su casa y llamó a sus guardaespaldas que aguardaban fuera de ésta. Les ordenó que fueran a arrestar al guardia de seguridad de la clínica y que lo llevaran directamente al Parlamento. Los hombres se apresuraron a seguir sus órdenes y salieron de la propiedad con celeridad. Volvió a entrar y marcó el número privado de Albus rogando que no estuviera ocupado. Suspiró con alivio cuando el anciano le contestó y rápidamente le contó todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Albus estuvo de acuerdo con él en que los muchachos corrían un gran peligro y tuvo la magnífica idea de investigar las llamadas de entrada y salida del teléfono de Sirius.

Como Lucius no podía permanecer ni un segundo más en su casa, salió de ella y ordenó a su chofer que lo llevara al Parlamento… quería estar presente cuando interrogaran al guardia de seguridad. Llamó a Víktor que estaba tal y como había supuesto, hecho un loco y se puso aún peor cuando le comentó que su pareja había ido al encuentro de un peligroso criminal. Hizo llamadas similares a Severus y a James y quedó de verse con todos ellos en el Parlamento. Sólo tuvo unos minutos de soledad antes de llegar al imponente edificio, pero fueron suficientes para que pudiera dejar salir las lágrimas de angustia que le quemaban los ojos desde que supo que Harry había desaparecido.

'¡_Oh¡Harry, mi amor¿Por qué lo hiciste¡No sabes el peligro que corres y yo me muero si algo te pasa_!' –pensó con el dolor partiéndole el corazón.

Cinco enfurecidos hombres y dos mujeres furibundas miraban a través del cristal de la sala de interrogatorios. El detective que llevaba el interrogatorio golpeó con fuerza la mesa frente al detenido.

-Creo que no ha entendido con exactitud la delicada situación en la que se encuentra, Sr. Winston –le dijo enseñándole los dientes–. Está acusado de vincularse con un peligroso criminal y si no coopera, le aseguro que la justicia inglesa lo refundirá en la cárcel por los próximos 40 años sin posibilidad de fianza.

-¡Es que le juro que no sé nada! –lloriqueó el hombre que aún portaba el uniforme de guardia–. No sé quién es ese Mihail que tanto menciona.

-¡No mienta! –volvió a golpear la mesa–. Usted le facilitó el número privado del Dr. Sirius Black. ¡Más vale que empiece a cantar!

El hombre se desmoronó y puso los dos codos sobre la mesa para luego esconder la cara entre las manos.

-Le juro que no pensé que estuviera haciendo nada malo –dijo con voz entrecortada y llorosa–. Yo admiró mucho a Oliver Wood y me emocioné al igual que todos cuando nos enteramos que iba a quedarse en la clínica como paciente. Cuando ese muchacho se me acercó no pensé que fuera para nada malo.

-¿Es este muchacho? –el detective le mostró la foto de Mihail.

-No –negó después de una breve hojeada–. Fue otro, pero se parecen mucho.

-¿Su nombre?

-Alex.

-¿Alex qué?

-No lo sé. No me dijo su apellido.

-Continúe.

-Me dijo que era un gran admirador de Oliver y que se moría de ganas de pedirle un autógrafo. Dijo que lo había visto entrar a la clínica por pura casualidad y que había esperado por horas a que saliera, pero que cuando no lo hizo decidió acercarse a mí. Me rogó y rogó por mucho tiempo para que lo dejara entrar para pedirle el autógrafo, pero me negué en redondo. Regresó al día siguiente y me mostró muchos billetes de alta denominación –se puso muy rojo–. Mire, señor… mi situación económica no es muy buena y…

-¡No se desvíe del tema! –lo cortó de inmediato el hombre–. ¿Aceptó ese dinero a cambio de dejarlo pasar?

-¡No¡Jamás! –negó con énfasis–. Me pidió que le avisara cuando el joven saliera… sólo eso. No tenía que decirle adonde iba ni con quién.

-¡Miente! –volvió a golpear la mesa–. ¡Hoy le informó que estaba con el Dr. Sirius Black!

-¡No creí que estuviera haciendo nada malo! –volvió a insistir ya temblando visiblemente.

-¡Por supuesto que hizo algo malo! –lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos–. Allanó la oficina de la Dra. Weasley y se hizo de su número privado para preguntarle el paradero de Oliver.

-¡Es que ese joven me suplicó mucho!

-Y también prometió darle mucho más dinero¿verdad? –el hombre asintió débilmente con la cabeza–. Cómo no recibió la respuesta que esperaba y no quería perder ese dinero, llamó nuevamente a la doctora para volver a preguntarle por Oliver y ella le dijo que estaba con el Dr. Black. Regresó a la oficina para investigar el número y se lo dio a este joven.

-Sí –aceptó en un murmullo.

-¿Y cómo se comunicaba con él¿Le dio algún número telefónico¿Alguna dirección?

-No. Él era el que me llamaba.

-Más le vale que todo lo que nos ha dicho sea verdad, Sr. Winston –volvió a enseñarle los dientes–. Por lo pronto queda arrestado por abuso de confianza –y salió de la sala dejando al hombre con dos agentes de la policía secreta.

Lucius golpeó el cristal lleno de furia y se alejó de la sala de interrogatorios sintiendo una gran frustración. No habían podido investigar donde se ocultaba Mihail. El búlgaro sólo había utilizado a ese guardia para llegar a Oliver, pero él no sabía donde se estaba escondiendo. Los otros lo siguieron emulando sus sentimientos. Víktor ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y Severus no iba a tardar en seguirlo. Ron abrazó a Hermione pues parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Lily buscó de inmediato una silla pues sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían por más tiempo y James le tomó una mano para brindar un poco de consuelo. Un pesado silencio reinaba entre ellos y Víktor logró sobresaltarlos a todos cuando explotó repentinamente.

-¡Pero por qué Sirius aceptó llevárselos? –dijo el millonario muy enojado–. ¡Les juro que le retorceré el cuello si algo llega a pasarle a Cedric!

-¡Oh, vamos Víktor! –la que le contestó fue Hermione bastante molesta–. Sirius es el menos culpable de esta situación. ¡Caray¡Parece que no conocieras a esas cabezas duras¡Sabes igual que nosotros que son muy tercos cuando se lo proponen!

-¡Qué no tiene la culpa? –la fulminó con la mirada–. ¡Se llevó a mi pareja a atrapar a un criminal que persigue la policía de medio mundo!

-Te aseguro que Sirius no sabe que Mihail es tan peligroso –intervino James a favor de su amigo–. Para él ese muchacho sólo es alguien que está molestando a Oliver… eso es todo.

-Pero aún así…

-Harry, Draco y Cedric ya no son unos niños, Víktor –el que lo interrumpió fue Lucius con extrema seriedad–. Si decidieron ayudarlo fue bajo su total responsabilidad.

-Tú sabes lo mucho que quieren Harry y Draco a Sirius y jamás lo dejarían solo en una situación comprometida –dijo Severus con los dientes apretados–. Y obviamente Cedric tuvo la misma opinión. Aquí lo único que se les puede reprochar **a todos** es no habernos dicho lo que pretendían hacer pues los habríamos ayudado en todo lo que pudiéramos. ¿O tú te hubieras negado a ayudar a la pareja de Sirius, Víktor? –lo miró fijamente.

-No –dijo el millonario en voz baja–. No lo hubiera hecho.

-Cedric está bien, Víktor –Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó–. Verás que nada malo le ha pasado.

-Sé que estoy diciendo tonterías, pero es que… –escondió la cara en el cuello de la chica–. … estoy muerto de miedo.

-Todos lo estamos –le contestó ella derramando algunas lágrimas.

En ese momento un grito lejano hizo que el corazón de todos saltara.

-¡Lucius¡Lucius! –Albus se acercaba lo más rápido que le permitía sus cansadas piernas–. ¡Tenemos una dirección! –ondeaba triunfalmente en su mano un papel.

Víktor corrió hacia el anciano y sin ninguna consideración le arrebató el papel y de inmediato se puso al teléfono.

-Ya despaché varias unidades y no tardarán más que unos minutos en llegar ahí –siguió diciendo el anciano jadeante… parecía que había corrido un maratón.

James fue el siguiente en hacerse del papel y también se puso en contacto con sus guardias.

-¿Y quién vive ahí? –preguntó Lucius y le arrebató el papel al papá de Harry.

-La tía abuela de Oliver Wood –dijo Albus triunfalmente–. Estoy seguro de que ahí se encuentra Mihail y sus sirvientes así como también tus muchachos.

Severus hizo lo propio con el dichoso papel y también hizo algunas llamadas. Nadie esperó a escuchar más y salieron corriendo del Parlamento.


	14. Más rehenes

Ojos Grises (Black) (14/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola Ailuj! Ya te extrañaba, linda : ( … jajaja… nada más de imaginarme a Víktor y a Severus trepándose por las paredes me muero de la risa, jajaja… sí, creo que actualicé bastante aprisa esta semana ; ) … a ver que te parece el siguiente capítulo… te mando un gran beso.

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo XIV. Más rehenes**

Oliver llegó corriendo a la casa de su tía abuela y entró como un torbellino en ella. No se sorprendió al ver a Mihail sentado con toda tranquilidad en la sala y se le fue encima como toro embravecido. El muchacho sólo sonrió porque antes de que Oliver consiguiera golpearlo, dos de sus sirvientes lo detuvieron y pronto lo tuvieron completamente sometido.

-¡¡¡Eres un miserable cobarde, Mihail! –Oliver escupió las palabras–. ¡¡¡Te exijo que dejes a mi tía abuela fuera de esto!

-Tienes brío, Oliver y eso me gusta mucho –se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él–. Pero no estás en condiciones de exigirme absolutamente nada, precioso –enterró una de sus manos en el suave cabello castaño–. Además, tus modales dejan mucho que desear. ¿Acaso no merezco un saludo más '_cariñoso_' después de tan larga separación? –le tomó la cara con las dos manos–. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que probé la miel de tus labios –dijo con lujuria y lo besó con furia.

Oliver se revolvió con más ímpetu, pero no pudo zafarse de las manos de sus captores y tuvo que soportar el beso que se le antojó asqueroso y degradante. Mihail se separó de él después de lo que le pareció una eternidad y le sonrió enigmáticamente antes de soltarle un tremendo rodillazo en sus partes nobles que lo hizo sentir un terrible dolor. Los hombres que lo sujetaban lo dejaron caer al suelo mientras reían burlonamente y Oliver se encogió al tiempo que trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-Ese golpe me lo debías, Oliver –Mihail lo tomó del cabello con brusquedad y lo obligó a mirarlo–. Agradece que sólo te haya hecho eso y no que te rompiera el otro brazo. Levántenlo –le ordenó a sus hombres y éstos lo obedecieron de inmediato–. Hay alguien que quiere verte y no es de caballeros hacer esperar a las damas, ¿no es cierto? –lo tomó de su brazo aún lastimado y lo apretó sin piedad–. ¡¡¡Sube!

Con algo de dificultad Oliver caminó al lado de Mihail y subieron las escaleras. Se dirigieron directamente a la habitación de su pariente y volvió a luchar por liberarse cuando la vio atada y amordazada sobre la cama junto con la chica que le servía de compañía, pero no le fue posible. Se le partió el corazón cuando vio como los ojos de su tía abuela se llenaban de lágrimas y odió con todas las fuerzas de su ser al muchacho que tenía a su lado.

-Debes aprender a ser dócil, cariño –le dijo Mihail con franca burla–. Si no quieres que le corten el cuello a la anciana, estate quieto de una buena vez y dame lo que quiero por tu propia voluntad.

Oliver tembló de pies a cabeza cuando un cómplice de Mihail puso una enorme daga en el cuello de su tía abuela y entonces consintió en que se apoderara de nuevo de sus labios ya sin luchar y en completa sumisión. Una nueva oleada de odio lo sacudió cuando el muchacho rió dentro de su boca, pero no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando fue llevado a una habitación contigua. Se estremeció de repulsión cuando fue obligado a darle refugio a una implacable lengua que se enterró hasta su garganta casi ahogándolo. Cerró los ojos cuando fue arrojado sobre la cama y se aferró a las sábanas cuando una cruel boca se prendió de su cuello para morderlo sin piedad. Mihail comenzó a hablar en su lengua natal y Oliver agradeció en el alma no entender búlgaro pues sabía que todas las palabras que salían de esa horrible boca eran ofensivas. Tembló de terror y de repulsión cuando le destrozó la camisa en un santiamén dándole acceso a su blanco pecho. Era asqueroso sentir la caliente y jadeante respiración de Mihail sobre su piel y rogó porque Sirius y los demás no tardaran demasiado en ir a ayudarlo.

'¡_Apresúrate, amor mío_!' –pensó Oliver desesperado cuando Mihail se puso completamente sobre él y movió repulsivamente su cadera contra la suya–. '¡_Te necesito, Sirius! ¡Apúrate por todos los cielos_!'

Mihail parecía un desquiciado. Era tal su desesperación por tocar la totalidad del cuerpo de Oliver que sus manos chocaban una con la otra y lastimaban la sensible piel en el proceso. Desde que lo conoció no pudo quitárselo de la mente ni un solo segundo y se le metió debajo de la piel como una enfermad. Se preguntó de nuevo qué era lo que tenía ese inglés para robarle la razón de esa manera. No comprendía como su simple vista podía llevarlo a cometer locuras. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo y que si no deseaba que la policía secreta lo capturara, debía marcharse lo más pronto posible de esa casa, pero no podía hacerlo… al menos no antes de poseer aunque fuera sólo una vez ese apetecible cuerpo. Estaba conciente de que en cuanto abandonaran el país tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerle el amor, pero simplemente no podía esperar más para enterrarse en ese cuerpo que aún creía virginal. No le hizo caso a la voz en su cabeza que le gritaba que se marchara de inmediato, así que, ya siendo un esclavo de su lujuria se le fue encima al joven mientras le describía con lujo de detalles lo que iba a hacerle.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Oliver tenía cerrados los ojos y le ordenó abrirlos… quería perderse en sus profundidades castañas cuando lo hiciera suyo. Cuando no fue obedecido se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en su lengua natal y corrigió el idioma. Repitió la orden en inglés y sonrió satisfecho al lograr que Oliver abriera los ojos y le lanzara una mirada llena de terror. Nuevamente se dio a la tarea de describirle la forma en que iba a poseerlo y se regocijó al sentir el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del joven.

'_Cómo voy a gozar al oírlo gemir de placer_' –pensó Mihail convencido de que era un gran amante y que no importaba que lo estuviera tomando a la fuerza… al final Oliver Wood le rogaría que lo tomara de nuevo.

Sirius se bajó del auto y se reunió con Cedric, Harry y Draco en la acera.

-Le daremos un minuto antes de alcanzarlo –dijo Harry mirando su reloj

-Oigan, ¿y ya pensaron como vamos a defendernos? –preguntó Cedric con burla–. No creo que nuestra afilada lengua y el golpe de nuestras palabras sean suficientes.

-¡Tienes razón! –exclamó Draco impactado.

-La sorpresa es nuestra mejor arma, rubio –Harry le guiñó un ojo.

-Pues la verdad dudo que nos sirva de mucho –opinó Cedric–. Busquemos aunque sea un palo. No me entusiasma la idea de llegar con las manos vacías a esa casa.

-Muchachos… quédense, por favor –volvió a suplicarles Sirius al ver que corrían el doble de peligro al no tener nada con qué defenderse.

-No vuelvas con lo mismo, Sirius –dijo Draco algo molesto–. Mejor busca en el auto un desarmador o algo por el estilo.

-Pero hay que darnos prisa –dijo Harry–. No debemos dejar tanto tiempo solo a Oliver con ese loco.

-Tienes razón –estuvo de acuerdo Sirius y abrió la cajuela de su auto.

Harry hizo lo mismo y para cuando comenzaron a caminar ya llevaban ocultos dos pares de desarmadores cada uno. La casa de la tía abuela de Oliver tenía sólo un corredor por el que se podía pasar a la parte trasera y afortunadamente para ellos estaba de su lado, así que lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue deslizarse lo más silenciosamente posible a lo largo del angosto pasillo. No tuvieron ningún problema en llegar hasta la puerta posterior y Harry lanzó una ahogada exclamación de gusto cuando comprobó que estaba abierta. Ya estaban a punto de entrar cuando el sonido de armas amartillándose a sus espaldas los hizo darse la vuelta con rapidez.

-¡Quietos ahí! –gritaron Alekko y Grigorov al mismo tiempo

Alekko estaba seguro de que Oliver no iba a ir solo y así se lo hizo saber a Mihail. Éste le ordenó que se mantuviera oculto en la parte trasera de la casa para detener a cualquier intruso. La trampa había sido efectiva y Alekko abrió mucho los ojos al ver que había capturado a cuatro preciosos ejemplares. Ya se había resignado a no volver a ver al rubio que le había fascinado, pero ahora lo tenía frente a él y lo mejor de todo es que estaba completamente a su merced. Se mojó los labios con lujuria haciendo que el hombre que estaba a su lado mirara con odio a Draco. A ninguno de los cuatro les pasaron inadvertidas las expresiones de los dos hombres y a Harry se le endurecieron los ojos. A Sirius se le aceleró el corazón al ver que ya tenía una razón más para preocuparse… ahora no sólo Oliver corría el peligro de ser violado, sino también Draco.

Alekko se movió con cautela hasta situarse junto a Cedric y le puso el arma sobre la sien.

-Un movimiento en falso y su amiguito se muere –dijo el muchacho con dureza y los otros supieron que estaba hablando en serio–. Desármalos, Grigorov –le ordenó a su sirviente en búlgaro y Cedric se sorprendió mucho.

Durante el tiempo que Víktor lo mantuvo encerrado, éste buscó una y mil maneras para entretenerlo y enseñarle búlgaro fue una de ellas. No podía jactarse de hablarlo con fluidez, pero sí lo entendía a la perfección. Nunca se habría imaginado que esos hombres fueran búlgaros. Miró como Grigorov se hacía de todos los desarmadores y de sus teléfonos y lanzó un suspiró de frustración… ahora sí ya no tenían nada con qué defenderse. Sus manos fueron atadas con firmeza a sus espaldas antes de ser obligados a entrar a la casa. Cedric se las ingenió para estar junto a Sirius… necesitaba decirle de alguna forma que entendía a los hombres, eso tal vez los ayudaría a escapar de la fea situación en la que se encontraban. Fueron llevados hasta la sala y Sirius se dedicó entonces a buscar a Oliver con la mirada. La casa estaba construida de tal forma que podían observarse cuatro puertas dispuestas en el primer piso. Un pequeño espacio vacío entre dos de ellas le hizo suponer que allí había una escalera que conduciría a un ático o al menos al techo. Una puerta se abrió y tres hombres salieron de ella con expresión confundida. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, dos de ellos bajaron deprisa para reunirse con sus cómplices.

-¿¡Son estos los que me imagino que son? –preguntó con sorpresa uno de ellos.

-Así es –le contestó Alekko con una sonrisa–. ¿No creen que es fantástico? No tuvimos que ir a buscarlos… ellos vinieron solitos a nuestras manos

Ese intercambio de palabras y las que siguieron sólo fueron comprensibles para Cedric ya que hablaban en búlgaro. Se sintió confundido al percatarse de que esos hombres ya conocían a sus amigos y se preguntó como podría ser posible. Ellos no tenían ninguna relación con Oliver antes del día anterior, pero no encontró la respuesta. Le dio un pequeño empujón a Sirius para que volteara a verlo.

-Los entiendo –le dijo sólo moviendo los labios y suspiró con alivio al ver que Sirius había comprendido.

El médico asintió con la cabeza y siguió mirando a su alrededor tratando de adivinar en que habitación estaba Oliver.

-¡Guau! Ojos azules es mucho más guapo en persona que en foto –comentó uno de los hombres, pero Sirius no se dio cuenta de la forma en que era observado.

-¡Y además hay un bono extra! –dijo el otro hombre mirando a Cedric con lascivia.

-¡Nadie va a tocar a nadie hasta que Mihail lo diga, Vanyo! –ordenó Alekko.

Tenía la vaga sensación de haber visto a Cedric con anterioridad, pero no lograba ubicarlo. Él no era de los que respetaba nada ni a nadie, pero tenía la impresión de que ese joven era importante. Se concentró lo más que pudo tratando de recordar de donde lo conocía, pero al final sólo supo que ese joven estaba relacionado de alguna forma con el papá de Mihail y por nada del mundo quería hacer algo que lo molestara. Suficiente tenían con ocultarle a Igor sus inclinaciones sexuales. Todo el mundo sabía que el millonario era un implacable homofóbico y si llegaba a enterarse de que él y su primo sentían atracción hacia los de su mismo sexo, podrían decirle adiós a su apoyo.

-¡No seas así, Alekko! –protestó airadamente uno de los que había escogido a Sirius–. Mihail dijo que Petar y yo podíamos quedarnos con el hombre y tú escogiste al rubio.

-¡He dicho que no, Matei! –repitió.

-¡Es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a tardarse con Oliver! –insistió Matei–. ¿Y a poco tú no te mueres de ganas de poseer a ese rubio exquisito? –lo incitó y Alekko cayó redondito en la provocación.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada a Alekko cuando éste volvió a mirarlo con lujuria. Él no necesitaba entender búlgaro para saber que ese muchacho quería meterlo en su cama a toda prisa.

-¡Además hay carne para todos y sería una pena desperdiciarla! ¿No lo crees así, Grigorov? –Vanyo le dio un codazo al hombre que seguía con su feroz expresión.

-Yo no quiero a ninguno –le contestó él de mala manera–. Por mí puedes quedarte con todos.

-¡Mejor para mí! –exclamó Matei–. Somos seis, ¿no? Mihail está con Oliver, Alekko se queda con el rubio, yo con el hombre, Petar con el de ojos verdes y Vanyo con el de las mejillas sonrojadas mientras que Grigorov se va a vigilar a la anciana y así todos contentos –le sonrió a su amigo que sólo gruño con enfado.

-¡Nadie va a tocarlos a ellos! –explotó Alekko sorprendiendo a Cedric–. ¡Mihail quiere a este chico y así va a ser! –señaló a Harry que frunció el ceño–. ¡Y a este otro tampoco nadie lo toca! –y señaló a Cedric.

-¿Pero por qué no, Alekko? –preguntó Vanyo desesperado–. ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Yo no tengo a nadie!

-Te compensaré después –le dijo en voz baja y Cedric se quedó con la boca abierta al igual que Grigorov que puso las manos en un puño.

-Siendo así, acepto –dijo deprisa Vanyo lamiéndose los labios.

Después de recuperarse de la impresión de lo que acababa de escuchar, Cedric se puso a pensar sobre la insistencia de Alekko de que nadie lo tocaría a él y se preguntó la razón de esto. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de Sirius y le dijo ' i _sólo son seis /i _' en un murmullo.

-¿¡Ya puedo llevarme a ojos azules? –preguntó Matei con urgencia.

-Llévatelo –Alekko dio su consentimiento con pereza.

Sirius se dejó llevar con total docilidad hacia las escaleras sorprendiendo a sus amigos y los tres muchachos se quedaron mudos de la impresión cuando vieron que aceptaba el beso que le daba el hombre que había permanecido en la parte de arriba cuando llegó a su lado. Parpadearon varias veces cuando el médico dejó que lo metieran a una habitación sin oponer ninguna resistencia… Matei y Petar cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

-Amordacen a ése y enciérrenlo en un armario. No quiero escándalos de su parte, ¿eh? –ordenó Alekko señalando a Cedric y fue obedecido de inmediato.

Grigorov y Vanyo regresaron a su lado una vez que dejaron encerrado a Cedric y Alekko se acercó a Draco que levantó la barbilla con desafío

-Tú y yo vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos, bombón –le dijo con el deseo brillando en sus ojos oscuros y acercó una mano a la tersa mejilla para acariciársela, pero la alejó con rapidez cuando el rubio le lanzó una mordida.

-No soy un bombón –le dijo Draco con los dientes apretados–. Soy un dragón.

-Más bien una serpiente –dijo Alekko riendo y sujetó los largos cabellos con fuerza–. Si vuelves a tratar de morderme te juro que te quedarás sin dentadura.

-¡Suéltalo! –fue la orden que dio Harry con los dientes apretados.

-¡Oh! Creo que estos dos son pareja –Alekko rió desagradablemente y los otros lo imitaron–. ¿Y se quieren mucho? –deslizó majaderamente la lengua por la mejilla de Draco.

-¡¡Aléjate de mí, basura! –Draco trató de zafarse, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-¡¡¡No vuelvas a tocarlo! –Harry intentó golpearlo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque fue sujetado por los hombres y obligado a arrodillarse.

-¿Sabes qué pienso? –se puso a las espaldas de Draco y lo sujetó de la cintura–. Pienso que este bombón ha de ser muy bueno en la cama para provocar que te estés muriendo de celos sólo por una pequeña caricia –y obligó al rubio a hacer la cabeza para atrás para lamer su cuello–. Y voy averiguar si es así –deslizó una mano hasta su entrepierna y la apretó tanto que hizo gemir a Draco de dolor.

-Te mataré si vuelves a tocarlo –ya el par de esmeraldas brillaban peligrosamente.

-No lo creo, ojos verdes –Alekko volvió a reír–. Es más fácil que yo te mate a ti. Pensaba tener una sesión privada de sexo salvaje con esta serpiente rubia, pero sé que disfrutarás mucho al ver cómo poseo a tu novio una y otra vez. ¡Levántenlo!

Fue con mucho esfuerzo que lograron hacerlos subir por las escaleras y fue necesario que Alekko le propinara dos fuertes cachetadas a Draco para que Harry se dejara amarrar a una silla que fue colocada frente a una enorme cama con dosel. Entre los tres hombres sujetaron a Draco a los cuatro postes dejándolo totalmente expuesto. Alekko le ordenó a Vanyo que regresara a cuidar a las mujeres mientras que Grigorov se quedaba con ellos. Harry observó la forma en que Grigorov veía a Draco y enseguida supo que ese tipo estaba enamorado de Alekko. Se dijo que si tuviera tiempo trataría de aprovechar los terribles celos que brillaban en esos ojos, pero no lo tenía. La sangre hirvió en sus venas cuando Alekko se subió en la cama y apresó con su cuerpo el de Draco que trataba por todos los medios de liberarse.

-Te lo advierto por última vez, infeliz –dijo Harry con voz siseante–. ¡Aléjate de él!

Alekko ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para sonreírle con maldad. Extrajo un enorme cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón antes de regresar la mirada a Draco.

-Si no te estás quieto lindura, te aseguro que te clavaré esto en el cuello –blandió el cuchillo frente a los impactados ojos grises–. A mí no me enfada hacerle el amor a un cadáver siempre y cuando aún esté caliente –y lo besó con avaricia antes de volver a ver a Harry que lo miraba con verdadero odio.

Alekko movió el cuchillo a un costado del rubio y Harry se sobresaltó al pensar que se lo clavaría, pero el búlgaro sólo desgarró la camisa de Draco para tener acceso al blanco pecho. Alekko entonces lamió y succionó por todos lados provocando que Grigorov abandonara la habitación de inmediato. Los ojos verdes de Harry se desviaron hacia el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama y se sorprendió mucho al ver un arma ahí… ahora sólo tenía que liberarse.

Sirius sólo esperó a que la puerta se cerrara a sus espaldas antes de irse contra uno de los hombres y apresarlo con su cuerpo contra la pared. El hombre se sorprendió mucho ante esto y cuando ya estaba preparando sus mejores golpes, se dio cuenta de que Sirius lo estaba besando con desesperación. El otro pensó que efectivamente el médico había atacado a su compañero y lo separó de él con brusquedad, pero también fue sorprendido cuando sus labios fueron atacados con la velocidad del rayo.

-Mi más grande fantasía siempre ha sido hacer el amor con dos verdaderos hombres al mismo tiempo –susurró Sirius contra sus labios tratando de utilizar el mismo tono sensual que utilizaba Draco con él–. Pero no quiero que los chicos lo sepan –se separó de él y lo quemó con una intensa mirada azul–. No lo entenderían.

-Pero nosotros sí lo entendemos, ¿verdad, Petar? –preguntó Matei emocionado.

-¡Claro que sí! –y se puso a las espaldas de Sirius que fingió un gemido de placer.

Siguió besando con pasión los oscuros labios frente a él apenas aguantando la náusea que le provocaba su contacto y comenzó a mover su cadera contra la del hombre que se excitó en un segundo. Sirius sintió como crecía la excitación de Matei y se dio la vuelta para provocar la misma reacción en el otro hombre. Matei no tenía acceso al trasero de Sirius pues sus manos atadas se lo impedían y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo desató. Se pegó a él y comenzó a restregar su excitado miembro contra los firmes glúteos del médico que al sentirlo volvió a fingir otro gemido de placer, pero era lo que menos sentía al estar atrapado entre esos dos hombres que ya jadeaban como locos. Sirius se recargó sobre el pecho de Matei al tiempo que le ofrecía sus labios, pero sus manos no estaban quietas. Una vez liberadas, las deslizó por los hombros de Petar fingiendo que lo acariciaba, pero lo que realmente hacía era buscar ese punto que todos los médicos sabían que existía, pero que muy pocos sabían encontrar.

-Abre mi camisa –le dijo Sirius a Petar con voz sedosa y fue obedecido de inmediato.

Uno o dos botones saltaron de su lugar ante la urgencia del búlgaro para alcanzar la piel de Sirius. Las toscas manos siguieron su camino hacia el pantalón del médico, pero Sirius se lo impidió riendo.

-Poco a poco, cariño –e hizo que hundiera la cara en su pecho.

Los delgados y sensitivos dedos se enterraron en la oscura cabellera rizada del hombre que tenía al frente mientras seguía besando al que tenía a sus espaldas. No pudo evitar una exclamación de satisfacción al llegar al punto que había estado buscando, pero Matei no se enteró porque estaba muy entretenido tratando de liberar su despierta virilidad. Sirius apretó con salvajismo la cabeza de Petar y ahogó su grito de dolor en su estómago. Muy pronto tuvo frente a él sólo un cuerpo flácido y lo dejó caer al suelo poco a poco para no poner sobre aviso a Matei que ya buscaba la forma de bajarle los pantalones. Se dio la vuelta y dejó que el búlgaro lo tomara del trasero y lo obligara a enredar las piernas en su cintura. Sirius siguió besando y moviéndose sin cesar mientras buscaba en la otra cabeza el mismo punto. Ahora lo encontró más rápido y puso las piernas en el piso antes de apretar con fuerza. Esta vez ahogó el grito de dolor en su boca y no dejó de apretar hasta que Matei se desvaneció entre sus brazos. Se arregló la ropa mientras miraba a los dos hombres con suma satisfacción.

'_No envidio el dolor de cabeza con el que despertarán_' –se dijo con satisfacción antes de buscar con que amarrarlos.

Una vez completada su misión de atar a los dos hombres, abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio como Harry y Draco eran metidos a la fuerza en otra habitación. Hizo rápidos cálculos mentales.

'_Cedric dijo que sólo eran seis. Mihail está con Oliver, estos dos ya no son problema y tres están con mi ahijado y Draco en este momento. Eso quiere decir que no me encontraré con nadie mientras busco a Oliver_' –y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Afortunadamente para él, sólo había dos puertas sobrantes y caminó de puntitas hacia la primera que tenía a la mano. Empujó con suavidad la puerta y miró al interior. Una breve hojeada le hizo ver que ahí estabanver y otra muchacha tendidas sobre una cama. metidos a la fuerza en otra habitaciajarle los pantalones.

tra la pared. la tía abuela de Oliver y otra muchacha. Le dio mucho coraje verlas amarradas, pero se dijo que no tenía tiempo para ayudarlas. Ya Oliver llevaba mucho tiempo con Mihail y sólo rogaba llegar antes de que lo violara.


	15. El rescate

Ojos Grises (Black) (15/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola Ailuj! Sorry por saludarte hasta hoy, pero no pude actualizar antes... ¿entonces tenemos un poco más de tres semanas para que te vayas de vacaciones? creo quesí terminó la historia antes de que te vayas ; ) …. Ahí te dejo el siguiente capítulo… mil besos, guapa

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo XV. El rescate**

Sirius siguió su camino por el angosto pasillo hasta llegar a la última puerta y giró el pomo con lentitud. El corazón se le aceleró al máximo al ver la escena en la cama. Oliver estaba tendido boca arriba y completamente desnudo mientras que Mihail estaba prendido de su entrepierna y la chupaba con fruición. La vista se le tiñó de rojo y no supo cómo logró cerrar la puerta con suavidad. Vio que densas lágrimas resbalaban de los cerrados ojos de Oliver y eso terminó por enloquecerlo. Se colocó detrás de Mihail y tomándolo del cuello con su antebrazo, lo alejó de la cama. El muchacho luchó desesperadamente para deshacerse del brazo que lo estaba ahogando, pero Sirius no tenía la menor intención de soltarlo. Lo único que tenía en la mente era matar al infeliz que se estaba aprovechando de su amado.

Oliver abrió los ojos al sentir como Mihail se alejaba y vio sorprendido como Sirius lo estaba ahorcando. Se quedó un momento inmóvil, pero en cuanto vio la terrible expresión que el médico tenía en el rostro supo que iba a matarlo. Ese chico era un ser despreciable, pero no valía la pena que Sirius se convirtiera en asesino por su culpa, por lo que saltó de la cama y corrió a su lado.

-Suéltalo, Sirius –le pidió en voz baja–. Vas a matarlo si no lo haces –pero él ni siquiera volteó a verlo y siguió con su labor de extinguir la vida de Mihail–. ¡Suéltalo, por todos los cielos! –levantó la voz–. ¡No merece la pena que vayas a la cárcel por su causa¡Hazlo por mí¡Suéltalo, Sirius¡Suéltalo, por favor! –le rogó llorando.

Tal vez fue su tono suplicante… tal vez fueron las lágrimas derramadas… realmente no lo sabía, pero suspiró con alivio al ver que Sirius aflojaba el mortal abrazo. Ya Mihail tenía los labios morados por la falta de oxígeno y cayó al suelo desvanecido cuando fue liberado por completo. Oliver se aferró a Sirius y lloró sin consuelo sobre su pecho.

-No merece la pena, no merece la pena –repetía sin cesar y sin poder dejar de temblar… lo horrorizó la idea de que su amado se manchara las manos de sangre.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius con voz ronca cuando su mente regresó a la realidad.

-E-estoy b-bien –le contestó Oliver entrecortadamente–. Lo… lo… convencí de que me hiciera '_eso_' para darte tiempo de venir por mí –levantó la cabeza y lo miró con miedo.

Estaba temeroso de ver en esos hermosos ojos azules desprecio o repugnancia. Él mismo se sentía sucio por haberle permitido a Mihail acceder a su cuerpo, pero no había tenido otra opción.

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, amor mío –le dijo Sirius con innegable sinceridad y Oliver sonrió feliz al ver que no era juzgado–. Yo también tuve que soportar que dos tipos me besaran y me acariciaran para poder llegar a ti.

-¡En serio? –lo miró con los ojos como plato.

-En serio –confirmó mientras ponía cara de asco–. Y déjame decirte que fue realmente repugnante –lo abrazó con fuerza–. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en venir a rescatarte –depositó un tierno beso en su cabellera.

-No te preocupes. Ya estás aquí y eso es lo único que importa.

Se quedaron abrazados largos instantes antes de que Sirius apresurara a Oliver para que se vistiera y fueran a rescatar a Harry y a Draco. Mientras Oliver se vestía, Sirius ató con excesiva fuerza a Mihail para luego propinarle una colérica patada en un costado. Sonrió para sí al escuchar como su golpe había quebrado por lo menos dos costillas y pensó que eso pagaba el brazo fracturado de su amado. Encontraron una pistola entre las ropas de Mihail y Sirius comprobó que estuviera lista para usarse. Ya estaban por salir de la habitación cuando escucharon un disparo y la voz de Draco gritando el nombre de Harry de una manera terrible. Salieron corriendo del cuarto, pero no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando tuvieron que arrojarse al piso porque Vanyo les estaba disparando desde la planta baja. Sirius repelió el fuego esperando que el hombre buscara refugio y le diera la oportunidad de ir a ayudar a Harry y a Draco. Estaba seguro de que algo muy malo les había sucedido a los muchachos.

Harry sintió como la soga se deslizaba por una de sus manos llevándose con ella gran parte de su piel, pero no le importó. Lo único que tenía en la mente era rescatar a Draco de ese hombre que lo estaba lastimando. Alekko se movía por todo el cuerpo del rubio con furor… mordía, besaba y lamía toda la piel que encontraba a su paso. Cuando esa mano estuvo libre, Harry se deshizo del resto de sus ataduras con suma facilidad y no pudo menos que dar gracias por haber pasado tantas horas en el gimnasio. Se puso de pie y sólo tuvo que dar un paso al frente para tomar la pistola que estaba sobre el buró. Todo a partir de ese momento sucedió muy rápido

-¡Te dije que iba a matarte si no dejabas a mi hermano en paz, cerdo! –le gritó Harry a Alekko apuntándolo directamente al rostro y el muchacho se quedó paralizado al ver la pistola–. ¡Y ahora voy a hacerlo!

Los dos muchachos que estaban en la cama tragaron saliva cuando Harry amartilló el arma y Alekko tembló sin control esperando el disparo. Sólo tenía que ver esos brillantes y decididos ojos verdes para saber que el chico dispararía sin tocarse el corazón, pero antes de que el moreno jalara el gatillo, Grigorov regresó al cuarto a toda velocidad alertado por la voz de Harry y le disparó por la espalda.

-¡Harryyyyyy¡¡¡¡Noooooooo! –gritó Draco aterrado cuando vio que un costado del moreno se cubría de sangre.

Grigorov se fue contra Harry hecho un energúmeno. Estaba decidido a matarlo por haberse atrevido a amenazar a Alekko, pero no contó con la tremenda fortaleza del chico que le presentó una fiera pelea a pesar de estar herido. Harry se quitó de encima al búlgaro con un certero puñetazo en la mandíbula, pero casi enseguida se enredaron en una enconada lucha por la posesión de las armas. A Alekko ya le había retornado el color al rostro y veía la feroz riña con una sonrisa en los labios. Se sobresaltó al oír disparos fuera de la habitación y estaba a punto de saltar de la cama cuando sintió que algo muy caliente se le encajaba en la garganta. Alekko se giró hacia Draco y lo último que vio fue la mirada horrorizada del rubio pues cuando se desplomó sobre él ya estaba muerto.

-¡Alekooooooo! –gritó Grigorov horrorizado al darse cuenta de que su amor imposible estaba herido… lo había alcanzado una bala perdida de su pistola.

Con la fuerza que da la desesperación, el búlgaro aventó lejos de sí a Harry que cayó sobre un mueble lastimándose aún más su costado herido. El moreno quería seguir luchando para proteger a Draco, pero la vista se le nubló debido al dolor y ya no pudo seguir de pie. Grigorov corrió a la cama para ayudar a Alekko, pero al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida de su cuello, supo que ya nada podía hacerse. Un enorme dolor se dibujó en su rostro, pero casi enseguida unos desquiciados ojos negros se desviaron hacia Draco que se desesperaba por quitarse de encima al chico muerto.

-Nunca me hizo caso porque no tenía el cabello rubio y la piel blanca como tú –le dijo Grigorov con inmenso odio–. Tuvo mil amantes y ni una sola vez me obsequió un beso –amartilló el arma–. Hombres como tú fueron los dueños de sus caricias cuando tenían que ser sólo mías. ¡Te odio¡Te odio porque por tu culpa Alekko está muerto¡Ojalá no existieran las fotos donde te vio porque así jamás te habría deseado y esto no hubiera sucedido! –apuntó directamente a su cabeza–. ¡Te veré en el infierno, serpiente rubia! –pero antes de que pudiera disparar, la ventana se hizo pedazos y dos policías irrumpieron en la habitación.

Grigorov se apartó de la cama y abrió fuego de inmediato. Hirió a uno de los policías, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de la respuesta del otro y una bala lo alcanzó en un hombro, pero ni aún así dejó de disparar. Draco cerró los ojos cuando el cuarto se lleno de detonaciones y rogó por no recibir una bala perdida. Ese implacable tiroteo sólo se detuvo cuando los policías comprobaron que Grigorov estaba muerto. Draco abrió los ojos y vio a Harry tendido en el suelo ya con la camisa completamente humedecida de sangre y lloró con desconsuelo. Con esta eran ya tres veces que lo veía ensangrentado y las tres habían sido por culpa suya. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar que Harry lo había llamado '_hermano_' y supo que él también lo amaba de esa manera. El chico de ojos verdes primero había sido alguien a quién despreciar, luego se convirtió en su amor imposible, posteriormente en su más preciado amigo y ahora era su hermano sin lugar a dudas.

Más policías entraron por la ventana destrozada y se apresuraron a comprobar el estado de salud de Draco y de Harry. Un hombre puso los dedos sobre el cuello del moreno y buscó su pulso.

-¿Cómo está, señor? –le preguntó Draco con voz ronca.

-Vivo, joven –le contestó el hombre con una sonrisa–. Pero necesita una ambulancia con urgencia.

-Llámela, por favor –le rogó.

Draco llenó de aire sus pulmones cuando le fue el retirado el cuerpo sin vida de Alekko y rogó que más adelante no tuviera pesadillas al dormir. Cuando fue liberado se deshizo sin miramientos del policía que lo revisaba casi con angustia. El hombre pensaba que estaba seriamente herido porque la cantidad de sangre que tenía en el pecho y parte de la espalda era indudablemente muy impresionante. Draco corrió al lado de Harry y se arrodilló junto a él. Levantó con cuidado su cabeza y la puso entre sus rodillas.

-Aguanta, hermano –dijo el rubio en voz baja y quebrada mientras acariciaba el rebelde cabello negro–. La ambulancia ya viene.

Sirius y Oliver no podían levantarse del suelo debido a que Vanyo no dejaba de dispararles y el médico se desesperó aún más cuando nuevas detonaciones se escucharon en la habitación donde estaban Harry y Draco. Los dos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vieron que algunas balas escapaban por la puerta abierta y se incrustaban en el barandal de madera.

-¡Dios mío¡Los están masacrando! –exclamó Oliver aterrorizado.

Eso fue más de lo que Sirius pudo soportar y trató de levantarse, pero un hombre puso un pie sobre su espalda obligándolo a seguir en el piso y de reojo vio que Oliver se encontraba en la misma situación. Sirius trató de darse la vuelta para ver quién era su atacante, pero éste no lo dejó moverse ni un milímetro. Uno de ellos, Sirius no supo con exactitud cuál, disparó contra Vanyo y lo hirió en una pierna. Desde la limitada visión que tenía desde el piso se dio cuenta de que la policía había llegado y agradeció al cielo por eso. Los policías parecieron salir de todos los rincones de la casa y pronto tuvieron bajo su custodia a todos los búlgaros sobrevivientes.

Una vez que los disparos cesaron, los hombres ayudaron a Sirius y a Oliver a levantarse del suelo y el médico se giró hacia Oliver para abrazarlo y besarlo hasta el cansancio porque habían salido ilesos de esa espantosa situación, pero se detuvo cuando el joven le suplicó con la mirada que no lo hiciera… había muchas personas a su alrededor. Sirius se sintió mal ante esto, pero no dijo nada y se fue a buscar a Harry y a Draco mientras que Oliver iba a buscar a su anciana tía abuela. Los policías no dejaban entrar a Sirius a la habitación, pero él no iba a quedarse sin saber lo que había pasado ahí y los hizo a un lado sin ninguna delicadeza. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio el pecho ensangrentado de Draco y la camisa de Harry en las mismas condiciones. Se acercó hasta ellos mortalmente pálido y cayó de rodillas al lado de su ahijado.

-¡Dios mío¡Están malheridos! –su voz estaba quebrada.

-Yo estoy bien, Sirius –le contestó el rubio llorando–. Harry es el que está herido. Recibió un balazo.

Sirius de inmediato se dio a la tarea de revisarlo. Con suaves movimientos retiró la tela de la camisa y palpó el costado herido de Harry y suspiró con alivio al ver que la bala había entrado y salido de su cuerpo sin tocar ningún órgano vital.

-No es grave, Draco –dijo Sirius ya respirando nuevamente con libertad–. La hemorragia ya se detuvo, pero aún así debo trasladarlo al hospital lo más pronto posible –el rubio seguía llorando, pero ahora de felicidad.

-Me dijeron que ya viene una ambulancia en camino –ya tenía un poco de color en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasó con los hombres que estaban con ustedes? –preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Están muertos –no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento al recordar cómo la sangre brotaba a raudales de la garganta destrozada de Alekko.

Sirius revisó concienzudamente a Alekko y a Grigorov cuando convenció a los policías de que era médico. La herida en la garganta de Alekko era cien por ciento mortal y dio mil gracias al cielo de que hubiera sido el búlgaro el que recibiera ese tipo de lesión y no su ahijado. Hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver la enorme cantidad de balas que estaban alojadas en el cuerpo de Grigorov y observó que su corazón había sido destrozado por una de ellas. Se escuchó una lejana sirena y Sirius supo que la ambulancia estaba por llegar. Abrió un armario y buscó una sábana limpia para envolver con ella a Harry y así evitar que volviera a sangrar cuando fuera traslado al hospital. Le tendió otra a Draco que la tomó, pero no la utilizó porque ayudó a Sirius a mover con cuidado a Harry.

La ambulancia llegó a la casa y en poco tiempo ya Harry se encontraba en una camilla y estaba listo para ser trasladado al hospital. En ese momento se escucharon más voces dentro de la casa y Draco reconoció de inmediato la de su pareja que lo llamaba a gritos. Fue entonces sólo cuestión de segundos para que ese cuarto se llenara de gente. Severus y Lucius fueron los primeros en entrar y a los dos se les fue el alma al suelo cuando vieron que el rubio estaba bañado en sangre. Severus palideció peligrosamente al ver ese espeluznante cuadro y fue un milagro que no se desvaneciera. Lucius corrió hasta su hijo.

-¡Santo cielo¡Necesitas que te atiendan de inmediato! –lo tomó de los hombros y miró con ojos desorbitados su pecho.

-Estoy bien, papá. Esta no es mi sangre –lo abrazó con fuerza para tranquilizarlo antes de ir con Severus que no podía moverse de la impresión–. Perdóname, cariño –le suplicó.

-¡Oh, Draco¡Draco! –Severus por fin pudo dar un paso al frente y lo estrechó entre sus brazos–. ¿Seguro estás bien? –todavía estaba mortalmente pálido.

-Te juro que estoy perfectamente bien –se obligó a sonreírle–. Pero Harry es el que está herido –los dos miraron como Lucius ya estaba aferrado a una mano del moreno.

Los ojos grises del hombre derramaban muchas lágrimas mientras decía el nombre de su joven amado con voz lastimera. Lily, James, Ron, Hermione y Víktor los habían seguido y corrieron hasta donde Harry estaba tendido sobre la camilla. Sirius se puso a su lado y miró a los recién llegados con el rostro encendido.

-Yo… yo quisiera pedirles una disculpa por… –comenzó a decir, pero la sonora bofetada que se depositó en su mejilla, lo hizo callar.

-¡Eres un idiota, Sirius Black! –estalló Lily mirándolo con sus ojos verdes centelleando de furia.

-Lo sé –Sirius bajó el rostro… sabía que ése era el fin de su larga amistad con los Potter y quizá con todos los demás.

-¡Por qué diablos no nos pediste ayuda? –siguió diciendo la mujer–. ¡Somos tus amigos, por todos los cielos¡Sabes que James y yo te habríamos seguido hasta el fin del mundo para ayudarte como lo hicieron los muchachos!

-¡Qué? –levantó la mirada asombrado.

-Lo que oíste –Lily se acercó a él y lo abrazó con mucho cariño–. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, pero… –no pudo continuar… estaba totalmente confundido.

Esperaba que todos lo crucificaran por haber puesto en peligro a los chicos, pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder… no al menos de parte de los Potter.

-¿Qué le pasó a Harry? –le preguntó Lucius a Sirius con la voz quebrada, pero sorprendentemente serena.

No necesitaba preguntar si su chico de ojos verdes estaba en peligro de muerte porque sabía que no lo estaba… Sirius no lo mantendría ahí si así fuera. Ese hombre quería al muchacho como si fuera su propio hijo y ya habría enloquecido si algo grave le hubiera pasado.

-Recibió un balazo en un costado, pero no es de cuidado –explicó Sirius aún sin comprender porque nadie le reclamaba nada.

-Me lo llevo al hospital para atenderlo –dijo Lily secándose las pocas lágrimas que había dejado escapar–. Vámonos, James. Harry necesita de tu sangre

-Vámonos –aceptó James y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sirius.

James le sonrió con cariño a su amigo antes de salir detrás de los enfermeros que ya se llevaban a Harry. Sirius aún seguía impactado porque conservaba su amistad a pesar de todo.

-Me voy con ustedes –dijo Lucius y caminó hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por Lily.

-Quédate, Lucius –le pidió la pelirroja–. Harry estará bien y aquí todavía hay asuntos que debes atender.

-Está bien, pero llévate a Draco –miró a su hijo que no objetó nada y salió del cuarto con Severus, Ron y Hermione.

Lucius no quería despegarse del lado de Harry, pero sabía que la pelirroja tenía razón. Aún debía saber qué había sucedido con Mihail y sus cómplices. Además, Albus no iba a tardar en llegar y entonces no iba a permitir que nadie se marchara hasta después de haberlos interrogado y él no quería que el nombre de ninguno de los muchachos se relacionara de alguna forma con el búlgaro… tenía que hablar con él respecto a eso.

Víktor había entrado a esa habitación tan asustado como los demás y sólo se entretuvo unos momentos en ella buscando a Cedric por todos los rincones, pero al no encontrarlo se fue tras Draco para preguntarle sobre su pareja. La angustia de encontrarlo en las mismas condiciones que sus amigos, ya casi no lo dejaba respirar.

-Esos hombres lo encerraron en un armario de la planta baja, pero no sé exactamente en dónde –le informó el rubio antes de correr hacia la puerta.

Harry ya estaba a punto de ser trasladado al hospital y quería irse con él. Víktor se desesperó aún más y recorrió la casa con prisas mientras llamaba a su pareja a gritos. Un hombre llamó su atención y lo condujo a la cocina. Gritó de felicidad cuando vio que Cedric estaba sentado frente a una mesa y corrió a sus brazos.

-¡Cedric! –Víktor le comió el rostro a besos–. ¡Estás bien, mi amor? –pasó las manos con ansiedad sobre todo su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

-Estoy bien –le contestó Cedric todavía temblando de nervios.

Para él había sido espantoso estar encerrado e inmovilizado mientras escuchaba como la casa se llenaba de disparos y horribles imágenes de sus amigos muertos llenaron su mente en un segundo. Para él fue un alivio ser rescatado por su propia guardia de seguridad del lugar donde lo habían encerrado y quiso correr para buscar a Harry y a Draco, pero los policías no lo dejaron moverse de ahí. Tuvo un poco de tranquilidad cuando esos hombres le aseguraron que ya todo estaba bajo control y no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-¡Pero cómo diablos se te ocurrió hacer esto? –le reclamó Víktor mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas–. ¡Me volvería loco si algo llega a pasarte!

-Sé que hicimos mal, pero ese desgraciado secuestrador le dijo a Oliver que si avisaba a la policía mataría a su tía abuela y fue por eso que decidimos despistar a nuestras guardias –lo miró suplicante–. Compréndeme, por favor –le suplicó lloroso–. Teníamos que hacerlo de esa manera.

-¡Me hubieras dicho lo que estaba pasando! Juntos habríamos encontrado una solución y no te habrías expuesto a un gran peligro –se alejó de su pareja un paso porque de pronto el enojo sustituyó al miedo–. Se supone que nos tenemos confianza¿no?

-Sí. Así era hasta que apareció ese… ese… griego –Cedric se puso serio–. Ahora ya no me comentas nada, te encierras en tu despacho para hablar por teléfono y para colmo, hoy me abandonaste por él.

-No te abandoné, cielo –quiso volver a abrazarlo, pero Cedric no lo dejó acercarse–. Era un compromiso que no podía…

-No es el lugar ni el momento para discutir eso –lo interrumpió sin miramientos–. Lo único que me importa es saber como están los demás. Me dijeron que estaban bien, pero oí la sirena de una ambulancia hace un momento –lo miró con ansiedad–. ¿Alguno resultó herido? –hizo una pequeña pausa–. ¿Oyes? Ahí se escucha otra.

-Así es, cielo –Cedric se puso muy pálido–. Harry recibió un disparo en un costado, pero no te preocupes –lo abrazó con rapidez al ver que comenzaba a temblar sin control–. Sirius dijo que no era grave y ya se lo llevaron al hospital junto con Draco.

-¿No me estás mintiendo? –Víktor negó con la cabeza–. ¿Seguro está bien?

-Está bien –volvió a asegurarle.

-¿Y Sirius y Oliver¿Su tía abuela?

-Todos están bien, cariño –besó su frente con inmenso amor.

-¿Señor? –uno de los guardaespaldas llamó la atención de Víktor–. Acaban de informarme que deben presentarse en la sala.

Cedric no esperó más y salió corriendo de la cocina con Víktor detrás de él. Al llegar a la sala vio que la policía ya había reunido en ese lugar a cuatro de los seis búlgaros que los habían atacado y se preguntó donde estarían los otros dos. Miró a Mihail que aún seguía inconciente y lanzó una exclamación de asombro cuando lo reconoció. Albus Dumbledore ya había llegado y tenía a su lado a Lucius. El hombre mayor había ordenado que Sirius, Oliver, su tía abuela y la chica que la acompañaba, se fueran en una segunda ambulancia al hospital porque la anciana tuvo una severa crisis nerviosa cuando recuperó el conocimiento. Cuando escuchó la exclamación de Cedric, lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Sucede algo, Sr. Diggory? –le preguntó el anciano.

-¡Es Mihail Karkarov! –aún no salía de su asombro–. ¡Él es el secuestrador?

-Así es –confirmó Albus.

-No entiendo –y era verdad.

Él sabía que los Karkarov nadaban en dinero y no tenían ninguna necesidad de realizar ese tipo de actos criminales para aumentar su ya considerable fortuna. Oliver era rico, pero su capital no se acercaba ni remotamente a la riqueza que les proporcionaba a los búlgaros su imperio mercantil. Aún cuando Mihail le hubiera pedido que le entregara hasta la última libra que tenía, equivaldría a arrojar un cubo de agua en el océano. Recordó la insistencia de Alekko de que nadie iba a tocarlo a él y de pronto comprendió el por qué. Ese muchacho lo había reconocido como pareja del hombre que manejaba los asuntos financieros del magnate Igor Karkarov y sabía que se metería en graves problemas si lo lastimaban.

-Creo que usted y yo necesitamos hablar en privado –Albus tomó a Cedric del codo y lo condujo de nueva cuenta a la cocina con Víktor detrás de ellos–. ¿Entonces usted no sabía que Mihail Karkarov estaba detrás de todo esto? –preguntó una vez que los tres estuvieron solos.

-No, señor –Cedric todavía estaba confundido–. Cuando escuché que Oliver mencionaba el nombre de Mihail, ni por un momento me imaginé que se refiriera al hijo de Igor. De hecho me sorprendí mucho al oír que esos hombres hablaban en búlgaro, pero ni aún así relacioné a ese muchacho con el secuestrador de la tía abuela de Oliver.

-De acuerdo –el anciano se recargó en la mesa–. Explíqueme todo lo que sucedió aquí.

Y Cedric así lo hizo. Le dijo lo que habían hecho desde que salieron del restaurante, su llegada a la casa, el altercado que habían tenido los búlgaros al repartirse a sus amigos hasta cuando lo rescataron del armario donde lo habían encerrado.

-Esos hombres ya conocían a Sirius, Harry y Draco desde antes, pero ninguno de nosotros teníamos contacto alguno con Oliver antes de ayer –dijo Cedric pensativo–. A mí me manejaron como un bono extra, pero al final me excluyeron porque el que se llama Alekko me reconoció y supongo que no quería tener problemas con Igor.

-Esos hombres los conocían porque Mihail ha mantenido bajo constante vigilancia a Oliver Wood desde hace más de dos meses, Sr. Diggory –le explicó Albus–. Lucius me comentó que ayer todos ustedes se fueron a bailar. Estoy seguro de que fue en ese momento cuando los conocieron.

-Pero entonces también me habrían reconocido a mí –insistió Cedric–. Estuvimos todo el tiempo juntos.

-No, no todo –intervino Víktor repentinamente–. Recuerda que ellos salieron primero de la clínica.

-Es cierto, pero sé que hay algo que se me escapa –dijo Cedric y de nueva cuenta se quedó pensativo–. ¡Ya me acordé! –exclamó de pronto–. Uno de ellos dijo que ojos azules, o sea Sirius, era más guapo en persona que en foto. ¡Tienen fotografías de ellos!

Eso fue algo que no le gustó a Albus. Sabía lo quisquilloso que era Lucius con lo que se publicaba de Harry y de Draco y no le agradaría que alguna fotografía fuera descubierta por la prensa y los relacionara con Mihail. Hacía unos momentos le había prometido al rubio que haría todo lo posible porque el nombre de los chicos no saliera a relucir. De hecho ya había decidido manejar la versión de que toda esa movilización policíaca se debía a un robo común y corriente, pero como conocía de sobra a los reporteros, sabía que no tardarían en investigar que esa casa pertenecía a un pariente del popular futbolista Oliver Wood y eso lo obligaba a preparar con muchísimo cuidado sus declaraciones para no involucrar a los seres queridos de Lucius, pero también estaba decidido a que Mihail y sus cómplices recibieran una larga condena no sólo por el secuestro de las dos mujeres, sino también por todos los cargos que pesaban sobre ellos en todas partes del mundo.

-Mandaré a investigar eso de inmediato –dijo Albus y salió con rapidez de la cocina–. Quiero que busquen por toda la casa cámaras fotográficas o cualquier otra cosa similar –le ordenó con firmeza a los policías que estaban con Lucius en la sala y ellos se apresuraron a cumplir sus órdenes.

-¿Qué sucede, Albus? –le preguntó Lucius acercándose a él.

-Mihail tiene fotografías de Harry, Draco y Sirius –al rubio se le fue el color del rostro–. No sé si son comprometedoras o no, pero te juro que no saldrán a la luz pública.

-Gracias –dijo en un hilo de voz y miró con odio a los búlgaros.

Mihail, Petar y Matei aún seguían inconcientes mientras que Vanyo se quejaba lastimeramente. Ya estaba a punto de acercársele para que le dijera dónde tenían las fotos que les habían sacado a los chicos cuando un policía se acercó a Albus con una computadora portátil en la mano.

-Encontramos esto, señor –el hombre le entregó la computadora a Albus–. Seguiremos buscando la cámara fotográfica –y se retiró.

Albus se sentó y de inmediato Lucius, Víktor y Cedric se pusieron a sus espaldas. No le fue difícil encontrar las fotos que había tomado Matei fuera de la clínica y las borró. Siguió abriendo archivos y los cuatro se sorprendieron al ver su contenido.

-Esto es una bendición caída del cielo –exclamó Albus con regocijo–. Te tengo Mihail Karkarov –miró al chico con los ojos brillantes de satisfacción.

Al final no fue tan difícil salir de esa casa y la prensa, que ya se había reunido fuera de ésta, recibió la versión de que se había cometido un robo, pero que ya todos los delincuentes habían sido detenidos. Lucius le prometió a Albus que iría al Parlamento después de que comprobara que Harry estaba bien y se fue al hospital junto con Víktor y Cedric. En la sala de espera se encontraron con la noticia de que Lily y Sirius estaban en el quirófano con Harry y de que Draco, Oliver y las dos mujeres también habían sido ingresados, pero que su estado de salud era perfecto. Se sentaron junto a Hermione, Ron y James para esperar noticias sobre la operación. A Víktor le extrañó no ver a Severus con ellos y preguntó por él. Hermione le informó que no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera separarse de Draco y que estaba con él en su habitación. Lucius, por su parte, trataba por todos los medios dominar su angustia e impaciencia por volver a ver a su chico de ojos verdes. Cerró los ojos para imaginárselo sonriente y a salvo. ¡Cuánto deseaba que todo fuera sólo un mal sueño!


	16. Amor oculto

Ojos Grises (Black) (16/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Hola Narcissa! Que bueno que no te dejé traumada… lamento no haber podido hacer la actualización, pero ahorita lo hago… te mando un gran beso

Jajaja… Ailuj… es cierto que al hermanito al rescate le faltó tu dulce toque femenino, jajajaja… vas a ver que la convalecencia de Harry va a ser muy placentera, jejeje… no das lata, eh? ; ) … muchos besos, linda.

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo XVI. Amor oculto**

En el Parlamento reinaba una inusual actividad y Albus sabía la razón. Igor Karkarov había llegado al edificio escasamente 15 minutos antes y ya tenía a todos corriendo de un lado a otro con sus exigencias y pésimos modales. El millonario había arribado a Londres en tiempo récord a pesar de que se encontraba en el otro lado del mundo cuando Albus le habló por teléfono para informarle que su hijo estaba detenido y que iba a ser juzgado duramente por la justicia inglesa. Los insultos y amenazas no se hicieron esperar, pero él no se inmutó ante su furiosa explosión. Igor le hizo saber que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y que se preparara para hacerle frente a un verdadero ejército de abogados.

Albus caminaba por los pasillos con mucha tranquilidad y hasta se dio el lujo de detenerse para platicar con algunas personas sin importarle hacer esperar a Igor que seguramente estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. Ya casi iba a llegar adonde el búlgaro lo esperaba cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se detuvo y vio como Lucius, Víktor y Cedric caminaban rápidamente hacia él.

-Gracias por avisarme, Albus –le dijo Lucius jadeante cuando llegó a su lado.

-De nada –le contestó éste muy sonriente–. Aunque me temo que no podrás estar presente –y siguió su camino con los tres hombres a su lado.

-No importa. Lo único que me interesa es que ese muchacho reciba su castigo –declaró el rubio con enojo.

-No lo deje respirar –le recomendó Víktor–. Igor no reacciona bien ante la presión.

-No te preocupes, muchacho –dijo Albus casi riendo–. No sabe lo que le espera.

Ya habían llegado a los separos y Albus entró a una habitación solo. Esta era idéntica a aquella en que habían interrogado al guardia de seguridad de la clínica de Hermione y, como en esa ocasión, Lucius, Víktor y Cedric podían mirar y escuchar todo lo que se decía en la habitación. Casi de inmediato se pusieron a su lado algunos hombres que formaban parte del consejo de justicia del país, pero nadie dijo nada pues ya Albus había comenzado a hablar.

El anciano encontró que no menos de 10 personas estaban esperándolo y sus astutos ojos azules miraron con fijeza a Mihail que estaba sentado con displicencia en una silla. Su desenfada actitud mostraba a todas luces que estaba completamente seguro de que saldría bien librado de esa situación como había sucedido en el pasado. Los abogados de su padre eran los mejores que existían y lograrían liberarlo ese mismo día. Le sostuvo con altanería la mirada a Albus, pero algo en la actitud del hombre lo hizo sentirse intranquilo, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Se acomodó con cuidado en la silla pues dos costillas rotas le provocaban un gran dolor si se movía con rapidez.

-Albus Dumbledore –se presentó el anciano con educación–. Fui yo él que…

-¡Vayamos al grano! –lo cortó Igor con brusquedad–. ¡Quiero saber exactamente de que idioteces acusa a mi hijo!

-Si así lo prefiere –no mostró ningún tipo de incomodidad ante la actitud grosera del búlgaro–. Su hijo está acusado de secuestrar a Jane Emily Wood y a la empleada de ésta, Mary Evelyn Barrow.

-¿¡Pero qué estupidez es ésa? ¿¡Para qué demonios mi hijo iba a querer secuestrar a esas dos mujeres?

-¿Me deja continuar? –preguntó Albus mirándolo por encima de sus lentes de media luna–. La lista aún es muy larga.

-¿¡Qué? –lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-También se le acusa de privar de su libertad al Dr. Sirius Black, quién es uno de nuestros mejores cirujanos –Igor tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa mientras que sus abogados anotaban todo lo que Albus decía–. A esta lista se suma el nombre de… Harry Potter el cual salió gravemente herido –mintió con descaro–. Ese muchacho es hijo de James Potter el cual tengo entendido conoce –el búlgaro no se dignó en contestarle–. Otra de las víctimas es… Draco Malfoy –este nombre hizo que el millonario saltara en su asiento y mirara con enojo a su hijo que se encogió en su silla–. Sabe perfectamente que Lucius Malfoy no permitirá que Mihail salga impune y solamente esta acusación le asegura a su hijo no menos de 30 años de prisión.

-¿¡Pero cómo te atreviste, Mish? –a Igor casi se le saltaban los ojos de la furia que sentía.

-Padre… yo… yo… –tartamudeó Mihail.

-El nombre de la siguiente víctima seguramente también lo reconocerá, Karkarov –Albus llamó la atención del millonario–. Cedric Diggory –dijo el nombre con dramatismo.

-¿Debería? –Igor se tomó dos segundos para pensar–. No lo conozco –declaró con jactancia–. Seguramente es…

-Es la pareja de Víktor Krum –ahora fue su turno de interrumpirlo–. Me parece que Víktor es compatriota suyo además de ser la persona que maneja su capital.

-¡No puede ser! –se quedó prácticamente con la boca abierta.

-Y para terminar… la persona más importante de todas –Albus ya tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro–. Oliver Wood.

-¿Y ése quién es? –ahora sí se esforzó en recordar, pero el nombre no le sonaba en lo absoluto.

-Ese muchacho es la razón por la que su hijo haya permanecido en Inglaterra durante casi dos meses, Karkarov –le informó y puso una fotografía de Oliver frente a él–. Es el portero de la selección nacional de fútbol de Inglaterra y su hijo lo conoció cuando el equipo con el que juega fue invitado a su castillo en Bulgaria a cenar –todo esto se lo había dicho Sirius horas antes.

-¿Juega en el Manchester United? –enseguida reconoció a Oliver, pero no se dignó a admitirlo.

-Así es. Y esa noche fue la primera vez que Oliver fue atacado sexualmente por Mihail –miró al chico que levantó la barbilla, pero sin mucha convicción.

-¿¡Que mi hijo atacó sexualmente a otro hombre? –Igor se levantó furioso de la silla–. ¿¡Pero está demente? ¡¡¡Mi hijo jamás haría eso! ¡¡¡No es un vulgar… GAY! –lo último lo gritó con fuerza.

-Me temo que lo es –lo contradijo Albus con dulzura–. Oliver lo rechazó y volvió a Inglaterra, pero su hijo enfureció ante su negativa de compartir su cama y lo siguió hasta aquí. Hace tres semanas entró a la fuerza a su casa y lo secuestró. Sus cómplices le fracturaron un brazo para poder llevárselo a un edificio del cuál logró escapar saltando de un segundo piso. Tenga por seguro de que si Oliver no hubiera saltado por la ventana… Mihail lo hubiera violado.

-¡¡¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –ya Igor estaba casi morado de furia–. ¡¡¡Y LE EXIJO QUE LE PIDA UNA DISCULPA A MI HIJO!

-Su hijo es homosexual, Karkarov –está afirmación la hizo de forma lenta y clara–. Toda su vida lo ha sido.

Igor volteó a mirar a Mihail y lo tomó con brusquedad de la camisa obligándolo a levantarse de la silla. El chico hizo un gesto de dolor ante ese brusco jalón.

-¡¡¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO! –le exigió Igor con fuego en los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no es cierto, padre –Mihail trató de sonar convincente–. ¿No te das cuenta de cuáles son las intenciones de este hombre? –miró con odio a Albus que sólo sonrió–. Él sabe que no soportas a los gay y por eso dice todas esas mentiras sobre mí. Trata de separarnos, pero no va a lograrlo, ¿verdad, papá? –lo último lo dijo en tono infantil y desvalido.

Todos los que estaban fuera de la sala de interrogatorio mostraron su repugnancia hacia la hipócrita actitud de Mihail.

-Cuando Oliver escapó de ese edificio fue internado y estuvo demasiado tiempo lejos del alcance de tus manos y eso te desesperó, ¿no es cierto, Mihail? –dijo Albus mirando con fijeza al chico búlgaro.

-Cállese –gruñó Mihail con los dientes apretados.

-Lo deseabas tanto que buscaste la forma de obligarlo a reunirse contigo –siguió diciendo sin hacerle el menor caso–. Cuando ya no soportaste estar lejos de él, de su piel y de sus labios, secuestraste a su tía abuela y le dijiste que la matarías si no se entregaba a ti.

-¡¡¡CALLESE! –esta vez gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Oliver llegó y te lo llevaste directamente a una recámara para abusar de él –los ojos azules del anciano brillaban de enojo–. ¿Te parece excitante violar a un hombre?

El millonario aventó a su hijo a la silla sin ningún miramiento antes de enfrentar a Albus temblando de ira.

-Mi… hijo… no… es… gay –dijo Igor con lentitud–. Y usted va a lamentar el resto de su vida haber afirmado que lo es.

-¿No confía en mi palabra? –Albus levantó las cejas con burla–. Entonces pasemos a las pruebas –Mihail abrió mucho los ojos ante estas palabras.

Albus levantó una mano y tronó los dedos. A su señal la iluminación de la habitación disminuyó y en una de las paredes comenzó una proyección. Igor y sus abogados se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron un video casero de Mihail retozando en una alberca con un muchacho. Mihail se levantó con rapidez y se puso frente a la proyección para evitar que su papá siguiera viendo como hacía el amor con ese chico.

-Puedo… puedo explicarlo –dijo Mihail tartamudeante y pálido como muerto.

Igor estaba paralizado y sólo podía mirar la imagen distorsionada. Fue hasta después de unos segundos que pudo apartar la mirada de la proyección y miró a su hijo con inmenso odio.

-Estás muerto para mí, Mihail –dijo Igor con el asco vibrando en su voz y dándole la espalda tomó el papel que tenía en la mano uno de sus abogados–. Que disfrutes la prisión, miserable gay –y despedazó el papel.

-¡¡¡No, papá! ¡¡¡No! –Mihail se arrojó a los pies de su padre y se aferró a su pantalón mientras lloraba a raudales–. ¡¡¡No me dejes! ¡¡¡Te juro que no era mi intención! –pensó con rapidez como salir de ese problema–. ¡¡¡Alekko! ¡¡¡Alekko me obligaba!

-Qué fácil es echarle la culpa a los muertos, ¿verdad? –Albus se levantó de la silla y miró con desprecio a Mihail–. ¿Por qué no te comportas como hombre por primera vez en tu vida y afrontas tus problemas como tal?

-¡¡¡Suéltame, infeliz! –Igor pateó a Mihail y éste se dobló de dolor–. Vámonos –miró a sus abogados con dureza–. Si me entero de que alguno de ustedes comenta algo de lo que se dijo aquí, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvan a ejercer en ningún punto del planeta, ¿está claro?

-Sí, señor –dijeron al unísono los abogados y todos rompieron los papeles que llevaban en las manos.

Igor salió de la habitación sin dirigirle una última mirada a Mihail que se quedó llorando en el suelo hecho un ovillo. Albus salió detrás del último abogado y le indicó a los guardias que esperaban afuera que se llevaran a Mihail a una celda. Le sonrió con satisfacción a Lucius que le correspondió de la misma forma… ambos sabían que Mihail estaba perdido sin el apoyo de su padre. Si hasta ese momento no lo habían podido arrestar era porque Igor lo había impedido, pero ahora ni siquiera era necesario mencionar el secuestro pues las muchas denuncias que el chico búlgaro cargaba sobre sus espaldas le proporcionarían una larga, muy larga estadía en prisión.

Víktor le pasó una mano por la cintura a Cedric y se apresuró a colocarse en un lugar visible para que Igor pudiera verlo al salir de la habitación y el millonario así lo hizo. Se detuvo frente a ellos a regañadientes y miró con desagrado la mano que descansaba sobre la cintura de Cedric, pero sólo fue una mirada fugaz porque no quería tener ningún tipo de problema con Víktor.

-Krum –lo saludó Igor con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Karkarov –Víktor lo saludó de la misma manera.

Igor siguió su camino sin mirar atrás mientras trataba por todos los medios de ahogar el dolor que le estaba partiendo el alma. Amaba a su hijo y había soportado su mala conducta porque se sentía orgulloso de tener un hijo varón y ahora enterarse de que era homosexual hizo que todo su mundo se derrumbara. Era un acérrimo homofóbico y no podía remediarlo. Si toleraba a Víktor era porque el muchacho le había demostrado que no había mejor banquero que él en todo el mundo. Cuando se enteró que estaba viviendo con Cedric, retiró todo su dinero de su banco y se fue a otro, pero no tuvo más remedio que volver a invertir con él cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaban robando. Una cosa debía admitir y ésa era que Víktor lo estaba haciendo ganar más dinero que nadie con sus acertadas inversiones además de que era honesto. Salió del Parlamento y sólo cuando estuvo dentro de su auto fue cuando dejó que su rostro mostrara el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo.

Oliver estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de su tía abuela. La mujer ya se había recuperado de su crisis nerviosa y en ese momento dormía plácidamente. La chica que la acompañaba había sido dada de alta y ya se había marchado, pero no sin antes prometerle al joven que no hablaría con nadie sobre lo ocurrido y él se lo agradeció en el alma. Levantó la vista cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y sonrió con amor cuando Sirius entró.

-¿Ha estado tranquila? –preguntó Sirius mientras revisaba el pulso de la mujer.

-Muy tranquila –contestó Oliver suspirando profundamente–. ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Muy bien –él también suspiró–. La bala entró y salió sin causar mayor daño. Le quedará cicatriz, pero no creo que ni a él ni a Lucius les importe demasiado.

-Otra más para la colección –dijo riendo bajito al recordar la cicatriz en forma de rayo que el moreno lucía en la frente.

-Así es… otra más –también rió.

Sirius sintió como su amor por Oliver se desbordaba y ya sin poder aguantarse por más tiempo volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, se acercó a él y lo hizo levantarse de la silla. Sin esperar consentimiento lo abrazó con fuerza y buscó sus labios con desesperación. Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde la última vez que lo besó y necesitaba beber de su boca. Oliver le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, pero vigilaba que la mujer no despertara. Unos suaves toques en la puerta hicieron que Oliver casi aventara a Sirius lejos de él y volvió a sentarse en la silla con rapidez. Al médico le tomó varios segundos aterrizar en la tierra y con voz ronca dio su consentimiento para que el que tocara pudiera entrar.

-¡Hola! –era Lily la que llamaba–. Pensé que les gustaría saber que Harry ya despertó.

-Enseguida vamos para allá –le contestó Sirius con una sonrisa y la pelirroja se fue–. ¿Quieres ir a verlo? –le preguntó a Oliver que estaba muy rojo.

-Sí, pero antes tenemos que hablar sobre… sobre… nuestra relación –lo miró con temor.

Sabía que ya no podría vivir sin Sirius, pero tampoco podía hacerlo a su lado. Estaba dispuesto a rogarle de rodillas que mantuvieran su amor en secreto, pero tenía mucho miedo de que no aceptara esa situación.

-Haré lo que me digas –se apresuró a decirle Sirius… estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que le pidiera con tal de que le permitiera seguir a su lado.

No le importaba ocultar su relación con tal de besarlo y amarlo de vez en cuando… simplemente lo necesitaba para seguir viviendo.

-Sabes que te amo –le dijo Oliver en voz baja, pero con mucha sinceridad–. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me siento capaz de…

-No digas más –Sirius se puso de rodillas frente a él y le puso un dedo sobre los labios para hacerlo callar… sus palabras eran dagas que se clavaban en su corazón–. Nos veremos cuando lo dispongas y el tiempo que quieras. Por mí nadie se enterará que estamos juntos, te lo juro –le sonrió con cautela y Oliver le correspondió sintiendo mucho alivio–. Yo no te pido nada, mi cielo. Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora… si me dejas estar contigo sólo una vez más, seré feliz el resto de mi vida.

-¡Oh, Sirius! –se le cerró la garganta de emoción–. Te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para que nos veamos con mucha frecuencia.

-Será cuando tú quieras y… –cerró sus ojos azules con fuerza–. … ten por seguro que comprenderé cuando encuentres a alguien mejor que yo.

-¡Eso jamás sucederá! –levantó la voz sin querer, pero luego siguió hablando bajito–. Siempre te amaré, Sirius Black –le prometió con el corazón en la mano.

-Y yo a ti, Oliver Wood –y sellaron su promesa de amor con un suave roces de labios.

Sirius sabía que no podría contener por más tiempo las lágrimas y se levantó con brusquedad para salir de la habitación sin esperar a Oliver. El chico se tomó un momento para tranquilizar su corazón y para hacer desaparecer de su rostro el gran amor que sentía por Sirius. Se sentía inmensamente feliz porque el médico había accedido a que mantuvieran su amor oculto y se juró que cada vez que estuvieran juntos compensaría con creces ese obligado silencio. Ya con el corazón latiendo con normalidad en el pecho, salió de la habitación y se fue a la de Harry que estaba a tres puertas de donde estaba. Sonrió con sinceridad cuando se acercó al chico de ojos verdes que le tendió una mano en cuanto entró.

-Sé que el rescate fue un total desastre, pero me alegra saber que tu tía abuela está bien, Oliver –dijo Harry sonriente.

-Pues yo me alegro aún más al ver que ya estás recuperado –apretó su mano–. Gracias por ayudarme.

-Para eso están los amigos –le guiñó un ojo antes de mirar a Lucius que había llegado unos minutos antes con la grandiosa noticia de que Mihail iba a ir a prisión.

Lucius le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Oliver para que se alejaran de la cama y le explicó lo que había sucedido en el Parlamento. El joven temía que Mihail lograra escapar a su castigo y siguiera acosándolo, pero suspiró con alivio al saber que esa pesadilla había terminado. Todos los que estaba en la habitación, y que eran Harry, Lily, James, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Lucius, Víktor y Cedric aplaudieron con entusiasmo logrando que a Oliver se le llenara el rostro de color.

-¿Y Draco? –preguntó Harry cuando dejaron de aplaudir.

El chico moreno había despertado de la anestesia hacía pocos minutos y extrañó de inmediato la presencia del rubio. Su mamá estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y Draco apareció en ella con Severus detrás de él. El rubio se quedó parado sólo un segundo antes de correr hacia la cama y arrojarse sobre Harry tratando de no lastimarlo.

-Ya estás bien –le dijo Draco al oído, pero todos escucharon su voz quebrada por el llanto contenido.

-Hierba mala nunca muere, Draco –le contestó Harry juguetonamente.

-No digas eso –le tomó el rostro con las dos manos–. Sabes que eres un ángel.

-¡No exageres! –rió divertido, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

-Es en serio –lo miró con adoración–. Eres mi ángel personal –clavó sus ojos grises en las hermosas esmeraldas que tenía frente a él–. Te amo, Harry. Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón –declaró con firmeza y mucha emoción en la voz–. Te amo de la misma forma en que tú me amas a mí –los ojos verdes brillaron de felicidad–. Porque fue verdad lo que dijiste ayer, ¿no es cierto? –cuestionó con algo de inseguridad.

-Totalmente cierto, Draco –él también le enmarcó el rostro con las manos–. Desde hace mucho tiempo siento esto por ti.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho, tonto? –rió feliz.

-Porque tenía miedo de que… de que te burlaras de mis sentimientos y me apartaras de tu lado.

-Jamás haría eso y lo sabes bien –escondió el rostro en su cuello–. Gracias por darme tu amor, Harry.

-Al contrario, serpiente rubia –eso hizo reír a Draco–. Gracias a ti por corresponderme –y lo abrazó con fuerza

Esas palabras y la forma en que los ojos de Harry se iluminaron de felicidad cuando Draco le dijo que lo amaba hicieron que el mundo explotara para Lucius y Severus que intercambiaron una mirada de terror. Frente a ellos se estaba desarrollando una escena que jamás habían imaginado, pero que era tan real como ellos. Sus respectivas parejas se estaban declarando su amor y ellos ni siquiera se atrevían a intervenir. En lo más profundo de sus corazones siempre habían guardado el temor de que sus chicos los abandonaran por alguien más joven que ellos, pero jamás supusieron que se enamorarían entre sí. Lucharían con uñas y dientes para conservar su amor si se tratara de otras personas, pero al menos Lucius no se sentía capaz de competir contra su propio hijo por el amor de Harry. Severus por su parte había aprendido a estimar al chico de ojos verdes porque era exactamente como Draco lo describía… un verdadero ángel. Él tampoco podría enfrentar a Harry y sintiendo que su vida ya no tenía sentido, se recargó en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y se deslizó despacito hasta el suelo.

Todos en la habitación estaban tan impactados como los dos hombres, pero Sirius pudo reaccionar a tiempo para sujetar a Lucius antes de que cayera al suelo al igual que Severus. Nadie hablaba… nadie se sentía capaz de articular palabra y sólo tenían ojos para Harry y Draco que seguían abrazados. Después de lo que les parecieron siglos, Harry volteó a ver a Hermione y le tendió una mano.

-Ven, Hermione –la chica dio dos pasos hacia él como autómata.

Harry tomó la temblorosa mano de Hermione y la jaló para que recargara su cabeza sobre su pecho. La alborotada cabellera castaña quedó junto a la rubia de Draco, pero ella no se atrevió a mirarlo.

-Quiero tener entre mis brazos a mis dos amados hermanos –dijo Harry con emoción–. Gracias por darme su cariño –y besó las frentes de Draco y Hermione–. Los amo con el alma.

-Y nosotros a ti, ¿verdad, Hermione? –dijo Draco y le sonrió a Hermione que sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Ella no estimaba a Lucius, pero al ver cómo su mundo se derrumbaba cuando creyó que Harry se había enamorado de Draco hizo que sintiera un verdadero dolor ante su sufrimiento. El principio de la relación con su hermano nunca fue de su agrado, pero no podía negar que ahora el rubio vivía por y para Harry y eso hizo que el tonto resentimiento que aún llevaba en el corazón se desvaneciera por completo.

-Así es, Draco –Hermione tomó la mano del rubio y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él–. Lo amamos profundamente –y sonrió cuando Harry puso su mano sobre las de ellos–. Pero sé que yo soy la preferida porque llevo más tiempo con él –bromeó para darles tiempo a Severus y a Lucius de recuperarse del tremendo susto que se habían llevado.

Sirius sentó a Lucius en una silla y Víktor fue el encargado de levantar a Severus del piso. Él todavía sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor y aceptó de buen agrado el apoyo que le brindaba su amigo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, pero este niño despeinado me quiere más a mí –Draco le siguió el juego a la chica.

-Soñar no cuesta nada, rubio –Hermione ya respiraba con normalidad.

-Ya dejen de pelear –intervino Harry sintiéndose muy feliz porque Draco lo consideraba su hermano–. Los quiero por igual.

-Eso me parece bien –aceptó Draco riendo.

Tanto Draco como Hermione lo besaron en las mejillas antes de separarse de la cama. Harry entonces buscó a Lucius y le extendió la mano. El rubio se levantó de inmediato de la silla y se acercó con prisas a la cama.

-Gracias por no enojarte conmigo, mi amor –Harry lo miró con timidez.

-¿Cómo enojarme cuando estaba tan asustado? –luchó por controlar las lágrimas.

-Te amo, Lucius –los ojos verdes brillaron aún más intensamente–. Te amo con toda mi alma.

-Y yo a ti, Harry –acercó sus labios a los de su pareja–. Y no quiero perderte –una lágrima escapó de los ojos grises–. No me dejes nunca –tembló tan visiblemente que provocó que a los demás se les hiciera un nudo en la garganta–. Te juro que sin ti me moriría.

-Jamás lo haré –prometió Harry antes de acortar la distancia y tomar posesión de los labios del rubio.

El beso se prolongó tanto y se volvió tan apasionado que Lily no se extrañó cuando su hijo le preguntó con ansiedad cuando podría volver a su hogar… necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de su esposo junto al de él.

-Si te portas bien, mañana te daré de alta –le prometió la pelirroja y Harry dio un grito de gusto antes de besar nuevamente a Lucius.

Severus se soltó de Víktor cuando las fuerzas regresaron a sus piernas. Cuando Draco se retiró de la cama y caminó distraídamente hacia él trató por todos los medios de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y se obligó a sonreírle como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sabía que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de su desolación, pero era lo que menos le importaba. El paraíso le había sido arrebatado por breves instantes y se sintió muerto en vida, pero la sangre corrió de nuevo por sus venas cuando Draco se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Ya las cosas están bien otra vez –dijo Draco suspirando profundamente y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver a su padre y a Harry besarse apasionadamente.

-Sí. Están muy bien –Severus reclamó sus labios con ansiedad.

El rubio quizá jamás lo sabría, pero ese breve instante en que Severus pensó que lo había perdido, hizo que el hombre lo amara aún con más intensidad.

Oliver miró con añoranza a las dos parejas que se besaban sin inhibiciones y se sintió muy mal por no tener el valor suficiente para correr en ese mismo instante a los brazos de Sirius y demostrar su inmenso amor frente a los demás, pero por más que se obligó no pudo hacerlo. Miró brevemente a Sirius y el corazón se le hundió al ver una gran tristeza reflejada en sus atractivas facciones. Sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que él, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llamó mil veces cobarde.


	17. Lo sentimos

Ojos Grises (Black) (17/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Advertencia: Sexo explícito

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo XVII. Lo sentimos**

Draco se levantó del banquillo y estiró su cansada espalda. Había estado trabajando en una pequeña escultura durante toda la mañana y aunque le fascinaba su trabajo, ese día no podía concentrarse del todo. La actitud de Severus durante los últimos tres días lo tenía confundido. Su pareja era bastante romántico y muy elocuente en sus demostraciones de amor, pero ahora no podía dar ni dos pasos sin que fuera besado con pasión y acariciado como si fuera la cosa más preciada del universo. No era que se quejara de la extrema atención de la que era objeto, más sin embargo no dejaba de extrañarle… Severus no era así. En los dos años que tenían de vivir juntos jamás se había comportado tan amoroso. Pensó que después de lo que había pasado con Mihail, su amante lo regañaría hasta el cansancio y de hecho eso fue lo que pasó la primera noche. Después de que Severus se recuperó del tremendo susto de verlo completamente ensangrentado, estuvo '_horas_' reclamándole su imprudencia de haber ido al encuentro de un peligroso criminal y hasta lo hizo llorar al no querer compartir la cama con él, pero después todo cambió y no podía explicarse el por qué. A cada momento le preguntaba si sentía bien porque si bien era cierto que no salió tan lastimado como Harry, su piel aún conservaba las huellas de las mordidas que le hizo Alekko, tenía muchos moretones en el cuerpo y sus mejillas estaban un poco lastimadas por las cachetadas que recibió.

-Voy por una taza de té. ¿Quieres una, Draco? –le ofreció Seamus que también se estiró en su silla… el irlandés trabajaba el mismo lote de antigüedades que él.

-No, gracias –declinó el rubio al tiempo que veía la hora en su reloj de pulsera–. Voy a aprovechar mi hora de comida para ir a ver a Harry. Aún sigue resfriado.

Él por supuesto no le había dicho a nadie lo que había sucedido el fin de semana que acababa de pasar y sólo para explicar sus moretones más visibles, inventó que había caído accidentalmente por unas escaleras. El primer día que se presentó a trabajar fue realmente incómodo ya que casi todos sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo con suspicacia imaginando que tal vez su pareja se había atrevido a golpearlo, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo. El joven irlandés tomó su explicación como verdadera pues no tenía ninguna razón para desconfiar del rubio y siguió con su trato normal hacia él.

-De acuerdo –dijo Seamus levantándose de su lugar de trabajo–. Lo saludas de mi parte.

-Lo haré –le respondió antes de que su colega saliera de la sala de restauración.

El rubio ya estaba tomando su chaqueta de piel cuando Cedric entró y se saludaron con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo vas con el arquero? –preguntó Cedric acercándose a la pieza en la que trabajaba el rubio.

-Tuve algunos problemas con las piernas, pero ya casi lo termino –le contestó Draco poniéndose a su lado y esperó con impaciencia su veredicto.

Cedric era un buen amigo, pero en lo referente al trabajo no hacía excepciones con nadie y sabía que si cometía un error lo regañaría sin ningún miramiento. El joven analizó la pequeña escultura con ojo crítico y al parecer no encontró nada malo en la restauración porque se incorporó todavía sonriendo.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien –declaró Cedric con sinceridad y Draco hinchó el pecho con orgullo–. ¿Ya te vas? –miró la chaqueta en la mano del rubio.

-Sí, voy a ver a Harry.

-Te acompaño –declaró suspirando pesadamente.

-¿No vas a ir a comer con Víktor? –el otro negó con la cabeza–. ¡Ay, Cedric¿Volviste a pelearte con él? –ambos salieron del pequeño cuarto.

-Para pelear se necesitan dos, Draco –dijo malhumorado–. Y la verdad no tengo ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Sigue viendo al… griego? –preguntó titubeante y Cedric asintió con la cabeza.

Los ojos castaños se tornaron brillantes y Draco supo que si no quería hacer llorar a su amigo, debía dejar el tema. Ya sin hablar demasiado salieron del Museo Británico y abordaron el auto de Cedric para ir a la casa de Harry. Draco les entregó las llaves de su auto a uno de los guardias y ellos los siguieron más cerca de lo acostumbrado provocando que Cedric mascullara entre dientes su desaprobación ante esto.

-Tranquilo –le dijo Draco cuando llegaron a la casa que compartían su padre y el chico de ojos verdes–. Se comportan así porque están asustados. Si vuelven a perderte de vista, Víktor los asesinará con sus propias manos.

-Como si de verdad le interesara –replicó en voz baja y el rubio sólo sonrió ante su comentario.

Él sabía, como todo el mundo, que Víktor lo amaba con locura y que si llegaba a faltarle moriría sin duda alguna, pero se guardó su opinión… sabía que no sería bien recibida en ese momento. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que les abrieran. Una chica fue la encargada de hacerlo y los hizo pasar después de hacerles una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo ha seguido Harry? –le preguntó Draco a la chica.

-¡Oh! Muy bien, joven –le contestó ella sonriendo–. Hoy en la mañana dio un pequeño paseo con el Sr. Lucius por el jardín.

-¿Y eso es recomendable? –frunció el ceño preocupado.

-Me parece que sí –se encogió levemente de hombros–. O al menos eso fue lo que le dijo el señor al joven.

-¿Está en su recámara ahora? –preguntó Cedric sonriendo ante la preocupación de su amigo.

-Así es –tomó la chaqueta que el rubio le ofrecía–. El Sr. Lucius está con él.

-¡Mi papá no fue a trabajar? –preguntó Draco sorprendido.

-No. No se ha separado del joven desde que llegaron.

Ambos se dirigieron a la recámara principal mientras Draco se preguntaba sí sería cierto que Harry estaba mejor de salud. Sabía que la presencia de su padre en el Parlamento era indispensable, pero si él no se había separado de su pareja durante esos días era porque tal vez el chico de ojos verdes no se encontraba tan bien como la muchacha afirmaba. Cuando los dos entraron a la recámara no pudieron menos que quedarse con la boca abierta ante lo que veían. Repartidos en todos y cada uno de los espacios libres de esa habitación había enormes arreglos florales. Había flores de todo tipo, desde las caras y ostentosas orquídeas, hasta las humildes No me olvides pasando por rosas de todos los colores habidos y por haber… ese lugar era un verdadero invernadero.

-¡Hola, chicos! –fue el entusiasta saludo con el que Harry les dio la bienvenida y les extendió los brazos para que se acercaran.

El moreno estaba semi recostado en la cama rodeado de innumerables almohadas para darle la más completa comodidad. Estaba vestido con un elegante pijama de satín color verde que hacía resaltar hermosamente las dos esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, pero debajo de su saco podía notarse las vendas que rodeaban su estómago y parte de su pecho. Lucius estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama hablando por teléfono y saludó a los visitantes con un ademán de manos, pero no interrumpió su conversación. Cedric fue el primero en reaccionar y se acercó a Harry para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien! –le contestó muy alegre antes de recibir otro beso, pero ahora de Draco–. ¡Gracias por venir a verme!

-¿Seguro estás bien? –preguntó Draco con recelo.

-¡Por supuesto! –rió de buena gana–. Mi mamá me dijo que estoy recuperando muy bien y hasta mencionó que puedo volver al trabajo, pero Lucius no quiere oír nada al respecto y ya me amenazó con tenerme aquí encerrado por lo menos una semana más.

-Harry… –el rubio retiró momentáneamente el teléfono de su oído y trató de mirar con severidad a su pareja, pero fracasó rotundamente… lo único que los ojos grises pudieron transmitir fue el más profundo amor–. … es por tu propio bien.

-Ya lo sé, cariño –no dejó de reír–. Déjame hacerme el mártir.

Los tres amigos se pusieron a platicar de cosas intranscendentes mientras Lucius terminaba con su llamada telefónica. El rubio les prestó atención después de algunos minutos y miró a Draco y a Cedric con preocupación.

-¿Tienen que marcharse rápido? –les preguntó y los dos muchachos lo miraron confundidos.

-No realmente –acertó a decir Draco.

-Entonces háganme un favor –Lucius se levantó–. Tengo que ir al Parlamento a firmar unos documentos, pero no quiero dejar solo a Harry. ¿Pueden quedarse con él mientras voy para allá? Tardaré menos de una hora.

-No se preocupe, señor –dijo Cedric sonriendo–. Nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario

-No lo dejen levantarse –esa indicación provocó una exclamación de disgusto por parte del moreno.

-Te juro que lo ataremos a la cama si se atreve tan sólo a intentarlo, papá –afirmó Draco riendo y se ganó un pequeño puñetazo en el estómago por parte de Harry.

-Sólo será una hora –volvió a decir Lucius antes de correr al vestidor y tomar el primer saco que encontró–. No tardaré nada, mi amor –depositó un apasionado beso en los labios entreabiertos de su pareja antes de salir apresuradamente de la recámara.

-¿Es o no un exagerado? –preguntó Harry riendo.

-Se asustó mucho por lo que te pasó –Draco se sentó en la silla que antes había ocupado su padre y Cedric en la cama–. Sólo quiere estar seguro de que nada malo volverá a pasarte, eso es todo.

-¿Y quiénes te han mandado tantas flores? –preguntó Cedric mirando a su alrededor.

-Ustedes –declaró Harry y los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos provocando una sonora carcajada en el moreno–. ¿Pero que pregunta más tonta es ésa, Cedric? –no podía dejar de reír–. Lucius es el que me las ha regalado.

-¡Tantas? –Draco miraba con total asombro las flores.

-Te digo que tu papá es un exagerado –Harry suspiró profundamente–. Ya ni sé cuántas veces le he rogado que deje de pedirlas, pero no dejan de llegar –frunció el ceño levemente–. Ya ni sé donde ponerlas.

-¿Pero por qué tantas? –insistió el rubio que aún seguía con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo que por qué, Draco? –Cedric rodó los ojos–. Después del tremendo susto que le pegaron en el hospital, es más que obvio que tu papá quiere demostrarle a Harry que nadie en este mundo lo querrá más que él –sonrió con complicidad antes de seguir hablando–. Estoy seguro de que Severus está haciendo lo mismo contigo¿o no? –le guiñó un ojo–. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dado Severus? Por tu expresión me doy cuenta de que no han sido flores. ¿Entonces han sido anillos¿Lociones¿O quizá simplemente… intensas noches de pasión? –Harry rió divertido ante su tono lujurioso.

-¿Pero cómo diablos sabes que…? –el rubio se puso muy rojo al recordar las últimas tres noches en las que su pareja no le había dado un minuto de respiro y lo había amado con verdadera desesperación.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! No se necesita ser un genio para saber qué eso era precisamente lo que sus parejas iban a hacer después de que los hicieron pensar que estaban enamorados.

-¡Qué? –gritaron al unísono Draco y Harry.

-¡Oh, vamos! No se hagan los inocentes conmigo –frunció el ceño–. Hicieron que el mundo se les viniera abajo y eso estuvo muy mal de su parte –los miró acusadoramente–. Si lo que buscaban era enloquecerlos de dolor para que luego los amaran más de lo que ya lo hacían lo lograron totalmente, solo digo que hay otras formas menos… crueles de hacerlo.

-No sé de que estás hablando, Cedric –dijo Harry en un hilo de voz… el sólo pensar que había hecho sufrir a Lucius lo hacía sentirse terriblemente mal–. Yo nunca le he dicho a Draco que estoy enamorado de él.

Cedric miró la expresión acongojada en el rostro de su amigo y no tuvo menos que aceptar que era genuina. Cuando conoció al moreno pensó que esa ingenuidad tan patente era sólo una pose, pero al conocerlo más íntimamente tuvo que admitir que el corazón de Harry estaba exento de malicia y que su candidez no era fingida. De Draco no podía decir lo mismo, pero sí podía afirmar que el rubio no era un ser hipócrita. Miró en los ojos grises el mismo desconcierto que en los verdes y comprendió que ellos realmente no sabían lo que habían provocado en sus parejas cuando se dijeron que se amaban antes de aclarar que se querían como hermanos.

-¿En verdad no tienen la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando? –preguntó Cedric asombrado.

-No –negaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Ufff –Cedric se levantó de la cama y se pasó una mano por su cabello despeinándolo–. Esto va a ser difícil de explicar –se quedó un largo instante mordiéndose las uñas.

Mientras Cedric pensaba la forma de decirles lo mal que habían hecho sentir a sus parejas, Draco sintió en el pecho el mismo dolor que Harry… no soportaba pensar que había lastimado a Severus. Los dos saltaron cuando Cedric se arrojó sorpresivamente sobre Harry y lo tomó del rostro con las dos manos.

-Te amo, Harry. Te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón –declaró el muchacho con mucha emoción y los ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente–. Te amo de la misma forma en que tú me amas a mí –Draco se quedó con la boca abierta al reconocer las palabras que le había dicho al moreno en el hospital–. Porque fue verdad lo que dijiste ayer¿no es cierto?

-Yo… yo… –mudo… Harry no sabía que decir.

-En esta parte tú dices '_Totalmente cierto, Draco_' y me pones las manos en la cara –hizo que su amigo le enmarcara el rostro y sonrió al sentir su temblor–. Ahora dime: '_Desde hace mucho tiempo siento esto por ti_' –el moreno no podía hablar–. ¡Anda¡Dímelo!

-Desde… hace… mucho… tiempo… siento… esto… por… ti –dijo tartamudeante.

-¡Pero necesito que me lo digas con la misma pasión con que se lo dijiste a Draco! –el rostro de Harry se llenó de color–. También quiero que tus ojos se iluminen como lo hicieron ese día.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –Harry se apartó bruscamente y escondió el rostro entre sus manos cuando comprendió que la acusación de Cedric era verdadera… Draco y él habían ofrecido una versión equivocada de su cariño.

-¡En serio hicimos eso? –preguntó el rubio impactado.

-Eso y más par de desconsiderados –rió para sus adentros al ver el desencajado rostro de Draco–. Severus y Lucius se miraron ¡aterrados! ante lo que consideraron una declaración de amor y les juro que el mundo se les terminó en ese mismo momento –Harry gimió y se hundió más en la cama–. El punto culminante de todo eso fue cuando le preguntaste a Harry el por qué no te había dicho que te amaba y él te dijo que tenía miedo de que te burlaras de sus sentimientos y lo apartaras de ti. Todos nos quedamos de piedra al ver esa demostración de amor entre ustedes y el sufrimiento de sus parejas.

-¡Cielos! –ahora fue el turno de Draco de esconder su encendido rostro.

-Luego se abrazaron como si nunca quisieran separarse y eso fue lo último que Severus pudo soportar –Cedric volvió a sentarse en la cama–. Se recargó en la puerta y fue a dar al piso. Lucius lo hubiera seguido, pero Sirius lo sostuvo y consiguió sentarlo en una silla –sonrió con amargura–. Pobrecitos, los hubieran visto. Pálidos, temblorosos y con la plena seguridad de que los habían perdido para siempre –ya el chico de ojos verdes estaba llorando abiertamente–. A todos nos dejaron fríos ante su apasionada declaración y todo comenzó cuando tú… –señaló a Draco–. … le dijiste a Harry que era un ángel¡tu ángel¡Caray, rubio¡Cómo se te ocurrió decírselo de esa manera! Y para acabar con el cuadrito le preguntaste si te amaba y luego le diste un apasionado gracias por que te dio su amor.

-¡Cielos! –volvió a repetir Draco aún más rojo.

-Todavía me pregunto como Hermione pudo avanzar cuando le pediste que fuera a tu lado, Harry. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y te aseguro que sufrió por Lucius… ¡lloró al verlo destrozado!

-Yo… yo… nunca pensé que esas palabras… lastimarían tanto a… Lucius –declaró el moreno entre sollozos.

-Ya no te preocupes –lo abrazó con tenura–. A Severus y a Lucius les regresó el alma al cuerpo cuando aclaraste que querías a Draco como un hermano.

-¡Pero los hicimos sufrir! –se sentía a cada momento más mal.

-Sí, pero ahora ellos están aún más felices con ustedes que antes –se obligó a reír–. Ya todo está bien. Si recuerdas, Lucius se acercó a ti cuando lo llamaste y te dijo que te amaba y que nunca lo dejaras porque sin ti se moriría –ante estas palabras el llanto de Harry se incrementó–. Ya no llores, por favor –apretó el abrazo.

Draco levantó el rostro. Ahora comprendía el por qué Severus se había portado tan cariñoso esos días y le preguntaba constantemente si lo seguía amando. A él no se le hacía tan fácil llorar como Harry, pero lo estaba haciendo en silencio y sufría terriblemente por haber lastimado inconcientemente a su amante.

-Dimos a entender que estábamos muy enamorados¿verdad? –preguntó el rubio con voz ronca.

-Así es, Draco –Cedric le sonrió con indulgencia–. Lo que realmente nos hizo creer eso fue, a parte de la forma en que se dijeron que se amaban, fueron sus ojos –soltó una pequeña carcajada–. Que forma de mirarse tienen ustedes¿eh? Ya quisiera yo que mis ojos se iluminaran de esa manera –el moreno gimió entre sus brazos–. ¿De hecho no te has preguntado por qué nadie ha venido a verte, Harry? –la cabellera negra se agitó negando–. Es porque todos quieren darle tiempo a Lucius de estar contigo y poder recuperarse del miedo de perderte –volvió su atención a Draco–. ¿No recuerdas cuando te acercaste a Severus y le dijiste que ya todo estaba bien?

-No.

-Es que estaba muy distraído –lo disculpó–. Bueno, el caso es que él te contestó que sí, que ahora ya todo estaba bien, pero su cuerpo temblaba y te abrazó con desesperación y amor… ¡no quería volver a sentir que te perdía! y tú ni te diste cuenta.

-¿Puedes quedarte con Harry hasta que mi papá regrese, Cedric? –preguntó Draco levantándose repentinamente de la silla–. Tengo que ir a buscar a Severus.

-Por supuesto –le contestó él sonriendo–. Sólo te pido que te tranquilices¿vale? –luego se puso serio–. No era mi intención ser brusco con ustedes, sólo que pensé que lo habían hecho a propósito y…

-¡Cómo crees que le haría una cosa así a Lucius a propósito? –Harry se incorporó y lo miró con enojo–. Lo amo y jamás…

-Por eso les estoy pidiendo una disculpa –sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas–. No sé donde tenía la cabeza al pensar que habían hecho eso con malas intenciones. Los juzgue mal y lo lamento mucho.

-Al contrario, Cedric –Draco se subió en la cama y abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo–. Te agradecemos que nos hayas hecho ver lo mal que actuamos.

-Siento haber hecho sentir mal a Severus, Draco –dijo Harry cuando el rubio le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse de la cama–. Dile que nunca fue mi intención y que me disculpe.

-Sé que él no te guarda ningún rencor –le guiñó un ojo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Y ahora que Draco va a aclarar las cosas con Severus¿qué piensas hacer tú con Lucius? –preguntó con picardía Cedric a Harry que se secaba las lágrimas con manos temblorosas.

-No lo sé, pero si me ayudas a pensar creo que podré darle una agradable sorpresa cuando regrese.

-¡Me parece estupendo! –dijo muy animado y se pusieron a pensar una y mil cosas que podrían gustarle a Lucius.

Draco entró como un huracán en el departamento y llamó a gritos a Severus, pero nadie le respondió. Después de verificar que efectivamente su pareja no se encontraba en casa, se puso a pasear por la sala como león enjaulado pensando en donde podría estar. Ya había descartado tratar de localizarlo por teléfono pues había visto su celular en la mesa del comedor. Eso le indicaba que su pareja no tardaría en regresar a su hogar, pero él ya no aguantaba la ansiedad por aclarar las cosas. No soportaba pensar que Severus siguiera sufriendo al pensar que tal vez había dejado de amarlo y pensaba abandonarlo por Harry. Sentía la boca seca, pero no quería tomar vino a tan temprana hora así que fue hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador en busca de una limonada. Tomó una lata de refresco y entonces sus ojos se toparon con un envase. Arqueó una elegante ceja y una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Le daría una agradable sorpresa a su amante cuando regresara aunque sabía que su pequeña travesura iba a ameritar que sus finas sábanas de seda fueran a parar directo a la basura.

El chofer de Lucius tomó el sendero que llevaba a la casa derrapando llantas y supo que su jefe iba a sentirse muy satisfecho con él… había regresado a su hogar en tiempo récord. Vio como el rubio se apeaba del vehículo sin esperar a que le abriera la puerta y sonrió divertido antes de arrancar e ir a acomodar la limousine en su lugar. Antes de que Lucius tuviera tiempo de introducir la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y Cedric apareció.

-¡Ah! Es usted, Sr. Lucius –dijo el muchacho muy sonriente–. Por la forma en que su chofer frenó, pensé que Harry se había escapado para dar una vuelta por ahí y regresaba a toda prisa.

-¿Y cómo ha estado? –Cedric apenas se contuvo de no soltar una carcajada ante su tono apremiante–. ¿No se ha sentido mal?

-No, pero hace rato se durmió –le hizo una seña a uno de sus guardaespaldas para que le acercara su coche a la entrada–. Yo me tengo que retirar.

-¿Y Draco? –se hizo a un lado para que el muchacho saliera de la casa.

-Se fue hace unos minutos –mintió sin dejar de sonreír–. Si necesita volver a salir, siéntase en la libertad de hablarme y me quedaré con Harry el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Te lo agradezco y mucho me temo que tal vez tenga que tomarte la palabra –le tendió la mano–. Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado en el Parlamento.

-Entonces no se diga más –estrechó la mano extendida–. Mañana vendré más temprano que hoy.

-Gracias de nuevo, Cedric.

-Hasta mañana, Sr. Lucius.

-Hasta mañana –el rubio entró a su casa y se deshizo con presteza de su saco antes de caminar hasta la recámara.

Entró con una sonrisa en los labios, pero ésta cayó de inmediato al ver que la cama estaba vacía y el pánico lo invadió. El temor oculto de ser abandonado por Harry cuando conociera a alguien más joven que él, emergió de su corazón la mañana en que escuchó a su pareja decirle a Draco que lo amaba y aunque después se sintió aliviado al comprender que los dos chicos no estaban enamorados, ese horrible miedo no quería abandonarlo del todo. Se mordió los labios para no gritar el nombre de su joven amado con todas sus fuerzas y se obligó a caminar con calma hacia el baño mientras rogaba al cielo encontrarlo ahí dentro. Vio como su mano temblaba sin control mientras giraba la perilla y sintió un inmenso alivio al escuchar el agua correr.

'_Se está bañando_' –pensó el rubio ya respirando nuevamente con libertad.

Entró con sigilo y cerró las puertas a sus espaldas con mucho cuidado. Aún cuando Harry sabía que no debía levantarse de la cama y mucho menos aventurarse en el baño sin ayuda, no pudo encontrar la voz para regañarlo…la sola vista de su escultural y mojado cuerpo desnudo de su amante fue suficiente para dejarlo sin palabras. La venda había desaparecido y eso dejaba a la vista la herida que el moreno tenía en su costado derecho, pero eso no hacía que luciera menos hermoso a sus ojos. Harry le daba la espalda y ajeno a que ya no estaba solo, o al menos eso es lo que el rubio pensaba, pasó las manos sobre sus redondos glúteos al tiempo que gemía deliciosamente. A Lucius se le aceleró el corazón ante su caricia y se obligó a permanecer inmóvil. El moreno tomó una pastilla de jabón y la llevó hasta su trasero donde lo enjabonó hasta lograr muchas burbujas. Con mucha calma lavó su parte más íntima y provocó un estremecimiento en Lucius cuando se inclinó levemente hacia delante e introdujo un dedo en su abertura. '_Hmmm_' fue lo que murmuró Harry haciendo que todo el cuerpo del rubio se estremeciera de deseo… ¡cómo anhelaba ser él el que le estuviera haciendo eso! Pero siguió donde estaba. El agua corría por el perfecto cuerpo de Harry limpiando el área trasera y el rubio se dio cuenta de que su amante ya había introducido un segundo dedo en su cuerpo. Harry recargó la cabeza en la pared que estaba frente a él y Lucius vio como mordía su labio inferior mientras movía los dedos en su interior. Inconcientemente abrió la pretina de su pantalón cuando un tercer dedo se unió a los anteriores… ya los jadeos de su amado eran más que electrizantes. Ya el pantalón del rubio yacía en el suelo cuando Harry se dio la vuelta y mostró su virilidad totalmente erecta. Lucius no se había dado cuenta de que la otra mano de su amante no había estado inactiva y habían hecho su trabajo.

-¿Cuándo piensas unirte a mí, cariño? –preguntó Harry todavía con los ojos cerrados y comenzó a mover la piel de su entrepierna–. ¿O quieres que termine sin ti?

Lucius terminó de quitarse la ropa a tirones y se adelantó para ir al encuentro de su amante. Harry dejó de amarse a si mismo de inmediato y dejó que las manos del rubio continuaran con la deliciosa labor de prepararlo. A Lucius todavía le quedaba algo de cordura y trató de que Harry saliera de la ducha para llevarlo a un lugar menos peligroso, pero el moreno no se lo permitió. Volvió a internarse bajo el agua y sorprendió a Lucius al levantar una pierna y así brindarle un mejor acceso a su cuerpo.

-Tómate aquí, mi amor –Harry abrió los ojos y Lucius ya no pudo pensar más al encontrarse con la mirada verde llena de deseo–. Quiero que me ames aquí y ahora.

Lucius tomó al chico de la cadera y flexionando un poco las rodillas pudo poner su miembro en la posición exacta para la penetración. Harry lanzó un gritito de placer cuando sintió la invasión y se abalanzó a los labios del rubio mientras murmuraba tiernas palabras de amor. No era la mejor posición del mundo, pero para los dos era maravilloso. Ya ni sabían cuántas veces habían hecho el amor bajo la regadera, pero definitivamente era su lugar preferido para amarse.

-Eres… mi… vida… entera, Lucius –dijo Harry entrecortadamente mientras se amoldaba al frenético ritmo del rubio–. Sabes que te amo y jamás… jamás dejaré de hacerlo –mordió con sensualidad el labio inferior de su amante–. Mi corazón... mi cuerpo… mi alma… todo yo te pertenezco –lo miró con infinito amor–. Te amaré por siempre.

-Yo también, Harry… yo también –a Lucius se le quebró la voz de la emoción pues adivinó en esas palabras una renovada promesa de amor.

-No vuelvas a dudar de mi amor –le suplicó también con la voz quebrada.

-Nunca más –declaró ya sin querer ocultar su temor de verse abandonado algún día–. Pero es que eres tan hermoso… tan bello… –había parado sus movimientos de cadera y acariciaba la mojada faz–. … que tiemblo al pensar que puedas encontrar a alguien mejor que yo algún día.

-En todo el universo no existe nadie más para mí que tú, Lucius Malfoy –volvió a besarlo con renovada ansiedad–. Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir por lo que le dije a Draco en el hospital. No fue mi intención hacerte daño.

-Lo sé, mi amor… lo sé –le correspondió los besos con ferocidad–. No voy a mentirte, Harry. Me sentí muerto en vida al creer que te había perdido y que te irías con mi hijo. ¡Me sentí incapaz de competir con él por tu amor!

-¡Cuánto lo siento! –muchas lágrimas salieron de los ojos verdes–. Pero debes creerme… Draco es como un hermano para mí y nada más.

-Y mi hijo te quiere de igual manera –le sonrió ya sintiéndose plenamente feliz de nuevo–. Sólo espero que su mutuo cariño no me haga verte como a un hijo porque entonces nuestra relación se convertiría en un incesto –los dos rieron divertidos–. Jamás podría mantener mis manos lejos de ti.

-Ni yo quiero que lo hagas –movió de tal forma su cadera que provocó que Lucius recomenzara su acto de amor–. Sígueme amando.

-Lo que ordene mi amo y señor –le dijo sonriendo.

Fue hasta mucho más tarde, y ya estando los dos recostados en la cama, que Lucius le preguntó a su pareja si no lo había lastimado. El chico de ojos verdes sólo rió y le dijo que descansara… no iba a dejarlo abandonar esa cama en muuuucho tiempo.

Al entrar al elevador Severus llevaba bajo su brazo las compras que había hecho esperando que Draco se sintiera complacido con ellas. Había sido difícil escoger algo que fuera especial y que le dijera al rubio cuánto lo amaba, pero sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban los anillos dedicó más de dos horas en escogerlo. Era totalmente diferente a aquel le había obsequiado cuando compró su compañía en Estados Unidos. No era ostentoso en ningún sentido, más bien era bello por su simplicidad y lo que más le gustó es que parecía una alianza matrimonial. El oro era de la mejor calidad y su acabado era impecable. Decidió dárselo junto con un enorme Dragón de peluche que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Una vez que la vendedora se lo entregó envuelto para regalo se dijo tonto al no haber puesto más atención a los detalles para con su pareja. Eran muy poco los regalos sorpresa que le había obsequiado a su amado en los dos años que tenían viviendo juntos y se juró que no volvería a ser tan torpe. El rubio lo sorprendía no menos de dos veces por semana con algún regalo. No eran caros ni nada por estilo, pero se veía que ponía todo su empeñó para que le agradaran. Suspiró con melancolía al recordar un cuadro enmarcado que tenía en su interior la favorable crítica que había tenido su último libro.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Severus se sorprendió al ver tirada en el suelo la chaqueta preferida del rubio. Maldiciendo en voz baja a la mujer que los ayudaba con la limpieza se agachó para recogerla y sus ojos entonces se toparon con una segunda prenda. Ahora se trataba de una corbata y se acercó a ella preguntándose que significaba aquello. Levantó una ceja con incredulidad al ver una blanca camisa también tirada y más allá un par de pantalones. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver hacia donde apuntaban las prendas y sin pensárselo dos veces se apresuró a desprenderse de la totalidad de su ropa. Tomó al enorme Dragón de peluche que llevaba colgado en el cuello el anillo que le había comprado a su amante y se encaminó hacia la recámara con el corazón latiéndole muy aprisa. Su entrepierna reaccionó de inmediato al ver que en el picaporte colgaba la prenda más íntima del rubio y eso le hizo saber de que manera iba a encontrar a su pareja dentro de la alcoba. Ya sin poder esperar más, entró al cuarto. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que está estaba casi en penumbras, pero sólo le tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Caminó con sigilo hacia la cama donde la melena rubia delataba donde estaba su dueño y se sintió curioso al ver que el rubio estaba cubierto con algo que hacía brillar su cuerpo como si de barniz se tratara. No podría decirse que el rubio fuera un pervertido, pero le gustaba incorporar nuevas sensaciones a sus actos de amor y una de ellas fue la de invertir los papeles de dominante. No fue fácil para Draco convencer a Severus para que se entregara a él, pero una vez que el hombre probó las delicias de sentirse penetrado, dejó que su amante lo tomara cada vez que lo deseara… en verdad le encantaba la forma en que Draco le hacía el amor aunque en realidad eran muy pocas veces las que el rubio lo había poseído.

Severus se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que su amante estaba cubierto totalmente con almíbar y repartidas en su pecho había unas cuantas mitades de durazno. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, pero a todas luces se veía que no dormía. Una pícara sonrisa asomaba a sus labios mientras permanecía inmóvil.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? –dijo Severus decidiendo seguirle el juego a Draco–. ¡Alguien dejó un delicioso postre abandonado en mi cama! –escuchó como el chico ahogaba la risa–. ¡Pues voy a tener que comérmelo antes de que lleguen a reclamarlo! –dejó el Dragón de peluche en el suelo y se subió a la cama por la parte en donde Draco tenía la cabeza.

Severus se puso a propósito en esa posición para dejar que su virilidad rozara el rostro del rubio mientras él se inclinaba sobre su estómago para tomar con la lengua lo que su amante había puesto sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Hmmm… qué rico –exclamó Severus tras dar una probada–. Con lo que me gustan los dragones de porcelana cubiertos de almíbar y durazno.

Se puso a lamer toda esa área con gula mientras movía su cadera para que su pareja sintiera su deseo ya totalmente despierto, pero el rubio seguía inmóvil y Severus se preguntó cuánto tiempo resistiría su amante antes de que lo devorara.

'_Pues no dejaré que sea demasiado_' –pensó con malicia mientras seguía lamiendo.

Una vez que dejó despejada el área del estómago, siguió su labor con las caderas y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver que ya Draco tenía una tremenda erección, pero decidió dejarlo sufrir un poco más… quería que el rubio fuera el primero en tomarlo. Su lengua ignoró el erguido miembro y bajó por las fuertes piernas. Severus corrió un poco la posición de sus rodillas y dejó caer su trasero en el fuerte pecho para incitar al rubio, pero éste no cayó en la tentación. El hombre sonrió… su joven amante realmente se estaba poniendo difícil, pero ya lo haría capitular. Tomó las blancas rodillas y las hizo levantarse. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que la entrada al cuerpo de Draco también estaba llena de almíbar, pero eso sólo hizo que se excitara aún más. Antes de que su lengua hurgara por la deliciosa entrada, apenas rozó las delicadas bolsas que ya estaban contraídas de placer y sonrió al escuchar el gemido ahogado del rubio. Se entretuvo bastante tiempo en las profundidades de esos dos perfectos glúteos y sólo se retiró cuando toda el área estuvo completamente limpia. Hizo un giro de 180 grados y entonces atacó el cuello de Draco que seguía fingiendo que dormía. Mucha crema ya se había adherido a su cuerpo y eso le daba una extraña sensación. Se restregó en el cuerpo de Draco y muy pronto ya estaba tan lleno de dulce como el rubio.

-Parece que este dragón necesita respiración de boca a boca –dijo Severus jugueteando sobre los labios rojos de Draco que ya jadeaba visiblemente, pero que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Severus tomó posesión de los labios de Draco y bebió de ellos con fruición. El rubio dejó que la juguetona lengua explorara todo su interior, pero no le correspondió el beso.

-Hmmm… parece que la respiración boca a boca no funciona –se sentó sorpresivamente sobre el estómago de Draco y sonrió al ver que su amante apretaba los puños para no tocarlo y evitar que se retirara–. Tendremos que intentar otra cosa.

Lentamente acercó su cadera hacia el rostro del rubio y tomando su miembro lo pasó por las sonrojadas mejillas.

-Si esto no funciona, eso quiere decir que este dragón está roto y…

Severus se interrumpió bruscamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo deliciosamente pues ya Draco ya lo había tomado en su boca y lo devoraba en su totalidad. El hombre medio se incorporó sobre sus rodillas para facilitarle al rubio su tarea y se recargó sobre la cabecera de la cama para disfrutar del todo las maravillosas sensaciones que provocaba en él la experta lengua de Draco. Jadeó impresionado cuando sintió como dos dedos se introducían en su cuerpo para prepararlo y de inmediato buscó los amados ojos grises. La mirada llena de deseo que le mandó el rubio desde abajo terminó por enloquecerlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no reclamaba su cuerpo y él no había reunido el valor para pedirle que lo poseyera. Era una total transformación la que se daba en el rubio cuando era el dominante y eso a Severus le encantaba. El rubio era muy dulce y complaciente cuando se dejaba amar, pero se volvía hasta cierto punto salvaje cuando era su turno de amar. Así que a Severus no le sorprendió sentirse empujado hacia atrás con brusquedad. El hombre cayó en la cama de espaldas y sus piernas fueron inmediatamente separadas y dejadas en el aire dejando totalmente expuesta la entrada de su cuerpo.

-Pues este dragón de porcelana no está roto, Severus –dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida e hizo que el corazón de su amante latiera aún con más fuerza cuando introdujo tres dedos en su interior–. Lo que está es muy caliente y con ganas de hacerte gritar que no pare.

-Gritaré, lo prometo –dijo Severus lamiéndose los labios.

-Eso espero porque si no… –retiró los dedos.

-No pares, _Dragón_ –suplicó el hombre.

-Así me gusta –y volvió a introducir los dedos, pero con delicadeza.

Severus cerró los ojos cuando el rubio jugueteó con ese punto que hacía que los sentidos explotaran y se retorció de placer.

-Grita, Severus –pidió el rubio y fue complacido de inmediato–. Suplícame que no pare.

-No pares, no pares, no pares –dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Dime que me amas.

-Te amo, _Dragón_… te amo.

-No te escucho. Dilo más fuerte. Que te escuchen hasta del otro lado del mundo.

-¡TE AMO, _DRAGON_¡¡¡TE AMO! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco ya no espero más y retirando los dedos, se introdujo en el cuerpo de su amante con una poderosa embestida. Severus se movió al ritmo desenfrenado que le marcaba el rubio y volvió a gritar que lo amaba cuando su miembro fue envuelto por una blanca mano para conducirlo hasta el más completo éxtasis.

-Di que eres mío, Severus –pidió Draco jadeante sintiendo que ya el orgasmo se encontraba cerca.

-Soy tuyo, _Dragón_ –declaró con el corazón en la mano.

-Yo también soy tuyo, mi amor –el rubio paró un momento su penetración así como también los movimientos que hacía su mano diestra–. Y no pienses ni por un segundo que algún día dejaré de serlo –lo miró con intensidad–. Tú eres mi único y absoluto dueño… nunca lo dudes. Te amo con todas las fibras de mi ser, Severus Snape –le dio un largo y apasionado beso antes de continuar hablando–. No sabes cuánto lamento haberte hecho sufrir al hacerte pensar que amaba a Harry. Tú sabes que lo quiero muchísimo, pero sólo como a un hermano. A ti te he entregado no sólo mi corazón y mi cuerpo… te he entregado mi alma, mi esencia, mi cordura, mi locura. Soy tuyo por completo y no dudes jamás de mi amor porque es tan grande y tan fuerte que nadie podrá separarme de ti jamás. Sólo espero que tú no te aburras de mí porque el que se muere soy yo.

-Draco… –a Severus se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-_Dragón_, vida mía –lo corrigió con una sonrisa antes de continuar su acto de amor.

Los dos llegaron al orgasmo entre jadeos y gritándose que se amaban con locura. Draco se dejó caer entre los brazos de Severus totalmente agotado, pero sintiéndose muy feliz. Por la forma en que ahora lo miraba su amante se daba cuenta de que había logrado ahuyentar de su corazón el temor de que algún día lo abandonaría. ¿Y cómo podría hacerlo? Sabía que ni ahora ni nunca dejaría de amarlo. No fue sino hasta que ya habían recuperado el aliento que Severus se acordó del Dragón de peluche que le había comprado y el rubio volvió a ser la persona dulce y tierna que generalmente era al emocionarse como niño ante la vista del enorme regalo.

-Muchas gracias, cariño –le agradeció totalmente enternecido cuando el anillo fue puesto en su mano izquierda–. Me encantaron tus regalos.

-Lamento ser tan poco detallista, pero te prometo que de ahora en adelante lo seré.

-Gracias, Severus –le dio un tierno beso–. Por eso te amo tanto.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor –lo abrazó con fuerza–. Cuando pensé que Harry se había convertido en tu gran amor sentí que mi vida ya no tenía sentido –le confesó no queriendo ocultarle lo mucho que había sufrido–. El dolor que me atravesó fue comparable con la vez que pensé que Víktor te había arrebatado de mi lado con la diferencia de que en aquella ocasión me sentí capaz de luchar por ti, pero esta vez no creí poder vencer a Harry y me sentí desolado y muerto en vida.

-Perdóname, por favor –lo miró con angustia–. Sabes que jamás te haría daño intencionalmente.

-Lo sé –le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz–. Ya no pensemos más en eso¿está bien?

-Harry te manda decir que lamenta mucho el malentendido. En verdad nuestra intención no era hacerlos sentir mal.

-Ya está olvidado –le sonrió para darle a entender que hablaba en serio–. Pero… ¿puedo pedirte una pequeña compensación? –los ojos grises se abrieron sorprendidos ante el repentino rubor que subió a las mejillas de Severus–. ¿Podemos cambiar más continuamente el papel de dominante¡Me encanta cómo me haces el amor!

-Está bien… ¡goloso! –aceptó riendo.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo ahí abrazados antes de decidir que ya era tiempo de quitarse los restos de almíbar que tenían en el cuerpo y que los hacía sentirse pegajosos.

-Si quieres hacerme un regalo próximamente, puedo aceptarte un par de sábanas nuevas –el rubio miró con pena las manchas que había por toda la cama.

-Dalo por un hecho. Y ya no más postres¿eh? Porque si no me pondré tan gordo que ya no me querrás –Severus le guiñó un ojo antes de que ambos se metieran a la ducha riendo.


	18. Un rival

Ojos Grises (Black) (18/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo XVIII. Un rival**

La tarde distaba mucho de ser hermosa, pero a Oliver precisamente eso le parecía mientras conducía su automóvil con una sonrisa en los labios y tarareaba la canción que se escuchaba por la radio. Tenía la esperanza de ver a su amante oculto aunque fuera sólo de lejos. Ya había pasado una semana desde su último encuentro furtivo y lo extrañaba demasiado. Una llamada de Lily lo hizo acudir al hospital donde trabajaba Sirius y se arregló con esmero. Aunque sabía que el médico no le diría una sola palabra sobre su apariencia en ese momento, lo atraía la idea de que lo viera irresistible. Habían quedado de acuerdo en que cuando se encontraran se saludarían con educación y sin dejar entrever que algo había entre ellos y no podía negar que Sirius estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato. Se habían encontrado casualmente un par de ocasiones en público y el médico lo había mirado con tanta indiferencia que le había partido el corazón.

Entró al hospital con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y buscó a Sirius con la mirada, pero el médico no se encontraba por ahí. Caminó a la recepción y pidió que le avisaran a Lily que ya había llegado. La pelirroja lo hizo esperar sólo un par de minutos antes de ir por él y conducirlo a otra área del hospital. En el camino la mujer le informó que lo había hecho ir porque necesitaba revisar su brazo y Oliver no puso ninguna objeción. Cuando ya casi iban a pasar a un consultorio, Lily recibió una llamada y le pidió al joven que la esperara. Oliver fue a sentarse en una banca y fue entonces que vio a Sirius y también fue el momento en que conoció el infierno.

Sirius estaba platicando con un atractivo joven y reía con él con entusiasmo. Apretó los labios con fuerza al ver que el chico se acercaba demasiado a su amante y lo tomaba de las manos con delicadeza. Vio como el médico alzaba las cejas asombrado por su actitud, pero pronto comprendió que no había sido por eso si no porque un anillo había sido deslizado en su mano izquierda. Sirius alzó la mano y admiró la joya con la boca abierta. Lo que siguió después lo hizo desviar la mirada con rapidez porque si seguía observándolos sabía que no podría contenerse e iría a partirles la cara a los dos. Sirius besó con inmensa devoción el anillo antes de abrazar con fuerza al chico que se enredó en su cuerpo como hiedra.

-¿Nos vamos? –escuchó entre brumas que Lily lo llamaba y él se levantó de la banca temblando de celos.

Siguió a la pelirroja en sentido contrario de donde estaban Sirius y el chico, pero volteó con discreción y los vio alejarse todavía estrechamente abrazados. Esa fue la primera vez que se sintió impotente por no poder apartar a Sirius de manos extrañas. La revisión se le hizo eterna a Oliver que no veía la hora de desocuparse y comprobar si ya ese chico se había alejado de su pareja. Se arregló la camisa y esperó con educación a que la pelirroja terminara de hacer algunos apuntes en su expediente. Disimuló lo mejor que pudo su ansiedad y puso una sonrisa en sus labios cuando Lily le comentó que ya su brazo estaba completamente sano y que podía reanudar la actividad física a la que estaba acostumbrado.

-¡Eso es fantástico! –Oliver fingió entusiasmo.

-¿Verdad que sí? –Lily le tomó una mano y sonrió muy contenta–. Sé que fue muy frustrante para ti estar alejado de lo que te gusta por tanto tiempo, pero ya puedes jugar con toda confianza.

-No sabe cuanto les agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mí, doctora –no pudo menos que corresponderle con sinceridad a su sonrisa–. Usted y el Dr. Black salvaron mi carrera.

-Quisiera decir que es mi trabajo, pero en este caso no puedo. En verdad me alegro que hayas sanado satisfactoriamente y en tan poco tiempo –se levantó de la silla dando por terminada la revisión–. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Oliver?

-El que usted quiera –también se levantó.

-¿Podrías llevarle tu expediente a Sirius y decirle que te estoy dando de alta?

-Con todo gusto –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Durante todo ese tiempo se había estado preguntando que pretexto iba a utilizar para ir a buscar a su amante y alejar a ese muchacho de su lado a cualquier costo. Tomó el sobre que la mujer le tendía, se despidió de ella y casi salió corriendo del consultorio. No le costó trabajo dar con la oficina de Sirius y entró sin tocar. No sabía qué era lo que esperaba encontrar, pero se desconcertó al ver que estaba vacía, o al menos eso pensó en un principio. Una voz hablando en voz baja lo hizo girar la cabeza a su derecha y entonces vio al chico que antes estaba con Sirius. Éste estaba sentado con displicencia en un sillón mientras hablaba por teléfono. A regañadientes tuvo que admitir que era muy atractivo y que el traje que llevaba le sentaba a las mil maravillas. Su corto cabello era oscuro y brillante, sus ojos negros eran muy atractivos, una clásica nariz griega iba totalmente acorde con sus finas facciones y proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que era extranjero.

El muchacho interrumpió su conversación para mirarlo con fastidio.

-¡Ah! Eres el mensajero. El Dr. Black no está, pero puedes dejar su correspondencia sobre el escritorio

Oliver hirvió de furia en un segundo al escuchar el tono despectivo con que le habló y lo enfrentó claramente indignado.

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste? –estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos.

-¿No eres el mensajero? –levantó una ceja con burla–. ¡Oh, discúlpame! Pero por la facha que traes eso es lo que pareces –rió con cinismo.

-¿¡Pero cómo te atreves? –aventó los documentos sobre el escritorio y cerró las manos en un puño.

-No te enojes, hombre –se levantó de la silla todavía riendo y se acercó a Oliver que no se movió de su lugar–. No es para tanto –como los dos eran de la misma estatura, sus ojos se encontraron directamente.

-No sé quién eres ni me importa, pero te aseguro que si vuelves a hablarme de esa forma, te romperé la cara –le dijo Oliver con voz siseante y sostuvieron un duelo de miradas.

-Pues para tu información soy el prometido del Dr. Sirius Black –declaró con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿¡¡¡SU PROMETIDO? –sintió como si le hubiera aventado una cubetada de agua fría y se quedó paralizado de la impresión.

-Bueno… para hablar con la verdad todavía no lo soy, pero lo seré en poco tiempo –se situó del otro lado del escritorio–. ¿Cómo no desear permanecer el resto de mi vida con alguien como Sirius? Él es el hombre con el que siempre soñé y estaría loco si lo dejara escapar y en verdad no lo estoy. Sé que hay muchos y muchas detrás de él, pero yo les gané a todos –declaró con jactancia y a Oliver se le puso el rostro rojo de ira–. Por tu reacción veo que conoces bien a Sirius y sólo espero que no seas uno de esos pobres idiotas que desean conquistarlo a toda costa porque te advierto que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo teniéndome a mí de rival. Desde que lo conocí me di cuenta de la joya que es y no pienso dejarlo escapar –sus ojos negros brillaron con intensidad, pero también lo hicieron los de Oliver, pero de celos–. O tal vez tu enojo se deba a que eres una de esas personas a las que les enerva el hecho de que dos hombres puedan amarse tanto que no les importe lo que los demás piensen de ellos –rió despectivamente–. No necesitas negar o afirmar eso… en realidad me interesa un comino lo que sientas o pienses al respecto –se puso serio repentinamente–. Simplemente te informo que amo a Sirius y no dejaré que ni hombres, ni mujeres, ni estúpidos prejuicios y mucho menos comentarios que vienen de gente que no conozco me aparten de él. Te aseguro que no me importa que me señalen con el dedo y se burlen de mí si tengo la dicha de estar entre sus brazos y saber que tengo el derecho de beber de su boca cada vez que lo desee… poder amarlo todas las noches sin necesidad de escondernos de la gente… salir a pasear por las calles tomados de la mano y gritarle a todo aquel que quiera escucharme que el mejor de los hombres es completamente mío –todo lo anterior lo había dicho con fervor y tomó aire antes de continuar–. Sirius es una persona en un millón y tuve la maravillosa suerte de encontrarlo. Te juro que cuando consiga meterlo a mi cama no lo dejaré salir de ahí jamás –se pasó la lengua por los labios sugestivamente y eso fue todo lo que Oliver pudo soportar.

-¡¡¡Voy a matarte, imbécil! –le gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras los celos lo carcomían por completo.

Se movió con rapidez, pero el otro joven fue mucho más veloz y se puso fuera del alcance de sus puños. Oliver ya estaba a preparando otro ataque cuando Lily entró a la oficina algo agitada.

-¿¡Qué está pasando aquí? –la pelirroja miró con los ojos muy abiertos a uno y a otro muchacho–. ¿Gánies? ¿Oliver?

-Nada importante –el griego suspiró audiblemente–. Sólo mantenía una pequeña plática con Oliver sobre la propiedad privada y el valor de las personas.

-¡¡¡Esto no ha terminado, idiota! –Oliver lo miró con inmenso odio–. Ya nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando eso suceda… ¡¡¡voy a destrozarte! –lo señaló con el dedo antes de salir de la oficina, pero no se fue de inmediato si no que se quedó escuchando afuera.

-Que bueno que llegaste, Lily –escuchó que decía Gánies con voz afectada–. Ese muchacho estaba a punto de golpearme y no quiero ir al teatro con un ojo morado. Esta invitación para salir a solas con Sirius me costó mucho trabajo conseguirla y quiero que todo salga perfecto. Tal vez hoy mismo consiga que se me declare.

Eso fue todo lo que Oliver soportó escuchar y se obligó a irse del hospital antes de cometer un asesinato.

Oliver azotó la puerta de su casa con fuerza y aventó las llaves de su auto contra la pared alcanzando un fino reloj el cual se hizo pedazos, pero eso no le importó en lo absoluto al muchacho que siguió destrozando todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Al cabo de un minuto, el suelo de la antes inmaculada sala estaba lleno de adornos destrozados y cojines hechos jirones. Sentía que todo hervía en su interior y no encontraba la forma de desahogarse. Había entrado a un bar antes de llegar a su casa y bebido varios tarros de cerveza, pero no había conseguido apagar las llamas de los celos que lo estaban consumiendo. Pateó un sillón con fuerza antes de caminar hacia la parte posterior de la casa con la mirada atemorizada de la mujer que lo ayudaba con sus quehaceres domésticos, clavada en la espalda.

Sin importarle si lo veían o no, Oliver se deshizo con presteza de su ropa y se arrojó desnudo a la piscina. La helada agua lo golpeó con fuerza, pero ni siquiera esa terrible frialdad logró disminuir en nada el fuego que le estaba quemando las entrañas sin piedad. Salió a la superficie y nadó con vigor de un lado a otro sin descanso. Quería expulsar de su mente aquello que lo estaba matando, pero no podía hacerlo. Rememoraba una y otra vez a Sirius besando ese anillo con devoción, la forma en que se había dejado abrazar por ese arrogante, pero atractivo chico y finalmente la terrible conversación que había sostenido con éste último.

Si alguna vez sintió el deseo de estrangular a Draco por haberse atrevido a estar tan cerca de Sirius, definitivamente Gánies se había salvado de morir en sus manos esa tarde debido exclusivamente a la presencia de Lily. Se tomó un pequeño descanso después de haber nadado sin parar durante media hora, pero aún seguía sintiendo esa impotencia que lo estaba ahogando. Salió de la piscina, se acostó boca abajo en una silla para sol y entonces dejó salir las lágrimas. Si era sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que toda esa situación no se hubiera dado si su relación con Sirius fuera conocida por todos. Porque si fuera así, entonces tendría el derecho de romperles la cara a todos aquellos que se atrevían a acercársele con demasiada confianza, como lo había hecho Gánies, y reclamarlo como suyo, pero no podía hacerlo y lloró con más fuerza por eso. Todo… absolutamente todo lo que había dicho ese muchacho era lo que deseaba tener con Sirius, pero no se atrevía. Volvió a llamarse cobarde, además de estúpido, por no tener el valor suficiente de gritarle al mundo que amaba con locura a un hombre… el hombre más guapo, gentil e inteligente que hubiera existido jamás.

Ya llevaba tres semanas con su noviazgo oculto y eso lo tenía navegando en un mar de continua zozobra. Nunca se habría imaginado que se sentiría tan dichoso al saberse amado por alguien tan especial como Sirius, pero al mismo tiempo era una terrible agonía no poder verlo ni tocarlo durante días enteros. Aunque había prometido que lo vería con frecuencia, no había podido hacerlo. Había retornado a su club y aunque aún no se incorporaba del todo a la intensa actividad física del equipo, sus tiempos libres se habían acortado de forma alarmante y sólo había podido ver a su amante cuatro veces durante ese tiempo. No negaba que esos encuentros secretos fueron en extremo placenteros, pero con cada día que pasaba se le hacía más y más difícil estar separado del médico y ni siquiera sus continuas llamadas telefónicas eran suficientes para sentirse por completo feliz.

El sonido de su teléfono celular lo sobresaltó sacándolo de sus tristes pensamientos y buscó con ansiedad el aparato entre su ropa tirada rogando porque fuera Sirius el que lo llamaba, pero suspiró con desaliento al oír que no se trataba de él.

-¡_Hola, Oliver_! –lo saludó con entusiasmo Cedric.

-¡Hola, Cedric! –le devolvió el saludo fingiendo alegría.

-¿¡_Verdad que sí vas a ir_? –le preguntó su amigo con ansiedad.

-No puedo –volvió a recostarse en la silla–. Ya ni sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho –suspiró con cansancio.

Cedric lo había estado atosigando toda la semana con que lo acompañara a Grecia a ver '_quién sabe que cosa_' que le quería mostrar Víktor y ya no sabía como quitárselo de encima.

-¡_Es que necesito tu apoyo moral_! –dijo Cedric suplicante.

-Pero si Harry y Draco van a acompañarte, ¿para que me necesitas?

-¡_Ah! Esos_ –su tono era claramente de fastidio.

-¿Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado? –preguntó con curiosidad ante su tono.

-¡_Se han puesto en mi contra_! –declaró con indignación.

-¿¡Estás loco? –rió muy a su pesar–. Pero si ustedes tres son uña y mugre. Más mugre que uña, ¡pero en fin!

-_Pues ya no más_ –su voz se quebró.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, Cedric? –se preocupó de inmediato… creía firmemente que esos tres muchachos eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-_Es que_… –se escuchó como limpiaba su nariz–. … _ahora resulta que el malvado de la historia soy yo. ¿¡Puedes creerlo_? –la indignación volvió–. _Harry y Draco parecen no comprender que no fui yo el que se marchó a Grecia desde hace dos semanas sin dar una buena razón para ello… no soy yo el que llama cada cuatro días para saber exclusivamente si al perro ya se le quitaron las pulgas_… –Oliver ahogó una risotada–. … _y no soy yo el que se anda exhibiendo por Atenas con atractivos muchachos_.

-¡No seas exagerado, Cedric! –ahora si no pudo esconder su risa–. Estoy seguro de que Víktor no está saliendo con otros.

-_Está bien, lo acepto… mentí en lo último_ –también rió–. _Pero lo demás es totalmente cierto. Cada vez que Víktor llama solamente me dice: 'Hola, cariño. ¿Todo bien? ¿Y Toto como sigue? Cuídalo, ¿quieres? Adiós' ¡Ni siquiera me manda un beso_! –bufó de enojo–. ¡_Y esos dos dicen que estoy exagerando las cosas! ¡Como si Draco no se hubiera puesto igual o peor cuando Severus estuvo en Estados Unidos un mes entero! Pero te juro que ya me hubiera ido a Atenas para traer a rastras a Víktor si no supiera que Gánies Nikolakakos está aquí_.

-¡Gánies! –exclamó Oliver y se sentó de golpe en la silla.

Sabía que había oído ese nombre con anterioridad, pero hasta ese momento recordó la plática que habían tenido en el restaurante antes de que recibiera la llamada de Mihail. Con todo lo ocurrido después se olvidó por completo del enojo de Cedric debido a un chico griego que estaba detrás de Víktor.

-¿Y cómo sabes que '_ése_'… ese muchacho está aquí? –su voz sonó demasiado chillona a sus oídos.

-¡_Porque el muy descarado se le ha pegado a Sirius como lapa_! –a Oliver apretó los labios furioso–. _No sé donde lo conoció Sirius, pero ese arrastrado no se le ha despegado ni a sol ni a sombra desde hace una semana. Al principio era bastante discreto en su interés por el padrino de Harry, pero estos últimos días te juro que me da pena ajena al verlo babeando tan descaradamente por él_ –ya Oliver hervía de celos nuevamente–. _Se le nota a mil kilómetros a la redonda que se muere de ganas por llevárselo a la cama lo más pronto posible_ –lanzó un grito de desesperación–. ¡_Y todavía Harry y Draco se atreven a decir que es muy mono y agradable! ¿¡Qué acaso están ciegos o tontos? ¡Ese idiota es un buscón simple y sencillamente_!

-¿Sabes dónde se está hospedando? –preguntó Oliver con alarmante calma.

En un segundo decidió hacerle una visita social a Gánies para partirle la cara.

'_No. Mejor voy a darle una dieta a base de hierro. ¡Sí! Con cuatro balas bastará_' – pensó con satisfacción.

-_En la casa de los papás de Harry_ –le informó Cedric con fastidio y a Oliver se le fueron por los suelos sus ideas homicidas.

Simplemente no podía presentarse en la casa de los padres de sus amigos y asesinar al imbécil que pretendía poseer a alguien que era sólo suyo.

-¡_Ven conmigo, por favor_! –volvió a suplicar Cedric–. _Sirius va a ir y estoy seguro de que Gánies va a acompañarlo –_Oliver se estremeció ante este nuevo conocimiento… la noche anterior había hablado por teléfono con su amante durante horas y no le había comentado que pretendiera viajar_–_. _Necesito que alguien me detenga antes de que me le eche encima para destrozarle su linda cara_.

'_No, Cedric. El que va a despedazarlo voy a ser yo_' –pensó Oliver iracundo–. Te acompañaré –le dijo con firmeza.

-¡_Gracias, gracias_! –se puso muy contento–. _Mañana paso por ti a las 9, ¿está bien_?

-Estaré listo –y colgó con brusquedad.

Oliver volvió a recostarse y se obligó a permanecer ahí hasta que el frío de la noche lo hizo entrar a la casa. Tenía unas ganas locas de ir a buscar a Sirius y comprobar que no estaba con Gánies, pero sabía perfectamente que sí estaba ¡Se iban a ir al teatro!. Se acomodó en su cama y esperó inútilmente el sueño. Su mente no hacía otra cosa más que recordar lo que había pasado esa tarde y su conversación con Cedric.

Hermione besó una vez más a su pequeña hija antes de caminar a su auto con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas. Sabía que no debía actuar así, pero no podía evitarlo… sentía que la estaba abandonando. Abrió la portezuela del vehículo, pero luego la cerró con la firme intención de volver sobre sus pasos y tomar entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija y llevársela con ella, pero la mirada de advertencia que le mandó Petunia la contuvo.

-Vete de una buena vez, niña –le dijo la mujer sonriente mientras sostenía a Lisa–. Sólo estarás lejos de ella un par de días y ya te prometí un millón de veces que nada va a pasarle.

-Lo sé, tía Petunia, pero es que… –comenzó a decir Hermione con voz ahogada.

-Si te demoras más tiempo en irte, harás que Lisa se ponga a llorar –dijo Vernon Dursley y se acercó a Hermione–. Disfruta estos días en compañía de tu esposo y no te preocupes por tu hija –le abrió la puerta del auto–. Además, sabes que nos encanta cuidarla –le guiñó un ojo.

Después de que Petunia se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba fuera de su alcance y de que el tiempo pasaba inexorablemente para ella, decidió hacerle caso a su eterno enamorado. Se casó con Vernon simplemente porque la soledad que llevaba en el alma la estaba matando, pero se sorprendió muchísimo cuando se dio cuenta de que era feliz en su matrimonio. El hombre tenía tan pocos atributos físicos como ella, pero la quería sinceramente y siempre estaba al pendiente de cada uno de sus deseos. Esa forma tan tierna de tratarla, la fue conquistando poco a poco y en ese mismo instante podía afirmar que amaba a su esposo. Como ya eran demasiado mayores para tener hijos, los dos recibían en su casa a la pequeña Lisa con gran regocijo y la niña tenía en ellos a dos tíos consentidores que cumplían todos sus caprichos.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hija, tío Vernon –Hermione le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de meterse en el auto–. Si se pone enferma o necesitan algo…

-Te llamaremos de inmediato, no te preocupes –se separó del auto–. Vete ya.

Hermione se obligó a no volver a mirar a Lisa porque sabía que entonces no podría marcharse sin ella y encendió el auto para luego alejarse lo más rápido que pudo de ahí mientras lloraba a raudales. No le había gustado la sugerencia de Ron de dejar encargada a Lisa con los Dursley en lo que ellos viajaban a Grecia, pero al final no pudo resistir sus ruegos y sólo porque sabía que la niña iba a estar más que cuidada, fue que accedió. Condujo hasta el hospital donde trabajaba Ron y se entretuvo unos minutos dentro del auto mientras se retocaba el maquillaje para borrar todo rastro de lágrimas. Suspiró hondamente para tranquilizarse del todo y entró al hospital ya serena. Para cuando llegó a la oficina de Ron su mente iba ocupada en lo que metería en su maleta para la estadía de dos días en Grecia y en las cosas que tenía que resolver antes de su partida al día siguiente.

Tocó brevemente la puerta de la oficina de su esposo y entró sin esperar invitación. Se quedó paralizada ante la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo adentro. Ron estaba sentado en su sillón y sujetaba las muñecas de Pansy que se afanaba por alcanzar sus labios. Ninguno de los dos la escuchó entrar y Hermione pasó en un segundo del estupor a la furia. Se acercó con presteza a la mujer que estaba prácticamente encima de su esposo y la separó de él jalándola brutalmente de los cabellos. Pansy gritó de dolor mientras que Ron perdía por completo el color del rostro al ver a su esposa. Hermione aventó a la mujer fuera del despacho y cerró la puerta tras ella dejando a Ron dentro.

-Entiende muy bien lo que voy a decirte, zorra –comenzó a decir Hermione en voz baja, pero escalofriantemente amenazadora–. Porque es la primera y última advertencia que tendrás. Ese hombre… –señaló la puerta–. … es **MIO** –recalcó la palabra–. Y si vuelvo a verte cerca de él, vas a arrepentirte hasta de haber nacido, ¿me oíste?

-¡Ron no te quiere! –le gritó Pansy una vez que se sobrepuso de la sorpresa y del dolor que le causó el jalón que le había dado la joven–. ¡Es a mí a quien ama! ¡Me quiere porque soy una mujer de verdad! ¡Contigo sólo tiene problemas!

-No me hagas reír –la miró de arriba abajo con desprecio–. Tú no eres ni la mitad de mujer que soy yo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo sería incapaz de fijarme en un hombre casado. ¡Tengo dignidad y me respeto demasiado para convertirme en lo que tú eres! ¡Una impúdica arrastrada que es incapaz de conseguir una relación sana y se rebaja a tratar de quitarle el marido a otra! ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Te equivocaste al escoger a Ron, querida. En primer lugar porque mi esposo me ama tanto como yo a él y en segundo porque tienes frente a ti a una verdadera mujer que te destrozara por completo si te atreves a volver a mirarlo siquiera.

-No me asustas –dijo sin convicción.

-No me provoques, idiota –dio un paso hacia delante y quedó muy cerca de Pansy que apenas pudo sostenerle la mirada–. Si eres inteligente, cosa que dudo mucho, te largarás de aquí y desaparecerás de nuestras vidas, pero si no lo haces… –le sonrió con maldad–. … tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

-No te atreverías –dijo desafiante–. Los dos estarían en boca de todos.

-¿Acaso crees que unos pocos chismes me detendrán? –rió despectivamente–. No te equivoques conmigo, imbécil. Por defender lo que es mío soy capaz de hacer lo que sea y si para ello necesito arrastrarte de los cabellos por todo el hospital y hacer que te despidan de inmediato, ten por seguro que lo haré. Así que tú decides.

Pansy estaba temblando de ira, miedo y celos, pero no se atrevió a seguir enfrentando a Hermione. Había pensando que sería muy fácil separar a Ron de ella, pero ahora comprendía que jamás podría hacerlo. Se veía que era muy peligrosa y el hecho de que ya todo el mundo las estaba mirando con burla, sobretodo a ella, la obligó a alejarse lo más rápido que pudo sabiendo que estaba derrotada.

Ron seguía sin poder moverse de donde estaba y abrió los ojos asustado cuando Hermione volvió a entrar. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo y esperó con el alma en un hilo todas las recriminaciones que vendrían a continuación y que las tenía bien merecidas. Nunca debió permitirle a Pansy llegar al extremo de querer robarle un beso y ahora debía pagar su estupidez. Hermione se sentó en el escritorio antes de sonreírle a su esposo.

-Ya que nos deshicimos de ese estorbo, hablemos de todas las locuras que haremos en nuestra segunda luna de miel, mi amor –le dijo ella con dulzura.

-¿¡Qué? –Ron la miró estupefacto.

-¿Acaso no fue con esa promesa que me convenciste que dejara a Lisa con mis tíos? –jaló el rostro de su impactado esposo hacia ella–. No estarás pensando en retractarte, ¿verdad?

-Pero… pero… –estaba sin palabras.

-Hay cosas en esta vida que no son dignas de discusión, Ron –le dio un apasionado beso–. Y la porquería que acabo de sacar de aquí es una de ellas. Basta con que me digas que no significa nada para ti.

-¡Por supuesto que no significa nada para mí! –se apresuró a afirmar.

-Te creo –le dio otro beso–. Ahora pasemos a temas más agradables –se deslizó hasta quedar sentada sobre las piernas de su esposo–. ¿Qué dijiste que vas a hacerme en Grecia?

-Te voy a hacer el amor hasta dejarte exhausta, mi amada esposa –le dijo Ron apenas creyendo que Hermione no le hubiera reclamado absolutamente nada.

-¿Es una promesa? –inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ofrecerle su cuello.

-No –Ron rió contra su piel–. Es una amenaza.

-Eso suena muy interesante –gimió cuando fue mordida con suavidad–. Y me encargaré de que la cumplas.

-Soy un caballero inglés, Dra. Weasley –le dio otro mordisco–. Siempre cumplo mis amenazas.

Los dos rieron felices y se besaron hasta quedar sin aliento ya sin la sombra de Pansy Parkinson pendiendo sobre sus cabezas. Lo único bueno que trajo la presencia de esa mujer en sus vidas, fue que los dos se dieran cuenta de que se amaban demasiado para siquiera pensar en vivir uno lejos del otro.


	19. Frente al mundo

Ojos Grises (Black) (19/19)

Parejas Sirius/Oliver

Disclaimer Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner BROS. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Ailuj… Narcissa… las he extrañado mucho : (

---------------------------------------------

**OJOS GRISES (BLACK)**

**Capítulo XIX. Frente al mundo**

La llegada al aeropuerto se realizó sin ningún contratiempo y Oliver se asombró cuando vio que iban a viajar en un avión privado. Sabía que todos sus amigos eran ricos, pero hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de cuánto. Durante todo el trayecto Cedric no dejó de hablar de su enojo con Víktor por su extraña actitud y Oliver no podía dejar de contar los minutos que faltaban para volver a ver a Gánies y romperle la cara como tanto deseaba, pero sufrió una desilusión. En el hangar sólo los estaban esperando Harry, Lucius, Draco y Severus.

-¿Y los demás? –le preguntó Oliver a Harry con indiferencia.

-Mis papás, Hermione, Ron, Sirius y Gánies se adelantaron –le contestó sonriente–. Aún cuando el avión de Víktor es muy amplio, mi papá decidió irse en el suyo para que nosotros fuéramos más cómodos.

-¡Ah! –fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras se tragaba sus celos.

Todos abordaron y partieron hacia Grecia a la hora que estaba programada. Oliver miró con tristeza como Cedric se apartaba de los demás y se sentaba solo. Lo vio rechazar la compañía de sus amigos y se aventuró a ir a acompañarlo.

-No sigas enojado con Harry y con Draco –le dijo Oliver cuando se sentó cerca de él.

-¡Es que se pasan! –Cedric miró malhumorado hacia donde los chicos reían con sus parejas–. Saben perfectamente que no soporto a Gánies y no dejan de mencionarlo. ¡Ese idiota parece que los trastornó! Anoche no pararon de hablar de él.

-¿Sabes que hizo ayer ese tipo? –preguntó lo más indiferente que pudo.

-Se fue al teatro con Sirius –esa confirmación hizo que Oliver hirviera en un segundo de furia, pero esta vez se sintió enfadado tanto con Gánies como con su amante–. Ya estaba saliendo de la casa de los papás de Harry cuando ellos llegaron y te juro que si Hermione no me hubiera detenido, le hubiera roto la cara. ¡Ese imbécil se atrevió a mirarme como si fuera una rata! –apretó los labios furioso.

-Que maleducado –él también sintió rabia.

-Pero ya no quiero hablar de él. Sólo pensar en ese estúpido me pone enfermo.

-De acuerdo –aceptó Oliver de buena gana… a él también lo enervaba hablar de Gánies.

Arribaron a Atenas en buen tiempo y al salir del aeropuerto abordaron varios vehículos que les había enviado Víktor. Cedric se puso de pésimo humor al ver que su pareja no había ido a recibirlo y se hundió en un mutismo que Oliver no pudo traspasar. Los autos los llevaron al hotel más exclusivo de la ciudad y quedaron totalmente instalados poco antes de la hora de la comida. Oliver se dio un baño rápido y se mudó de ropa antes de bajar al comedor para reunirse con todos los demás. Iba temblando de emoción porque estaría cerca de Sirius después de largos días de alejamiento, pero también de celos… no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer si Gánies estaba a su lado.

Fue recibido con mucho entusiasmo por Hermione y Ron a las puertas del comedor. Una vez que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que el joven no era un rival se convirtió en uno más de sus amigos. Oliver miró a su alrededor con discreción buscando al dueño de su corazón y suspiró imperceptiblemente al encontrarlo. Sirius estaba platicando con James al otro lado del comedor y se llenó los ojos con su imagen. Sabía que siempre amaría ese porte elegante, esa figura alta y fuerte que se movía con gracia felina, pero sobre todo esos ojos azules que lo llevaban a locura cuando lo miraban con deseo. Sirius pareció darse cuenta de que era observado y miró en dirección de Oliver. Sus ojos se encontraron un segundo antes de que el médico desviara su atención de nuevo hacia James. Aún cuando Oliver estaba furioso con Gánies y también con él, no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo ante esa fugaz mirada azul. Se obligó a dejar de verlo y prestar atención a Hermione que ya había cruzado algunas miradas de complicidad con Ron.

Obviamente la relación de Sirius con Oliver era un secreto a voces en su círculo de amigos y todos sufrían mucho por él. El médico volvió a trabajar como enajenado y eso hizo que todos se preocuparan seriamente. Sirius no podía ocultar el sufrimiento que sentía y Lily supo que su amigo no soportaría mucho tiempo esa situación. Él era una persona muy sensible y verlo consumirse día a día por su amor oculto la hizo decidirse a intervenir. Sabía perfectamente que Sirius se enojaría muchísimo con ella por hacerlo, pero en verdad ya no soportaba verlo sufrir. Habló con James al respecto y juntos planearon la forma de que Oliver se diera cuenta de que si continuaba escondiendo su relación, podría perder a Sirius de forma definitiva. Fue idea de James pedirle ayuda a Gánies pues necesitaban a alguien que Oliver no conociera además de que fuera de confianza y él definitivamente lo era.

Gánies era hijo de un gran amigo de James y de Sirius y cuando éste murió, el muchacho se quedó con la responsabilidad de sacar adelante un despacho de arquitectos, pero debido a su extrema juventud e inexperiencia estuvo a punto de perderlo. Los dos le tendieron la mano y se mantuvieron a su lado hasta que logró estabilizar el negocio. Aunque no sostenía una comunicación constante con el chico griego, James sabía que él los tenía en gran aprecio por lo mucho que lo habían ayudado en el pasado y también porque fue debido a su recomendación que Víktor Krum acudió a él. Gánies tenía en su país una cartera de clientes fijos que le permitían vivir con comodidad, pero aún así casi saltó de alegría cuando el búlgaro se presentó en su despacho para contratar sus servicios. Ese proyecto era el más importante que había llegado a sus manos porque debía encargarse de él en su totalidad y no sólo en la parte arquitectónica. Sabía que debía realizarlo a la perfección para poder dar a conocer a su empresa en un plano internacional y trabajó sin descanso día y noche. El millonario fue todo un reto como cliente porque era muy exigente y tenía ideas casi imposibles de realizar, pero el resultado de la exagerada presión que sufrió, y que casi lo lleva a un colapso nervioso, fue haber construído un impresionante y bello edificio.

El día en que Gánies le entregó las llaves a Víktor fue el más grandioso de su vida. Sus ojos negros se llenaron de lágrimas y fue incapaz de contenerlas cuando todos sus empleados aplaudieron con entusiasmo todoo, fue un edificio impresionante y bello en extremo.o y lo vitorearon. La noche de ese grandioso día fue cuando recibió la llamada de James. Durante toda la conversación estuvo con la boca abierta sintiéndose bastante sorprendido por la propuesta del hombre, pero ni por un segundo pensó en negarse… haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a Sirius. Al colgar, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se sentía feliz porque al fin podría corresponder a la sincera amistad con que lo habían obsequiado esos dos magníficos hombres cuando apenas tenía 16 años y si tenía que fingir que amaba a su amigo, pues… ¡que se cuidara el estúpido que se atrevía a avergonzarse de poseer el amor de Sirius porque se convertiría en su más ferviente enamorado!

Se suponía que sólo ellos tres sabrían la verdad sobre el fingido enamoramiento, pero James no tuvo más remedio que confesar su plan a más personas porque cuando Draco conoció al griego, casi se lo come vivo. Gánies arribó al país una semana atrás y aceptó la invitación de James de hospedarse en su casa. Ya iban a sentarse a la mesa para cenar cuando Harry, Draco y Hermione llegaron con sus respectivas parejas. Los dos muchachos saludaron a Gánies con cortesía, pero su actitud cambió radicalmente cuando supieron su nombre pues para ellos era el hombre que trataba de conquistar a Víktor. Harry era, en términos generales, mucho más tranquilo que el rubio así que lo único que hizo fue mirar de mala manera al griego y no aceptar su mano, pero Draco no se conformó con eso. Severus tuvo que sujetar a su pareja cuando quiso írsele encima a golpes a Gánies mientras le gritaba un sinfín de insultos. Todos estaban impactados por su violenta reacción y no fue sino hasta después de varios minutos que el rubio se tranquilizó y eso sólo se logró cuando James le juró por su vida que no existía nada más que tratos comerciales entre Gánies y Víktor.

James supo que no podía continuar con su plan si no les confesaba la verdad a sus amigos. Ellos no conocían a Gánies y volverían a pensar que era una mala persona cuando éste pasara demasiado tiempo con Sirius y entonces no le permitirían acercársele bajo ninguna circunstancia. Después de que terminó de explicarles lo que tenían planeado hacer, los otros se ofrecieron a ayudarlos…lo único que querían es que Sirius fuera feliz. Gánies les suplicó que no le dijeran nada a Cedric pues entonces la sorpresa que le tenía preparada Víktor se descubriría y el búlgaro sin duda alguna lo asesinaría. Todos rieron divertidos porque sabían que eso exactamente haría el búlgaro y se pusieron a planear el cómo lograr que Oliver viera juntos a Sirius y a Gánies. En la práctica eso fue muy difícil de realizar ya que Oliver estaba muy ocupado y ni Draco ni Harry lograron que saliera con ellos ni para comer así como tampoco el griego pudo convencer a Sirius de visitar los lugares que Oliver frecuentaba. Tuvieron que cambiar de táctica y entonces exhibieron a Gánies ante Cedric para que éste le comentara a Oliver que estaba saliendo con Sirius, pero su amigo los desilusionó al no hacerlo. El tiempo se les acabó cuando Gánies declaró que debía volver a Grecia porque Víktor reclamaba su presencia. Fue en una acción desesperada que Lily le habló por teléfono a Oliver para citarlo en el hospital y durante toda la llamada mantuvo los dedos cruzados esperando que accediera a verla.

Como Sirius era totalmente ajeno a todo lo que habían planeado sus amigos, se sorprendió mucho del interés que tenía Gánies en acompañarlo a todas partes, pero no despreció su compañía. Sentía que algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo ahí, pero no podía precisar qué era. Su joven amigo le había dicho que se había tomado unas vacaciones después de haber trabajado durante tanto tiempo con Víktor y el médico le creyó pues conocía de sobra el difícil carácter del millonario. Habían ido juntos a muchos lugares, incluyendo el Museo Británico y ahí vieron a Cedric. Sirius se dio cuenta enseguida de que su joven amigo le era sumamente antipático al muchacho. Cuando le comentó esto a Gánies, éste le dijo las razones por las cuales Cedric lo despreciaba y enseguida se ofreció a aclarar las cosas, pero el griego lo convenció de que no lo hiciera. Una tarde antes de la cita de Oliver con Lily, los dos fueron a una joyería a recoger un anillo que había encargado Sirius y Gánies se las ingenió para hacerse de él. El médico lo había mandado hacer especialmente para su pareja y se entristeció mucho cuando desapareció.

Al griego le supo mal esconderle el anillo, pero Lily lo convenció de hacerlo. Si todo resultaba como habían planeado, Oliver debía ver como se lo entregaba en el hospital y conociendo como conocía a Sirius, sabía que su amigo iba a estallar en lágrimas cuando lo recuperara y le demostraría su agradecimiento con mucho entusiasmo. A pesar de las dificultades que habían tenido, al final todo les resultó bien y por fin el griego pudo declamarle a Oliver el discurso sobre su relación con Sirius que había memorizado desde el primer día. Gánies realmente se asustó ante los fieros celos del joven y dio gracias al cielo de que Lily estuviera tan al pendiente de su conversación a través del teléfono que había dejado prendido y lo salvara de morir en las manos de la enfurecida pareja de Sirius. Al momento comprendió que Oliver hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo mataría y pensó en contratarse un guardaespaldas pues tal parecía que si él no lo mataba, seguramente Cedric lo haría. Una vez que comprobaron que Oliver se hubo marchado del hospital, se dedicaron a convencer a Sirius de acompañarlos a Grecia. El médico no tenía ni pizca de ganas de ir pues tenía la esperanza de que ese fin de semana su joven amado tuviera tiempo para verlo, pero al final accedió cuando le dijeron que Oliver también iría al evento de Víktor. Una mentira que al final se hizo realidad gracias a Cedric.

Lily llamó la atención de todos y se sentaron en una enorme mesa para comer. La pelirroja se las ingenió para que Sirius y Oliver estuvieran separados y dejó un lugar libre junto al médico por si Gánies lograba escabullirse del mandón de Víktor, pero esto no ocurrió. Cedric aún estaba sumamente enojado y nadie lo hizo decir una palabra durante toda la comida. Terminaron de comer y cada quién tomó un rumbo diferente quedándose de ver en el vestíbulo del hotel a las 8 de la noche para ir al lugar donde los había citado el búlgaro. Oliver estaba que se moría de ganas de hablar con Sirius y tal vez lograr que se escabullera en su habitación por el resto de la tarde, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando James se lo llevó y declaró que iban a pasear por la ciudad. No tuvo más remedio que ir a encerrarse a su habitación y se quedó ahí hasta que fue hora de bajar. Se encontró con Harry y Draco en el pasillo y enseguida notó que estaban vestidos con extrema elegancia. Miró su atuendo con algo de angustia. Su traje era bastante atractivo, pero no se comparaba en nada con lo que vestían los dos muchachos. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y buscar en su maleta algo más acorde con lo que llevaban sus amigos cuando Cedric se puso a su lado. Los tres levantaron las cejas asombrados al ver que iba vestido con jeans, zapatos deportivos y una holgada camiseta. Los impactados ojos después pasaron al cabello castaño que estaba bastante alborotado y parado en puntas en algunas partes.

-¡Pero tú estás loco o qué? –preguntó Draco sin poder creer lo que veía–. ¡El evento es de obligada etiqueta!

-Pues no me apetece ponerme un traje con este calor del demonio –declaró Cedric con petulancia–. Y si a Víktor no le parece como voy vestido, pues me largo y ya está.

-¡Oh, vamos Cedric! No te portes infantil –le dijo Harry riendo, pero se quedó mudo cuando su amigo se le plantó enfrente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Me han llamado infantil y exagerado desde que Víktor se vino para acá y ¡ya estoy harto! –explotó furioso–. Durante la última semana me han hecho sentir que estoy reaccionando en forma equivocada, pero les aseguro que no lo he hecho. He soportado la ausencia de Víktor con la mayor dignidad posible, contestado sus llamadas sin reclamarle absolutamente nada y accedí a venir hasta aquí sin ninguna explicación de por medio, pero… pero… ya no puedo más –sus ojo se llenaron de lágrimas–. Víktor se ha estado comportando muy extraño últimamente y me ha estado ocultando cosas. No sé si sean buenas o malas, pero simplemente no estoy dispuesto a soportar más. Yo he depositado toda mi confianza en él y no soy correspondido –se secó con furia una rebelde lágrima que escapó de sus ojos cafés–. Haré acto de presencia para que después no me reclame que no asistí, pero no me quedaré más de dos minutos ahí –se dio media vuelta y se alejó furioso hacia las escaleras.

-Vámonos –dijo Draco cuando pudo hablar–. Ya se le pasará el coraje –animó a Harry que tenía una expresión desolada.

-Es que no soporto verlo sufrir –dijo el moreno con pena.

-No lo hará por más tiempo –lo abrazó y caminaron hacia el elevador.

Oliver los siguió sintiéndose tan mal por Cedric que se le olvidó sus intenciones de ir a cambiarse. En el vestíbulo se encontraron con los demás y sólo fue cuestión de un par de minutos para que todos abordaran varios vehículos para ir a reunirse con Víktor que no apareció en el hotel en todo el día. Se subió con Draco y Severus y se hizo el desentendido cuando la pareja comenzó a repartirse arrumacos… la sensual actitud del rubio siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso. Viajaron alrededor de 15 minutos antes de que los lujosos automóviles se estacionaran frente a lo que a Oliver le pareció un parque. Bajó del auto después de sus acompañantes y le sonrió a Cedric que buscó su compañía de inmediato. Fue hasta después de un segundo que se dio cuenta del por qué... Gánies caminaba hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y crispó las manos en un puño. El chico griego fue directamente hacia Sirius y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Oliver se puso rojo de furia y sólo debido a la presencia de los demás fue que no corrió a molerlo a golpes. El chico griego parecía conocer a todos muy bien y saludó al resto con entusiasmo. Cuando llegó adonde estaban Cedric y Oliver, Gánies se dirigió exclusivamente a la pareja de Víktor ignorando por completo a Oliver.

-Cedric… es un placer para mí… –comenzó a decir Gánies.

-Sr. Diggory para ti, Nikolakakos –lo cortó Cedric con los dientes apretados.

-Sr. Diggory… –corrigió de inmediato el griego sin dejar entrever su leve molestia al ser tratado con tanta brusquedad–. … es un placer para mí darle la bienvenida al Museo '_La Joya de Dariush_' –dijo el nombre con dramatismo–. Déjeme conducirlo, por favor –señaló hacia una vereda que estaba a pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Acaso crees que soy estúpido, Nikolakakos? –lo miró furioso–. ¡Conozco todos los museos del mundo y ni uno solo se llama así!

-Permítame diferir con usted, Sr. Diggory –habló lo más tranquilamente que pudo–. Este museo existe y en cuanto lo vea se dará cuenta de que no existe ninguno mejor en el mundo –le guiñó un ojo–. Se lo garantizo.

Cedric le regaló a Gánies un último gesto de desagrado antes de tomar de la mano a Oliver y encaminarse con él hacia donde le había indicado el griego. Lo obligó a caminar muy rápido para dejar atrás a Gánies que desistió en su intento de alcanzarlos y le lanzó una mirada de desesperación a Sirius que le sonrió para transmitirle serenidad. El griego se puso a su lado y entonces el médico le pasó un brazo por los hombros acercándolo a su cuerpo. En ese mismo instante Oliver miró sobre su hombro y una gran oleada de furia lo envolvió. Una cosa era haber soportado que Sirius abrazara a Gánies en el hospital porque su amante no sabía que los estaba observando, pero otra muy distinta que estuviera haciéndolo cuando él estaba a sólo unos pasos.

Sirius palideció peligrosamente cuando vio la mirada furiosa de Oliver y trató de apartar el brazo del griego, pero Gánies se lo impidió al entrelazar sus dedos con los de él. Fue con grandes esfuerzos que pudo separarse de su joven amigo y rogó con todas sus fuerzas porque su amante no se hubiera enojado demasiado. Sabía lo terriblemente celoso que era Oliver y si estaba tan disgustado como parecía por el pequeño abrazo que le hizo a Gánies, se necesitaría de un milagro para que lo dejara entrar en su cama, cosa que ansiaba hacer desde que volvió a verlo. Se había enojado mucho con James cuando lo obligó a salir del hotel pues quería estar con su pareja, pero su amigo le insistió mucho y al final se alegró de haberlo acompañado. Fueron a ver como iban los arreglos para la sorpresa de Cedric y encontraron a Víktor y a Gánies jalándose los cabellos porque aún les faltaban muchos detalles que cubrir y ellos los ayudaron a terminar a tiempo.

Oliver dejó de mirarlos y apretó los labios ya más enojado con Sirius que con el muchacho griego. Durante toda la noche anterior no pudo dejar de pensar que su pareja se había estado divirtiendo con Gánies mientras que él pensaba que había estado trabajando. Su corazón lo disculpó diciéndose que ese joven era un buscón, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Sirius le había dado permitido estar cerca de él deliberadamente. Su corazón se encogió al pensar que tal vez ya hasta habrían compartido la cama, pero se gritó a sí mismo que eso era imposible. Su amante le había jurado miles de veces que era solamente suyo y le creía. Cerró los ojos cuando volvió a darse cuenta de que todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo eran sólo por culpa suya.

'_Pero eso no le da derecho de abrazar a alguien más cuando yo estoy cerca_' –pensó destrozado–. '_No, Sirius… eso no fue en lo que quedamos. Te supliqué simplemente que no demostráramos nuestro amor, no que te pusieras a coquetear con otros para evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de que estamos juntos_'

Abrió los ojos cuando tropezó con Cedric que se había detenido abruptamente. Escuchó como a su amigo se le escapaba una exclamación de asombro y miró en la dirección en que el joven lo hacía. Oliver también abrió mucho los ojos al ver el impresionante edificio que estaba frente a ellos. La noche era clara y el cielo estaba tachonado de miles de estrellas… la luna llena que se veía en el horizonte no era necesaria para iluminar al museo pues éste estaba rodeado de potentes reflectores que no dejaban ni un solo lugar en las sombras y permitían admirarlo en todo su esplendor. Los impactados ojos cafés de Cedric lo reconocieron de inmediato y se dijo que estaba soñando. Frente a él estaba el edificio que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde siempre y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su pálida mejilla.

-Apadana –dijo en un murmullo y antes de que Oliver le preguntara a qué se refería, echó a correr.

A Cedric le parecía que había retrocedido en el tiempo y quería tocar ese majestuoso edificio antes de que desapareciera. Corrió como nunca había corrido en su vida rogando porque éste permaneciera ahí hasta que lograra alcanzarlo. Llegó jadeante hasta la doble escalinata de piedra que estaba adornada con relieves de soldados persas y se dejó caer sobre los ásperos escalones. Se quedó ahí arrodillado sólo un instante antes de levantarse y caminar ya con más serenidad hasta el frente. Levantó la vista y más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver a los enormes leones que estaban colocados en la parte superior de dos columnas. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta al ver que su sueño de contemplar '_La Joya de Dariush_', se había hecho realidad. Ese edificio fue defendido con uñas y dientes por el más grande rey persa, pero al final fue destruído por Alejandro Magno.

Una de las materias obligatorias en la carrera de arqueología era historia antigua y desde el primer instante en que conoció la vida de Dariush III, le fascinó. Todos sus compañeros preferían a Alejandro Magno, pero él no. Fue por ese enigmático rey que se especializó en el arte persa y se emocionaba cuál chiquillo cuando lograba encontrar alguna pieza de ese período. Estaba tan inmerso en la contemplación del frente del edificio que no escuchó que alguien se había puesto a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó cuando unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

-¡Víktor¡Me asustaste! –le reclamó Cedric enojado, pero de inmediato cambió de actitud–. ¡Ya viste, mi amor? –se separó de él y dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo–. ¡Apadana!

-Sí, creo que ya me di cuenta –Víktor se recargó sobre la balaustrada de la escalera con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo… yo… no sabía que este museo existía, pero me arrodillaré frente al que lo haya hecho. ¡En verdad es precioso! –de nuevo las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas–. Es como siempre me lo imaginé –caminó a la columna que tenía más cerca y pasó un dedo sobre el relieve que la adornaba–. Los soldados con sus instrumentos de guerra y dispuestos a dar la vida por su rey.

-Cierra los ojos, Cedric –pidió el búlgaro con sedosidad.

-¡Qué? –lo miró estupefacto–. ¡Pero quiero verlo todo!

-Y lo harás, pero ahora compláceme. Cierra los ojos.

-No –dijo después de un pequeño silencio.

-¿Y porqué no? –sonrió ante su terquedad.

-Porque tengo miedo, Víktor –dijo quedamente.

-¿Miedo de qué, cielo? –se acercó a él riendo.

-De que todo sea un sueño –lo miró con angustia–. Sé que si cierro los ojos, todo desaparecerá –volvió a acariciar la columna.

-Te prometo que Apadana no se moverá ni un centímetro de aquí –le secó con ternura las lágrimas–. Ahora cierra tus hermosos ojos, vida mía.

Cedric no lo hizo de inmediato, pero al final obedeció a su pareja. Víktor entonces lo tomó de nuevo por la cintura y lo guió hacia el interior del edificio. Cedric apenas se estaba conteniendo las ganas de abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor, pero los mantuvo firmemente cerrados. Escuchó la forma en que sus pasos retumbaban en ese espacio cerrado y se estremeció. No en balde había estado en innumerables zonas arqueológicas para saber que ese sonido era característico de la piedra que habían utilizado los persas en la construcción de sus palacios y se dijo que aquel que hubiera hecho ese museo, había gastado una millonada en transportar ese material hasta Grecia. Víktor lo hizo detenerse y le dio un largo y apasionado beso antes de decirle que ya podía abrir los ojos. Cedric así lo hizo y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban. Tuvo que sujetarse del chico búlgaro para no ir a dar al suelo. Frente a él se encontraba un relieve ¡enorme! de Dariush. Ese rey persa había vivido hacía más de 3,000 mil años y obviamente no existía una plena seguridad sobre su físico, pero a Cedric se le fue la respiración al contemplar el rostro que hacía años había plasmado en una hoja de papel y que tenía guardada como tesoro en uno de sus libros escolares.

-V-Víktor… y-yo… t-tú… –Cedric no podía creer lo que veía–. … ¿por qué hiciste esto? –lo miró con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas y la voz quebrada por la emoción al comprender que había sido su pareja el que había mandado construir ese edificio.

-Porque se acerca la fecha en que te conocí y quería darte un regalo digno de ti –tomó sus manos y las besó con devoción–. Eres la persona que le da significado a mi existencia, Cedric Diggory –le dijo con innegable sinceridad–. Yo no era nadie antes de conocerte y gracias a ti he conocido el paraíso. Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias por amarme y soportarme a tu lado a pesar de que soy un…

Cedric no lo dejó continuar porque se prendió a sus labios y lo besó como si la vida le fuera en ello. Enseguida comprendió el por qué de las largas ausencias de su pareja y su prolongado silencio sobre sus actividades en Grecia y sus tratos con Gánies. Toda la angustia y los celos que había sentido se esfumaron para dejar en su corazón solamente el gran amor que sentía por Víktor. El búlgaro sintió el temblor incontrolable del joven que tenía entre sus brazos y se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Le había encantado la forma en que Cedric había admirado el edificio mientras se preguntaba si era real o se lo estaba imaginando y decidió darle un bono extra a Gánies… con nada le pagaría el brillo que había aparecido en los ojos cafés que tanto amaba. Se besaron una eternidad antes de que Cedric se separara de Víktor.

-Eres un ser maravilloso, Víktor Krum –lo miró con adoración–. Y yo no merezco esto –le dijo llorando.

-Mereces esto y más, amor mío –lo contradijo con una dulce sonrisa–. Y por eso puse a mi más acérrimo rival en nuestro personal '_Taj Mahal_' –dijo bromeando y Cedric rió de buena gana.

-Tú eres mucho más guapo que Dariush –declaró mirando una vez más el relieve del rey persa.

-Eso me consuela bastante –dijo riendo, pero luego se sorprendió muchísimo cuando Cedric se arrodilló repentinamente frente a él y se aferró a sus piernas–. ¡Por qué haces eso? –preguntó impactado.

-Te dije que iba a arrodillarme frente al que había hecho este hermoso museo –un par de brillantes ojos cafés lo miraron desde abajo–. Y más ahora al saber que lo hiciste tú.

-¡No, Cedric¡No! –lo ayudó a incorporarse–. Me basta con saber que te gustó mi regalo.

-No sólo me gustó, Víktor… ¡me encantó! –y se hecho a llorar cual magdalena sobre el pecho de su pareja.

Víktor dejó que derramara todas sus lágrimas que anegaba su pecho antes de llevarlo de nuevo cuenta fuera del edificio. Cedric se dio cuenta de que afuera del museo ya se encontraba una impresionante cantidad de gente y se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó algo alarmado.

-Estos son nuestros invitados, cielo –tomó su mano y lo obligó a seguir adelante–. Están aquí para la inauguración de tu museo.

-Pero… pero… –miró con angustia la ropa que había elegido en un acto de rebeldía–. ¡No estoy vestido adecuadamente!

-Sabes que te prefiero desnudo, pero luces exquisito con esos jeans –lo recorrió con una mirada llena de deseo–. Vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar.

Había muchos reporteros esperando por la inauguración del museo y Cedric parpadeó cuando los flashes de las cámaras lo deslumbraron. Escuchó con gran emoción las palabras de bienvenida de Víktor y su rostro se tiñó de rosa cuando lo presentó como dueño y director de '_La Joya de Dariush_' Invitaron a todos a pasar al interior y Cedric tuvo que cortar un pequeño listón rojo que alguien había puesto en la puerta principal antes de entrar. El joven se sorprendió al ver ahí a algunos de sus compañeros del Museo Británico y casi vuelve a llorar cuando Minerva McGonahall lo felicitó sinceramente. Entonces se dedicó a vagar por el museo tomado de la mano de Víktor y se emocionaba más a cada momento al ver las piezas que estaban ahí. Su pareja le informó que aunque Minerva lo había ayudado a formar una colección bastante extensa de arte persa, algunas le habían sido prestadas por el Museo de Teherán y debían devolverlas, pero a Cedric no le importó eso… se hubiera sentido igual de complacido si el edificio hubiera estado vacío.

Esa inauguración duró alrededor de una hora y Víktor la dio por finalizada después de haber descorchado varias botellas de champagne. El búlgaro invitó a sus amistades a trasladarse al lugar donde había organizado una fiesta para Cedric y todos salieron sintiéndose impresionados por la majestuosidad del museo. Draco, Seamus y Minerva se habían dedicado a servir como guías de turistas para el resto de los invitados y Oliver, que había seguido a la mujer por todas partes, se quedó con la boca abierta al comprender que Víktor había gastado una verdadera fortuna. Si el costo por haber hecho el edificio no hubiera sido suficiente, el valor de las piezas que se exhibían era estratosférico.

Lily invitó a Oliver a que se fuera con ellos en su limousine y el joven aceptó pues no quería estar cerca de Sirius. El médico había hecho algunos intentos para hablarle, pero lo había rechazado sin miramientos… seguía furioso con él porque Gánies lo perseguía por todos lados y Sirius no hacía el menor intento por quitárselo de encima, pero para su mala suerte, su amante y el griego se subieron al mismo automóvil y apenas se contuvo para no bajarse. Tuvo que soportar durante todo el camino que Gánies tomara de la mano a Sirius y le hablara de tanto en tanto al oído. Lily y James se hacían los desentendidos y trataban de platicar con Oliver, pero éste no estaba de humor para hablar. Estaba a punto de perder el control y Sirius estaba conciente de ello. Había mirado en muchas ocasiones hacia James para que lo ayudara con Gánies, pero su amigo no le hacía el menor caso. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo los primeros en bajar fueron Lily y James. Gánies fue el siguiente en hacerlo, pero cuando Sirius ya se levantaba para abandonar el vehículo fue jalado con brusquedad por Oliver y lo hizo sentarse de nuevo. El joven se incorporó y cerró la puerta con violencia dejándolos a ellos adentro.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Sirius? –preguntó Oliver con voz de hielo y los ojos brillantes de celos.

-No estoy jugando a nada, Oliver –le contestó Sirius con la garganta seca.

-¿Ah, no? –sus manos se crisparon en un puño–. Entonces explícame porque dejas que ese imbécil te manosee.

-No te enojes, cielo –trató de abrazarlo, pero fue rechazado con violencia–. Gánies es sólo un amigo y…

-Un amigo '_cariñoso_' por lo que veo –lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –lo miró indignado–. ¡Cómo diablos se te ocurre pensar eso?

-¡Qué cómo diablos se me ocurre pensar eso? –ya no pudo contener más los celos–. No soy estúpido¿lo sabías¡Ese muchacho está babeando por ti y lo sabes perfectamente! –tomó una gran bocanada de aire–. ¿Qué significa Gánies para ti?

-¡Es sólo un amigo! –casi lo gritó.

-Un amigo con el que te has estado paseando¿verdad? – a Sirius se le fue el color del rostro–. ¡Acaso creíste que no iba a enterarme¡Pues sí lo hice y déjame decirte que no estoy dispuesto a compartirte ni con él ni con nadie más! –lo tomó de la barbilla con rudeza–. Tú eres mío, Sirius –declaró con los dientes apretados–. Y ese idiota no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima¿me entendiste? –atacó los labios del médico con fiereza–. Eres mío, mío, mío –repetía en su boca sin parar.

Sirius estaba demasiado impactado por la actitud de Oliver para hacer nada, pero se estremeció sin remedio cuando una mano acarició su entrepierna con ansiedad. Sin poder evitarlo, gimió y comenzó a corresponder a los furiosos besos con la misma intensidad. Muy pronto todo el interior del automóvil se llenó de sus jadeos mientras los dos buscaban la forma de desnudarse mutuamente. Oliver fue más rápido y pronto tuvo a la vista el imponente miembro erguido de Sirius y lo tomó en su boca con desesperación. El médico se aferró a los suaves cabellos de su joven amante mientras murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez. Los días de abstinencia más la forma en que era devorado, fueron más que suficientes para que Sirius explotara con rapidez en la boca de Oliver que sonrió satisfecho después de beber hasta la última gota de la salada semilla.

-Nadie va a tocarte más que yo, Sirius –declaró Oliver con los ojos brillantes–. Y creo que ya es tiempo de que marque mi propiedad.

-¿Q-qué quieres decir? –Sirius aún estaba temblando.

-Que cuando salgamos de aquí, le diré claramente a ese imbécil que ya tienes dueño –el hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente–. Sé que toda esta situación se dio porque fui un miserable cobarde, pero ya no más. Haber pasado por todas las torturas del infierno al pensar que Gánies o cualquier otro pudiera apartarte de mi lado, me hicieron ver que cometí un terrible error al no querer que la gente se enterara de nuestra relación –sus ojos repentinamente se llenaron de lágrimas–. Quiero estar contigo por el resto de mi vida Sirius, pero no escondidos. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que me quieres y que yo te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón… quiero caminar contigo por las calles tomados de la mano y compartir todas las noches contigo –depositó un pequeño beso en el estómago que seguía desnudo provocando un estremecimiento en Sirius–. ¿Podrás perdonarme por… por… avergonzarme de nuestro amor? –sus lágrimas mojaron la piel expuesta.

-¡Oh, Oliver! –Sirius lo jaló para luego encerrarlo entre sus brazos–. No tengo nada que perdonarte –le llenó el rostro de besos–. Te comprendí cuando me pediste que ocultáramos nuestro amor y en este momento también lo hago. Sé que no será fácil enfrentar a todos lo que nos atacaran, pero te juro que siempre estaré junto a ti para reconfortarte y… amarte.

-Gracias –suspiró hondamente–. Te amo, Sirius… en verdad te amo –le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa.

-Y yo más, mi amor –lo besó con infinita ternura–. Tengo algo para ti –lo sentó a su lado y se acomodó la ropa antes de buscar algo en el bolsillo de su saco–. Te compré esto –había un pequeño estuche en su mano–. Sé que no se compara en nada con el regalo que le hizo Víktor a Cedric, pero te lo doy con el mismo amor.

-¡Un regalo para mí? –preguntó con infantil alegría.

-Sólo tuyo –le respondió con una sonrisa.

Oliver abrió el estuche y se quedó mudo de la impresión. En el interior había una alianza de oro que llevaba escrito los nombres de los dos entrelazados por un corazón hecho con diamantes.

-Es… es… precioso –se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Sirius sacó el anillo y tomó la mano izquierda del chico.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio, Oliver Wood? –preguntó Sirius al tiempo que deslizaba el anillo en su dedo anular.

-No. No quiero ser tu novio –los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos–. Quiero ser tu esposo… tu amante… tu novio… tu amigo… –depositó un pequeño beso en los labios entreabiertos–. … tu pareja por lo que nos resta de vida, Sirius Black.

-¡Mi amor! –lo tomó entre sus brazos y se besaron hasta que un suave carraspeó los trajo a la realidad nuevamente.

-No quisiera interrumpir, pero ya llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro y sólo los estamos esperando a ustedes para comenzar la fiesta –les dijo James sonriente.

Sirius y Oliver bajaron del auto y el muchacho se ruborizó al ver que todavía tenía la ropa fuera de su lugar. Una vez que ya estuvo presentable, se encaminaron hacia la fiesta y sujetó aún más fuerte la mano de Sirius cuando entraron al iluminado salón. Todo el mundo aplaudió cuando la pareja apareció y los dos recibieron las entusiastas felicitaciones con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en el rostro. Besó sin ninguna inhibición a su pareja frente a todos cuando los animaron a hacerlo y como en aquella ocasión en que estuvo seguro de que había hecho lo correcto al entregarse a Sirius, esta vez también supo que estaba actuando acertadamente al hacer pública su relación.

Muchas horas después, y estando en el balcón de su habitación mirando con ensoñación la ciudad de Atenas, Oliver suspiró hondamente y agradeció en silencio a todas las personas que habían logrado hacerlo ver que su cobardía sólo lo estaba conduciendo a perder a Sirius definitivamente. Lily fue la encargada de contarle la verdadera relación que existía entre Gánies y Sirius para evitar que tratara de matarlo en la primera oportunidad que tuviera y también para que el chico griego dejara de correr por todo el salón tratando de alejarse de él. Sonrió al recordar como Gánies le había dado la mano lleno de dudas todavía preguntándose qué muerte le esperaba en sus manos. Se giró y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Se recostó junto al cálido cuerpo de su pareja que dormía profundamente claramente agotado por la noche de pasión que habían compartido y en la que volvieron a jurarse amor eterno. Besó con delicadeza la frente de Sirius al tiempo que le daba gracias a la vida por brindarle la oportunidad de conocer el amor verdadero. Suspiró profundamente al saber que ahora tenía el valor suficiente para pararse frente al mundo y gritarle que Sirius Black era suyo y que él también le pertenecía por toda la eternidad.

**FIN**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Ya llegamos al final de esta historia y quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerla y también a los que me dejaron tan lindos comentarios, el haberlo hecho a pesar de haber manejado a esa pareja tan inusual, jejejeje. No tengo ninguna historia por el momento, pero amenazo con regresar... hasta pronto !

Ah... se me olvidaba... todos los datos históricos que manejo, no tengo la menor idea de si son ciertos o no, así que si por ahí hay un historiador... ¡ no me crucifiques, por favor ! jajajaja


	20. Epílogo

**Capítulo XX. Epílogo**

La frustración y la ira se habían marchado hacía tiempo, ahora sólo quedaba un poco de tristeza, pero ese débil sentimiento se esfumaba cada vez que se miraba en esos hermosos ojos azules, porque… ¿cómo sentirse triste cuando era tan feliz? ¿cómo sentirse triste al ser amado como lo era? Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con su amado en el comedor. Su mirada se suavizó al ver como Sirius besaba la mano de su tía abuela y agradeció en el alma que hubiera aceptado a la anciana mujer en sus vidas. La señora se negó a seguir viviendo sola después de lo que pasó con Mihail y Sirius fue el que insistió en que se la llevaran a vivir con ellos pues cuando su sobrino sugirió un asilo, la mujer casi se desmaya ante la idea de ser abandonada en un lugar como ése. Oliver tembló sin control en el momento de confesarle a su pariente que amaba a Sirius, pero ella lo sorprendió al decirle que ya conocía su relación y que lo único que deseaba era su felicidad. La anciana mujer nunca quiso decirles como lo sabía, pero Sirius sospechaba que ella no estaba dormida aquella vez en el hospital cuando Oliver le pidió que ocultaran su amor a los demás.

-¡Buenos días, tía! –la saludó Oliver alegremente y depositó un tierno beso en la arrugada frente–. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Bastante bien, hijo –la señora acarició la mejilla de su sobrino–. ¿Y tú?

-Como un angelito –le contestó con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a su pareja que untaba mantequilla a una rebana de pan tostado–. ¿Entonces llegarás tarde hoy, Sirius?

-Sí, cielo –le contestó él suspirando–. Esa conferencia que me encandiló Lily es muy polémica y no creo poder zafarme de esa manada de locos en un buen rato.

-Te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo –apretó su mano con cariño.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Hermione va a estar ahí para apoyarme –volvió a suspirar–. En verdad no entiendo como me dejé convencer por Lily para hacer esto.

-Lo hiciste porque la quieres mucho y no puedes negarle nada –le dijo riendo.

-Sí, seguramente es por eso –también rió–. Ya me tengo que ir –lo hizo levantarse de la mesa–. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta?

-Con todo gusto –aceptó sonriente.

-Cuídese mucho –Sirius volvió a besar la mano de la anciana que le sonrió con adoración… quería mucho a ese hombre porque trataba a su sobrino como si fuera la cosa más preciada del universo.

-Tú también, hijo –y vio sonriente como los dos salían del comedor.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista de la señora, Sirius tomó de la cintura a Oliver y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras buscaba sus labios con desesperación. Parecía que habían transcurrido horas sin besarse ni tocarse y no solamente 30 minutos que fue el tiempo que tardaron en asearse y vestirse después de haber hecho el amor por cuarta ocasión esa noche. Oliver se aferró a los anchos hombros y le pasó las piernas por la cintura. Sirius soportaba perfectamente ese peso, pero aún así lo llevó hasta una pared y lo atrapó ahí con su cuerpo. Sus manos bajaron hasta el trasero de Oliver y lo acarició con avaricia.

-No llegues demasiado tarde, amor mío –le dijo Oliver dentro de su boca–. Aún necesito de ti.

-Y yo de ti –se restregó con fuerza contra él–. Te amo… te amo… te amo –le dijo con la voz plagada de deseo.

Aún se repartieron muchos besos apasionados antes de que el médico saliera de la casa a regañadientes. Oliver lo despidió en la puerta con la mano y esperó hasta que el auto desapareció antes de regresar con su tía abuela que se hizo la desentendida de los ruidos que habían llegado hasta ella.

-¿Y a qué horas te vas a entrenar? –preguntó la mujer con indiferencia, pero estaba muy atenta a la reacción del muchacho.

-En un rato más –Oliver miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera–. Pero como ahora sólo es de tácticas, volveré a tiempo para comer.

-Oliver… ¿aún… sigues molesto? –le preguntó dudosa.

-No, tía –le respondió con una sonrisa–. Un poco triste, pero ya estoy mejor.

-Me parece que fueron muy injustos contigo –dijo enojada.

-No me hicieron nada que no esperara –se encogió de hombros antes de mirarla–. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? –suspiró profundamente–. No estoy arrepentido en lo absoluto. Mi vida profesional terminará en pocos años y en cambio tendré a Sirius el resto de mi vida –sonrió con veracidad y la pena que aún llevaba la mujer en el pecho se esfumó por completo–. Te juro que no cambiaría el poder despertar a su lado ni por todos los mundiales de fútbol.

-Me alegro que pienses así –se levantó con mucho esfuerzo de la silla–. Porque Sirius es invaluable y te ama sinceramente.

-Lo sé, tía… lo sé –le respondió antes de ayudarla a salir al jardín.

La mujer se sentó en una silla y Oliver le puso a su alcance su bordado antes de volver a entrar a la casa. Se sirvió una taza de chocolate caliente antes de encender el televisor y ponerse a ver las noticias deportivas. Se había negado a saber nada de lo que se decía de él y de sus inclinaciones sexuales, pero al final se dijo que no volvería a ser un cobarde y ahora podía oír los horribles comentarios que hacían sobre su persona sin que su corazón se acelerara. Hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando la imagen del director técnico de la selección nacional de Inglaterra apareció, pero se obligó a no cambiar de canal y rodó los ojos cuando el hombre dio a conocer el nombre del portero titular.

-_Marcus Flint es el mejor portero de nuestro país y es por eso que fue seleccionado_ –escuchó decir al director técnico y soltó una gran carcajada burlona.

-¡Ese idiota es un inútil! –le dijo Oliver al televisor.

-_No niego que Flint es muy bueno y más en el juego aéreo, pero dígame… ¿por qué Oliver Wood no tuvo un llamado? ¿Por qué no se le tomó en cuenta ni siquiera para ser suplente_? –lo cuestionó la comentarista y Oliver se preguntó que contestaría el hombre.

-_Wood no se encuentra en su mejor momento_ –contestó el hombre con pomposidad–. _Lo hemos visto en sus entrenamientos y aún no le tiene confianza a su brazo izquierdo. Más que ayudarnos, sería un estorbo_.

-¿_Es eso cierto o es debido a su declarada homosexualidad_?

En la pantalla aparecieron varias fotografías, bastante malas por cierto, donde estaba abrazado de Sirius y suspiró con pesar… no le gustaba ser exhibido de esa manera, pero no podía remediarlo.

-_No, por supuesto que no_ –negó riendo el hombre, pero a leguas se veía que mentía–. _Ese chico puede ser tan gay como quiera, es simplemente su estado físico el que no da el ancho en la cancha_.

-_El señor Ludo Barman, dueño del Manchester United, afirma que Oliver está completamente recuperado y lo ha acusado a usted duramente de discriminación_.

-_Ese hombre ya recibió mi contestación por escrito_ –dijo el director técnico con los dientes apretados–. _Además tenga en cuenta de que yo no soy el único que se encarga de escoger a los jugadores. Existe un comité que_…

-_Hemos conversado con algunos miembros de ese comité y nos dijeron que el único que se negó rotundamente a llamar a Wood a la selección nacional fue usted_ –lo interrumpió–. ¿_Por qué? Me niego a creer que se deba exclusivamente a su estado físico y créame que no soy la única. Todo el mundo piensa que a usted le desagradan los homosexuales_.

-_A mí no me interesan los gustos sexuales de Wood_ –le contestó con rudeza.

-_Oliver es un jugador muy popular además de ser excepcionalmente bueno y_…

-_Fue bueno, pero ya no más_ –fue su turno de interrumpirla–. _Puedo asegurarle que en este momento no detendría ni el disparo de un niño de 6 años_.

-¿_No cree que está exagerando_? –la comentarista rió a carcajadas haciendo que el hombre se pusiera rojo de coraje.

La chica puso a su lado una enorme bolsa de plástico antes de continuar la entrevista.

-_Hemos recibido una cantidad impresionante de cartas, correos electrónicos y mensajes telefónicos en los cuáles la gente reclama que Wood no haya sido llamado a la selección. ¿Qué puede contestarles a estas personas_? –a Oliver esa joven comenzaba a caerle bien.

-_Que llamamos al mejor portero de nuestro país_ –seguía hablando con los dientes apretados–. _Marcus Flint está en perfecta forma y tiene mejores reflejos que Wood y que nadie más_.

-¡Ajá! ¡Claro! –se burló Oliver.

-_Está carta es de Sarah_ –la chica había sacado un papel de la bolsa de plástico–. _Ella es una niña de 8 años que dice que adora a Oliver y que es el mejor portero del mundo. Esta otra es de Richard de 18 años… él exige la presencia de Oliver en la selección. Aquí hay otra más de_…

-_La decisión ya se tomó y no hay posibilidades de cambio_ –el director se levantó de la silla con brusquedad–. _Con permiso_ –y salió del foco de la cámara en un parpadeo.

Oliver apagó la televisión con el ánimo más ligero. Si había por ahí algún aficionado al que todavía le caía bien a pesar de ser gay y que todavía lo consideraba un buen portero, el resto del planeta podía pensar lo que quisiera de él. Subió corriendo a la recámara que compartía con Sirius y se vistió con ropa deportiva. Antes de salir de la casa se despidió de su tía abuela ya sonriendo como lo hacía en antaño y se subió a su automóvil pensando que el día estaba precioso. Su club estaba a una hora de distancia y pasó el tiempo escuchando un CD que le había regalado Harry. Sonrió al reconocer la melodía que había bailado su pareja con Draco en la discoteca. El rubio había cesado su juego de seducción con Sirius porque sabía que a él no le agradaba, pero Oliver sabía que aunque hubiera seguido haciéndolo ya no lo habría molestado su sensual actitud. No negaba que a veces envidiaba la forma que tenía de mover su cuerpo y que hacía que Severus se le subiera la temperatura en un segundo, pero nada más. Había comprendido que Draco amaba en verdad a su pareja y que no había ninguna posibilidad de que lo engañara y mucho menos con Sirius.

Llegó a su club y se reunió con sus compañeros en el gimnasio. Si algo tenía que agradecer es que todos siguieron tratándolo con normalidad. Sólo Dean Thomas se atrevió a preguntarle si realmente estaba enamorado de un hombre, pero el resto no hizo el menor comentario al respecto. Estuvieron ahí cerca de dos horas hasta que su director técnico los llamó a la sala de conferencias para revisar los videos de su próximo rival. Oliver rodó los ojos al recordar que iban a jugar contra el equipo de Marcus Flint.

-No te preocupes, Oliver –el hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro–. Vamos a ametrallarlo con disparos rasos y el imbécil de Gordon se arrepentirá de haberlo llamado a la selección.

-Gracias –le contestó con sinceridad–. Pero procura hacerlo a su izquierda… es su peor lado.

-Dalo por hecho –le contestó riendo antes de que los dos siguieran poniendo atención.

Tal y como había previsto Oliver, la reunión no duró mucho y aunque algunos de sus compañeros le pidieron que se fuera con ellos a comer no quiso hacerlo para no dejar demasiado tiempo sola a su tía abuela. La mujer tenía a varios sirvientes que la ayudaban en todo lo que necesitara, pero él sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba con su presencia. Llegó a su casa a tiempo para comer y cuando ya la anciana se había retirado a su cuarto a descansar, Víktor y Cedric llegaron de improviso.

-Venimos a secuestrarte, Oliver –le dijo Cedric en tono de complicidad.

-¿Y adónde exactamente? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Al club –le informó Víktor–. Harry está que se muere porque le dé una paliza en el gimnasio y estoy dispuesto a complacerlo –una malvada sonrisa curvó sus labios.

-¡Pero que malo eres! –Oliver rió con ganas–. Harry aún no está bien del todo y seguro vas a destrozarlo.

-No estés tan seguro de eso –dijo Cedric riendo–. El muy condenado ha estado haciendo ejercicio a escondidas de Lucius y ya está totalmente recuperado.

-¿En serio? –levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

-Así es y te aconsejo que no vayas a comentarle nada de esto al papá de Draco porque si se entera… ¡nos mata a todos!

-Les juro que no lo haré –levantó la mano derecha con rapidez–. Ese señor me impone horrores.

-A ti y a todos –estuvo de acuerdo Cedric.

-Pues a mí no –declaró Víktor con petulancia y los otros rieron con ganas.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! –dijo Cedric cuando pudo parar de reír–. ¿Entonces que, Oliver? ¿Nos acompañas? La verdad es que no quiero estar metido horas en el gimnasio viendo como estos dos mastodontes tratan de despedazarse los músculos. Nosotros podríamos ir a nadar.

-Está bien. Sólo déjenme ir por mis cosas y nos vamos –aceptó de buena gana.

Oliver corrió escaleras arriba y bajó escasamente dos minutos después con una pequeña mochila al hombro. Salieron de la casa y se marcharon al club en el auto de Víktor. Encontraron que Harry los estaba esperando con Ron. El pelirrojo tenía cara de pocos amigos y todos rieron al comprender que estaba ahí contra su voluntad. Harry siempre recibía a Oliver con dos sonoros besos en las mejillas y el chico comprobó con alivio que eso ya no lo molestaba. Sabía que todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo, pero ahora comprendía que era el físico del moreno el que realmente llamaba la atención. Así como no sabía cuál era el secreto de Draco para ser tan sensual, no sabía como Harry se les ingeniaba para estar más atractivo con cada día que pasaba… era simplemente un regalo para la vista.

-¡Hasta que llegaron! –dijo Harry visiblemente feliz–. Los esperaba más temprano.

-Es que Oliver tardó mucho en arreglarse –mintió Cedric con desfachatez e hizo caso omiso de la mirada indignada del muchacho–. Pero ya tengo aquí a tu víctima voluntaria –aventó a Víktor hacia él–. Sólo te pido que le permitas salir caminando de aquí, ¿vale? –todos rieron menos Ron que estaba maldiciendo en voz baja–. ¿Y a ti cómo te trajeron, Ron? ¿Atado y a rastras? –todos volvieron a reír.

-No es gracioso, Diggory –le contestó el pelirrojo con los dientes apretados–. No sé cómo diablos este individuo… –señaló a Harry de manera acusadora–. … se enteró de que ni Hermione ni Lisa iban a estar en casa y… y…

-Y te prometió que iba a quedarse con tu hija todo el fin de semana para que estuvieras a solas con Hermione, ¿no?

-Sí –aceptó totalmente rojo.

-¡Pero que fácil eres de chantajear, Ron! –se burló Oliver al tiempo que le palmeaba la espalda.

-¡Cállate, Wood! –lo miró de mala manera.

-¡Huy! ¡Weasley está realmente enojado! –dijo Cedric riendo a carcajadas–. Cuando se pone a decirles a todos por sus apellidos es mejor apartarse porque muerde.

Ron no se dignó a contestarle y se alejó hacia el gimnasio caminando muy envarado.

-Ahora sí lo hiciste enojar, mi amor –le dijo riendo Víktor a Cedric.

-¡Bah! Al rato se le pasa –dijo Harry quitándole importancia–. Nos vemos al rato en la alberca –y tomó de la mano al búlgaro para alcanzar a Ron.

-Vamos a cambiarnos, Oliver –y como hizo Harry con Víktor, Cedric lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a los vestidores.

Al cabo de 10 minutos ya los dos estaban dentro de la alberca disfrutando de la cálida agua. Cedric retó a Oliver a una competencia y los dos dieron recorrieron 100 metros antes de detenerse a descansar.

-Estás en pésima forma, Cedric –dijo Oliver riendo al ver que su amigo jalaba aire con fuerza.

-N-no e-es c-cierto –negó jadeante–. L-lo q-que p-pasa e-es q-que h-hace m-mucho q-que n-no n-nadaba.

-Piensa en otro pretexto… ¡ese es horrible! –se burló antes de alejarse y seguir nadando.

Cedric abandonó la alberca y se sentó en una silla para recuperar el aliento mientras observaba como Oliver recorría la alberca una y otra vez. Un mesero se le acercó y pidió dos jugos de naranja. Ya estaba bebiendo el suyo cuando vio que un hombre se zambullía en el agua sin ninguna precaución y por poco y le caía encima a su amigo. Oliver se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien se aventaba a su lado y se hundió esperando que no le soltara una patada. Abrió los ojos debajo del agua y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Marcus Flint. Salió a la superficie y miró enojado a Marcus que también había emergido.

-¿¡Acaso estás ciego, Flint!? ¡Por poco y me caes encima! –le dijo Oliver furioso.

-¿Y tú te crees el dueño de la alberca, Wood? –hizo un gesto desdeñoso–. Será mejor que te hagas a un lado si no quieres que te pegue –hizo el intento de sumergirse, pero Oliver lo jaló del cabello con fuerza y se lo impidió.

-Eres un verdadero imbécil, ¿lo sabías? –lo miró con fuego en los ojos.

-Y tú eres un patético gay –siseó al tiempo que tomaba la mano que sujetaba su cabello y lo hizo doblar el brazo atrás de su espalda antes de atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

Oliver abrió mucho los ojos ante esto y trató de alejarse, pero Marcus apretó más el abrazo para impedírselo. Su asombro creció al sentir como la mano libre del muchacho se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda y se detenía sobre uno de sus glúteos.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos estás haciendo!? –Oliver pataleó y forcejó para quitárselo de encima.

-Algo que sé que te gusta –le dijo Marcus en un murmullo y agachó la cabeza para besar su cuello–. No me vengas ahora con baños de pureza, Wood. A todos los de tu clase les encanta que les hagan esto –mordió ligeramente la blanca piel–. Hmmm… sabes delicioso. Apuesto que el idiota de tu Sirius Black te lo ha dicho miles de veces.

Oliver estaba más que impactado por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero reaccionó dos segundos después. El golpe a las partes nobles de Marcus no fue tan contundente como hubiera querido, pero logró que el otro lo soltara.

-¡Imbécil! –Oliver le soltó un puñetazo en el rostro–. ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar! –y nadó deprisa a la orilla.

-¡Es ese tipo! –escuchó decir a Cedric con enojo y Oliver se dio cuenta de que su amigo había llamado a sus guardaespaldas.

Los guardias le indicaron a Marcus que saliera de la alberca y se lo llevaron con ellos, pero no antes de que éste le mandara una mirada asesina a Oliver que seguía enojado, pero sobre todo… confundido. Jamás habría pensando que Marcus se comportaría de esa manera. Era cierto, ya una vez lo había acorralado contra una pared, pero aquella ocasión lo había insultado, no le había dicho que sabía delicioso.

-¿¡Pero cómo diablos se atrevió a hacerme algo así!? –dijo Oliver furioso mientras tomaba de su jugo para refrescar su seca garganta–. ¿¡Acaso el muy cretino no se sabe lo que dirían de él si lo sorprenden tocándome y diciéndome esas cosas!? –torció la boca con marcado disgusto–. Te juro que jamás pensé que llegaría a este extremo sólo para fastidiarme.

-Pues yo no creo que haya hecho eso para molestarte, Oliver –dijo Cedric pensativo–. Más bien pienso que le gustas horrores a ese tipo –y rió divertido al ver como su amigo se atragantaba con su bebida.

-¿¡¡¡Qué!!!? ¿¡Estás loco!? –lo miró como si realmente lo estuviera.

-Es que no puede ser de otra forma –volvió a ponerse pensativo–. Medítalo, Oliver. ¿Cuántos hombres se te han acercado de la forma en que lo hizo Flint desde que declaraste que eres gay?

-Ninguno –sus mejillas se colorearon levemente–. No niego que he recibido una o dos miradas algo… inquietantes, pero nada más.

-¿Lo ves? –lo hizo sentarse mientras seguía hablando animadamente–. Eso me confirma que Flint está loquito por ti –Oliver se estremeció de repugnancia–. ¿Recuerdas que nos comentaste lo que te había hecho antes de un partido? –asintió con la cabeza–. Pues estoy casi seguro de que ya desde ese entonces le gustabas y por eso fue que te acorraló y te llenó de insultos, pero sus verdaderas intenciones era tenerte cerca –declaró triunfalmente.

-¡No puede ser cierto! –volvió a estremecerse–. ¡Ese tipo me odia y…!

-¡Por supuesto que no! –rió con ganas–. A ver, dime… ¿qué fue lo que te dijo mientras besaba tu cuello? –volvió a reír al ver el rostro encendido de su amigo.

-Me dijo que… que… sabía delicioso y que… –abrió desmesuradamente los ojos–. … y que el idiota de mi Sirius Black me lo habría dicho miles de veces –acabó diciendo impactado.

-¿¡Lo ves!? –exclamó triunfalmente–. ¡Está que se muere de celos! El nombre de Sirius ha sido nombrado muy pocas veces por la prensa, pero Flint sabe hasta su apellido. Y no sólo te dijo que sabes delicioso sino que… –hizo una pausa y lo miró con picardía–. ¿En verdad sabes delicioso, Oliver?

-¡Cedric! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso!? –su rostro se puso escarlata.

-Entonces Sirius sí te lo ha dicho miles de veces, ¿verdad?

-¡Cedric! –escondió el rostro entre las manos.

-No te avergüences de eso, Oliver –dijo riendo y lo hizo mirarlo–. Es muy lindo que Sirius te diga ese tipo de cosas –le pellizcó levemente la mejilla–. Pero eso me confirma que le gustas a Flint.

-Aún no creo que eso sea verdad –se tomó de un trago lo que restaba de su jugo.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que podemos aprovechar eso a nuestro favor –sus ojos cafés se iluminaron repentinamente.

-¿De qué hablas? –lo miró confundido.

-Sabes que estoy sumamente enojado porque el imbécil de Gordon te dejó fuera de la selección –su mirada se endureció–. Fue una incompleta injusticia y eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

-A mí ya no me preocupa, Cedric –lo tomó de una mano para tranquilizarlo–. No niego que tenía mucha ilusión de ir al Mundial, pero ya me resigné. Y lo mejor de todo es que Sirius no se enteró de que no fui convocado a causa de mis inclinaciones sexuales –suspiró profundamente–. Sé que se habría echado la culpa y no lo hubiera soportado.

-¿Estás seguro de que no se enteró? –preguntó dudoso.

-Seguro –lo miró con fijeza–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia–. Mira… se me ha ocurrido una idea genial.

Al cabo de tres horas Harry, Ron y Víktor se reunieron con ellos y se quedaron con la boca abierta por todo lo que les contó Cedric sobre Marcus Flint. Después de pasada la sorpresa inicial, los muchachos se dedicaron a gastarle bromas a Oliver que al principio se molestó, pero pronto estaba riendo con ellos.

-Para que mi plan resulte, necesitamos al '_maestro de maestros_' –declaró Cedric con pomposidad cuando ya los cinco estaban saliendo del club.

-¿Y quién es ése? –preguntó Oliver con curiosidad.

-¿Pues quién más, por todos los cielos? –le contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¡Draco por supuesto!

-¿Y por qué Draco? –Harry frunció el ceño fingiendo molestia–. Yo soy más capaz que él.

-No sueñes, Harry –dijo Víktor riendo–. Estarás muy guapo, pero no le llegas a los talones a Draco. Él es el mejor para lo que necesitamos para Oliver.

-¡Question! –exclamó Ron interrumpiendo la inminente protesta del moreno–. ¿Y ya pensaron lo que dirá Sirius cuando se entere de su '_plan_'? –el sarcasmo era evidente.

-No se enterará –dijo Cedric con plena confianza–. Sirius jamás acompaña a Oliver a sus juegos.

-Yo… yo… –dijo Oliver indeciso–. No estoy seguro de querer hacer esto.

-¡No seas gallina, Oliver! –dijo Harry riendo–. Recuerda que esto es para hacerle ver al imbécil ése que cometió un grave error al no llamarte a la selección.

-¡Es que en verdad a mí no me interesa eso! –dijo angustiado–. Y no quiero que Sirius se enoje conmigo por… por lo que quieren que haga.

-De acuerdo –Cedric se cruzó de brazos enojado–. Quédate sin hacer nada como con Mihail y permite al imbécil de Flint que siga fingiendo lo que no es y de paso que te siga atormentando cada vez que te encuentre solo.

-Está bien –aceptó Oliver derrotado–. Haré lo que me digan.

-¡Perfecto! –Cedric palmeó de gusto–. ¡Vamos al departamento de Draco!

Draco miraba con ojo crítico a Oliver haciendo que éste se moviera nervioso en su lugar… lo tenía parado a mitad de la sala mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor. Cedric le dijo a Draco su plan lejos de los oídos de Severus y el rubio aceptó de inmediato ayudarlos. Oliver se puso completamente rojo al ver a Severus y se dijo que no sería capaz de hacer absolutamente nada frente a él pues a su parecer ese hombre era tan imponente como Lucius. Severus se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y se retiró al despacho para no molestarlos, pero preguntándose que cosa se traerían entre manos. Harry, Ron, Víktor y Cedric se sentaron alrededor de Oliver y Draco para disfrutar el espectáculo.

-Tu apariencia es perfecta y definitivamente tienes todo lo necesario, Oliver –declaró Draco complacido al cabo de largos minutos de minuciosa inspección–. Así que lo único que haré es enseñarte algunos trucos.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó nervioso.

-Debes aprender a mover las manos y la cabeza en la forma correcta… –el rubio ladeó la cabeza levemente y dejó que su larga cabellera resbalara sobre su rostro–. … saber utilizar las miradas –miró a Oliver de tal forma que hizo que su nerviosismo se incrementara–. Y definitivamente los gestos provocativos son fundamentales –se paseó la lengua sobre los labios con sensualidad–. Logrando eso… ese imbécil no podrá mantener las manos alejadas de ti más que un par de minutos.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que vuelva a tocarme! –protestó de inmediato.

-¡No sigas con lo mismo, Oliver! –dijo Cedric en tono tajante–. Mejor pon atención al maestro de maestros.

-¡No seas pesado, Cedric! –lo reconvino Draco serio, pero le gustó la forma en que lo llamó su amigo–. A ver, Oliver… quédate quieto –el joven así lo hizo y le rubio movió su cabeza en algunos ángulos hasta que quedó satisfecho–. Ahora mira hacia Ron, pero sin moverte absolutamente nada –Oliver se sentía estúpido haciendo eso, pero obedeció.

El pelirrojo se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír, pero le sostuvo la mirada a Oliver. Draco se sentó junto Ron y volvió a mirar críticamente a la pareja de Sirius.

-Sonríe –ordenó y Oliver les mandó una tímida sonrisa–. ¿¡Pero qué diablos es eso!? –se levantó de un salto–. ¡Fíjate como se hace! –casi aventó al chico contra el pelirrojo–. Tú estás parado sin meterte con nadie y de repente te sientes observado y miras sobre tu hombro–. Draco volteó a ver a Ron–. ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué tenemos ahí? Un atractivo hombre con cabellos de fuego –lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que provocó la risa de todos menos la de Ron que sólo atinó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente–. Hmmm… me parece que el chico no está nada mal –resbaló la mirada lentamente sobre el cuerpo de Ron que tuvo el tonto impulso de cubrir sus partes nobles y sus piernas–. ¡Guau! ¡Pero sí es una ricura! –Draco se mordió el labio inferior mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ron que se puso del color de su cabello.

En cuanto el color subió al rostro de Ron, los otros estallaron en sonoras carcajadas y Severus se preguntó lo que estarían haciendo.

-¡Déjame intentarlo a mí! –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

-Pero agarra a otro de bajada, ¿eh, cuñado? –dijo Ron ocultando el rostro entre las manos.

Harry no le prestó atención e imitó a Draco exageradamente mirando a Víktor que le sostuvo la mirada sin pestañear.

-¿Pero qué veo ahí? –dijo el moreno con afectación–. Un troglodita, pero con muchos músculos –lo miró de arriba abajo–. Hmmm… con lo que me gustan los hombres rudos y feos.

-¡Cálmate, Harry! –protestó Cedric de inmediato–. ¡Víktor no es feo!

-Pero no importa –Harry le lanzó un beso al búlgaro–. Aún así me gusta.

-Te agradezco que le hayas mostrado a Oliver todo lo que no debe hacerse, Harry… ¡pero ya siéntate! –Draco aventó al sillón al moreno sin ninguna consideración antes de volver su atención a Oliver–. ¿Te fijaste como este tarado levantó el trasero tan exageradamente? ¿O cómo movió las pestañas horripilantemente?

-¡Oye! ¡Hice mi mejor esfuerzo! –se quejó Harry riendo.

-¡Cállate, por Dios! ¡Te juro que me diste pena ajena! –lo miró con reprobación–. Una cosa debes entender Oliver y es que nunca debes tratar de tener apariencia afeminada –esas palabras hicieron que todo el mundo guardara silencio y le prestara atención–. Existe un mar de diferencia entre ser sensual y tratar de aparentar una delicadeza que no va con tu físico.

-No te entiendo –dijo Oliver.

-A los hombres homosexuales les gustan otros hombres, ¿estamos de acuerdo? –todos asintieron–. Figúrate el horror de Sirius que un día llegue a su casa y en lugar de encontrar al intensamente varonil Oliver Wood, se halle con que Olivia lo está esperando –todos soltaron una gran carcajada–. El travestismo no existe para nosotros si queremos conservar a nuestras parejas así como tampoco se valen los amaneramientos. Seguro habrás notado que algunas veces me comportó con infantilismo con Severus y la forma en que Cedric se derrite en los brazos de Víktor cada vez que se besan, pero jamás me verás dar saltitos como idiota alrededor de mi pareja, ni a Cedric levantar ridículamente el pie cada vez que besa a Víktor. Te juro que te verás horrible si algún día te atreves a moverte así –caminó hacia la puerta del departamento contoneando exageradamente las caderas–. O si tratas de hablar como mujer. No niego que hay algunas delicadas actitudes que van perfectamente bien en la intimidad con tu pareja, pero fuera de ahí es mejor comportarse como siempre lo has hecho.

-Está bien –Oliver se puso un brazo sobre los ojos–. Ya te entendí eso del amaneramiento y te juro que jamás haría semejante estupidez y precisamente por eso no creo que sea capaz de hacer con Flint lo que quieren que haga. Simplemente no puedo mirarlo con interés porque el imbécil ése no me gusta ni un ápice.

-Es sólo cuestión de actitud –intervino Cedric–. Imagínate que le estás gastando una broma como lo hacía antes Draco con Sirius… no sé… cualquier cosa que te de confianza para hacerlo bien.

-De verdad no sé si pueda hacerlo –los miró acongojado.

-Yo sé puedes lograrlo –Draco lo hizo levantarse del sofá–. Vamos a seguir practicando.

Fue hasta mucho tiempo después que Draco se reunió con Severus en el despacho.

-¿Qué tanto estuvieron haciendo? Hasta acá se oían las carcajadas –preguntó Severus curioso.

-No puedo decírtelo –se recostó sobre el escritorio frente a su pareja–. Es un secreto –se lamió los labios con sensualidad al tiempo que guiaba las blancas manos hacia sus muslos.

-Pero entre tú y yo no existen secretos, _Dragón_ –Severus movió la delgada camiseta para tocar la suave piel del estómago.

-Si en verdad quieres saberlo, debes convencerme –y ladeó la cabeza para ofrecerle su cuello.

-Con todo gusto –Severus se subió en el escrito con agilidad y atrapó con su cuerpo el del rubio.

A Severus le llevó hasta la madrugada que Draco le dijera lo que había estado haciendo con sus amigos y al rubio el resto de la noche que su pareja le prometiera que no iba a decirle nada a Sirius. Fue a la hora del desayuno que Severus tuvo una excelente idea que Draco no tardó en comunicarle a Cedric. El trigueño se deshizo en halagos por la idea y de inmediato se pusieron a pulir su plan.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! –decía sin para Oliver mientras conducía hacia el estadio de fútbol–. ¿¡Por qué diablos me dejé convencer!?

-Ya tranquilízate –le dijo Harry riendo–. Vas a ver que todo va a salir de maravilla.

-¡Sí, cómo no! –lo miró enojado–. Voy a mostrarme como un arrastrado frente a ese idiota y Sirius va a terminar enterándose de todo ese asunto. Te aseguro que va a enojarse muchísimo conmigo por andar haciendo estupideces.

-Sirius no va a enterarse de nada, no vas a parecer un arrastrado y mejor te estacionas… estamos algo adelantados.

Oliver se estacionó en el acotamiento de la carretera y un auto que los seguía de cerca los imitó. El moreno a su lado sacó su celular y habló con Draco largos minutos.

-Ya podemos ponernos nuevamente en marcha –dijo Harry en cuanto cortó la llamada con el rubio y Oliver lo obedeció–. Draco dijo que si sigues conduciendo a esta velocidad llegaremos al estadio al mismo tiempo que Flint –puso sobre sus ojos verdes unos lentes oscuros–. Espero que el gel me dure por lo menos otra media hora –comentó distraídamente mientras acomodaba un rebelde mechón que se había salido de lugar–. ¿Qué tal me veo? –preguntó sonriente.

-Horrible –le contestó Oliver de mala manera después de una breve hojeada.

-Sí, lo sé –hizo un mohín de disgusto–. No comprendo como Sirius puede verse tan bien peinado así.

-El secreto está en que a Sirius si conoció el peine desde que era un niño –le dijo riendo y se ganó un buen golpe en el hombro.

Oliver volvió a ponerse serio cuando llegaron a las puertas del estadio y siguiendo las instrucciones de Harry bajó las ventanillas por completo. Un auto deportivo se les emparejó y los dos pudieron ver el curtido rostro de Marcus Flint. El joven tenía reacias facciones que en ese momento lucían aún más duras.

-¡Coquetéale! –siseó Harry a Oliver y le dio una pequeña patada–. ¡Hazlo ahora!

Oliver no tenía ni pizcas de ganas de hacerlo, pero obedeciendo las indicaciones de Harry bajó la mirada un segundo fingiendo timidez y luego la levantó ya con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El moreno vio como Marcus abría desmesuradamente los ojos ante la actitud de Oliver y supo que su amigo hizo su labor de coqueteo mejor de lo que esperaba. Oliver arrancó dejando atrás a un muy impactado Marcus que logró poner en marcha su automóvil después de unos segundos.

-¡Guau! ¡Lo dejaste paralizado, Oliver! –dijo Harry con entusiasmo.

-¡No me hagas hablar porque estoy a punto de vomitar! –dijo Oliver con los dientes apretados e hizo el intento de bajarse, pero Harry se lo impidió al tomarlo de la nuca.

Oliver volteó a verlo y luego se asombró muchísimo cuando el moreno acercó su rostro al de él.

-No vengo sólo de adorno, ¿lo recuerdas? –le dijo Harry en voz baja, pero claramente divertida–. Vas a tener que darme un beso antes de que te bajes.

-¿¡Qué!? –luchó por zafarse, pero no logró… el moreno era muy fuerte.

-¡Ya deja de moverte! –lo regañó antes de acercarlo más a él y poner sus labios en la roja mejilla, pero muy cerca de la jadeante boca–. O me pones una mano en el cuello o te juro que te golpearé las costillas –lo amenazó en serio.

Una temblorosa mano fue a dar al cuello de Harry y entonces el moreno lo jaló aún más hacia su hombro. Aún cuando no se estaban besando en la boca, la posición que tenían así lo hacía parecer. Estuvieron abrazados un largo instante antes de que Oliver se incorporara con algo de brusquedad… no quería ni pensar en lo que diría Sirius si lo veía haciendo eso con Harry.

-S-suficiente –dijo Oliver con voz temblorosa y más rojo que el cabello de Ron.

-En cuanto salgamos vas a mandarme un beso y luego vas a seguir coqueteando con Flint, ¿me entendiste? –su amigo asintió débilmente con la cabeza–. Pero antes de que te vayas… –le enmarcó el rostro con las dos manos y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz–. Te deseo mucha suerte en el partido, Oliver. Para todos nosotros eres el mejor portero del mundo –le dijo con innegable sinceridad

-Gracias, Harry –sus ojos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas sin ninguna razón.

Harry salió del auto y se dejó ver por Marcus que ya había descendido del suyo. El deportista asesinó con la mirada al moreno que se hizo el desentendido y le sonrió con coquetería a Oliver cuando éste se apeó. Se despidieron con un beso lanzado al aire y mientras Harry caminaba hacia el estadio, Oliver se llenó de valor para mirar a Marcus. Aún dándole la espalda, viró la cabeza de la forma en que le había enseñado Draco y deslizó su mirada castaña sobre el cuerpo de Flint que se puso rojo en un segundo.

-Suerte en el partido, Marcus –le dijo Oliver guiñándole un ojo y cerró su auto,

Ya estaba caminando hacia una puerta cuando Marcus le cerró el paso y Oliver apenas se contuvo para no volver a patearlo cuando el joven lo tomó de los hombros con violencia.

-Yo pensé que tu… '_amiguito_' Black nunca te acompañaba a los partidos –dijo Marcus con los dientes apretados

Oliver casi se va a espaldas al comprender que era cierto lo que había dicho Cedric… ¡le gustaba a Marcus! Y lo más inverosímil es que… ¡se estaba muriendo de celos!

-Pues hoy quiso hacerlo –Oliver tomó las manos que lo sujetaban y las apretó con delicadeza antes de separarlas de su cuerpo–. Ya tengo que irme, pero seguro nos veremos después –le mandó un beso al aire antes de casi correr hacia la puerta más cercana–. ¿¡_Pero qué estupidez estoy haciendo_!? –se preguntó enojado cuando llegó a los vestidores y se siguió maldiciendo hasta que comenzó el partido.

Como era costumbre los dos equipos se encontraron en el túnel que conducía hacia la cancha y Oliver tuvo el buen cuidado de no quedar cerca de Flint que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Sabía que debía haber proseguido con su coqueteo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo frente a sus compañeros. Si ellos se daban cuenta de algo, no se libraría de sus bromas en por lo menos lo que restaba de la década. El partido comenzó y poco a poco los ánimos subieron y el juego rudo no tardó en aparecer. Oliver sonrió ampliamente cuando su equipo anotó el primer gol. Antes de que terminara el primer tiempo ya llevaban una ventaja de 2 goles y por la forma en que se estaba desenvolviendo el equipo en la delantera, Oliver no dudaba que sería aún más amplia la diferencia. El tiempo que estuvieron en los vestidores vio que tres de sus compañeros hablaban en voz baja lejos de todos, pero no le dio importancia. El segundo tiempo comenzó y nuevamente el estadio gritó gol cuando la meta de Marcus fue abatida por tercera ocasión. Oliver estaba más que feliz por el resultado parcial y más porque todos los goles habían sido a ras de pasto y a la izquierda del alto muchacho. Se puso alerta cuando hubo un contragolpe del equipo contrario y se desconcertó bastante cuando su defensa central se detuvo y dejó avanzar al delantero, pero valientemente salió a su encuentro y fue debido a sus excelentes reflejos que pudo atajar el disparo del jugador. Una carretada de aplausos se escuchó ante esto y siguió el juego. Oliver comenzó a enfadarse con su defensiva porque a su parecer habían bajado el ritmo y aflojado la marca. Ya sin paciencia se enfrentó a uno de ellos cuando se hizo a un lado descaradamente para permitirle al contrario hacer un disparo franco que pudo atajar tendiéndose cuán largo era y mandar el balón a tiro de esquina.

-¿¡Pero diablos estás haciendo, Stan!? –le gritó Oliver en la cara–. ¡No puedes dejar que se de la vuelta de esa manera!

-Está bien, está bien –le contestó su compañero con sumisión, pero en cuanto el balón fue puesto en juego volvió a desentenderse de su marca y le permitió cabecear limpiamente.

Oliver tuvo que volver a volar para evitar que cayera el gol y se levantó del pasto hecho un energúmeno para enfrentar a su compañero

-¡Si vuelves a hacer algo semejante, te golpearé! –lo señaló con el dedo–. ¡Y te juro que estoy hablando en serio!

El juego siguió y Oliver volvió a desconcertarse al darse cuenta de que sus defensas habían decidido dejar de hacer su trabajo. Los disparos que llovieron sobre su portería fueron de todo tipo… de media, a balón parado, innumerables tiros de esquina, contraataques y cabezazos que lo obligaron esforzarse al máximo. Él ya estaba más que enojado con sus compañeros y miró hacia su director técnico que levantó las manos en señal de que estaba tan confundido como él por la actitud de los defensas. A 5 minutos de que terminara el partido, la meta de Flint cayó por cuarta ocasión, pero Oliver no lo celebró… estaba demasiado enfadado. El árbitro marcó el final del partido y Oliver comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores con paso rápido, pero fue detenido por Stan.

-¡Cálmate, Oliver! –se puso delante de él y soportó los empujones que le dio el muchacho al tratar de seguir su camino–. ¡Todo lo que hicimos tiene una buena explicación!

-¿¡En serio!? –levantó una ceja con burla–. ¡Pues me encantaría saber porque mis defensas se convirtieron repentinamente en una bola de inútiles!

-Porque creímos que era la oportunidad perfecta para que pudieras demostrarle al imbécil de Gordon que estás en excelente forma y que eres mil veces mejor que el idiota de Marcus Flint –le dijo con seriedad–. Todos confiamos en ti, Oliver. Eres el mejor portero que existe y sabíamos que detendrías todos los disparos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos–. ¿¡Lo hicieron a propósito!?

-¿Qué acaso no fue obvio? –un segundo hombre se les unió–. Está bien que pienses que somos unos inútiles, pero en verdad no creerás que voy a tragarme la única finta que conoce Thompson, ¿o sí?

-Están… locos… de… remate –les dijo lentamente, pero ya estaba sonriendo–. ¿Y que hubiera pasado si nos empatan? De héroe hubiera pasado a imbécil en un segundo.

-Eso jamás pasará –uno de ellos le palmeó la espalda–. Simplemente eres el mejor –y los dos se alejaron hacia los vestidores.

A Oliver todavía se quedó un poco más en el campo de juego pensando en lo que habían hecho sus compañeros para ayudarlo. Cuando ya iba camino hacia los vestidores pasó cerca de Marcus al que estaban entrevistando y sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a él.

-Felicidades por tu llamado, Flint –le dijo Oliver al tiempo que le extendía la mano–. Sé que te irá muy bien.

-No seas hipócrita, Wood –Marcus lo fulminó con la mirada–. Sé que piensas que te luciste hoy, pero estás muy equivocado –lo recorrió de arriba abajo con desprecio–. Ya eres una nenita y muy pronto no podrás detener un solo disparo.

-Eso crees, ¿eh? –soltó una pequeña carcajada–. Pues déjame decirte que esta nenita en verdad está muy contenta de que te hayan llamado a la selección. Suerte –le guiñó un ojo con picardía antes de alejarse riendo pues Flint estaba que escupía fuego por la boca.

Ya Oliver estaba listo para salir del vestidor cuando una llamada de Draco lo hizo quedarse ahí por tiempo indefinido y comenzó a pasearse como fiera enjaulada al cabo de media hora. No sabía cuánto tiempo más debía permanecer ahí, pero después de 10 minutos más, le habló a Harry bastante molesto. El moreno le dijo que esperara un poco más y fue hasta después de otros 15 minutos que Draco le habló para decirle que lo esperaban en el estacionamiento. Ya todo el mundo se había retirado y Oliver recorrió los desiertos pasillos del estadio escuchando como sus pasos retumbaban en las paredes. Salió al estacionamiento y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie ahí. Miró alrededor esperando ver señales de sus amigos, pero ellos no se veían por ningún lado. Suspiró con irritación al pensar que se habían ido sin él. Se acercó a su auto y cuando ya estaba abriéndolo una alta figura lo atrapó contra el vehículo.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Wood? –le dijo en el oído Marcus al tiempo que le pasaba las manos por la cintura.

-¡Suéltame, idiota! –forcejó para que lo soltara.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –lo hizo darse la vuelta sin ninguna delicadeza–. ¿Qué acaso Black ya no te satisface y por eso coqueteas conmigo? ¿Necesitas un verdadero hombre que te haga gozar? –agachó la cabeza para besarlo en la boca, pero Oliver lo evitó–. ¿Sabes que eres irresistible? –como no pudo tomar posesión de sus labios, comenzó a besarlo en la mejilla–. ¡Diablos! ¡Siempre lo has sido!

-¡Déjame en paz! –logró liberar una de sus manos y cuando ya estaba listo a punto de soltarle un puñetazo, Marcus fue arrancado de su lado.

Oliver abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando vio a Sirius atrás del joven. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos que el médico tuviera tendido a Marcus en el piso completamente noqueado.

-S-i-r-i-u-s –dijo Oliver temblando de miedo al ver lo furioso que estaba su pareja–. Puedo… explicarlo.

-¿¡De verdad!? –Sirius lo taladró con la mirada–. ¡Pues me encantaría saber cómo demonios te las ingenias para ponerte en situaciones de este tipo! –dio un paso hacia él y lo tomó de la nuca sin ninguna delicadeza–. ¿A cuántos tipos voy a tener que romperles la cara hasta que comprendan que eres sólo mío? –atacó sus labios con fiereza, pero en poco tiempo los besos se volvieron tiernos–. Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Deja de escuchar los tontos consejos de tus amigos.

-Sirius… yo… –se aferró a su cuerpo llorando abiertamente–. ¡Perdóname, por favor! Yo no quería hacerlo, pero…

-Lo sé, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo –lo abrazó con fuerza–. No sabes el infierno en el que me hundiste cuando le coqueteaste a ese imbécil. Pensé que habías dejado de amarme.

-¡No! ¡Jamás! –lo miró todavía llorando–. ¡Tú eres mi vida entera, Sirius!

-Y tú la mía –le dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

Oliver ni se enteró cuando sus amigos llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban ni tampoco vio como Draco platicaba con una chica que llevaba en la mano una cámara.

-No te preocupes, Draco –le decía la chica en ese momento–. Sólo pasaré la entrevista y la forma en que Marcus atacó a Oliver –levantó la cámara en señal de triunfo–. Me cortó la cabeza si después de ver esto Gordon no convoca a Wood a la selección nacional.

-Gracias, Parvati –el rubio le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla–. Les debo una a Cho y a ti.

-Esperamos una invitación a cenar –le dijo la chica sonriente–. Ya me voy. Tengo que correr a la televisora para que esto salga en el noticiero de las 11.

-¡Saluda a Cho de mi parte! –le gritó Severus a la chica antes de que se subiera a su automóvil.

Parvati levantó el pulgar en señal de asentimiento y salió del estacionamiento rechinando llantas. No lejos de donde se encontraban Oliver y Sirius perdidos en su beso, Lucius tenía a Harry, Cedric y Víktor acorralados contra la limousine del rubio.

-Espero que esta sea la última vez que hacen algo tan estúpido, ¿me entendieron? –les decía el rubio con voz de hielo–. Parece que no aprendieron nada de lo que pasó con Mihail. Simplemente no pueden estar arriesgando a Oliver así como así –miró a su pareja que se encogió al instante–. Y lo entiendo mucho menos de ti, Harry. Estuviste a punto de morir y aún así estuviste de acuerdo en participar en algo tan… tan tonto como esto.

-Queríamos ayudar a Oliver –se defendió el moreno con voz débil.

-¿Y no pensaste en mí? –los tres lo miraron sorprendidos al escuchar su voz quebrada–. ¿Sabes lo que me sucedería si algo te pasa nuevamente?

-¡Lucius! –Harry se aventó a sus brazos de inmediato–. ¡Perdóname, por favor! –le rogó llorando–. ¡No volveré hacerlo!

-Más te vale que no lo hagas –secó las lágrimas del chico–. Porque te juro que me moriría si algo llega a sucederte.

Harry ya no pudo contestarle porque Lucius se apoderó de sus labios. Cedric y Víktor vieron su oportunidad de escapar y se alejaron hacia donde estaban Draco y Severus.

-¿¡Pueden decirme cómo carajos se enteraron Sirius y Lucius lo que planeábamos hacer!? –cuestionó enojado Cedric a la pareja–. ¡Prometieron que guardarían el secreto!

-¡Nosotros no les dijimos nada! –dijo Severus muy ofendido–. Debieron enterarse por otra persona –y los tres voltearon a ver a Víktor de mala manera.

-¿¡Creen que fui yo!? –abrió la boca sorprendido–. ¿¡Acaso se volvieron locos!? Sé que Cedric me dejaría de hablar por semanas enteras si me hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así.

-¿Entonces quién fue? –Cedric se mordió el labio inferior pensativo, pero casi enseguida abrió los ojos sorprendido–. ¿¡Habrá sido Ron!?

-¡Ah, pero que pelirrojo tan chismoso! –dijo Draco enojado, pero luego se calmó–. No… no pudo ser él. Estuvo aquel día con nosotros cuando le daba consejos a Oliver, pero nadie le dijo lo que planeábamos hacer después –los cuatro voltearon a ver a Harry que seguía besándose con Lucius.

-Tampoco creo que haya sido Harry –opinó Víktor pensativo.

-¿En verdad quieren saber quién me lo contó todo? –preguntó Sirius haciendo que los cuatro saltaran… no los habían oído acercarse.

-¿¡Quién!? –preguntaron expectantes.

-Pues fue… Oliver –declaró con una gran sonrisa dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluyendo a su pareja.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste traicionarnos de esa manera!? –le reclamó Draco airado al chico que aún no salía de su asombro.

-¡Pero yo no le conté nada! –se defendió Oliver de inmediato.

-Sí lo hiciste, cariño –dijo Sirius riendo–. ¿Nunca te he comentado que hablas dormido? –Oliver abrió aún más la boca–. Y no te imaginas lo fácil que es interrogarte.

-¡Pero sí serás bobo, Oliver! –dijo Cedric retorciéndose de risa.

-Santo cielo –escondió el rostro en el hombro de su amante.

-Te dejé continuar con esta farsa porque sé cuánto has sufrido porque no fuiste convocado a la selección –Sirius lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos–. No podía hacer nada para alejar de tus ojos esa tristeza que provocó mi amor por ti y por eso quise darte esta oportunidad.

-¡Pero eso a mí ya no me interesa! –dijo Oliver desesperado–. ¡Ya ni sé en que tono decírselos para que me crean!

-De todos modos quise hacerlo para que no te quedaras con esa espina clavada en el corazón –depositó un tierno beso en sus labios–. Hoy demostraste que eres un millón de veces mejor que Flint y eso es lo importante.

-Gracias –le agradeció Oliver con un nudo en la garganta.

En ese momento Marcus recuperó el sentido y miró a su alrededor confundido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de gente, se levantó de un salto y se fue corriendo a su auto para luego salir del estacionamiento echo un bólido.

-Creo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por ese idiota –dijo Cedric con satisfacción.

-Vámonos a casa –dijo Sirius mirando con deseo a su pareja–. Quiero me muestres todas las cosas que te enseñó Draco para seducir a los hombres.

-¡Sirius! ¡No digas eso! –Oliver se puso rojo de vergüenza.

-Demuéstrale a este tipo que eres un buen alumno, Oliver –los empujó hacia el auto y en poco tiempo el estacionamiento quedó vacío.

Al día siguiente de lo único que se hablaba en Londres era de la homosexualidad de Marcus Flint y de su gran atracción hacia Oliver Wood. Sirius hizo un gesto de desagrado al escuchar la noticia en el televisor y decidió que asesinaría uno a uno a los muchachos que habían puesto nuevamente a su pareja en el papel central de una noticia, pero su malhumor desapareció cuando su pareja llegó a su lado. Estuvo al pendiente de su reacción cuando los ojos castaños miraron el televisor y se sintió aún mejor al ver que Oliver tomaba con extrema calma las cosas.

-Esa chica me cae a cada momento más bien –opinó Oliver cuando la noticia terminó.

-¿Y por qué? –lo cuestionó Sirius.

-¿Te fijaste que no atacó en ningún momento las inclinaciones sexuales de Flint? Se limitó a agredir a Gordon por su discriminación. Definitivamente Parvati Patil me cae muy bien.

-¿Y crees que ese hombre te llame a la selección ahora que todo el mundo sabe que Marcus Flint es homosexual?

-No –entrelazó los dedos con los de su pareja–. Al menos no para este Mundial, pero si me mantengo en el mismo nivel, a lo mejor si lo haga dentro de cuatro años.

-Lamento mucho esto, Oliver –los ojos azules se llenaron de pena–. Fue por mi culpa que no te convocaron y…

-¿Te digo realmente de lo que tienes la culpa, Sirius? –lo interrumpió y el hombre asintió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta–. Eres culpable de que sea el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra… –se sentó a horcajadas sobre su amante–. … de hacer que mis mañanas sean hermosas al encontrarte enredado en mi cuerpo… –lo besó en los labios–. … eres completamente culpable de que haya conocido a los más mejores amigos que pude imaginar… tus maravillosos ojos azules tienen la culpa de no querer separarme de ti jamás, pero de lo que realmente eres culpable es de tenerme rendido a tus pies en cuerpo y alma –le dio un gran beso plagado de amor–. Te amo con locura, Sirius Black.

-¡Oliver! –exclamó emocionado Sirius sintiéndose ya libre de la pena de haber provocado que su pareja hubiera sido discriminado por amarlo.

Los dos guardaron en su corazón la esperanza de que no se encontrara lejos el momento de que el sueño truncado del más joven se volviera una hermosa realidad. Mientras tanto bien podrían aprovechar el tiempo y mantenerse en forma… o al menos eso fue lo que le susurró en el oído Sirius a su pareja y fue retado a ver quién llegaba primero a la recámara.

**FIN**


End file.
